Terry Grandchester Indigno
by Elby8a
Summary: Candy y Terry personajes entrañables. Sin embargo lo que amamos de ellos son sus rasgos más humanos con los que de alguna manera nos identificamos. Todos tenemos un lado oscuro y libramos una batalla diaria al tratar de comprender, conocer pero sobretodo aceptar nuestros demonios internos y las lecciones que nos enseñan. ¿Será que su amor podrá superar a sus demonios? MAYORES DE 18
1. Esperanza

Hola Chicas pues aquí vamos cumpliendo con mis propósitos de año nuevo al fin haciendo los miedos a un lado y después de haber estado como lectora empiezo mi primera historia en el Candymundo. Una historia mas para contribuir con la campaña de traer más Terryfics. Siii CT forever!!

Por siempre enamorada de esta pareja que me marco desde pequeña y sobretodo de Terry bombón Grandchester ;) y aunque adoro las historias rosas en esta ocasión he querido hacer mi debut con esta historia que pretende explorar como ya mencioné antes los demonios internos de nuestros personajes entrañables.

Se tocaran temas fuertes pero como toda historia que sea digna de CT tendra obviamente su lado rosa. No me malentiendan no es que no adore al Terry caballeroso papito chulo bombón ;-) lo que pasa es que desde siempre he sentido la necesidad de explorar mas a fondo estos personajes. Solo espero hacerles justicia con mis desvaríos de principiante. Así que admirando profundamente a aquellas chicas que han tenido el valor de publicar sus letras les comparto mi primer fanfic de todo el mundo mundial y de antemano me disculpo por los mil y un errores gramaticales y de inexperta que pueda tener.

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi.Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

 **Ojo:** Me baso en una mezcla del anime y el manga SIN pretender seguir al pie de la letra la cronología. La historia se origina un poco antes del frustrante final del anime y manga que todos conocemos. La bendita fiesta en "La Colina de Pony". A partir de ahí me deslindo de cualquier linea del tiempo que pueda existir.

 **"Terry Grandchester: Indigno"**

 **por Elby8a**

 **ESPERANZA**

Lanzó el morral con sus únicas pertenencias a la parte de atrás de la carreta. Subió de un salto y se recostó felizmente sobre la paja cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras observaba el cielo despejado de primavera. Cerró los ojos y sintió como la calidez de los rayos del sol le acariciaban su rostro el cual parecía haber sido esculpido por dioses griegos.

El joven de no más de 20 años jugueteaba con la pajilla entre sus delgados pero bien definidos labios humedeciéndola con su lengua mientras se rendía indulgente ante sus pensamientos.

La imaginaba a ella saltando alegremente entre las ramas de algún árbol, bailando entre sus brazos o aún mejor, correspondiéndole al fin sin restricciones a sus besos apasionados.

Ya no eran más unos chiquillos, por tal motivo las caricias en su imaginación habían evolucionado e incrementando en temperatura. Esto provocaba en el joven las reacciones normales de alguien que deseaba intimar con el ser amado.

Bien sabia que él no tenía nada que ofrecerle dada su ausencia de las tablas. Había conocido antes el sencillo pero cálido hogar de Pony donde ella se crió. Esto le daba la certeza de que la chica producto de sus deseos no era nada pretenciosa y le ayudaba a reafirmar que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. El podría empezar a limpiar su nombre y todas sus funciones se las dedicaría a su verdadero amor.

"Candy todo este tiempo sin tí y jamás me imaginé que las cosas resultarian de esta manera. ¡Vaya noble sacrificio!"- Pensaba con ironía-

"Al fin podremos estar juntos y eso es lo que cuenta. La alegría inunda mi ser. Se asoma de nuevo el sol, así pues mi Julieta del San Pablo voy por ti. No sé de verdad que vayamos a hacer. No tengo nada que ofrecerte, excepto este corazón que late estrepitosamente al solo imaginarte de nuevo entre mis brazos.

Tu rechazo al apellido de los Andrey y el hecho de haber elegido tu propio camino me da esperanza de que puedas aceptarme sabiendo que tengo vacios los bolsillos. Tal vez acepte la propuesta de mi madre solo en lo que encontramos un lugar propio. Por ti Candy soy capaz de doblegar mi orgullo aunque yo se que será temporal cualquier ayuda que aceptemos. Sé que motivado por ti mi dulce pecosa volveré a ocupar el lugar que empezaba a tener en Broadway. Inclusive llegare más lejos gracias a ti, mi musa de cabellera rizada".

-Suspiraba Terry mientras recorría el camino hacia el hogar de Pony. Ilusionado se llevaba los dedos hacia sus finos labios, ya casi podia saborear la calidez de la boca de Candy. Pero en momentos dudaba, ya sea por precaución de los desencuentros anteriores o por la gran racha de infortunios de la que apenas venía saliendo. La lucha interna que se libraba dentro de la mente del joven se intensificaba a medida que se acortaba la distancia entre ellos-

"¿Sera que me aceptaras amor, podrás perdonarme por haber elegido a Susanna? ¿Podre albergar la esperanza de que quieras compartir tu vida conmigo? ¿Seguiré ocupando un lugar en tu corazón? Ó te habrás olvidado ya de mí. No, no quiero ni pensarlo. No, eso no es posible, mi Tarzan Pecosa yo se que sigues sintiendo lo mismo que yo. De no ser así mi corazón se habría detenido y yo habría dejado de existir. Sé que lo habría sentido de alguna forma. Somos nuestra contraparte perfecta. Estamos sincronizados y nuestras almas están entrelazadas desde antes de conocernos. Porque tu llegaste a mi vida para inundarla con la luz de tu sonrisa en el momento más gris de mi existencia. Cuando yo me sentía rechazado una vez más por quien debía haberme amado sin condiciones. Y yo llegue a tu vida para…¿Para qué?

– El joven dudo por lo que le pareció una eternidad preguntándose el significado que su vida habría tenido en la vida de Candy. Era como si por un momento dudara de su relevancia en la vida de ella y sintió miedo. Luego recordó con cierto dejo de dolor. -

"Te ayude a superar la muerte del jardinerito aquel por el que llorabas y te sacudí a ciertas sabandijas que se querían propasar contigo en el colegio.

Mmm ahora que lo pienso Candy de verdad no se ¿Que es lo que te hizo fijarte en mi? Para ti la posición y el dinero nunca han sido cosas que importen. Así que gratamente descarto cualquier interés por aspirar a un título nobiliario.

Tienes alguna noción de como pasaba mis noches en el San Pablo. Bueno quizás no tan a detalle".

\- Pensaba sonriendo pícaro al imaginar la reacción seguramente escandalizada que Candy tendría si llegara a enterarse de sus visitas frecuentes a cierto burdel.-

"Sabes que soy fumador, voluntarioso, egocéntrico, agresivo, peleonero y tomador. Todavía debo confesarte lo que ha sido de mi vida estos últimos meses cosa de la cual no estoy orgulloso. Pero incluso en esos momentos tus recuerdos hicieron presencia en mi mente para ayudarme a salir de esa situación en la que había caído sin darme cuenta."

\- Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de olvidar por completo el incidente en Rockstown. Reflexionando en todo esto no podía si no maravillarse cada vez más el que Candy hubiera siquiera posado sus ojos en alguien como él-

"Pequeña Pecosa me tienes prendado. No puedo más que agradecerle a la vida que te haya puesto en mi camino.

Tengo esperanzas. Sí, he decidido tener esperanza. Es por esto que me atrevo a soñar en un futuro contigo a mi lado. Sé que lograremos sortear las pruebas que nos lance el destino porque juntos sabremos encontrar la mejor solución a estas. Saldremos victoriosos. De tu mano podre retomar mi camino. Me podré recuperar a mí mismo y encontrar de nuevo esa fuerza para plantarle cara a la vida ya que tu eres y siempre serás desde que te conocí lo que me impulsa a seguir adelante.

Eres mi fortaleza, mi motivo de existir, mi fe. Eres lo que me hace sentir cerca del cielo. Si es que este realmente existe lo encontré en tus hermosas pecas danzarinas y tu traviesa sonrisa de mona despistada."

-Reía con francas carcajadas con tan solo recordarla gesticulando frente a él. Cerrandole un ojo, sacando su lengua, dándose de cocos en la cabeza, reclamándole indignada sus apodos.

De la risa paso a la completa adoración al caer en la cuenta de las veces que sin saberlo ella lo había rescatado de la rutina autodestructiva en la que había caido desde muy temprana edad. ¿Cuántas veces habia salido como desesperado cuestionando su razón de existir?, el ¿Porqué no podía recibir amor o consuelo de nadie? Sintiéndose indigno ahogándose bajo los constantes reproches por parte del duque quién solo se dignaba a dirigirse a él a través de empleados o cartas. Ahí había estado ella. Tan sólo aparecía como de la nada, como si de alguna extraña manera supiera que su alma adolorida requería de consuelo. El se habia vuelto adicto a ese bálsamo que le representaba su sonrisa, podía aún a través de su pesada máscara percibir la luz que emanaba de cada poro de su ser. -

"Me complementas. Ya sueño con estar juntos y compartir el desayuno. Que me despidas alegremente mientras me voy al teatro. Sueño con reservarte un palco y que me veas actuar, dejando el alma en cada escena. Quiero que seas participe de mis triunfos que también serán los tuyos porque eres quién me impulsa a ser mejor cada día. ¡Oh! ¡Candy mi ángel, mi dama valiente, intrépida! ¡No sabes cuánto deseo compartir contigo cada amanecer! ¡Compartir nuestro lecho, despertar envuelto en tu aroma y hundirme en ti¡. ¡¡Hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma!!"

-Terry cerraba los ojos deleitándose una vez más en la figura femenina de su Pecosa y en cuanto habría cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron dando rienda suelta a sus deseos contenidos.-

"Cualquiera pensaría que después de lo que hemos vivido no debería siquiera atreverme a pensar en tí de esta manera. Me atrevo porque tu amor me da valentía.

Me parece percibir ya tu aroma a rosas. El mismo que me embriagó por completo entre la brisa del mar, anunciando tu presencia incluso antes de verte el día que nos conocimos".

\- Todo esto pensaba Terry mientras bajaba de la carreta de aquel granjero que tan amablemente aceptara acercarlo a la colina de Pony.

De repente le pareció escuchar la melodía de una gaita en lo alto de la colina. Con cada paso que daba la melodía se hacía mas fuerte y sin saber porqué un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.-

"Que extraño ¿Una gaita por estos rumbos?" Pensó para sí.

 _Hasta aquí por el momento. No quiero prometer fecha de publicación para no quedar mal. Lo que sí les aseguro es que llegaré hasta el final de este proyecto que ya tenía mucho tiempo cocinandose en mi mente. Por este mismo motivo decidí publicar de una buena vez antes de acobardarme_

 _y así solo una persona a parte de mi lea mis desvaríos cumpliré con mi deber de terminar._

 _Nos seguimos leyendo!!_


	2. Encuentro Fortuito del Destino

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

 **Ojo:** Me baso en una mezcla del anime y el manga SIN pretender seguir al pie de la letra la cronología. La historia se origina un poco antes del frustrante final del anime y manga que todos conocemos. La bendita fiesta en "La Colina de Pony". A partir de ahí me deslindo de cualquier linea del tiempo que pueda existir.

 **Encuentro** **Fortuito del Destino**

"Hoy me desperté en medio de la penumbra sin saber qué hora era o siquiera tener noción de en dónde me encontraba. Al ir tomando conciencia me daba cuenta de que mi alma sollozaba."

"Sentí el hueco profundo que llevo en el centro de mi pecho lleno de dolor y de ponzoña que me carcome por dentro."

"Ayer me desperté sollozando y maldiciendo tu recuerdo. Tú, tan inalcanzable, tan ignorante e indiferente ante mi profundo dolor."

"¿Ayer? Ayer para mí no es pasado. Para mí el ayer no quedo atrás porque lo vivo cada día desde tu partida. Desde que solté mi abrazo y te deje ir. El ayer me duele tanto como hoy. Hubiera sido mejor morir bajo aquellas luces que cayeron en el teatro ya que justo ahí acabo mi vida junto con mi esperanza."

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué pobre excusa de existencia! Tantos sacrificios estúpidos hechos. ¿Para qué? Yo nunca se los pedí. ¿Actor o títere? ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Es el juego que me toco jugar. Inútil existencia la de este ser _indigno_ de cualquier caricia o gesto amable."

"En un tiempo pensé que podría sacudirme la maldición de la duquesa, aquella que me propinaba desde niño con cada gélida mirada y su boca llena de veneno -"Bastardo indigno, no mereces ni el aire que respiras"- Cuanta verdad encerraban sus palabras. En ese entonces tenía el coraje, la pasión para ignorarlas pero hoy, el destino me ha probado equivocado y a ella le ha dado la razón."

Tales eran los pensamientos del otro hora exitoso actor de Broadway, mientras vaciaba el contenido de su copa con el ya tan familiar líquido ámbar acariciando su garganta. Era un pobre intento para acallar sus pensamientos. Para silenciar a "esa voz" que tanto se regodeaba de su dolor. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo diferenciarla de la suya propia. Debía pues saciar su sed a como diera lugar.

Habían pasado ya ocho meses desde la última vez que había ido a buscarla a "Su Colina de Pony" Al saberse libre de Susana lo primero en su mente había sido ir por ella, pero ¿En qué condiciones la había encontrado? Entre los brazos del hombre con el cual había compartido su techo. Ese hombre al que él consideraba su único amigo y ahora descubría había llegado al fin a ocupar "Su" lugar en el corazón de Candy.

Pero que tonto había sido, que estúpido se sentía de haber confiado en él. ¿Desde cuándo era que aquél supuesto "amigo" se había decidido a conquistarla? ¿Con cuanto cuidado habría fraguado su plan? El magnate de los Andrey no había vacilado en utilizar sus influencias para hacerla su protegida y posiblemente a estas alturas….

Terry sentía asco de solo imaginarse las sucias intenciones de Albert para con "SU" Candy. En su mente intoxicada sentía que la habían criado como a un caballo para que estuviera a la altura de quien finalmente se proclamaría como su dueño.

Pero ¿Que podía esperarse de alguien que seguramente había planeado hasta fingirse enfermo con tal de estar con ella? ¿Amnesia? ¿Qué clase de enfermedad era esa? Qué conveniente "enfermedad" que no podía ser cien por ciento comprobable.

Ahora se reprochaba así mismo el no haber puesto objeción al saber que Candy vivía con Albert cuando había estado en posición de reclamar.

Recordaba la carta que ella le mandara explicándole el estado melancólico y vulnerable de su paciente. Seguramente había sido todo parte de una elaborada estratagema.

Su desolación se había incrementado cuando se había enterado por los periódicos de la verdadera identidad de Albert. El engaño, la deshonestidad de aquél hombre era lo que más le dolía.

Cuantas veces se habría reído de él al confesarle sus más profundos sentimientos en el Zoológico de Londres.

"Carajo incluso llegué a pensar en él como el hermano mayor que hubiera querido tener. Tanta confianza me inspiraba".

" ** _Habrase visto semejante pedazo de imbécil. Claro tan necesitado de atención pobre duquecito"_**

Se burlaba la vocecilla en su mente.

Todo aquello se le antojaba al joven como parte de alguna tragedia griega ó de alguno de sus libretos de teatro.

Terry se encontraba ya en la tercera botella de la tarde, sentado en una mesa del rincón de aquel bar en Baltimore. Llevaba ya meses así con esa malsana rutina de auto recriminación. Su aspecto desaliñado daba fe de su comportamiento irresponsable y autodestructivo.

Lo peor de todo era que él mismo con su decisión de quedarse con Susanna no había hecho más que ayudar a Albert en su plan

"Cállate ya!"

\- Gritó enojado el joven inglés dirigiéndose a la voz que lo atormentaba tomándose otro vaso mas de whiskey -

" ** _¿Que te sorprende si fuiste tú quien la empujo a sus brazos, ya sabias que no la merecías, Tú, indigna excusa de existencia"_**

\- Le decía aquella voz atormentándolo. -

"No es verdad, mientes, Yo sé que ella me amó, me ama". –Se corrigió - "Ella me creyó digno de su amor"

\- Peleaba Terry consigo mismo en voz alta. En un arrebatado movimiento de su mano lanzó las botellas vacías al suelo. Esto provocó un estruendo tal que llamó la atención de todos los ahí presentes.

El incidente había captado sobre todo la atención de un cliente muy peculiar logrando así distraerlo del ensimismamiento en el que lo dejaran las noticias que acababa de recibir.

Después de aquella información había reafirmado sin lugar a dudas la decisión de cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

Llevaba ya rato escuchando las incoherencias que de repente gritaba aquél borracho en la esquina más oscura de la cantina.

Por momentos aquella voz le sonaba familiar aunque no lograba ubicar de dónde, hasta aquél momento.

-"Terrius ¿Eres tú?"- Dijo un joven alto de cabellera castaña ceniza y elegante vestir que contrastaba con la sucia taberna de mala muerte en la que se encontraban. A leguas se veía fuera de lugar.

El joven retiro con un movimiento de su mano un mechón de su lacia sedosa y bien cuidada cabellera que había caído en su frente y con un tono de poca disimulada arrogancia prosiguió.

-"Terrius Grandchester, pero mira nada más ¿En dónde nos venimos a encontrar?" Dijo dirigiendo sus ojos color miel hacia el chico de larga cabellera.

Por un momento Terry pensó que ese hombre que se dirigía a él era parte de su imaginación producto del estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba.

A medida que aquél personaje se le iba acercando pudo constatar que se trataba ni más ni menos que de Archibald Cornwell, su antiguo compañero del colegio San Pablo.

-"Cornwell, que bien que estas aquí así ya podremos brindar por nuestra amistad ¿No te parece?"-Dijo arrastrando las palabras-

"Aunque ¡Ah! espera si mal no recuerdo, nunca hemos sido amigos ¿No es cierto?" Espetó con sarcasmo.

-"En eso Grandchester tienes toda la razón pero a juzgar por tu estado tan deplorable quizás haga una excepción. En nombre del honor"

\- Esto último lo agregó Archie con tono que denotaba evidente preocupación.

Si bien nunca habían llevado buena relación siempre habían actuado entre ellos de la manera más honorable posible.

Apenas podía creer que ese guiñapo de ser humano era Terrius Grandchester.

Con su cabello largo hasta la cintura calléndole pesado y sucio sobre la cara como formando una cortina con la cual cubrir su vergüenza.

Delgado al extremo parecería quebrarse con el aire. Los ojos orgullosos de antaño, eran ahora meras lagunas con la mirada perdida enmarcados por profundas ojeras.

Archie había escuchado acerca de la mala reputación del aristócrata ingles en el colegio más no imaginaba que a estas alturas de su vida siguiera por la misma senda.

Hacía tiempo se había enterado por los tabloides de su prolongada ausencia del teatro. En su momento llegó a pensar que aquella faceta de actor de Broadway habría quedado en el pasado dada la naturaleza voluble de su ex compañero.

Pensó que tal vez habría regresado a Inglaterra para cumplir con las exigencias de su noble linaje. Por ende nunca habría podido imaginar toparse con él de aquella forma y en ese lugar.

Terry estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, incluso al desprecio. Pero nada jamás lo preparaba para la amabilidad o inclusive la preocupación hacia su persona y mucho menos por parte de su interlocutor.

En su mente confundida eso solo podía traducirse en pena o lástima y él no sería objeto ni de una ni de la otra. Así que el tono de Archie no hizo más que encender la rabia que se reflejó en sus ojos con la llama de la ira brillando en ellos, incitándolo a sacar lo peor de sí.

"Archibaldo ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu visita? ¿Qué te ha hecho rosarte con la plebe? Ten cuidado no te vayamos a ensuciar tu elegante vestir."

"Puedo ver que ya ni tu hermano se siente obligado a soportar tu compañía ó es que a caso ¿Ya rompieron con su insoportable simbiosis fraternal?"

Evidentemente Terry no estaba enterado del fallecimiento del mayor de los Cornwell.

Por un momento Archie quiso anunciárselo para ponerlo en su lugar, pero creyó innecesario seguir malgastando su tiempo en alguien que estaba más que claro que no quería la ayuda de nadie.

"Y pensar que antes te llegué a creer un digno adversario. Todas sus lágrimas derramadas por tí han sido absolutamente innecesarias"

\- Pensó para sí el joven Cornwell recordando con amargura aquél amor que nunca había sido correspondido.

Según sentía había sido en mayor parte por causa del hombre que tenia frente a él. Había roto el corazón de Candy de una manera tan cobarde y efectiva que la había dejado imposibilitada para volverse a abrir al amor. Tristemente lo había comprobado ya de primera mano.

Al traer a su mente tan dolorosos recuerdos no pudo más que responder tratando de apaciguar su orgullo herido.

"No vales la pena, realmente constato que no la mereces" -Le dijo pues con desprecio dándose la vuelta para retirarse sin darle mayor importancia a aquél encuentro.

Acto seguido Terry se abalanzó sobre él queriéndolo moler a golpes pero en su estado Archie pudo esquivarlo fácilmente haciéndolo caer al suelo. Si embargo eso no lo hizo desistir en lo absoluto.-

"Ven nena pela conmigo ¿A caso sigues pensando que me puedes ganar?"- le gritoneaba tratando de provocarlo.-

"Hay que pena, ahora no tienes a tu segundo de abordo contigo para que demuestre su valor y te haga el quite. Realmente tenía ganas de volver a ver su traje de protección"

-Esto último lo dijo soltando una sonora carcajada al recordar la última vez que Stear había pretendido reelevar a Archie en una pelea fallando estrepitosamente.

Archie se volteó a verlo con una cruza entre pena y total desprecio ante la sorna con la cual se dirigía a Stear.

Se acercó al chico y con decisión lo tomó por las solapas de la maltrecha gabardina para ponerlo de pie.

Su primera intención fue propinarle un buen golpe que le borrara aquella expresión socarrona de la cara, pero se contuvo al reparar en el precario estado en el que Terry se encontraba.

Sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con la que lo había puesto de pie lo jaloneó hasta llevarlo frente al espejo detrás de la barra de aquella cantina –

"Mírate de una buena vez Grandchester. No eres ni la sombra de aquel aristócrata engreído pero valeroso con el que crucé golpes en más de una ocasión"

\- Le decía mientras con una mano lo tomaba por la barbilla y con la otra la frente para sostenerle la cara, obligándolo a enfrentar su reflejo en el espejo. -

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te comportaste como tú? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te viste realmente al espejo y te diste cuenta del patético ser en el que te has convertido?"

"¿Y así piensas que mereces su amor? ¿Cómo crees a caso que puedes llegar a hacerla feliz? ¿Qué tienes que ofrecerle? Ya ni siquiera eres actor."

"Más te hubiera valido regresar a Inglaterra y rogarle al duque para que te ayudara, ya que esta más que visto que por tu cuenta no has podido hacerte cargo ni de ti mismo."

-Sus palabras atestaron un fuerte golpe en el punto más vulnerable de Terry quemándolo por dentro.-

"¿A caso crees que no lo sé ya?"

\- Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza logro zafarse del fuerte agarre de Archie y tomando un vaso lo lanzó con toda su ira hacia el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

En ese momento Archie alcanzó a ver en los ojos de su antiguo compañero algo similar a una súplica de ayuda disfrazada de indignación.

El dueño del establecimiento tomó un bate de baseball de atrás del mostrador dispuesto a todo en contra de Terry,

"Esta ha sido la última que te paso pedazo de idiota. Todavía me debes lo que has bebido desde ayer y más te vale que tengas para pagar tus arranques de cólera, borracho de mierda!"

-Pero Archie le hizo un movimiento con su mano -

"Por favor le ruego que disculpe los inconvenientes"

-Le dijo al hombre sacando un fajo de billetes de su cartera y depositándolos en la barra. Acto seguido se dirigió a Terry el cual tenía el rostro hundido entre sus manos. Los últimos rayos del atardecer bañaban su derrotada silueta.

"Ven, hay ya que salir de aquí. Vayamos a un lugar más privado"

-Le dijo sin pasar por alto a dos tipos de mal aspecto que no les quitaban la vista de encima.-

"No necesito tu maldita lastima"

\- Dijo intentando ponerse de pie para alejarse de Archie pero solo logró tambalearse. Sintió que todo le daba vueltas y de no haber sido por el joven Cornwell quien alcanzó a sostenerlo hubiera caído estrepitosamente al suelo.-

"¡¡Déjame en paz te digo!! ¡Tú nunca me has caído bien!!"

-Exasperado Archie lo tomó por los hombros y lo aparto de él.-

"Bien!! Pues tú, a mí, tampoco,!!"

-Dijo atestando un certero golpe en el rostro del joven inglés haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.-

Hasta aquí por lo pronto agradezco a las que siguen esta historia dándole una oportunidad a mis locos desvaríos de principiante. Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi retroalimentación en especial me dan a saber si voy bien o me regreso ;-)

Les vuelvo a reiterar mi compromiso de seguir hasta el final así seamos 2 chícharos me sentire alagada de que me dediquen su valioso tiempo.

Nos Seguimos Leyendo!!

Elby8a


	3. La Promesa

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

 **Ojo:** Me baso en una mezcla del anime y el manga SIN pretender seguir al pie de la letra la cronología. La historia se origina un poco antes del frustrante final del anime y manga que todos conocemos. La bendita fiesta en "La Colina de Pony". A partir de ahí me deslindo de cualquier linea del tiempo que pueda existir.

De antemano me disculpo por toodos los errores gramaticales y de principiante que pueda tener. Prometo ir mejorando ;-P

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La Promesa

Terry abrió los ojos y una espesa neblina lo rodeaba. El olor a brisa marina inundaba sus sentidos -

"¿Dónde estoy?

¡Ah! en el Mauritania.

¡La voy a ver! Sus pecas me esperan!"

Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que casi lo sentía en la boca. El podía escuchar la risa de Candy pero no lograba verla.

De pronto sintió que ella se alejaba de él. Era como si la historia hubiera sido reescrita y jamás la hubiera conocido.

El corría por la cubierta del barco tratando de encontrarla pero era inútil.

Sus lágrimas nunca dejaron de rodar por sus mejillas.

De repente se sintió caer y el agua rodeaba su cuerpo.

Despertó sobresaltado en la bañera de algún hotel con baño como los que tenía ya rato que no podía costearse.

El agua de la regadera le caía sobre la cara y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente vestido.

"Bueno sólo esperé hasta ver que reaccionaras y no te fueras a ahogar más de lo que ya estás"

-Dijo Archie observándolo con aire pensativo desde el marco de la puerta donde se encontraba recargado sobre la pierna derecha con los brazos cruzados.

"Te esperaré afuera"

Se dio media vuelta sin voltear a verlo. Como respetando su vulnerabilidad.

Terry se despojó torpemente de su ropa mojada. Agradeció la sensación del líquido caer directamente sobre su cuerpo.

Tan solo desearía que le limpiara más que el cuerpo...

El alma atormentada.

Tomó el jabón y se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban.

Al recorrer su cuerpo pudo sentir sus costillas mas pegadas a la piel.

Su cabello más largo y descuidado de lo que jamás lo había tenido.

Sentía el rostro caliente probablemente donde Archie lo había golpeado.

Cerró la llave del agua y tomando una toalla hundió su cara en ella soltando una fuerte exhalación.

Sentía sus extremidades sumamente pesadas, la cabeza le quería explotar con los síntomas de la resaca que ya le empezaba a causar estragos.

Recargó su frente sobre la fría pared de mármol para sentir algo de alivio. Prosiguió entonces a ponerse el pantalón del pijama que le habían dejado sobre la cómoda.

La pared del lujoso baño estaba cubierta de la mitad hacia arriba con un gran espejo el cuál Terry no pudo ignorar. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil encararse a sí mismo.

Continuó con la difícil tarea de abotonar la camisa del pijama con dedos torpes y no pudo evitar sentir repulsión por el reflejo de aquél rostro maltrecho que le devolvía la mirada.

Apenas y pudo reconocerse. Tenía el pómulo izquierdo reventado. Sus zafiros apagados se hundían en sus cuencas. Las ojeras eran pronunciadas y tenía varios moretones en el pecho y torso que no recordaba ni cómo se los había hecho.

Veía sus ojos como si no fueran suyos con una mirada helada, llena de desprecio y burla que le recordaban a alguien,

¿Pero a quien...? A alguien que siempre lo miraba con desdén...

De repente la recordó A ella.

A "La duquesa".

Sintió que el estomago le dio un vuelco violento y apenas alcanzó a levantar la tapa del retrete para vaciar ahí los contenidos puramente etílicos de su estómago.

Cuando sintió que ya no le quedaba más que sacar de su sistema se sentó temblando en el piso.

Se recargó en la pared cerrando los ojos con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

Trató de olvidar esa sensación de asco. Respiró profundamente y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie.

Quería calmarse un poco antes de encarar a aquel viejo "enemigo" que le acababa de extender tan amable gesto. Era hora de saber lo que tal gesto le iba a costar. Sabia que así seria ya que por su experiencia nunca había recibido algo a cambio de nada.

Se protegió una vez más con el escudo del sarcasmo. Abrió la puerta del baño y pudo distinguir la figura de Archie quien lo esperaba sentado en uno de los mullidos sillones de lo que evidentemente era la suite presidencial del hotel.

"Ven siéntate y come algo"

-Más que pedirle le ordenó Archie.- "Dios sabrá desde cuándo fue la última vez que probaste bocado"

Observaba detenidamente al chico como dudando si en verdad era ante aquél fantasmagórico ser que debía vaciar su alma.

"Qué más da, por lo que sé no nos volveremos a ver"- Pensó decidiéndose de una buena vez.

"Te agradezco tu gesto, pero de no haber sido porque solo encontré estos pijamas para vestirme ya hubiera salido por esa puerta" Dijo Terry señalando la entrada de la habitación desairándolo en un intento por aferrarse a su orgullo.

"Bah! Pues haz como quieras. Por mi parte tengo asuntos más importantes que atender que la alimentación de un ex compañero del colegio" Soltó Archie con fastidio poniéndose de pie para irse. Había llegado al límite de su tolerancia.

De momento Terry no pudo contener mas sus ansias por saber de "ella" y no queriendo desperdiciar aquella inesperada fuente de información decidió proceder con cautela.

"Espera, discúlpame, últimamente no he tenido muchos gestos amables para conmigo y para serte sincero jamás hubiera esperado tal gentileza de tu parte. No podrás culparme -dados nuestros antecedentes- el que actúe con cierta desconfianza"

Le dijo al fin tomando asiento en el sillón frente a Cornwell. Pero haciendo caso omiso del platón con fruta que se le ofrecía en la mesilla de centro. En su actual estado era mejor evitar cualquier acercamiento con la comida si no quería que su frágil autocontrol fallara ante Archie.

"Tienes razón, ni yo mismo sé que fue lo que realmente me motivó a ayudarte, pues como bien comentaste antes nunca hemos sido amigos ni nos hemos caído bien. Pero me gustaría pensar que de haber sido al revés tú hubieras actuado de la misma manera. También debo confesar que de no haber sido porque he pasado últimamente por circunstancias difíciles probablemente no me encontraría aquí platicando contigo en este momento"

La franqueza de Archie golpeó a Terry haciéndolo observar a aquél joven por primera vez con ojos diferentes a los de un antiguo rival. Archie continuó.

"Llegué a esa cantina buscando información pertinente a un asunto para mí de suma importancia. Decidí permanecer ahí intentando buscar un desahogo al peso que oprime mi alma".

"Tan acostumbrado he estado a tener un hermano a quien confiarle mis penas que ahora que la vida me ha quitado a mi último confidente me he encontrado por primera vez en mi vida sin saber que hacer o a quien recurrir".

\- Silenciosas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos que se perdían en la distancia al recordar a sus hermanos caídos Anthony y Stear.-

" Así pues no me queda más que reírme ante la ironía del destino que me puso en ese momento frente a tí cuando lo que buscaba era a un amigo y en su lugar estabas tú.

En necesidad quizás aún mayor que la mía de apoyo fraternal."

-Esto último lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de empatía. La sinceridad en las palabras de Archie caían en los pensamientos orgullosos de Terry como baldes de agua fría obligándolo a bajar sus murallas aunque fuera por un momento, en un gesto de agradecimiento.

"Vaya pues gracias por lo que a mí concierne y si de algo te sirven este par de oídos ten por seguro que lo que aquí me quieras compartir aquí se quedará. De eso te doy mi palabra"

Le reiteró Terry con total honestidad. El joven moreno no dejaba de asombrarse ante la actitud vulnerable que Archie le había demostrado tomando en cuenta que sus propias expectativas con respecto a esta plática estaban siendo echadas por tierra a cada instante.

"Gracias, se que honrarás tu palabra con tu silencio. Aunque no sé la razón por la cual el destino ha decidido reunirnos aquí deseo aprovechar tu oferta.

Primero que nada he de ponerte al tanto de la muerte de mi hermano en el frente francés".

Hizo una pausa para permitirle a su interlocutor recuperarse de la sorpresa que la noticia le ocasionara constatando así que realmente ignoraba el triste acontecimiento.

-"Realmente lo siento, aunque no llegué a conocerlo bien se notaba a leguas que era alguien de gran calidad humana y que no tenía miedo de perseguir sus sueños" Dijo Terry sintiéndose apenado al recordar sus anteriores palabras referentes a Stear.

"Sí, a decir verdad él era el mejor de los dos. Es éste uno de los motivos por los cuales me siento tan desconcertado. Aunque de su muerte ya se cumplen casi ocho meses no he tenido tiempo de llevar el duelo de su pérdida como hubiese querido.

Debía de mantenerme fuerte por mi madre, por Paty la prometida de Stear, por la Tía Abuela. De modo que no había cabida alguna en todo aquello para externar mi pérdida.

Verás la vez pasada que sentí un dolor similar con la muerte de mi otro hermano Anthony fue él, Stear quien me ayudó en gran parte a superarlo con su manera tan peculiar de ver la vida. Sus disparatados inventos y su particular sentido del humor."

\- _"Stear, Anthony y yo, los auto proclamados Tres Mosqueteros_ "- Una leve sonrisa cruzó brevemente por sus labios ante aquellos recuerdos.

"Debe estar hablando del jardinerito." -Incluso en esos momentos Terry no podía dejar de sentir el escozor de los celos recorrerlo por dentro- "Sí, ya recuerdo el primer amor de Candy. Con el que me confundió en el barco cuando nos conocimos.

No, corrección, su segundo amor. El primero fué y siempre será el estúpido Príncipe de la Colina"

-Recordaba la ocasión durante su verano en Escocia, en la que la melodía lejana de unas gaitas- Las malditas gaitas una vez mas- había provocado una confesión por parte de Candy.

En esta, ella le había contado que al igual que a él lo había confundido con Anthony cuando se conocieron.

En su momento a Anthony lo había confundido con un chico del que ya jamás había sabido y que había causado un gran impacto en ella con su kilt de tartán a la tierna edad de seis años. Al punto de llamarlo su Príncipe de la Colina-.

"Como competir con un príncipe si yo ya ni siquiera aspiro al ducado"- pensaba Terry con ironía. Podía sentir la bilis provocada por la ira contenida que al igual que aquella vez subía peligrosamente hacia su garganta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Archie quien continuaba su relato.-

"En aquella época fue cuando fuimos enviados al colegio San Pablo por mi Tío Abuelo. Lo único que conseguía animarme era esperar un tiempo prudente para acercarme a..."

\- Se detuvo de repente, dudando por un momento si debía de pronunciar su nombre frente al chico d larega cabellera y de una vez por todas tocar aquel tema vedado entre ellos.-

"A Candy" dijo decidiéndose. Al fin y al cabo era por la intervención del aristócrata que él no había podido resolver sus dudas en aquel momento poniéndolo así en su actual predicamento. De hecho empezaba a entender el motivo por el cual el destino había cruzado sus caminos aquella noche, y si así era, había decidido sacarle el mayor provecho a tan bizarra situación.

"A sí que si hablaremos de ella después de todo" -Pensó Terry, tratando de permanecer impasible ante la mención de aquél nombre que en realidad desencadenaba toda una serie de reacciones dentro de él.

Al ver que no decía nada decidió continuar. "Si, desde más chicos Stear, Anthony y yo nos sentimos atraídos por su espíritu inquebrantable y su jovialidad. Fue Anthony quien finalmente supo ganar su corazón.

Al tratarse de él, Stear y yo supimos aceptar nuestra derrota y decidimos guardarnos nuestros sentimientos.

-Los zafiros hasta entonces apagados comenzaron a dar muestras de vida ante las confesiones del castaño.-

 _"Ese día prometimos que la cuidaríamos y haríamos lo que estuviera en nuestras manos para que ella fuera feliz sin importar por quien se decidiera"_

-Recordaba Archie para sí-

 _"Entre nosotros realmente nunca hubo rivalidad sino el más_

 _puro amor fraternal"-_ De pronto el joven quiso disipar una duda que lo invadía desde hace tiempo. Tal vez por el cansancio, por la aplastante carga emocional que sentía sobre sus hombros o simplemente porque sentía que no habría otra oportunidad de incordiar al aristócrata situación que realmente echaría de menos.

"Déjame preguntarte algo. ¿En realidad que tanto crees conocerla? Convivieron que ¿Cinco minutos en el colegio? ¿Qué tanto sabes de las duras pruebas que la vida le ha lanzado?

¿Sabías que fue prácticamente contratada como dama de compañía para Elisa? Pero claro, como era de esperarse no congeniaron ya que no podrían existir dos almas más opuestas que las de ellas dos.

Desde el principio los gemelos Leagan se empeñaron en despreciarla y humillarla haciéndola terminar así peor que parte de la servidumbre al obligarla a dormir en el establo."

-El corazón de Terry se estremecía con cada revelación que salía de la boca de Archie.-

"La madre de Elisa pretendió enviarla a México como represalia. Verás los gemelos le tendieron una más de sus trampas haciéndola pasar por ladrona y la solución fue enviarla al sur prácticamente como esclava".

"Mientras Candy esperaba encontrar al fin a una familia amorosa que la acogiera en su seno, se topó con la peor calaña de gente. Aquella que pretende que el dinero lo puede comprar todo, hasta un corazón"

\- Terry pensaba que hasta ese momento tenía idea de que la vida de Candy no había sido fácil.

Varias de sus sospechas habían sido constatadas al darse cuenta como Elisa se expresaba de ella y la manera vil en la que Neil la trataba respaldado por sus secuaces. Pero jamás se había atrevido a ahondar más en el asunto.

El carácter generalmente alegre y benevolente de la joven hacia difícil si no imposible el imaginar las vicisitudes que había tenido que pasar en su corta vida.-

" _Candy amor me da rabia el solo pensar lo que has tenido que soportar a manos de esas dos víboras. Pero juro que pagaran hasta la última lagrima que te han hecho derramar."_

-Archie sabía que por más que Terry permaneciera en silencio ante sus palabras este estaba realmente perturbado.

El leve sudor que comenzaba a perlar su frente y los nudillos blanquecinos de sus puños apretados daban fe de ello.

"Bien"-pensó para sí-"Así es Grandchester, todavía no termino así que más te vale aguantar"- Era su intención empujar hasta el límite si eso era lo que requería para obtener algún tipo de respuesta que le diera a saber lo que realmente había sentido o sentía por ella. Si solo había jugado como lo precedía su reputación en el colegio o si había algo mas ahí tal como Stear se lo había dicho muchas veces.

No obstante, debía en cierta medida pagar un poco el dolor que le había infringido a Candy. Sentía cierto placer al ser él, el encargado de tal tarea.

"¿Has encontrado entretenido mi relato hasta ahora? ¿Te interesa saber más? Pues si tu crees que con todo esto Candy ha sufrido espera a que te cuente todo lo que sufrió después de que cierto aristócrata inglés le rompiera el corazón"

-Terry estuvo a punto de reclamarle que no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Que él mismo se encontraba evidentemente hecho pedazos desde aquella ocasión y que el corazón que había sido no solo roto, si no despedazado en más de una ocasión había sido el suyo. Pero le interesaba saber lo que fuera acerca de "Su Pecosa" sí

¡Suya!

Porque le importaba un pepino que ella estuviera con quien estuviera siempre seria de él. Podía adjudicarse orgullosamente ese apodo que tantas veces pronunció y otras tantas más evocaba con nostalgia. Así que optó por apretar la quijada y guardar silencio sin perder de vista a su interlocutor lanzándole una de sus gélidas miradas anticipando el ataque.-

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto agradezco a las que siguen esta historia dándole una oportunidad a mis locos desvaríos de principiante.

A continuación adoptando una tradición que en lo personal me agrada mucho ya que siento que ayuda a enriquecer la historia les respondo sus amables reviews, los cuales les reitero son muy valiosos para mí.

becky7024: Si lo sé, por momentos dude en extenderme tanto con los monólogos pero como ya les mencione esta historia explora los demonios internos y requiere de meternos dentro de los pensamientos mas privados de los personajes en especial de Terry. Aunque debo confesar que una vez estando dentro de su cabecita loca me engolosiné y no me quería salir. Siempre he querido explorar cada uno de sus recovecos ¿Quien podría culparme? ;-) Gracias por tu observación espero te guste lo que viene.

Guest 1:Pues así es, el lindo gatito tiene gran relevancia en esta historia ya te iras dando cuenta. Muchas gracias por el voto de confianza me hace muy feliz el contarte entre los chicharitos que me brindan la oportunidad de compartir mis pininos en fanfiction.

Guest 2: Mil Gracias! que bueno que te este gustando mi relato. Le seguiré echando ganas para corresponder tu apoyo.

Sundarcy: Soy muy mala con Terryto bombón, lo sé. Pero quien si no él para dejarnos ver las lecciones que nos dejan los demonios internos y que siempre tenemos una elección en cuanto a que camino elegir para crecer el amor o el dolor. En cuanto a las Marlowe ya veraz mas adelante por supuesto que aclaro como es que las sanguijuelas esas dejan en paz a Terry. Me siento alagada de que te este gustando mi historia. Tienes razón justo es el momento que quería les quedara claro del desencuentro con el asunto del Príncipe de la colina para crear un parámetro del estado en el que caería Terry mas adelante. Como bien lo dices ¿Te imaginas? De por si va el pobre librando esa lucha interna doblegando su orgullo de no tener nada que ofrecerle a la pecas y dándose la oportunidad de ser optimista osea bien atípico en él ¿Estas de acuerdo? pero lo mueve su amor por ella y la necesidad imperiosa que siente de que ella su "bálsamo" le ayude a superar la carga que trae. Obvio que cuando no resulta él todavía esta muy vulnerable. El amor es eso debes abrirte si en verdad deseas compartir con el ser amado y al hacerlo nos exponemos. Lo que hace la diferencia es como reaccionamos y en el caso de nuestro bombón es otro golpe fuerte nada fácil de superar tomando en cuenta su historial y lo cercano del incidente en Rockstown. Como ya mencioné antes Archie tendrá gran relevancia en esta historia. Claro que ayuda a Terry peo muy a su estilo ;-) Siempre he pensado que este personaje tenía mucho mas que dar así que aquí me saco la espinita. En cuanto a Albert, ahorita estamos viendo la perspectiva de Terry intoxicado y eso es lo que él se imagina del magnate de los Andrey pero ya veremos como se van dando las cosas. Espero te siga gustando lo que viene.

Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi retroalimentación en especial me dan a saber si voy bien o me regreso ;-)

Les vuelvo a reiterar mi compromiso de seguir hasta el final así seamos 2 chícharos me sentiré alagada de que me dediquen su valioso tiempo.

Nos Seguimos Leyendo!

Elby8a


	4. La Promesa II

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

 **Ojo:** Me baso en una mezcla del anime y el manga SIN pretender seguir al pie de la letra la cronología. La historia se origina un poco antes del frustrante final del anime y manga que todos conocemos. La bendita fiesta en "La Colina de Pony". A partir de ahí me deslindo de cualquier linea del tiempo que pueda existir.

De antemano me disculpo por toodos los errores gramaticales y de principiante que pueda tener. Prometo ir mejorando ;-P

Notas: Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior. Decidí partirlo ya que requería mas trabajo. Espero que les guste.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

LA PROMESA 2 PARTE

Terry seguía sentado esperando que Archie comenzara con su ataque. " _Vamos ¡Suéltalo ya! ¡Esto es a lo que estoy acostumbrado!_ " pensaba el ansioso aristócrata.

Por su parte Archie estaba disfrutando ver la impaciencia que su silencio provocaba en su ex compañero del colegio.

"Para empezar, luego que regresó de Nueva York recibí una llamada de la estación avisándome que la habían encontrado desmayada en el tren debido a la fiebre". -Terry abrió sus ojos como platos, pero no pronunció palabra alguna-

"Estuvo a punto de que le diera neumonía. La llevé a casa de los Andrey sin conocimiento y cuando al fin recuperó la conciencia nos ocultó lo sucedido contigo. Fue así que se enteró que Stear se había enrolado en el ejército."- El mundo se le calló de nuevo encima al hablar de su hermano. No quería pensar en lo que se avecinaba así que recurrió a lo que por el momento era su distracción favorita, incordiar a Terry.-

"¿Sabes? a decir verdad no estoy seguro de que alguna vez tocara abiertamente el tema de su "supuesta" relación contigo, y de su separación sé todavía menos." Le comentó Archie obsrvandolo de cerca. Al fin y al cabo no estaba diciendo mentiras. Candy siempre había sido muy reservada con respecto a su relación. Al menos con él probablemente dados los enfrentamientos entre ambos.

"¿Tan poca relevancia le dio a nuestra separación?" - _**"Que te extraña si ya lo sabias que tu en su vida no habías significado nada"**_ lo fastidiaba de nuevo "la voz"

"Después la Tía Abuela prácticamente la corrió de la casa acusándola de todas las desgracias de la familia. Así que todavía afiebrada me pidió llevarla a su departamento para según ella no seguir dando molestias.

Gracias a Dios Albert la esperaba en casa para ayudarla a recuperarse."

\- Si, ya se encargaría él de agradecerle personalmente al imbécil príncipe que haya estado ahí para aprovecharse de las circunstancias.-

"Después aceptó un trabajo como enfermera con los trabajadores que construyen las vías del ferrocarril. Arriesgando su vida en los azarosos caminos entre las montañas, los explosivos y derrumbes constantes. Eso sin mencionar que era la única mujer rodeada de hombres de dudosa reputación.

¿Te puedes imaginar a lo que estuvo expuesta?" Archie lo veía como queriendo perforarlo con su mirada, esperando su reacción pues estaba al tanto de que el principal motivo de Candy para aceptar ese trabajo se encontraba sentado frente a él.

Estaba decidido a desenmascarar sin lugar a dudas los sentimientos de Terry. Éste por su parte hacia acopio de sus dotes de actor nato con tal de no darle el gusto de verlo mas derrotado. Suficiente había sido ya con todo lo acontecido en el bar.

"¡ _Candy me dueles tanto!-Admitía para si mismo-_

 _Cada cosa que has vivido cada desprecio y cada caída que has tenido desearía haber estado ahí para protegerte, para defenderte y poner a todos aquellos responsables de tu dolor en su lugar. Me siento impotente al saberte tan vulnerable todo este tiempo._ " -Reflexionaba Terry recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas y entrelazando impaciente los dedos de sus manos que desde hace rato le exigían sostener aunque fuera un cigarrillo.-

"Pero todo esto se queda corto con todos los problemas que Neil le ha causado. Imagínate que el muy idiota quiso cortejarla y como Candy obviamente se negó, el se dió a la tarea de hacerle la vida imposible.

-Prosiguió el más joven de los dos.-

"Primero logró que la corrieran de su trabajo utilizando la influencia que la familia tiene sobre todo en Chicago y no conforme con eso evitó que fuera contratada en cualquier otro Hospital de la ciudad. Después el muy canalla esparció sucios rumores con respecto a la naturaleza de la relación de Candy con quien creíamos entonces su amigo Albert y por poco logra que la expulsaran de su departamento."

- _"Ese hombre otra vez, claro que en vez de apoyarla solo le ocasionó mas problemas. ¿Dónde estaba el todo poderoso Tío Abuelo cuando ella más lo necesitaba?_ \- La sola mención de aquel nombre había hecho que a Terry le hirviera la sangre de rabia haciéndolo externar sus pensamientos por primera vez en toda la noche.

"Ahora soy yo quien te tiene una pregunta. ¿Todo esto que me cuentas ha sido provocado por miembros de "tu" familia cierto? Lo que yo quiero saber es en ese caso ¿Porque la cabeza del clan nunca hizo nada para evitarle a Candy todas esas penas desde pequeña? Tal vez si hubiera decidido actuar en vez de andar jugando a las escondidas serian otras las circunstancias. ¿No lo crees?"

"¿Te refieres al Tío William Albert Andrey? No soy yo quien te va a explicar los motivos de mi Tío para actuar de la manera en la que lo hizo. Si pretendes que sigamos en relativa paz más te vale no volverte a dirigirte para con él de esa forma. Te quedó claro Grandchester?" Le recalcó tajante.

Terry soltó su chiflido característico-"Esta bien no preguntare los motivos.- _aunque me los puedo imaginar, pensó_.-Entiendo que es tu deber apoyarlo" Le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente por primera vez en la noche.

-Archie soltó un suspiro recargándose pesadamente en el respaldo del sillón mientras masajeaba el puente de su nariz entre su indice y pulgar.-

"Candy siempre ha sabido minimizar las penas que le han sucedido y es experta escondiéndolas detrás de su encantadora sonrisa. Era de esperarse que mucho menos fueran del conocimiento del Tío Albert.

Aquellas situaciones de las que supimos en su momento claro que actuamos dentro de nuestras posibilidades ya que muchas veces nos detuvimos a petición de la misma Candy y temiendo las represalias que los Leagan podrían tomar en su contra. Ella estaba en una situación muy vulnerable. Inclusive fue cuando nos enteramos de que ella sería enviada a México que decidimos por separado Stear, Anthony y yo enviarle cartas al Tío Abuelo William pidiéndole que adoptara a Candy."

"Poco sabíamos entonces de la verdadera identidad del Tío. Menos aún que el ya hacía tiempo que la había conocido con su disfraz de vagabundo.-Sonrió al recordar la descripción que Candy le hiciera de dicho disfraz- Afortunadamente salvó su vida cuando estuvo a punto de caer en una cascada en los rápidos mientras huía de otro maltrato a costa de los gemelos. Desde ese momento siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella. Tú mismo sabes que eran amigos de tiempo atrás".

– _"Te equivocas" pensó Terry "Se conocieron mientras el tocaba la gaita cuando ella tenía seis años_ "-

"El Tío Albert envió a Georges su mano derecha a que interceptara la carreta que la llevaba hacia el sur. Salvándola de ve tu a saber que cosas que le pudieron haber ocurrido en el viaje."

-En verdad ahora que hacía un recuento de lo vivido por Candy se sorprendía de la fortaleza envuelta en ternura que le representaba su pequeña pecosa-

"Cuando Anthony murió Candy entró en una depresión terrible. La Tía Abuela la culpaba de la muerte de su sobrino favorito. Ella abandonó la casa de los Andrey y sin decirle a nadie regreso al Hogar de Pony. Fue el Tío William quien decidió enviarnos a todos al Colegio San Pablo en un intento por animarla a ella al hacerla cambiar de aires. Es a él a quien tienes que agradecerle el haberla conocido".

– " _Y también el haberla perdido_ " sonreía Terry sarcásticamente para sus adentros.-

Archie consideraba que se había desviado del tema que más le importaba cubrir en aquel momento, así que sentandose en la orilla de su sillón -como para acercarse más a su interlocutor- Decidió retomarlo sin darle tiempo a Terry que lo volviera a interrumpir.

"En cuanto al episodio con Neil, se debe a la perdida de la memoria del Tío Albert el que la situación se agravara. Gracias a Candy el Tío Albert pudo recuperar la memoria."

"¡Si como no, amnesia!"

"Si te pones a pensarlo en ese acto de humanidad que tuvo para con su amigo vagabundo, Candy se hizo un favor a si misma sin siquiera sospechar que finalmente seria él quien la salvaría de casarse con Neil."

"De que estás hablando?"

\- Dijo Terry casi gritando sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.-

"Como lo oyes, el rechazo de Candy para con el cortejo de Neil solo logro que él se encaprichara más con ella. Fue entonces cuando consiguió que le cerraran las puertas de todos los hospitales en Chicago. El muy idiota esperaba que al sentirse presionada Candy le iría a rogar que le devolviera su trabajo a cambio de aceptarlo. Se nota que no la conoce.

Todo esto sonaría casi gracioso de no haber sido por los acontecimientos que precedieron. Candy logró conseguir trabajo en una sencilla clínica prácticamente de beneficencia. Fue allí donde recibió por parte de un hombre con elegante vestir un recado a nombre de Terry Grandchester quien pedía una audiencia en privado con ella en ese mismo instante".

"¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO?"

-Preguntó poniéndose de pie en el acto.-

"Lo sé, te ruego me dejes terminar"-dijo levantando su mano para detener el estallido de improperios que Terry estaba a punto de soltar.- "Ella no dudó en subirse al auto con un total extraño. No dudo si quiera de los motivos para mantener en secreto tal reunión pensando que eras tú quien la había buscado. Ni siquiera sospechó cuando el auto se alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad para llegar a una casona en medio de la nada."

-Era demasiado. Terry no sabía si quería seguir escuchando aquello. Sentía todas las emociones correr por sus venas a la velocidad de la luz temiendo lo peor. La bilis subía por su garganta amenazando con salir en cualquier momento, al igual que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos-

"Al entrar descubrió obviamente que no habías sido tu, sino Neil quien la había hecho ir con engaños. Utilizando tu nombre para tener un encuentro con ella a solas"

-Archie hizo una pausa para permitirle a su interlocutor digerir las serias implicaciones de su relato. Disfrutando aunque fuera por un instante la palpable agonía en el fantasmal rostro del joven.-

"Gracias a que siempre ha sido una chica ágil Candy logro escapar con bien de esa situación."

"¿Pero cómo? Ella se puso en peligro ¿Por mi culpa? No puede ser"-Dijo el ingles, al fin en voz alta derrumbándose en el sillón.-

"Yo me enteré de todo esto por el Tío Albert quien guiado por la preocupación de los pacientes de la clínica supo del extraño comportamiento de Candy y afortunadamente logro dar con ella brindándole una vez más su apoyo". Concluyó pero era como si no hubiera dicho nada.

Terry se encontraba agazapado en el sillón rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos y la cara hundida en estos. Sin poder contener mas el llanto de enojo, de decepción, de tristeza, abandono y soledad.

"¿Será que todo este tiempo ella realmente ha pensado en mi tanto como yo he pensado en ella?"

- _ **"Lo vez aún estando lejos de ella la pones en peligro. Destruyes todo lo que tocas"**_ -Le decía la voz.

De momento un pensamiento perturbador inundo la mente de Archie. ¿A caso era la separación de Candy lo que tanto pesaba en el alma de Terry? ¿Sería esa la causa de su actual situación y total abandono? Archie sabia de primera mano lo que un dolor como lo es el rechazo del ser amado podía provocar en el alma del otro. Había estado ya en ambos lados de esa situación.

Si ese era el caso se prometió a sí mismo que cumpliría la promesa que se habían hecho entre hermanos desde que Candy les robara el corazón.

Al ser tristemente él, el único de los mosqueteros capaz de llevar a cabo esa promesa, se aseguraría sin importar a quien ella eligiera de que fuera feliz con esa persona. Aunque muy a su pesar se tratara del imbécil aristócrata.

En lo que a ella concernía él sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado para con Terry en todo este tiempo. ¡Esto cambiaría las reglas del juego por completo!

Tenía muchas cosas que organizar y poco tiempo para realizarlas. De repente sintió que el tiempo se le echaba encima. Primero lo primero si es que Grandchester era el único hombre capaz de hacerla feliz debía empezar por realmente verse y comportarse como alguien digno de ella.

¡Debía jugarse el todo por el todo!.

"Mientras tú has estado revolcándote en el lodo de tu conmiseración ha habido otros quienes han sabido aprovechar el lugar que dejaste libre por propia decisión" Terry creía saber perfectamente a quién se refería. Imágenes de tartanes y gaitas inundaron su mente.

"Neil quiso chantajear a la familia para obligarla a casarse con él. Casi lo logra de no haber sido por la intervención del Tío Albert quien decidió al fin revelarnos su identidad. Dejó en claro que él no había sido quien había dado la orden para que aquel compromiso se llevara a cavo. Delante de todos dio su apoyo incondicional a Candy y dijo que sería ella de libre albedrío quien decidiría lo que creyera mejor para su vida y sobre todo cuando y con quien se casaría si así lo deseaba.

 _"Neil maldita sabandija, pero me las vas a pagar todas juntas"_ pensaba, controlando al fin el silencioso llanto de hace un momento.

-Archie sabia justo lo que tenia que confesar. Así pues respiró profundo y sin darle más vueltas lo soltó.-

"En realidad fue esa libertad manifestada lo que me ayudo a decidirme y finalmente pude realizar un sueño largamente acariciado desde hace tiempo.

La besé"

Terry levanto la mirada "Seguramente está mintiendo" pensaba incrédulo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Mmm el solo recordar sus tiernos labios sabor a fresa y sentirme rodeado por el aroma a rosas de sus rizos me hace revivirlo de nuevo" Rememoraba con los ojos cerrados y tocando sus labios con sus dedos para darle más énfasis a la situación.

"Que has dicho?"-Ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que no estaba blufeando. Sintiendo en todo su ser una furia infernal escabullirse por sus sistema nervioso como si una serpiente agazapada se despertara lista para atacar.-

"¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!. ¿PARA ESO ME HAS TRAÍDO AQUÍ? ¿PARA RESTREGÁRMELO EN LA CARA? ¿QUE LA PERDÍ MAS ALLÁ DE LO INIMAGINABLE?" -Le reclamaba Terry a gritos, sintiéndose estúpido una vez más por haberse permitido bajar la guardia ante quien sabía perfectamente que siempre había sido su rival.

"Aja! Lo sabia no has dejado de amarla. Un corazón enamorado sabe reconocer a otro". Decia sonriendo y señalándolo con el dedo.

"Ahora me vas a venir a decir que te vas a casar con ella? No tendrías que haberte escudado en la perdida de tu hermano para acercarte a mí. Como veras hace tiempo que sé que ella ya jamás seria para mí."

-Sentía la necesidad imperiosa se echarse un trago. Estaba a punto de amanecer y la sed de un nuevo día mas sin ella empezaba a quemarle la garganta.- ** _"Te lo dije pedazo de imbécil. Merecido te lo tienes por tu estupidez. Bien sabes que cualquiera que se acerque a ti esconde algo. ¿Quien se dignaría siquiera a dirigirte la palabra estando hundido en la inmundicia?"_** Sus manos recorrieron su frente pasando lentamente por su cabeza para al fin descansar sobre su nuca en un movimiento desesperado por recuperar el control que estaba a punto de fallarle. Apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que provocaron que las uñas se le clavaran en la piel. Solo entonces se percató que Archie se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Sabía que en su actual estado no podía hacer nada al respecto ya que no seria rival para Cornwell. Los escalofríos empezaban ya a recorrer su cuerpo haciéndolo sudar en frió. Esto no se quedaría así pero tenía ya que salir de ahí.

"Bien ya te has divertido lo suficiente a costa mía" Dijo esto tomando un abrigo del perchero que se encontraba junto a la puerta. "Me voy"

"Espera, estas malinterpretándolo todo. Cuando te dije que estaba enamorado no me refería a Candy si no a Annie"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto agradezco a las que siguen esta historia dándole una oportunidad a mis locos desvaríos de principiante.

A continuación adoptando una tradición que en lo personal me agrada mucho ya que siento que ayuda a enriquecer la historia les respondo sus amables reviews, los cuales les reitero son muy valiosos para mí.

becky7024: Que bueno que te haya parecido mas fluido. Quiero suponer que se debe a que le voy perdiendo el miedo a expresarme a través de los personajes. Tienes razón como habrás podido leer en este capitulo Archie sufrió otro desaire aunque todavía no ahondo mucho en el asunto. En cuanto a no hacer sufrir a Terry recuerda que es él quien se esta haciendo sufrir así mismo es una de sus múltiples facetas. Terry es sumamente apasionado, no en balde es tan excelente actor. Muchas veces nuestras mas grandes virtudes son también nuestros mayores defectos. Otra faceta de Terry que en lo personal te podría compartir que es la que mas amo de él es su capacidad de ave fénix de resurgir de entre las cenizas. Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia.

Guest1: Así es linda, decidieron bajarle dos rayitas a su testosterona. Como bien dices a causa de sus diferentes circunstancias. La vida pasa y al menos a estas alturas de sus vidas ambos se dieron cuenta de que no vale la pena gastarla en peleas pendejas como antes solían hacer. Como te podrás dar cuenta en este capitulo Archie tiene mucho que decir. Yo solo lo dejo que se exprese libremente. Gracias por seguir mis loqueras.


	5. Regreso a Broadway

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

 **Ojo:** Me baso en una mezcla del anime y el manga SIN pretender seguir al pie de la letra la cronología. La historia se origina un poco antes del frustrante final del anime y manga que todos conocemos. La bendita fiesta en "La Colina de Pony". A partir de ahí me deslindo de cualquier linea del tiempo que pueda existir.

De antemano me disculpo por toodos los errores gramaticales y de principiante que pueda tener. Prometo ir mejorando ;-P

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

REGRESO A BROADWAY

Admiraba la gran marquesina que se encontraba en el elegante teatro frente a él. En ella se anunciaba el próximo estreno de la puesta en escena de Hamlet por la compañía Stratford protagonizada por la estrella ascendente Thomas Hightower. Encendió con un cerillo su ultimo cigarrillo y aspiró fuertemente para tratar de calmarse mientras se perdía en sus recuerdos

Flashback-Había regresado proveniente de Rockstown y después de pasar por su antiguo departamento a cambiarse y darse un baño había ido a buscar a la chica para cumplir con "su deber". Él había empeñado su palabra de que estaría con ella y vería por su bienestar, pero hasta ese momento no había hecho un buen trabajo. La pesadez de la promesa hecha había resultado demasiada carga sobre sus hombros. La amargura de vivir cada día atado a Susanna le había hecho sentir que era él quien se encontraba en una silla de ruedas forzado a un destino para su corazón inconcebible.

La ironía de tener que interpretar la más grande historia de amor jamás escrita todas las noches había significado la última gota de agua que desbordó el cántaro de sus emociones reprimidas.

De momento no pudo más, terminando otra extenuante función se dirigió a su camerino con el firme propósito de acabar con todo de una buena vez. Su existencia no era existencia. Tan solo vivía por vivir no lograba sentir nada. Estaba entumecido, emocionalmente incapacitado.

Las críticas con respecto a su pusilánime actuación no podían ser más acertadas. Había estado actuando como un autómata indolente. No quería volver a sentir ya más nada! De haber podido arrancarse el corazón en ese momento lo habría hecho.

 _ **"La broma es para ti ¿Ya vez? ¿Es esta la vida por la que tendrás que agradecer hasta el final de tus días?"**_

Fue ahí que escucho aquella voz por primera vez. _**"Por siempre cargaras con el agradecimiento impuesto por quien más decías amar."**_

Tomó otra bocanada más de su cigarrillo y sus pensamientos se dirigieron al momento de su reencuentro con la Marlowe.

Terry se encontraba sin poder comprender las palabras de Susanna.

"¿Que no me escuchaste? Te dije que ya no quiero tener más nada que ver contigo. ¿A caso esperabas que pusiera mi vida en pausa por ti? Estás acabado después de tu fracaso y falta de respeto para conmigo y el público nadie más volverá a confiar en ti y mucho menos darte un protagónico.- La chica lo miraba con desprecio, con indignación. Su sedosa y larga cabellera se agitaba con cada movimiento de sus manos -

¿Y yo? ¿A caso crees que después de todo lo que he sufrido me merezco estar con alguien como tú? Ve nada más en el estado en el que vienes.- Se refería a la extrema palidez y sudoración provocadas por la abstinencia que cubría el rostro del joven-Suerte tendrías que te volvieran a contratar en las carpas de mala muerte en las que te encontrabas. ¡No puedo creer que prefirieras haber estado ahí por meses a estar conmigo! ¿Qué clase de futuro me esperaría a mí de quedarme a tu lado? ¡Lo has echado todo a perder! ¡Nosotros tendríamos que haber sido la pareja dorada de Broadway! ¿No lo entiendes? Tu fama seria la mía y yo al menos así podría…..

-Le reclamaba con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia. Terry apenas podía reconocer a la "dulce chica" que lo había salvado. Todo en ella era diferente, su actitud, su apariencia. Ya no suplicaba más por su atención ni cariño sino todo lo contrario. Sus reclamos iban en aumento al igual que su voz-

"Me arrepiento mil veces de haberte salvado no eres digno de mi sacrificio. Me abandonaste a la primera oportunidad. No tuviste que lidiar con el acoso de la prensa, ¡LAS BURLAS!. Las continuas especulaciones sobre tu paradero y los motivos que tendrías para haberlo abandonado todo. ¡Para haberme abandonado a MÍ, a mí que daba mi vida por ti! ¿Cómo fuiste capaz? Maldita mi suerte al no pensar antes de reaccionar. Dejar mi brillante carrera, mi público y todo ¿Por qué?"

\- Era como si al fin la pudiera ver como realmente era. Un ser egoísta y falso. No en balde se había dedicado a la actuación. Por primera vez en muchos meses Terry sintió la tensión abandonar su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a si mismo al romper en sonoras carcajadas ante la atónita mirada de la peli lacia frente a él. No podía creer lo inverosímil de la situación. Tanto tiempo malgastado, desperdiciado. ¡Pero que estupidez! ¡Que sarta de patrañas!-

"!Bravo¡, al fin una actuación tuya digna de mi admiración- dijo al fin el joven ingles aplaudiendo con sorna- Muy bien Susanna de verdad merecías mas crédito del que te di. Eres digna hija de tu madre" –La Marlowe respiraba agitadamente maldiciendo sus circunstancias, de haber podido se habría acercado a Terry para propinarle una cachetada que le borrara esa expresión de la cara-

"Me pregunto qué diría tu enfermera si supiera lo cobarde de tus actos. Estoy segura que ni ella querría saber más de ti. Es más, probablemente ya haya encontrado al igual que yo un reemplazo para ti. No vales la pena. No fuiste más que promesas en el aire".

-A la mención de Candy, Terry dejo de reirse y su actitud cambio de repente-

"Gracias a ti vivo, gracias a ti se lo que es seguir respirando. Por este motivo te debo respeto, y tienes razón, disculpas al no haber permanecido a tu lado para apoyarte en tu recuperación. Pero sobre todo gracias a ti me he dado cuenta que no se puede forzar al corazón a que ame a quien en realidad no le pertenece y que lo que verdaderamente cuenta en esta vida es seguir tu corazón y el mío se escapó de mí aquel día en el hospital"- fin del flashback.-

Cerrando los ojos exhalo fuertemente el humo del final de su cigarrillo echando la cabeza hacia atrás como pidiéndole a la vida que le diera un respiro para poder seguir adelante.

"Aquí voy de nuevo.-pensó suspirando- debo jugarme el todo por el todo. Pecosa...- Se detuvo a medio pensamiento- !No, esta va por mi!" Se dijo con convicción dirigiéndose con paso firme a la entrada del teatro.

Ya había estado en aquella oficina con anterioridad, pero jamás en la situación actual en la que se encontraba. La vez pasada- a su regreso de Rockstown, después de "su plática" con Susanna- su estado inconveniente de alguna forma le había ayudado a no sentir vergüenza sino hasta pasada la audiencia. El nivel de nerviosismo del joven aristócrata era tal que no podía siquiera ser comparado con la primera vez que había pisado el escenario con lleno completo. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Él había cambiado y honestamente no podía decir que para mejorar. Siempre aparentaba ser tan dueño de si y de las circunstancias cuando la realidad era que prefería no cruzar palabra con nadie para que no vieran más allá de su pantalla. Pero sabía que lo único que le podía dar cierto sentido a su vida era regresar a la actuación. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El hombre frente a él tenía su vida entre sus manos.

"¿Ahora si me vas a contar que fue lo que paso?" le preguntaba Hathaway recargando los codos sobre su escritorio. Se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz y se inclinó hacia adelante para observar más de cerca al joven. La última vez que se vieron había salido de ahí decidido a buscar a quien el inglés denominaba el amor de su vida después de que hablaran largo y tendido de como el hecho de que Susanna se hubiera fijado en Thomas -El nuevo protagonista de la compañía Stratford- había resultado una bendición para Terry.

Según recordaba había prometido no tardar y regresar acompañado, y ya que alguien más tenia los protagónicos por el momento Robert no había puesto objeción a la ausencia del inglés. Como objetar ante la encarnación perfecta del Romeo enamorado- aunque intoxicado al celebrar su recién adquirida libertad- que tenía frente a él.

Ahora regresaba de nuevo y se notaba que no la había pasado nada bien últimamente. Llevaba rastros de que había recibido un fuerte golpe en su pómulo izquierdo. Conociendo al joven probablemente sería a causa de alguna pelea y había adelgazado bastante. Pero por lo menos esta vez había llegado sobrio y según podía apreciar menos agobiado. Aunque Robert tenía la impresión de que el joven le ocultaba algo.

La mirada de Terry se perdió en la distancia por breves segundos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para expresarse sin revelar demasiado la desolación por la que había pasado. La verdad era que esto de las confesiones y los interrogatorios no era lo suyo. La situación con Cornwell se había salido completamente fuera de su control. Bien valía la pena dejar el alcohol aunque solo fuera para evitar estar de nuevo en una situación similar. No que se quejara, había sido una noche de confesiones que le habían dado un nuevo propósito.

Aunque tenía que admitir que las pláticas con Robert siempre adquirían un tono diferente. Lo hacían sentirse escuchado como si extrañamente pudiera confiar plenamente en él y para ser sincero si a alguien le debía explicaciones era al consagrado actor sentado frente a él.

"Me decidí demasiado tarde. Ella ya estaba en los brazos de alguien más" dijo con amargura y el reflejo del dolor en su mirada. "Pero al menos he tomado la decisión de retomar mi carrera. ¿Quisiera….. no sé, si atreverme después de las malas experiencias por las que te he hecho pasar?"

Bajando la mirada por un instante, respiro profundamente para tomar valor y viéndolo directamente a los ojos continúo "¿Será que me puedas ayudar en eso?" Pregunto el joven con humildad absoluta y el alma en un hilo.

Sabía que después de su regreso de Rockstown y en el estado inconveniente en el que se había atrevido a pedirle ayuda a Robert la vez pasada no debería tener cara para aparecerse de nuevo ante el director y rogar por otra oportunidad. En esa ocasión traicionó su confianza de nueva cuenta al no volver de su visita a la colina de pony. Simplemente se había declarado totalmente incapaz de seguir adelante.

"Se te está volviendo costumbre el venir a verme cuando estás en problemas." Dijo sentándose pensativamente. Se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón y jugando con sus pulgares continúo. "No sé si preocuparme o sentirme alagado que cada vez que necesitas ayuda te sientes con la confianza de venir aquí".

-Estaba verdaderamente molesto con el chico, no solo había sido ante el público una estrella fugaz al obtener las mejores y peores críticas a la vez con su debut en Romeo y Julieta. Realmente le había costado mucho trabajo encontrar a un digno sustituto para que protagonizara las siguientes obras y tuviera algo de éxito en taquilla. Thomas tenía su encanto con las damas y era un actor decente, pero definitivamente no era Terrius Graham. Debía admitir que ya sea por el morbo del público o por todos los artículos en la prensa sensacionalista en cuanto al lío de amores con Susanna y la misteriosa desaparición de Terry, no se habían afectado tanto las ganancias aunque podría haber sido realmente catastrófico.

Realmente no era por el aspecto del negocio el motivo por el que él estuviera tan enojado con el chico. Si no por el precario estado en el que se había aparecido ante el en ambas ocasiones, eso sin contar lo angustiado que se había sentido con respecto a la seguridad del joven. En especial después de las numerosas visitas de Eleanor hecha un mar de lágrimas a ese mismo despacho.

El hombre sabía que para poder ser un buen actor se requería de tener un alma sensible y al mismo tiempo se debía tener la habilidad de manejar las emociones a tal grado que se pudieran transmitir a la audiencia. En todos sus años de actor se había topado con muy pocos hombres que pudieran interpretar de la manera tan magistral que Terry era capaz de transmitir y todos sobrepasaban los 40 años.

Esto era posible porque en la madurez un actor cuenta con cierta cantidad de vivencias amorosas, dolorosas y si se tiene suerte felices para poder extraer de estas lo que se requiere y así proyectar cada emoción de los personajes que interpretan. En especial los más complejos como los de las obras de Shakespeare.

En resumen el hecho de que a su corta edad Terry tuviera no solo la capacidad, si no la maestría para poder interpretar cualquier personaje que se le antojara, denotaba ante sus ojos de actor experto el triste hecho de que el joven tenía en su haber emocional un gran repertorio de las vivencias requeridas para expresar un dolor tan desgarrador como el que describiera Shakespeare con su príncipe holandés Hamlet.

Este solo hecho le partía el corazón.

A parte de sus evidentes problemas amorosos Hathaway sabía lo suficiente de la vida de Terry para darse cuenta que no tenía buena relación con sus padres. Pero no fue sino hasta la primera vez que desapareció poco después del accidente de Susanna que se enterara por labios de la propia Eleanor Baker que ella era su madre. Honestamente podía decir que se había sorprendido con esa revelación. Más no era ese el motivo por el cual había decidido ayudar a aquél joven aparentemente tan fuerte, seguro y autosuficiente. Casi podía palpar la vulnerabilidad del ingles. En realidad lo ayudaba porque tocaba como nunca nadie lo había hecho una fibra paternal en su corazón. Paternidad que la vida le había negado y la cual tristemente admitía era la fuente de la cual él extraía su propio dolor para sus interpretaciones.

"Bueno, en esta ocasión como podrás ver estoy sobrio" Le dijo Terry un tanto apenado ante aquél recuerdo pero aun así arriesgando el tono sarcástico. Sabía que su interlocutor apreciaría la inflexión en su voz. Éste lo recompenso con una sonrisa de incredulidad ante su total desfachatez.

Terrius Graham Grandchester Baker podía ser muchas cosas excepto aburrido. Había tenido muchos pantalones al dar la cara de nueva cuenta. El público a quien se debía sería pues el encargado de juzgarlo como acierto o fracaso y si el joven había decidido que realmente estaba listo para enfrentar a ese monstruo insaciablemente implacable ¿Quién era él para interponerse entre un artista y su audiencia? Además las interpretaciones mediocres nunca habían sido parte ni de su filosofía ni de su compañía. Las interpretaciones de Terry y la manera en la que lograba meterse en la psique de cada personaje le hacían ensancharse de orgullo y le recordaban el motivo por el cual él se había enamorado del teatro.

Tamborileando los dedos en su escritorio se decidió al fin a emitir su veredicto "Bien sabes que por ti siento un cariño especial y ante todo admiro tu talento como actor. Consideraría pues un total desperdicio el no aceptarte de vuelta. Sin embargo no puedo dejar pasar por alto tu ausencia y la falta de compromiso que demostraste al dejarnos colgados la última vez que te fuiste. Habiendo dejado esto en claro te ofrezco un puesto pero deberás trabajar aún más duro que antes para volver a obtener un protagónico. Si aceptas estos términos..."-aun antes de terminar Terry se puso de pie y estrechó la mano del consagrado actor y con profunda mirada de agradecimiento le dijo-"Te agradezco la oportunidad no sabes cuánto. Te doy mi palabra de que no te arrepentirás".

Al cerrar la puerta el joven no podía dejar de pensar en la ironía que para él significaba recibir tal ayuda de un extraño en contraste con el silencio de su padre. No había sabido nada del Duque a pesar de que estaba seguro que éste estaba enterado de su caída en desgracia. "Duque de Grandchester ni aun habiendo estado en el lodo te has dignado a tenderme una mano" luego rió para sí mismo, meneando la cabeza "En verdad no sé porque me extraña tu ausencia si ha sido la única constante en mi vida". Una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Terrius Graham de vuelta por aquí?" se volvió para quedar frente a ella.

"Así es" Dijo el dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de felicidad y recuperando su sonrisa encantadora largamente guardada

"Y ¿Se puede saber cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte esta vez?"-Él la sorprendió tomándole la mano y depositando en su dorso un breve pero coqueto beso.

"Esta vez llegué para quedarme Karen"

Le dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Ella se le quedo viendo sin decir palabra. Admirando su varonil espalda y su gallardo caminar. "Qué bien se le ve con su cabello corto. Más moderno y mucho más cálido en su trato. Definitivamente será una delicia tenerlo de vuelta"." Hay Susanita no puedo esperar a ver la cara que pondrás. Más vale que tú y tu Thomas se pongan a temblar" Sonrió maliciosamente la bella morena.

Terry salió del teatro con paso ligero. Tuvo la sensación de sentirse hombre de nuevo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto agradezco a las que siguen esta historia tanto externando sus comentarios como de manera silenciosa, dándole una oportunidad a mis locos desvaríos de principiante.

Notas: Espero que no se les haya hecho confuso el que Terry recordara diferentes situaciones. Primero el momento en el que decidió abandonarlo todo, y segundo cuando regresó de Rockstown convencido de cumplir con "su deber" y la promesa que le hizo a Candy. Aquí aclaro algunas de sus dudas con respecto a la frank-gusana! (por aquello de frente de Frankenstein=) espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

A continuación adoptando una tradición que en lo personal me agrada mucho ya que siento que ayuda a enriquecer la historia les respondo sus amables reviews, los cuales les reitero son muy valiosos para mí asi sean dos chicharitos hasta el final. Lo prometo!

becky7024: Que bueno que mi relato te paresca cada vez mas fluido e interesante. Aqui ya interviene otros personajes y como podras darte cuenta aclaro el porque Terry se vio libre de la sanguijuela-Marlowe. Me encantara saber tu opinion al respecto. En cuanto a ¿Como le ira a Neil con nuestro english muffin? querida no tienes ni idea! =P Muchas gracias por hacerme sentir acompañada en este viaje.

Sundarcy: ¿Esplendido? WOW! vas a hacer que me esponje de mas y ya no quepa por la puerta. Te imaginas al Archie hacer una descripción precisa de lo que percibió al besar a Candy como se sintio bomboncito? Claro que seria para moler a golpes a cualquiera. Siempre tuve curiosidad de saber cuales serian las reacciones de Terry si llegara a enterarse de ciertos acontecimientos en la vida de Candy. Aquí mi interpretación de los mismos.

El sarcasmo a mi parecer denota agilidad mental, inteligencia y dolor. Así pues forman parte inseparable de la personalidad de Terry. Aquí ya aclaro algunas de las interrogantes en esta historia. Posteriormente iré ahondando mas en el asunto. El reencuentro ya esta cada vez mas cerca, no comas ansias!. En cuanto a que te haya encantado uff! que te puedo decir me hace saltar de felicidad y me da ánimos para seguir.

Nos seguimos leyendo chicas!

Elby8a


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

Ojo: Me baso en una mezcla del anime y el manga SIN pretender seguir al pie de la letra la cronología. La historia se origina un poco antes del frustrante final del anime y manga que todos conocemos. La bendita fiesta en "La Colina de Pony". A partir de ahí me deslindo de cualquier linea del tiempo que pueda existir.

De antemano me disculpo por toodos los errores gramaticales y de principiante que pueda tener. Prometo ir mejorando ;-P

Notas: Esta es la segunda parte del capitulo anterior. Decidí partirlo ya que requería mas trabajo. Espero que les guste.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CAPITULO 6

CRÓNICA DE UNA AMISTAD ANUNCIADA

La imponente mansión de Lakewood se encontraba todavía cubierta por la nieve del frío invierno que recién había cesado de azotar a la región. El río circundante comenzaba a crujir a causa del deshielo que comenzaba apenas a ser perceptible anunciando así un leve incremento en la temperatura por la cercanía de la primavera.

Pareciera que todo el paraje reflejara los sentimientos que inundaban al joven solitario que se acercaba al portón de piedra. Ahora le causaba gracia que el suyo fuera justamente el portón de piedra ya que hacía alusión a lo que siempre había tenido que hacer con respecto a los contenidos de su corazón. Resguardarlos, esconderlos, aparentar que no eran lo que eran al punto de haberse auto engañado por tanto tiempo y confundir así sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"Muro resquebrajado" Esa idea resonaba en él, así se sentía y que ironía que su plática con Terrius Grandchester lo hubiera afectado tan profundamente. De todas las personas con las que se había cruzado en su vida jamás pensó que terminaría rompiendo sus muros y vaciando sus sentimientos con él a quien por largo tiempo considero su rival de amores. Ese encuentro podía asegurar que por siempre contaría como uno de los momentos más raros, inexplicablemente esclarecedores y liberadores de su vida.

Tal vez se inspiró al ver al aristócrata en tan pésimo estado. En realidad Terry solo reflejaba físicamente la desesperanza que el mismo sentía desde hace tiempo, solo que no se había atrevido a reconocerlo hasta que su propio hastío por la vida reconoció ese sentimiento gemelo en los ojos del inglés.

Lo que más le había sorprendido era como había terminado dicha plática haciéndolos encontrar a ambos los motivos que requerían para retomar sus respectivos caminos con renovada fuerza, forjando entre ellos algo así como una complicidad honorable. Sería mucho llamarlo amistad pero tenían un acuerdo y estaba ahí para honrarlo.

 _Flashback_ \- "De qué manera quieres que te deje claro que no estoy enamorado de Candy. Tan solo me tomo un beso para darme cuenta de que jamás existió la más mínima posibilidad de que nuestros corazones fueran afines. Había pasado años -lo confieso- añorando que sucediera, pero en realidad solo había estado obsesionado sin darme cuenta que a quien realmente le pertenecía era a Annie.- _Sí, ella se había sabido filtrar con sus detalles poco a poco, como el agua dulce del rio sorteando las piedras del portón de mi corazón.-_ Recordaba con nostalgia el castaño.

Terry se había parado en seco para observarlo, más bien escudriñar sus gestos, analizar detenidamente cada una de sus palabras en busca de algo, alguna señal que le diera a entender que decía la verdad. La vehemencia en las palabras de Archie le hacía llegar a la conclusión de que estaba siendo sincero.

Pero muy a su pesar. ¡Ahh! Como le dolía saber que ella no había abofeteado a Cornwell. Por un momento deseo tenerla en frente para reclamárselo. No, más bien para apretarla fuertemente entre sus brazos y borrar de los labios de ella con sus besos cualquier contacto al que estos hubieran sido expuestos desde la última vez que se vieron. Sí incluso el roce de su taza de café matutino o a las gotas de lluvia mojando sus labios. Nadie tenía derecho de reclamarlos como suyos excepto él quien les había robado la inocencia con su primer beso.

¡Le hervía la sangre!

Todo aquello era inútil ¿Cuál era el propósito de aquella conversación? El hecho de que ella no estuviera con Cornwell no quería decir que Candy siguiera pensando en él. " ** _Exactamente el punto al que debías llegar imbécil. ¿Cómo explicas que ella sabía por todos los periódicos que te encontrabas libre de Susanna y no fue corriendo a tus brazos? ¿Recuerdas que hasta tu madre te confesó haberse encontrado en Rockstown con ella? Y ¿Qué fue lo que hizo por ti? No olvides que le repugnas, por eso no hizo nada, ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirte la palabra._** -Le recordaba la voz en su cabeza, ó ¿A caso era fuera de ella?

Archie siempre había sido un joven muy observador era alguien que le gustaba poner atención al detalle. A momentos le parecía que el aristócrata se debatía consigo mismo, la mirada en sus ojos cambiaba constantemente. Como si peleara consigo mismo ambos lados de una conversación.

Recordó que una vez que había pasado el estupor inicial del encuentro con Terry había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo con detenimiento, mientras el inglés se encontraba inconsciente a bordo del carro que los llevaba al hotel. Ahí había escuchado a Terry llamar entre lágrimas y murmullos a alguien -que después comprendió se refería a Candy- le rogaba que no lo dejara. Después se quejaba y rogaba con una voz como si fuera la de un pequeño niño que ya no lo golpearan más. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de la vida privada o familiar del aristócrata pero por lo que podía entrever no había sido para nada como la que él se hubiera imaginado tratándose de alguien de noble cuna. De alguna manera esto empezó a forjar un sentimiento de empatía hacia su maltrecho excompañero.

El ojiazul volvió su tormentosa mirada hacia Archie como reclamando de nuevo su atención, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos.

"Supongamos por un momento que te creo ¿A mí de que me sirven tus confesiones amorosas? Explícame ¿Cómo es que todo esto se supone que me ayudará?" Preguntaba exasperado.

"De verdad que el alcohol te comió los pocos sesos que tenías"-decía Archie llevándose la mano derecha hacia su frente- "Te lo he estado explicando desde hace rato. Candy sigue enamorada de ti. Ella misma me lo confeso después de que la besé, en realidad sus palabras textuales fueron "Lo siento Archie, pero mi corazón aun a pesar de todo este tiempo, es y por siempre será de Terry" Archie no había planeado revelarle a Terry los más profundos sentimientos de su gatita, pero había notado que en el estado entumecido- había reconocido los síntomas- en el que actualmente se encontraba el corazón de Terry era necesario sacudirlo violentamente para lograr así una reacción por parte de él.

"¿DE VERDAD, ESO TE DIJO? JÚRAME POR TU HONOR QUE NO ESTÁS JUGANDO CONMIGO! ¡JÚRAMELO CORNWELL! ¡ JÚRAMELO POR ESE AMOR QUE DICES SENTIR POR LA TÍMIDA!" Le rogaba, más bien le exigía Terry, con la angustiosa esperanza que de nuevo amenazaba con colarse por sus venas acallando sin lugar a dudas cualquier ruido externo que pudiera distraerlo de su posiblemente recuperada felicidad.

"Sí Grandchester te lo juro por mi honor - de repente Archie calló en cuenta de lo que le había dicho el inglés-¿Por quién dijiste?" Preguntó extrañamente ofendido. Pero Terry no le dio pie a que pudiera razonar más allá, pues se le había abalanzado para estrecharlo fuertemente en un abrazo fraternal que les conmovió a ambos al punto de las lágrimas. En este reconocieron- en el caso de Terry conoció por primera vez- el calor del abrazo de alguien en quien puedes confiar, de alguien que estará contigo apoyándote hasta el final. Era una silenciosa promesa que se hicieron con el cruce de sus miradas. Sus almas se reconocieron como afines, como añorantes de cariño. Como hermanos.- _Fin del flashback_.

Archie sonrió al recordar lo sucedido "Quien lo habría pensado, Grandchester y yo ami… cómplices" aún se rehusaba a admitir lo que en realidad había resultado aquella noche. Tal vez más por costumbre que por orgullo.

Los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por un leve carraspeo. Archie no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba de Georges "Joven Cornwell, Sir William le ruega que se reúna con él. Le está esperando en el solárium."

"Gracias Georges, a eso he venido, tengo asuntos importantes que tratar con mi tío"

"Bueno, aquí vamos Terry más te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato que ya estoy yo haciendo lo que me corresponde" Pensaba Archie mientras era escoltado de regreso a la casona.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sé lo que has estado haciendo y no pienses ni por un momento que te permitiré continuar con tus planes. ¿Crees a caso que no estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi poder para asegurarme de que sea información fidedigna y poder así darle solución? – Advirtió William Andrey haciendo- inusualmente- gala de todo su poderío, con tal de lograr intimidar a su interlocutor.

"Discúlpame tío pero estás de acuerdo que yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados tengo que saberlo de una vez por todas y si cabe la posibilidad de que los rumores sean ciertos seguiré adelante con mi plan.-Le dijo tajante dejándole saber al tío William que no cedería en su proceder-

"Pero el verdadero motivo que me trae ante ti es Terrius Grandchester, sé que has estado tratando de ubicar su paradero sin obtener frutos. Vengo a enterarte de que ya sé dónde está"

Archie creía saber el motivo por el cual su tío había estado buscando a Terry. " _Se preocupa por la felicidad de Candy, como siempre. Él siempre ha tenido la certeza de que ellos deben estar juntos. De primera mano ha visto el sufrimiento que la separación ha ocasionado en Candy al recibirla enferma de su regreso de N.Y. Cuanto se parece el tío Albert a Anthony. No solo en lo físico si no en la desinteresada manera en la que siempre busca ayudar a los demás."_ El joven no podía estar más equivocado en cuanto a los motivos detrás la desesperada búsqueda de Terrius Grandchester.

Un ligero temor de inseguridad recorrió a Albert al escuchar ese nombre que a lo largo del tiempo había adquirido diferentes matices en cuanto a su significado dentro de su vida. Independientemente de todo lo acontecido siempre sería alguien de gran importancia para él. Siempre le había tenido afecto y cariño y le despertaba deseos de quererlo proteger, ya que aunque fueran completamente diferentes no podía dejar de compararlo con el hijo de su hermana Rosemary. Quizás porque tanto él como Anthony habían ocupado un lugar especial en el corazón de su pequeña. Terry al igual que su sobrino había tenido que padecer la ausencia de su madre. Uno por fallecimiento y el otro por imposición al haber sido arrancado con engaños del seno maternal.

Albert tristemente había experimentado en carne propia el crecer necesitado de una madre. Sabia pues los estragos que un trauma así eran capaces de provocar en el alma de un niño. De ahí era que se suscitaban muchas de las actuales situaciones que había tenido que enfrentar últimamente. Esta era pues la razón de su total empatía para con Terry.

El magnate se dio la vuelta dándole así la espalda a su sobrino Tratando de no darle a saber su inusitada impaciencia por enterarse del actual paradero de Terry.

"¿Dónde fue que lo encontraste? ¿Se encuentra bien?"

"Para ser honestos no, jamás hubiera imaginado verlo en el estado tan deplorable en el que lo encontré. Nos topamos en- Por un momento el joven dudo en revelar la previa ubicación de su excompañero sobretodo porque ya no era relevante. Sin embargo si le daría a saber a su tío parte de las investigaciones que él estaba llevando a cabo por su cuenta.- en un bar. Estaba seriamente intoxicado y según pude enterarme algo tenía que ver la separación de Candy. A decir verdad yo creía que había regresado a Inglaterra después de lo que se publicó con respecto a su noviecilla que lo dejo por otro actor"

"Si, eso es lo que la gran mayoría llego a pensar. Aunque yo tenía mis dudas al respecto" Comentó Albert dándose la vuelta en voz baja más para sí mismo que para su sobrino.

"Pero bueno, solo te diré que después de hablar con él tenía el firme propósito de dirigirse a Broadway a retomar su carrera" Prosiguió Archie. "Por cierto tío he pensado que la mejor manera de reunirlo con Candy seria en su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Para cuando es que será la presentación?" -Trató, fallando estrepitosamente- de sonar lo más casual posible con ese último comentario.

Al escuchar a Archie, William olvido por un momento el estado de alarma en el que había quedado al saber de Terry. Le dirigió a su sobrino una mirada cargada de ternura paternal.

"Y se puede saber desde cuando te interesas tú en reunir a Candy con Terry?"-dijo pensativo sopesando que tanto podría afectar a las circunstancias un encuentro entre Candy y Terry. ¿Quién era el para impedírselos? al contrario tal vez convendría propiciar ese encuentro. Bien sabía que se los debía después del fallido intento en Rockstown.

"Bueno tío tu sabes que mi actual situación sentimental me ha ayudado a plantearme las cosas desde otro punto de vista"

"Ah 'las cosas'- recalco Albert con una sonrisa en sus labios- Pues tristemente te informo que Candy esta renuente a que se lleve a cabo su presentación en sociedad. Honestamente se me han acabado ya los argumentos para convencerla. Así que me temo que tu plan de cupido ha fallado aun antes de empezar" Dijo divertido pero con un dejo de preocupación en su voz _–"Si tan solo mi pequeña aceptara" -_ Esto realmente ayudaría a desviar los inquisitivos ojos de la tía Elroy de escudriñar en su vida amorosa _\- "Todavía no es tiempo y ahora esta situación del regreso de Terry justo en este momento viene a complicar las cosas aún más"_

A pesar de que Archie no estuviera al tanto del porque su tío había insistido en realizar la dichosa presentación -conociendo lo testaruda que podía ser su gatita- Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar la doble oportunidad que se les presentaría tanto a Terry como a él de entrar en contacto con las dueñas de sus respectivos corazones.

"Si se trata de convencerla, déjamelo a mí yo sabré encontrar el modo de que se lleve a cabo la dichosa presentación" Afirmo con total seguridad. Diciendo esto se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"¿Pero como es que piensas hacerlo si ya me he cansado de tratar de convencerla?"

"Hay tío, pues de la misma manera que siempre ha sido con Candy apelando a su buen corazón. ¿No sé qué te pasa últimamente para con ella? A veces pienso que tus poderes de convencimiento se quedaron junto con tu disfraz de oso" Dicho esto se apresuró a salir del despacho.

"¿Pero qué…? – Reflexionaba rascándose la cabeza y sentándose en el fastuoso sillón depiel- ¿No sé porque es que a nadie le gustaba mi barba? ¿Disfraz de oso? me costó mucho trabajo dejármela crecer. A veces es tan molesto afeitarse a diario. Tal vez me la vuelva a dejar-Pensaba- Aunque ya tengo claro que a mi dama no le agradaría"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí por el momento chicas.

Ahí les dejo algunas "cosas" en que pensar ;)

De antemano les reitero que soy 100% corazón Terrytano. Asi cualquier historia de mi autoría tengan por seguro que será C&T forever!

A continuación adoptando una tradición que en lo personal me agrada mucho ya que siento que ayuda a enriquecer la historia les respondo sus amables reviews, los cuales les reitero son muy valiosos para mí asi sean dos chicharitos hasta el final. Lo prometo!

Becky7024: Claro que esta loca la Gusana mira que dejar ir al bomboncito por no creerlo digno de ella? jaajaj lo dicho loca de atar. sie eso de "la pareja dorada" bueno, trate de meterme en su psique pero lo que encontre fueron puros pajaros dodo, =) asi que no quise prolongarlo. Demostro sus verdaderas inteniones para con Terry pues como bien sabemos en realidad nunca lo amo. En mi version es necesario que nuestro lindo ingles quedara completamente fuera de culpa en cuanto a la situacion con Susanna y esta fue mi manera de solucionarlo. Dada la naturaleza caprichosa de la Marlowe ella solita se descarto.

Como bien dices amiga hay que hacer las cosas por y para uno mismo (y disculpa que me proyecte un poco en esta situacion) pero por eso no me animaba en realidad a comenzara publicar mis letras. no sabes cuantas veces mi familia se ha burlado cariñosamente de mi amor a esta historia y sus personajes, pero por situaciones de la vida me he dado cuenta que venimos aqui a ser felices y el hecho de compartir mis locos desvarios con gente como tu me hace sin lugar a dudas sentirme completamente feliz. Asi que muchas gracias por compartir esto conmigo.

Phambe: He leido tus valiosos comentarios, o mas bien retroalimentaciones en otras historias. El echo de que elijas mi proyecto para expresar tu opinion me hace sentirme honrada. Bienvenida a esta loca historia que cada vez mas va tomando vida propia ante mis ojos. En verdad que la personalidad de Terry es rica y compleja en muchos aspectos. Esto es lo que me fascina de este personaje. Desde siempre he querido explorar mas a fondo ciertos rasgos de su personalidad y aunque es ficcion yo pretendo con mi relato darle ciertos toques de realismo sin perder la chispa que nos ha conquistado a todas las fans de Candy. Espero poderlo lograr y de antemano agradesco el hecho de que estes al pendiente de mi historia. Ahh se me olvidaba! como ya lo comente amo a Terry y en mi mundo no existe otra pareja para Candy que no sea él. Aunque eso no significa que no me pueda divertir un poquito haciendolas sufrir! =P

Sundarcy: Asi es, habrase visto semejante desfachatez de la Marlowe. Pero como bien dices ya mostro parte de su verdadera naturaleza y ahora si no habra poder humano que logre que vuelva a engatusar a Terry. Hay que recordar que ante todo Terry es un caballero, y puede no estar de acuerdo en la menera de ser de Susanna pero reconoce que le debe su vida y tan solo por ese unico gesto desinteresado? mmm... bueno tan solopor ese motivo el no puede portarse tan mal con ella. (bueno al menos por lo pronto) Eso no la excluye de llevarse su buen reves (verbal obviamente) de una manera elegante la pone en su lugar y le reitera que su corazon jamas le pertenecio ni le pertenecera. Thomas, Thomas esta por verse que papel (a parte de liberador de gusanas) juega en esta historia.

Confiezo que yo tambien tenia corazoncitos en los ojos cuando escribí esa oración. "No, esta va por mí" con todo lo que eso implica, me emociono mucho leer por sus comentarios que logre transmitir justo lo que queria. Terry listo para resurgir en todo su esplendor sin importarle empezar desde abajo. Con la firme conviccion de que lo lograra. Hay! yo suspiro que suspiro con él.

En cuanto a la situacion de Archie con respecto a Albert. Recuerda que Archie noesta al tanto de los pensamientos de Terry. El no sabe que Terry los vio en la colina de pony, ni sabe nada del Principe de la colina. Por eso es que nunca tocan el tema aunque Terryto se revuelque de los celos. Para serte honesta a estas alturas no se de quien siente mas celos si de Albert o de Archie con eso de la confesion del beso. Como bien dices Terry debe enfocarse en si mismo por el momento recuerda que tiene a sus demonios con quienes lidiar y si pretende que su cambio sea permanente debera enfrentarlos tarde que temprano.

Nena, no me dejaras mentir que Terry es y siempre sera, en cualquier circunstancia SEEEX-Y! ;P

Agradesco su apoyo ya sea en silencio o externando sus pensamientos con resspecto a esta historia.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

De antemano me disculpo por toodos los errores gramaticales y de principiante que pueda tener. Espero estar mejorando ;-P

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

CAPITULO 7

La Vida después de Terry

"¡Shhh! silencio ya les dije que no hicieran ruido" el pequeño Hugo daba las órdenes a sus compañeros. "La jefe se dará cuenta si no tenemos cuidado" Les indicaba en un tono- según él- tan serio que provocaba que los demás ahogaran las risas cubriéndose sus bocas. Hugo abrió cauteloso la puerta de la recamara de Candy llevando tras de sí a una fila al parecer interminable de chiquillos emocionados. Trataban de esconder sus almohadas tras de sus espaldas. Se acercaron sigilosos al bulto en la cama y a la silenciosa indicación que marcaba Hugo con sus dedos. "1….2….3….. AHORA!" Una fuerte lluvia de almohadazos calló sobre aquel bulto que extrañamente se encontraba inerte sobre la cama. Más de un pilluelo se rascaba la cabeza sin entender por qué su sorpresa no había resultado. De repente se escuchó el azotón de un fuerte portazo que cimbro a todos los pequeños.

"¡Ajá! Con que esas tenemos pensaron que esta vez sí me atraparían. ¡Ahora verán!"

Les advirtió Candy haciendo caer sobre los desconcertados niños una serie de golpes utilizando su almohada cual molino de viento. Entre gritos y risas se desató la guerra.

Tras la puerta dos mujeres se reían divertidas al ver aquella escena tan digna de la Candy que amaban y conocían. Esa Candy que lentamente daba atisbos de recuperarse a si misma después de tan largo tiempo. Como siempre podría pretender ante todos seguir como si nada malo le hubiera pasado pero esas dos damas sabían lo atribulado de su dolorido corazón. Bastaba con recordar sus cada vez más espaciadas - pero aun presentes - crisis nocturnas.

Todo había empezado justo al terminar aquél picnic organizado por el señor William hace más de 8 meses en Mayo. Cuando al fin se dio a conocer con su verdadera identidad ante la familia.

Flashback

El escandaloso ruido de platos rotos hizo que las amables mujeres entraran con rapidez a la cocina. "¿Pero qué sucedió?" "¿Está todo bien?" preguntaron la Señorita Pony y la hermana María respectivamente. Lo que vieron les heló el corazón. Candy yacía en el piso de rodillas temblando, con una mano apoyada en el piso y la otra sobre su pecho.

"No, sé. No… puedo…. Respirar."

Decía hiperventilando con la voz entrecortada estrechándose el pecho. La hermana María corrió hacia la chica que se encontraba pálida como un fantasma.

"Recuéstela en el piso hermana" le indicó la señorita Pony "Tranquila Candy respira, adentro, afuera, imagina que estas trepada en lo alto del padre árbol, observando el atardecer" La mujer la guiaba con voz pausada y serena haciendo acopio de toda la experiencia que tenía de saber como gurardar la calma ante cualquier situación. Cualidad adquirida al haber cuidado a tantos pequeños a lo largo de su vida. La joven se empezó a calmar poco a poco al escuchar la suave y tranquila voz de la mayor de sus madres, mientras la otra le sostenía la cabeza recargándola sobre su regazo despejándole cariñosamente los rizos de la cara.

Candy sentía que le estrujaban el corazón por dentro. Su formación de enfermera le hacía pensar- si no supiera el verdadero motivo – que se trataba de un ataque cardiaco. Se sentía mareada, débil. Tenía la boca seca y sus brazos entumecidos le hormigueaban. Lentamente su respiración se fue regularizando, pero el dolor que sentía no disminuyo en lo más mínimo. Podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón retumbarle en los oídos. ¡Sentía que moriría!

¡No podía más! había intentado poner cara de felicidad toda la tarde. Había tratado de disfrutar en compañía de sus seres queridos. Ahí estaba la ironía del asunto "Sus seres queridos" sin embargo por algún motivo no podía dejar de pensar en ese ser que se proclamaba como dueño absoluto de su corazón. No lograba identificar porque justamente ese día era que había sentido aún más la presencia de Terry que en otras ocasiones.

Al principio se había sentido feliz, liberada de haber conocido al fin al escurridizo Tío abuelo, y saber quién era su príncipe de la colina lo cual fue una gran sorpresa. Pero a medida que había avanzado la tarde se sintió invadida por un abrumador sentimiento de incertidumbre y angustia. Un dolor desgarrador le inundaba el pecho. Como si le estuvieran despellejando el alma por dentro.

Se incorporó intempestivamente, abalanzándose a los brazos de la religiosa sollozando sin poderse controlar sobre su pecho. Las damas intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. La joven se veía más pequeña, vulnerable, indefensa. Era la primera vez que ellas presenciaban que Candy era presa de un ataque de pánico de esa magnitud. Pero ambas tenían la certeza que no era la primera vez que la chica se había sentido de así. Solo Dios sabría desde cuando era que la pesadumbre se apoderaba de tal manera del corazón de la siempre valiente joven.

Casi recordaron los tiempos cuando regresó de casa de los Andrey tras la muerte del joven Anthony. No fueron necesarias las palabras. El lazo era tan fuerte entre las tres mujeres que lograban entenderse en silencio. Tan solo los adoloridos sollozos de Candy llenaban el cuarto, más bien el hogar entero.

Por la ventana se filtraba la luz de la fría y solitaria luna que añoraba la cercanía de su cálido sol.- _Fin del Flashback_

"Señorita Pony, que alegría ver a Candy disfrutar con los niños de nuevo"

"Asi es hermana, es un deleite verla con ellos. Aunque solo sea cuando se permite unos días de vacaciones."

"Ya ve que está muy ocupada planeando el proyecto de la nueva clínica con el doctor Martin en Chicago"

"Sí que bueno que el amable doctor logro recuperarse por completo de su adicción a la bebida"

"En eso tuvo mucho que ver nuestra Candy. Ya recordara las travesuras que le hacía al doctor de esconderle la botella o rebajársela con agua"

"También los pasajes más oscuros de los cuales tan solo podíamos imaginarnos por la cara de angustia de Candy"

"Todavía recuerdo las noches que se pasó en vela cuidando del buen doctor en la cabaña que le presto el señor Andrey para su recuperación. Las veces que llegaba exhausta y en vez de descansar se dirigía directo a la capilla"

"Pues ahora podemos decir que sus rezos fueron escuchados"

"Candy es toda una enfermera experimentada. Un excelente ejemplo. Tan solo me gustaría saber que su corazón realmente ha sanado"

"Recuerde hermana que las heridas del corazón requieren de un poco más de tiempo para sanar. En especial cuando no se han reconocido todas las heridas que siguen presentes en este. Como es el caso de Candy"

De repente se abrió la puerta y la habitación escupió a un puñado de chiquillos sonrojados de la risa y todos cubiertos de plumas que cayeron uno encima del otro al tropezarse entre ellos.

"¿Pero que es esto?" "¡Candy!" le llamaron sus madres al unísono al ver el abundante camino de plumas que revoloteaban sobre los niños.

La joven causante del alboroto salió del cuarto con mirada traviesa y actitud de disculpa "Lo siento, nos dejamos llevar. Pero prometo reponer las almohadas." Estaba toda despeinada con los rizos alborotados y cubierta de pies a cabeza de plumas, incluso tenía unas cuantas atrapadas entre sus pestañas. Parecería que hubiera librado una batalla campal con un corral completo de rebeldes gallinas. A las religiosas no les quedo de otra más que unirse a las risas ante tal visión. Hasta entonces fue que Candy se vio a sí misma reflejada en el vidrio de la ventana. Haciendo uno de sus típicos gestos guiñando traviesamente un ojo y sacando la lengua se contagió de nueva cuenta por la algarabía de los presentes riendo a carcajada abierta.

88888888888888888888888888888888

El bullicio de la tarde había dado paso a la calma de la hora de dormir. Después de haber apoyado a sus madres con la rutina de pijamas, cepillado de dientes y riguroso cuento, se dirigió pesadamente hacia la soledad de su habitación. Empezó a sentir el ya tan familiar dolor en su pecho que siempre terminaba recordándole a la misma persona. No entendía el empecinamiento de su cuerpo por recordárselo de esa manera tan agobiante. Su mente y su corazón invariablemente le hacían pensar, respirar, añorar su cercanía.

Muchas veces se había tenido que reprender a sí misma al encontrarse frente a los puestos de periódicos con el firme propósito de saber noticias de Terry y tratar de calmar un poco la incertidumbre que la inavadia. Con el paso del tiempo se había hecho a la idea de vivir sin él. Lo que más le había dolido había sido enterarse que Susanna lo había dejado por alguien más y él no había ido a buscarla. La única razón válida para ella sería que el joven realmente había terminado por enamorarse de la actriz. El solo pensar en esto le ocasionaba un profundo sentimiento de pena en el alma. Sabía que ella misma le había hecho prometerle que sería feliz pero no podía dejar de pensar en que su felicidad se unía inevitablemente a la de Terry.

Candy se imaginaba que para él su recuerdo de ella seguramente se había ido desvaneciendo de su memoria. Cuando estaban juntos en el San Pablo, en Escocia, sentía que su corazón se incendiaba con el fervor de su amor. Incluso después de su breve encuentro en Chicago, cuando intercambiaban correspondencia seguía sintiendo ese fuego aunque más cálido, menos intempestivo. Ahora le parecía que su llama se había extinguido y por eso siempre tenía frío.

"¿Cuándo será que se me desaparezca este frío?" Se preguntaba- sintiéndose tonta al no poder sobreponerse a su rompimiento- mientras frotaba sus brazos tratando así de obtener algo de calor. Era como si su corazón estuviera trabajando a marchas forzadas para compensar el fuego que sentía se había apagado. Todo le costaba mucho más trabajo que antes. Había podido superar grandes dificultades en su vida pero por alguna razón sentía que esto la superaba y no lograba entender por qué. Como si su alma luchara en sus sueños contra fuerzas extrañas por motivos que ni siquiera se imaginaba.

Sus temores nocturnos la despertaban en medio de la noche con el mismo nombre en sus labios. Por más que lo intentara no lograba sacudirse ese sentimiento de estar perdiendo una batalla importante. Una batalla de vida y muerte que libraba todas y cada una de las noches desde su separación dejándola exhausta.

La única solución era rezar. Trataba de calmarse y dirigía sus rezos elevando sus ojos al cielo. Ese día invariablemente lo recordaba aún más. "Feliz cumpleaños amor donde quiera que estés".

En ese mismo instante sin que Candy pudiera sospecharlo un elegante joven protegía como guiado por sus rezos a un excompañero del colegio, en un baresucho de Baltimore.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lo se no es muy largo, pero quise dejarlo hasta aquí para que tuviera mayor contundencia al tratar de darles un panorama de la vida de Candy justo donde empieza mi historia. (La noche después de la fiesta en la Colina de Pony)

Prometo compensarles este breve capitulo lo antes posible!

Continuando con la tradición les contesto sus amables y muuuy bienvenidos reviews. Ya sean cortos largos muchos o pocos, creanme que son extremadamente valorados. Les agradezco infinitamente el que me hagan sentirme acompañada en esta aventura.

Becky7024:

Gracias a ti por comentar y dejarme saber que te va pareciendo esta historia. Asi es con Archie tiene muuucho trabajo ppr delante ya te imaginaras con lo testarudos que son nuestros amados protagonistas. Lo bueno es que podemos confiar en su propia terquedad para que no desista. Ahora si tendra mucho que probqar nuestro querido elegante. Jaja que bueno que te gustó eso del disfraz de oso. como lo mencione en el capitulo anterior Albert ultimamente no sabe como dirigirse a Candy tal vez sea por culpa de sus sentimientos (eso esta por verse =P ) Linda ya te subiste a este tren y bienvenida seas, ahora abrochate el cinturon que lo bueno esta por venir. Me encanta ver que estas al pendiente de mis locos desvarios y siempre eres la primera en opinar.

Phambe:

¿Que te digo? me encanta tu retroalimentacion. Es verdad, mi historia esta restringida porque quiero tener absoluta libertad de expresar y tocar todos los temas como mejor me plazca y según lo vaya requiriendo la trama ya que no pretendo sacarme nada de la manga si no justificar cada escena basándome en las necesidades mismas de los personajes y el desarrollo de los mismos. Habiendo dejado eso en claro siéntete tu también con la libertad de expresar lo que creas conveniente para ayudarme a mi crecimiento como aficionada de las letras.

Me alegra que percibas a este Terry de la manera que describes porque justamente es lo que pretendía lograr. Sí el amado Terry tan perfecto en su imperfección! Yo también aborrezco las historias donde solo lo ponen como un personaje gris olvidándose por completo de todos los matices que su creadora nos regalo al introducirnos un poco en lo que fue su niñez. Si te pones a pensar realmente no dio grandes detalles acerca de la vida de Terry. Muchas de las cosas que probablemente le tocaron vivir solo podemos imaginarlas. Pero en mi humilde opinión siento que en esos pequeños rasgos que Mizuqui nos regalo se encuentra la fascinación que muchas sentimos por este entrañable personaje. Casi me atrevo a pensar que cuando la misma autora lo creo se le salio de las manos por su ímpetu y logró saltar a través de las imágenes y letras para atraparnos a las Terrytanas con su fuerza, su rebeldía su picardía pero sobretodo con su pasión, su vulnerabilidad y su corazón de oro.

Precisamente es por este abandono en su niñez uno de los motivos del porque para mi logra ser la pareja perfecta con Candy. Porque se entienden, se reconocen como almas a las que les tocaron vivir cosas muy duras desde temprana edad. La diferencia entre ellos obviamente es el enfoque que cada uno le dio a lo vivido y la red (o falta de ella) de apoyo de la que se rodeaban.

Como ya lo mencione antes, tenia muchas ganas de explorar estos personajes mas a fondo y uno de ellos que siempre me pareció que quedo relegado a segundo termino siempre, fue Archie. Una de mis escenas favoritas en el manga es cuando toca la gaita para sus dos hermanos caídos en el funeral de Stear. Me partió el corazón ya que te da a saber que el también ha sufrido grandes perdidas y sin embargo sigue adelante, como roble apoyando incluso a Albert en su papel como cabeza de familia y como único y mas lógica suceción en el clan. Así pues para mi lo mas lógico era que la relación entre él y Terry evolucionara ya que los dos tenían una gran necesidad de amor fraternal y se encontraron en un momento por demás vulnerable para ambos con sus corazones lastimados.

Espero te guste como se va desarrollando la trama. Ten por seguro que no estoy tomando nada a la ligera y cada linea que escribo tiene su razón de ser. Ya se irán revelando una a una esas ambigüedades que mencionas.

Sin mas por el momento las dejo chicas.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;)


	8. Antes del Baile

VIII

ANTES DEL BAILE

Su hermoso cabello ensortijado se encontraba sujeto en un sofisticado recogido que dejaba algunos traviesos rizos enmarcando su rostro. Jamás habría elegido un peinado así para ella. No que le desagradara como se veía, todo lo contrario. Pero sentía todo aquello como algo artificial, forzado. Ella no había elegido absolutamente nada de lo que estaba por experimentar en esa gran gala. La mano experta de la Tía abuela se notaba en cada detalle. Desde las invitaciones y las clases forzosas de baile hasta su arreglo personal.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y al no poder reconocer a la elegante señorita que le devolvía la mirada se preguntó "¿Cómo es que termine aquí?"

Flashback- "No me engañas con eso de que me tienes un regalo. ¡Ya te dije que esa clase de regalitos no me gustan!" Le gritaba Candy a Archie desde una rama del padre árbol. Lugar al que había corrido para poner distancia entre el elegante chico y ella. Recordó la treta a la que había recurrido para besarla y no pensaba arriesgarse de nuevo a otro mal entendido entre su hermana y ella.

"No Candy, he venido a aclarar las cosas contigo se que te debo una gran explicación pero más que nada he venido a pedir tu ayuda. Por favor gatita"

"Nada de gatita- empezaba a reclamarle cuando volteo a verlo con la súplica en sus ojos tocando una fibra dentro de ella con la cual se sintió súbitamente identificada -¿Para que necesitas mi ayuda?- Preguntó curiosa bajando finalmente del árbol.

"Para regresar con Annie."- **_fin del flashback_**

"Hay Archie de haber sabido lo que todo esto iba a ocasionar mejor me hubiera quedado trepada en el padre árbol." Suspiró con resignación.

Candy no se imaginaba las repercusiones que tendrían a lugar en esa noche para el rumbo de su vida.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Se acomodó por última vez la peluca bajo el sombreo y respiró profundamente antes de entrar a escena. Por un momento alcanzó a ver un poco de su padre en su reflejo del espejo y no pudo evitar un largo suspiro.

"Podremos renegar el uno del otro pero sabemos que existimos. Si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes"

Sacudió su cabeza para dejar esa amarga línea que seguían sus pensamientos. Ya había ocupado mucho de su tiempo torturándose con él hubiera y no le había dejado nada bueno. Tenía que concentrarse en la tarea que estaba a punto de realizar.

Sabía que ese papel tendría que interpretarlo a la perfección si es que quería tener éxito.

EL bullicio de la gente comenzaba a llenar el ambiente del salón principal. Las charolas de plata recién pulida reflejaban las luces de los cristales que lanzaban destellos provenientes de los majestuosos candiles de araña que colgaban del techo, creando un ambiente de opulencia por donde quiera que se viera.

"¿Bienvenido señor…?"

"Larry Hendrick"-Dijo con su mejor acento Texano entregando su invitación al impecable mayordomo.

"Ah por supuesto" El Señor Cornwell le había dado claras indicaciones de atender personalmente cualquier necesidad que este peculiar invitado tuviera por muy extraña que esta le pareciera. Jackson recordó mientras dirigía al hombre poco convencional a través del salón hacia una de las pequeñas salas de estar aledañas a la biblioteca como le había sido indicado.

Como buen Inglés había llegado puntual, aun a pesar de todas las peripecias que tuvo que sortear en su camino. Sintió un ligero pesar al recordar a la causante de la mayor de ellas.

 _ **Flashback**_ \- Desde el momento en que se volvieron a topar, su idea de mantener un bajo perfil respetuoso fué descartado por completo.

Todo sucedió mientras ayudaba a acomodar la escenografía para los ensayos. Aunque realmente no formaba parte de sus nuevas obligaciones, Terry había decidido que se involucraría más a profundidad en todo lo relacionado con su pasión. Se lo debía al teatro, se lo debía a sí mismo. Había encontrado una maravillosa manera de encontrarse enfocado en su objetivo de continuar su carrera y vivir un día a la vez. De alguna forma lo hacía sentirse relajado llevando una vida sencilla, productiva.

Se sentía libre al fin de la carga que le representaban la expectativas que de Él habían tenido siempre todos a su alrededor. Primero como heredero al ducado y después como estrella naciente en Broadway. La vez pasada quería triunfar por él y por Candy para poderla traer de Inglaterra y empezar una vida juntos. Ahora había decidido hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo, sin prisas y disfrutando cada paso en el camino. Además éstas actividades manuales lo mantenían ocupado para no sentir la ansiedad y la sed que a veces lo atacaban. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa ésta era su manera de presentar sus disculpas a ese escenario que tanto amaba y añoraba pisar así que lo hacía como solo él sabía hacer las cosas, con pasión, con entrega. Así se tratara de golpear con el martillo algún clavo suelto de la duela como hacía en ese momento.

"Terrius Graham ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que te atreves a mostrar tu cara en este recinto de arte después de tu total falta de respeto?" Le espetó altiva la pelilacia parada frente a él. Iba tomada del brazo de un joven alto corpulento, de cabellera azabache y ojos verde aceituna con cierto aire mediterráneo. Terry lo reconoció del espectacular que se mostraba en la marquesina del teatro.

"Mmm.. ¿Así que tú eres Graham? Pensé que eras más alto"- le dijo Thomas en tono altanero con marcado acento extranjero. El español le lanzó una mirada con un dejo de desprecio por sobre su hombro.

 _Calma Terry recuerda que estás a prueba._ \- Se recordó a sí mismo en un intento por controlarse. Se puso de pie cuan largo era sosteniéndole la mirada a Hightower quien solo era un par de centímetros más alto que Terry.

"Y ¿Quién es este Cyrano que te acompaña Susanita?" dijo burlándose de la recta pero prominente nariz del actor, la cual se notaba que le ocasionaba cierto trauma.

"Pero, ¿Quién te has creído? Mozalbete de utilería ¿A caso no sabes quién soy yo?"

Dijo indignado sin poder evitar tocar sutilmente su naríz.

Al ver este gesto, Terry soltó una carcajada con su especial risa burlona cargada de soberbia aristocrática. Sabiendo que había dado en el blanco. Era una especie de talento especial que él poseía para detectar el punto débil de los demás.

"Pero claro que lo sé Señor de Bergerac -Haciendo una exagerada reverencia-Su fama lo precede pues es aún más grande que su nariz"

Thomas se puso rojo cual tomate. Soltó a su femenina acompañante y estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el petulante mozalbete, cuando Susanna un poco tambaleante por su prótesis lo detuvo.

"No le hagas caso Tommy déjalo, ¿Qué se puede esperar de él si ya sabemos que es un borracho que lo perdió todo? Hathaway debió sentir lástima por él para permitirle regresar. Pero te puedo apostar que su estadía aquí será pasajera. Seguramente encontrará la manera de volver a sabotear cualquier oportunidad si es que ésta se le pudiera llegar a presentar"

-Arpía, pensó Terry. Sabía bien donde inyectar su veneno. Ahora más que nunca la veía tal cual era. Melosa, con ese tono dulzón que tantas veces utilizo con él. Esos movimientos estudiados y empalagosos, acariciándole a Thomas el pecho que apenas alcanzaba. Atrayendo la mirada del joven hacia sus "dulces" ojos.

Pero que ciego había estado todo ese tiempo. Realmente la chica poseía un gran talento de actriz, solo que reservaba lo mejor de éste para afuera de las tablas. Él la había subestimado y caro había pagado su descuido. Tan atípico a su forma de ser donde siempre una alarma interna le advertía en donde se encontraba el peligro. Era como un radar que había tenido que desarrollar desde muy temprana edad al saberse solo. Terry tomó nota de esto.

" _Volveré a la cima cueste lo que cueste y te tragaras tus palabras Susanna Marlowe"_ Se prometió mentalmente a sí mismo.

"Vayámonos ya Tommy, ayúdame por favor no puedo estar ni un segundo más de pie" Se apresuró a decirle, más bien a ordenarle al joven, al percibir la gélida mirada que le lanzó Terry la cual, la hizo estremecerse hasta la médula. Era como si hubiera podido escuchar sus pensamientos.

"Anda Tommy- Dijo Terry imitando el tono de Susanna- vete ya con tu Roxana a molestar a otro lado y ten por seguro que te estaré pisando los talones así que ¡Cuídate!"

Sentenció golpeando su palma izquierda con el martillo que seguía sosteniendo en su mano derecha, en un ademán intimidante. Les dirigió su media sonrisa y una mirada cargada de la más pura determinación Grandchester.- _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Jackson se detuvo ante una habitación la cual abrió con una llave que sacó de su bolsillo. "Espero que encuentre todo lo necesario aquí dentro señor Hendrick. El joven Cornwell hizo mucho énfasis en que pusiera a su disposición todo lo requerido en su lista. Soy Jackson y quedo a sus órdenes para cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca" Le dijo entregándole la llave de dicha habitación. "Gracias Jackson" alcanso a decirle al mayordomo tras lo cual hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida dejando a Terry solo para inspeccionar el lugar.

Al abrir la puerta percibió el inconfundible aroma del tabaco y el coñac impregnados en la madera que cubría la habitación por completo.

Definitivamente ese cuarto había sido utilizado para fumar durante mucho tiempo. Aspiró fuertemente disfrutando el aroma apretando inconcientemente en su bolsillo a su inseparable armónica. Los muebles de fina piel capitoneada emanaban masculinidad, la cual era cortada de tajo por la fresca esencia de los narcisos que se yerguían majestuosos en el florero de la mesilla central que contrastaba con la elegante solemnidad de la habitación.

Sonrió pícaro remembrando aquella vez en el San Pablo cuando ella literalmente le cayó del cielo. Recordó la sensación de tenerla cerca. Tan... cerca que le permitió observar un delicado camino de pecas que se iniciaba en la parte posterior de su quijada bajo el lóbulo derecho, éste salpicaba su cuello y se perdía bajo su uniforme. Recordó la necesidad que tuvo aquella vez de querer contar sus hermosas pecas una a una y averiguar hasta donde lo guiaba aquél incitante camino. Al igual que aquella vez su cuerpo le respondió de acuerdo a sus deseos. Motivo por el cual prefería siempre incordiarla, cambiándole el tema para que su pasión juvenil pasara desapercibida por ella. Sus deliciosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un breve toque en la puerta.

Sus brazos le dolieron de repente al tener una sensación de vacío. Como reclamándole una deuda que no había quedado saldada. Cerrando los ojos respiró profundamente prometiéndoles en silencio que no se iría de nuevo con las manos vacías.

"Adelante" dijo regresando del San Pablo.

"Disculpe la molestia Señor Hendrick pero la presentación está a punto de comenzar. He visto al Señor Andrey subir por la señorita Candice." Le indicó Jackson.

Terry hizo un gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y el eficiente mayordomo cerró la puerta. Dejándolo nuevamente solo con sus inquietos pensamientos.

"El Señor Andrey"

Pensó con ironía recalcando la palabra "señor". Desde que fraguase su plan con Conrwell ese inevitable encuentro había sido lo único que lograba apesadumbrar su ánimo. Algunos años habían pasado desde que se vieran por última vez en Londres y él ya no era el mismo. Todavía tenía la duda de la verdadera naturaleza de su relación e intenciones para con Candy. Pero tomando en cuenta la manera protectora como había reaccionado Archie en su plática en Baltimore no había juzgado prudente abordar el tema con él.

Según Cornwell le aseguró que el corazón de Candy le pertenecía a él pero entre otras cosas estaba ahí justamente para ratificar la veracidad de esa información de primera mano.

"Showtime"

Se dijo sonriendo Viéndose por última vez al espejo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Adelante"

contestó Candy al llamado en la puerta. Un joven de larga cabellera rubia, la cual se encontraba recogida en una coleta baja, Hizo acto de presencia. Enfundado en un elegante traje negro a la medida de rigurosa etiqueta, con corbata de moño, guantes blancos e impecable calzado.

"Pequeña te vez preciosa"

sus ojos brillaron de amor al verla convertida en su hermosa dama. Realmente sonreía con el alma en un hilo por la expectativa que tenía de saber su reacción ante la visita sorpresa que se esperaba para esa velada. _"Te deseo lo mejor para tu corazón Dulce Candy"_ pensó con melancolía al recordar los tiempos en los que tan solo eran un trío de sencillos rebeldes. Aquellos tiempos habían quedado atrás, muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces y temía que ahora hubiera demasiados puntos sin resolver. Tan solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor.

Tenían tiempo de no verse. Últimamente los negocios de la familia lo habían tenido muy ocupado a Albert. Pero siempre que se encontraban era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos. Sus corazones se reconocían, se entendían más allá de los inexistentes lazos de sangre.

"Gracias Bert, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa con lo del baile no daba una en las clases. Además todo esto que llevo puesto no ayuda en nada, me siento como muñeca de pastel" Dijo girando sobre su propio eje.

"De verdad que no sé cómo es que la tía Elroy aguanta traer todo esto encima tooodos los días" Confesó soltando un largo suspiro- "Apenas puedo respirar. Ustedes los hombres tienen tanta suerte. Nada de peinados, maquillaje ni corsé".

"Sí la verdad que no te envidio nada. Los pantalones nos dan libertad de movimiento. Justamente en eso pensaba cuando te hice cierto regalo en el San Pablo ¿Recuerdas? Para que te pudieras escapar"

Se arrepintió de su comentario tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca al ver la pesadumbre en el rostro de la rubia. Invariablemente había sido transportada a una época feliz cuando convivía con cierto Rebelde de ojos encantadores.

"Perdón hermosa. No fue mi intención incomodarte"

Se disculpó reprendiéndose internamente por su falta de tacto. Aunque él no podía alejar el pensamiento del inminente reencuentro de su mente.

Candy le sonrió débilmente tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor

"Sabes, tan solo me gustaría saber que está bien y que es felíz. Donde quiera que se encuentre"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Los cristales de Checoslovaquia, la cubertería Christofle, la porcelana China. Todo lo mejor para esa huérfana no puedo creer que la tía haya accedido a la confección de su vestido con la más renombrada modista de Chicago y que utilizara la seda que el padre de Anthony le obsequiara a su esposa Rosemary de uno de sus viajes. No es justo y menos después del desplante que te hizo hermanito. Parece que quisieran festejarle su falta de educación y todas las humillaciones a las que ha expuesto el nombre de la familia. Ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de acceder a esta presentación sino hasta hace 6 semanas." Comentaba insidiosa Elisa

"No cabe duda que La Tía Elroy quiere dejar por sentado el poderío de los Andrey" Afirmó Sarah Leagan ante el fastuoso derroche de elegancia al que eran expuestos.

Neil guardaba silencio. Sabía que era inútil hablar con Elisa en esos momentos. Por su parte no se perdería la oportunidad que se le brindaba de estar en presencia de Candy una vez más y de alguna manera con el permiso de la familia. Después de lo acontecido con su fallido compromiso le había sido impuesto un exilio en Florida, el cual había aceptado momentáneamente tan solo para lamerse las heridas hasta encontrar una nueva oportunidad. Al parecer esta había llegado y esta vez no planeaba desperdiciarla.

"Neil, dí algo ¿Que vamos a hacer al respecto? No es posible que esta criada de establo sea elevada por encima de nosotros. No lo permitiré"

"Elisa, ni lo pienses. Te recuerdo que El Tío William nos advirtió que no quería ninguna desavenencia por parte de nosotros así que deberás comportarte. Ahora no es el momento. Ya tendrás otra ocasión de ponerla en su lugar"

Reprendió Sara a su caprichosa hija alejándose de los gemelos para saludar a algunas amistades.

"Neil!" dijo en tono suplicante a su hermano en un intento por conseguir su apoyo.

"Ya lo escuchaste hermanita, no es momento para que tu hagas alguna de tus jugarretas" le contestó regresándole el mismo tono sarcástico y burlón que la chica había empleado al hacer referencia a su pasada humillación. Sonrió dejándola parada ahí sola.

"Ya lo veremos, haré que te caigas de narices y hagas el ridículo delante de todos como la sirvienta torpe que sigues siendo" dijo la pelirroja pensando en voz alta, sin notar que sus comentarios habían sido escuchados por un caballero maduro de preciosos ojos azules resguardados tras unos espesos lentes oscuros.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ven por favor, tengo que hablar contigo"

"Pero yo no, ya todo está dicho entre nosotros"

"Vamos apiádate de mí. Tengo que aclarar muchas cosas contigo. En realidad nunca tuve la oportunidad de analizar lo que realmente sentía por tí hasta que fué demasiado tarde"

"Si ya lo sé. Fuiste muy claro con tus acciones. O ¿Ya olvidaste que yo te ví cuando aclarabas tus dudas? Solo quiero que me respondas algo. ¿Fue tan insoportable el tiempo que pasaste junto a mí que no pudiste esperar a romper nuestro compromiso para ir a buscarla? ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya no me importa! Lo has dejado muy claro y en realidad te agradezco que fueras sincero, al menos antes de la boda. Ahora te pido así como respeté tu decisión de romper, que tú me extiendas la misma cortesía al respetar mi decisión de no volverte a dirigir la palabra"

Archie dió media vuelta y se fue con el corazón estrujado. Una vez más sentía la presión del tiempo sobre él. Sacudió su cabeza llevándose las manos a sus sienes tratando de aligerar el malestar y la pesadumbre que amenazaban con apoderarse de él.

"Basta ya! No es momento de actuar como Terrius. Tú no eres así" se dijo así mismo.

La noche todavía era joven y no había pasado por la pesadilla que había resultado el organizar todo eso como para darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La suave música de fondo que provenía de un cuarteto y que hasta entonces había estado amenizando la fiesta cesó, causando un murmullo de creciente expectativa entre los presentes. El maestro de ceremonias llamo la atención de la multitud para que se reuniera alrededor de la pista, la cual se encontraba al pie de las majestuosas escaleras dobles que engalanaban el lugar con su barandal de Hierro forjado y caoba tallado a mano.

La orquesta se escuchó melodiosamente en todo el gran salón anunciando así el inicio del evento que los tenia ahí reunidos.

"Por favor damas y caballeros démosle la bienvenida a nuesro anfitrión el Señor William Albert Andrey escoltando a la festejada, la Srita. Candice White Andrey"

En la parte más alta de los escalones apareció la pareja del momento y todos rompieron en sonoros aplausos. El vestido aunque no había sido elegido por Candy, sino por la Tía abuela era elegante a la vieja usanza. Ceñido de arriba tipo corsé con pequeños detalles rosas bordados y escote de corazón. Cuello imperio y mangas de encaje tres cuartos. La falda era amplia completamente de seda con hermosos cristales sutilmente bordados. Por debajo esponjosas crinolinas para que lucieran durante el baile. Todo en color marfíl como debía ser para una señorita que debutaba en sociedad. El toque final lo ponían un delicado juego de perlas rosas que adornaban su cuello, oídos y sus guantes de seda cortos.

Albert la volteo a ver sin poder esconder en su mirada todo el amor que esa hermosa joven despertaba en él.

"Vamos, todo estará bien, recuerda que solo bailaras conmigo. Yo te sabré llevar" añadió tranquilizándola con su encantadora sonrisa capaz de derretir a más de una invitada. "Nos vemos abajo" le dijo depositando un breve beso en su mano.

La bella chica exhalo tratando de dejar atrás la preocupación que le ocasionaba todo el protocolo a seguir. El conteo de los pasos, y la muy temida reverencia que hasta el momento no había logrado realizar con éxito.

Bajaron las escaleras por sus respetivos lados sin dejar de lanzarse miradas de complicidad. Dejando en evidencia para el espectador intuitivo ese lazo que los unía.

Al ir bajando lentamente Candy tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho. No lograba discernir extactamente a que se debia. Por un brevísimo momento pensó que justo ahí tendría uno de sus ataques de pánico nocturnos y casi falla un escalón. Llevó su mano a su pecho y volvió a alzar su mirada hacia Albert dirigiéndole una sonrisa como para tratar de calmarse.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para dos de los presentes en particular, por diferentes motivos. La primera era una elegante pero prepotente pelirroja quien maldecía por lo bajo al ver las exquisitas perlas, herencia familiar que a ella se le había negado en su debut ante la sociedad.

EL segundo era un hombre maduro con porte gallardo que denotaba cierto aire de realeza, quien había dejado de respirar desde el momento que Candice apareció hasta ese momento en el que apretó fuertemente sus puños.

 _"¿Pero qué te pasa Candy? Debes concentrarte, recuerda que accediste a todo esto por el bien de tu hermana"_

se repetía la joven una y otra vez mientras trataba de disipar la ansiedad que la embargaba con cada paso que daba. Sin darse cuenta de que había un pequeñísimo doblez en la alfombra dio un mal paso y a punto estuvo volar por los aires y caer dando un espectáculo de no haber sido por unos ágiles brazos que alcanzaron a detenerla casi en el aire. Aprovechando para hacerla girar como si hubiera sido parte de la coreografía.

Todos los presente soltaron un grito de admiración al ver aquel vestidazo volar en todo su esplendor.

Los brazos fuertes eran provenientes de un extraño caballero sureño. Era un hombre maduro de abundante cabellera y bigotes que pintaban algunos tonos grises en especial en las sienes. Portaba un traje que aunque elegante no dejaba de desentonar con los de los demás caballeros allí presentes ya que era de vaquero, con un hermoso chaleco azul rey, complementado con el infaltable sombrero de acuerdo con la vestimenta.

"Gracias" alcanzó a decir la sonrojada chica haciendo resaltar sus traviesas pecas, al tiempo que era depositada en el suelo con delicadeza por aquél amable hombre del cual emanaba una protectora energía extrañamente familiar.

"Con cuidado señorita" le dijo con profunda voz y acento texano. A Candy le pareció ver por un pequeñísimo instante un destello de los ojos de aquel hombre de detrás de sus lentes oscuros y sin saberlo le arrancó un suspiro.

El caballero contuvo su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba de ella, ahora sí muy seguro de sí mismo para que diera comienzo el baile.

 **C &T C&T C&T C&T C&T**

 **Hasta aquí por lo pronto chicas. No pondré pretextos, me chocan, tan solo me disculpo por hacerlas esperar. Deseo de corazón seguir contando con su apoyo en esta montaña rusa de emociones. Gracias por estar!**

 **A continuación contesto sus amables reviews**

 **Lore Campos- Chicharitoooo** ;-) Gracias por lo de " Otro gran acierto" como les comenté, empecé esta historia con el firme proposito de escudriñar las mentes de los personajes y Candy obviamente no es la excepción. Aquí la soledad y los terrores nocturnos que le ha tocado padecer desde la separación. Al mismo tiempo se cierra el círculo al ver que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas y llevadas a cabo ni mas ni menos que por Archie.

 **Becky7024:** Eres muy intuitiva, justo eso fue lo que quise plasmar en el capitulo anterios que aunque los dos la pasaron muy mal y han sufrido cosas dificiles en sus vidas en realidad solo Candy ha tenido una red de apoyo a la cual puede recurrir para que la sostenga. Ya es cuestion de ella si elije dejarse ayudar o no. Deja tu lo necios veamos que pasará.

 **Kamanance:** Gracias linda por dejarme tu comentario. Me alaga que dudes que sea principiante te confieso que si soy principiante en publicar y en el fandom, pero tengo escribiendo en mil y un cuadernos desde los 12 años y como tengo 40 pues ya son algunitos jajaaj. Espero que disfrutes el resto de esta historia!

 **Sundarcy: Hola linda cuando**


	9. Debutante

Ch. 9 "DEBUTANTE"

Candy se quedó congelada por un momento siguiendo con la mirada el elegante andar de aquél caballero sureño que tan oportunamente la había salvado de hacer el ridículo. Hubiera querido seguir en presencia de él, ya que mágicamente había logrado tranquilizarla por completo. Pero obligó a sus renuentes pies a moverse recordando que era hora del baile.

Albert se inclinó y Candy logró hacer la primera reverencia con total naturalidad. La orquesta empezó a tocar el vals. Al acercar su mano a su rostro Candy pudo percibir un delicado aroma a lavanda que invadió sus sentidos, proveniente de su guante donde el caballero sureño la había tocado. Haciéndola estremecerse por un momento.

"¿Que pasa, estas bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?" preguntó refiriéndose a su entrada "triunfal" al tiempo que el apuesto hombre tomaba a Candice con una mano por su breve cintura y con la otra sostenía delicadamente la enguantada mano de la dama.

"No fue nada, ya me conoces lo torpe que soy" Dijo tratando de disimular su incertidumbre tras su sonrisa que sin saber a ciencia cierta porque, había evolucionado en una deslumbrante muestra de la felicidad que la invadió de momento. Albert empezó a guiarla por todo lo largo y ancho de la pista de baile haciéndola girar luciendo así su esplendoroso vestido que soltaba bellos destellos. Se movían con fluidez y parecería que estaban disfrutando cada momento, ya que no paraban de sonreírse.

Al verlos bailar nadie podría haber imaginado que se trataba del Señor Andrey y su "protegida" los rumores corrían por todo lo alto de la sociedad en cuanto a los motivos que llevaron al joven patriarca a adoptar a aquella chica. Su deslumbrante belleza solo había servido para desatar aún más los comentarios mordaces provenientes de lenguas viperinas.

Terminó el vals y William abrazó a Candy dándole un casto beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a los presentes.

"Quiero agradecerles que estén aquí reunidos acompañándonos en esta importante ocasión en la que no solo celebramos el debut de la señorita Candice White Andrey, sino también su cumpleaños 18. Valiente, decidida.." Justo en ese momento Albert alcanzó a ver a George Villers quien le dirigía una de sus miradas de "Tenemos una situación" y cuando eso sucedía requería de su atención inmediata.

"Ahora mi sobrino Archibald Cornwell me ha pedido el siguiente baile con la festejada"

Anunció saliéndose completamente del protocolo establecido y de lo que había acordado con Candy. Se supondría que solo bailarían ellos dos para dar paso al brindis y la cena. Por su parte Archie volteó a ver a su tío sin poderse negar aunque lo pusiera en una encrucijada. Se dirigió a donde Candy se encontraba y la orquesta volvió a tocar.

El maestro de ceremonias intervino, tomando la iniciativa anunciando a Archie.

"Damas y caballeros el señor Archibald Cornwell"

La tía abuela Elroy quien había estado esperando la oportunidad le hizo señas al maestro de ceremonias para que continuara con la diligencia que le encargó. De algo estaba segura, Candice encontraría esa noche a un pretendiente digno de los Andrey, aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Candy intercambió rápidas miradas primero con Albert quien le suplicó silenciosamente que le siguiera la corriente antes de desaparecer entre la multitud de invitados. Luego con Archie quien ya se inclinaba pidiendo el baile. Candy volvió a hacer una reverencia y tomó posición comenzando a dar vueltas.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó Archie?"

"No lo sé. Pero debe ser algo importante. No te preocupes, por el momento hay que disfrutar. Sabes yo también he tomado clases de baile".-le dijo guiñandole un ojo para tratar de restarle importancia a la situación. Era la primera vez desde que se conocían que bailaban juntos. Así que tratando de sacudirse todo eso la guió al compás de la música. El baile estaba por terminar cuando el maestro de ceremonias anunció para sorpresa de Archie y horror de Candy.

"Damas y caballeros el señor Pierre S. du Pont II"

Al tiempo que un joven se acercaba a ellos inclinando la cabeza para pedir el baile. Al joven Cornwell no le quedó de otra más que ceder su lugar al recién llegado.

Candy se sintió extraña en aquella situación. Una cosa era bailar con Albert y Archie y otra muy diferente era bailar con perfectos extraños.

"Damas y caballeros el señor Henry Cornelius Vanderbilt"

¿De que se trataba todo eso? Era ella a caso algún trofeo para ser exhibido? Lo peor de todo es que si fuera un baile común y corriente ella tendría el derecho de reservarse el baile para quien ella quisiera ¿Pero bajo estas circunstancias? ¿Que podría hacer? ¿Cómo detener esa ridícula muestra de exhibición de mercancía al mejor postor?

Al parecer la fila de pretendientes que esperaban bailar con ella se hacia cada vez mas larga. De repente cuando pensó que las cosas no podían empeorar las palabras del maestro de ceremonias la hicieron estremecer.

"Damas y Caballeros el señor Daniel Leagan"

En sus ojos se reflejaba la repulsión absoluta que aquel nombre le representaba aferrándose a la mano de su joven compañero.

"Si me permites" dijo Neil tajante.

Su actual acompañante la soltó renuente ante la silenciosa súplica de la bella dama.

Candy no pudo agradecer más el hecho de llevar puestos sus guantes. No había visto a Neil desde su supuesta fiesta de compromiso Y si alguien le preguntaba no había transcurrido suficiente tiempo como para lograr olvidar el repudio que tenía hacia él.

"Hola Candice, luces hermosa"

"Gracias Neil pero justo ahorita preferiría no estar bailando contigo" le dijo molesta, voltendo la cara y levantando su pequeña nariz en signo de rechazo.

"Me lo imaginaba, no tienes nada que temer, el tiempo que he estado lejos he podido analizar mi conducta y como sabía que probablemente huirías de mi toda la noche, quise aprovechar este momento para disculparme formalmente contigo por mis estupideces del pasado."

Candy abrió sus ojos como platos ante aquella disculpa que jamas imaginó que llegaría. No sabía como actuar ni que decir.

"Gracias por tus disculpas Neil" fue lo que alcanzó a responder con incredulidad.

"No te culpo por dudar de mi sinceridad, sin embargo me gustaría reiterarte con mis acciones que ésta es real" Con una última vuelta se detuvo incliando la cabeza y se dirigió a la concurrencia mientras hacia un gesto al director de la orquesta para que dejara de tocar, cortando así la posibilidad de la fila de pretendientes de continuar con el baile.

"Damas y caballeros muchas gracias por asistir aunque sé que no es protocolo me gustaría dedicar unas palabras a la bella festejada. Por su espíritu de entrega y cualidad para siempre ver lo mejor de las personas, además de siempre tener una sonrisa para ayudar a aliviar a sus pacientes. Reitero mi admiración ante su dedicación al bienestar de los demás al fungir como enfermera a pesar de ser una señorita de sociedad. Srita Andrey De parte de los Leagan le doy formalmente la bienvenida a la familia. Algo que desde hace mucho tiempo debió haber sucedido."

La audiencia irrumpió en desconcertados aplausos ante la evidente muestra de cariño e interés del locutor para con la festejada.

De nueva cuenta la intervención de la Tía Elroy se hizo notar al mandar a su fiel mayordomo "Damas y caballeros les rogamos tomar sus lugares, la cena está servida"

Neil tomó a una sorprendida Candy del brazo y se dirigió con ella al comedor. "Esto lo hice en parte para liberarte de bailar con los pretendientes que te preparó la Tia Elroy. Ya sé que estas cosas no son mucho de tu agrado" Le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa y por primera vez Candy lo vió con otros ojos. _"¿Será que de verdad quiera reconciliarse ó será otra de sus tretas? Bueno, en realidad si él quiere resarcir sus errores no seré yo quien se lo impida"_

Por su parte Terry observaba de lejos a Neil interactuar con Candy de una manera que hasta entonces no se le había permitido a él y apretó fuertemente la quijada. ¿Cómo era posible que ese bastardo se atreviera siquiera a acercarse a ella de nuevo después de su sucio engaño? No podía resistir más la lejanía de estar ahí, compartir la misma habitación y no poder estar con ella. Ya había llegado el momento de actuar y ya sabía quién le ayudaría a cumplir con su tarea.

Todos se dirigieron al comedor donde el banquete empezaba a ser servido por diligentes meseros luciendo una impecable vestimenta.

Al tomar su lugar en la mesa de honor, la mirada de Candy deambuló por los rostros buscando irremediablemente al caballero sureño. Albert seguía sin aparecer y Archie tenía otras prioridades así que a ella no le quedó de otra más que compartir la mesa con La Tía Elroy.

"Candice, espero que entiendas lo que se espera de ti en esta temporada como la debutante en sociedad que eres. La mayoría de las señoritas casaderas debutan desde los 14 o 15 años así que como entenderás te llevan años de delantera"

"¿Perdón?" fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ante la retórica de la tía. "La delantera" ¿Acaso era eso una carrera? Muy a su pesar Candy descubriría que era justo eso, una carrera por encontrar al mejor postor para que se convirtiera era en su esposo. Tal como lo dictaba la antigua tradición entre las jóvenes aristócratas y de buenas familias.

"Me he dado a la tarea de reunir aquí a algunos de los solteros más codiciados de nuestro entorno social. Aunque en esta ocasión no tuviste la oportunidad de bailar con todos ellos debo insistir en que el próximo baile al que asistiremos te muestres complaciente para con ellos. A tu favor tienes el hecho de poseer una belleza un tanto exótica, pero no hay tiempo que perder y espero que antes de que acabe la noche obtengas invitación a salir de alguno de los caballeros aquí reunidos".

La relación entre ellas se había limado un poco desde que la matriarca había enfermado. Había estado a punto de sufrir una embolia debido a su presión alta. Candice había tomado bajo su cuidado su recuperación ayudándola a restablecerse de la leve parálisis facial que padeció. Pero también se dieron cuenta de que jamás verían las cosas desde el punto de vista de la otra. Así que la rubia había preferido poner tierra de por medio y alejarse para poder tener la libertad de actuar como mejor le convenía sin necesidad de mortificar a la taciturna Tía. No queriendo ser ella la causante de algún episodio que mellara su salud.

No había sido sino hasta que comenzaran los preparativos para su presentación que habían interactuado de nuevo. A decir verdad la Tía se sentía un tanto ofendida por el abandono de Candy para con ella después de haber vivido momentos tan cercanos y en especial tan vulnerables para ella.

En realidad Archie era quien había actuado como puente reconciliador entre las dos damas convenciendo a la tía de que era lo mejor por el bienestar de la chica. También había sido él quien le había asegurado que Candy no pondría resistencia alguna y que estaba dispuesta a seguir sus sabios consejos.

La señora se había sorprendido al saber que Candy había aceptado a la presentación siendo ésta una gran oportunidad para fungir una vez más como la cabeza de la familia y buscarle así a un digno esposo. Ya que William no le permitiría intervenir en la búsqueda de una esposa que estuviera a su altura, esta era una solución alterna. De una vez por todas acallar esos atroces rumores de que William tenía otros intereses para con su "protegida" jamás la aceptaría como su supuesta hija, muchísimo menos como futura señora de William Andrey, sobre su cadáver.

Los platillos comenzaron a ser servidos para deleite de los invitados, pero sobre todo para regocijo de Candy quien siendo la golosa de siempre no podía esperar para probar las delicias en realidad era lo único que le había echo ilusión de todo aquello. Pero para su mala suerte, su apetito se había visto afectado después de haber escuchado todo lo que involucraba la bendita presentación y los planes que le esperaban. Definitivamente tendría que hablar con Albert al respecto. Estaba a punto de hincarle el diente a su ensalada cuando sintió una sombra posarse frente a ella.

"Pero claro que tenías que emocionarte con la comida si eres una muerta de hambre, seguro que en el hogar de Pony se alimentaban de sobras."

"Disculpe" dijo El apuesto texano tropezando con la mordaz pelirroja.

"Fíjese por dónde camina" le contestó altiva.

"Una bella dama como usted no debería hablar de ese modo" Le dijo el caballero inclinando su sombrero a manera de saludo y alejándose de ahí antes de que se desatara el infierno.

De pronto sucedieron muchas cosas a la vez. Primero Elisa palideció por completo, el rostro se le desencajó en una mueca de terror y emitió un exhorbitante grito desesperado que llamó la atención de todos los presentes. La chica empezó a dar vueltas como loca alrededor de las mesas y a sacudir su vestido sin importarle el decoro.

"¿Pero qué te pasa Elisa?" preguntó Neil con cierto tono de fastidio tratando de controlar a su hermana tomándola por el brazo, lo cual solo logró que la neurótica Elisa se sacudiera con más fuerzas hasta el punto de comenzar a dar de brincos.

"Ayúdame, ayúdame se me está subiendo" dijo sujetándolo por las solapas del traje. Y de repente se congeló y soltó un pavoroso aullido.

"Elisa, contrólate, ¿Que te sucede? ¿Estas bien?" Acto seguido la pelirroja salto a los brazos de su hermano, quien habiendo sido agarrado por sorpresa resbaló con la chica en brazos y cayeron encima de una de la mesas para horror de los comensales.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Elisa empezara su extraño comportamiento, Candy recibió un regalo con una nota que le pedía lo abriera de inmediato. Grande fue su sorpresa al desenvolver el regalo y revelar el guión de "Romeo y Julieta" no era cualquier guión, ella lo reconoció era "Sú" guión. Se levantó de su lugar sin saber exactamente lo que buscaba. "¿Pero quién?" ya empezaba a caminar a la salida cuando alcanzó a escuchar el grito de una mujer cuya voz Candy no supo distinguir.

"UN RATOOON" se desató el pandemónium.

Demasiadas cosas ocupaban su mente, sentía que tenía que oxigenar sus ideas. Agradeció el alboroto ocasionado ya que le permitió escabullirse sin que su presencia fuera notada por el resto de los presentes. Todos excepto uno en particular el cual reflejaba la tormenta del mar embravecido en sus ojos.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Terry vio unas zapatillas tiradas y sus primeras intenciones se esfumaron al no poder resistirse al viejo juego con la Pecas.

"Tan solo tuve que seguir el rastro de la mona que ya se prepara para treparse a su hogar"

Le dijo con su varonil voz que acariciaba como la seda atrapándola in fragati.

"¡ _Lo sabía_!" pensó para sí. Ella había percibido su cercanía desde que empezó la fiesta. A eso se debían todos sus nervios. De repente no supo cómo reaccionar. Se puso tensa y la familiaridad con la que él la trató, era como si el tiempo transcurrido realmente no contara. Este hecho la emocionaba y le crispaba los nervios por igual. Tenía miedo de girarse a verlo, miedo de su reacción, miedo a que él desapareciera como tantas veces lo había hecho en sus pesadillas, en sus múltiples desencuentros.

En sus verdes esmeraldas se reflejaba el temor, la súbita emoción que la embargo a causa de haberlo añorado por tanto tiempo. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos todo en breves segundos que a Terry se le antojaron eternos.

En presencia de ella cualquier plan que hubiera fraguado con anticipación se iba por la borda. ¡Ella estaba allí finalmente! Con sus hermosas pecas y delicadas curvas que tanto había añorado. Tenía tantas ganas de acercarse a esa hermosa dama y abrazarla en esa posición, por la espalda como retomando aquel abrazo del que nunca debió soltarla. Como si se hubieran congelado en el tiempo y el sufrimiento vivido jamás hubiera existido

Dio un paso hacia ella con toda la intención de dejarle saber la desolación que lo había embargadodesde la última vez que la vio. Se detuvo al percibir el exquisito aroma que despedían sus rizos, cerró los ojos perdiéndose en su perfume. Un ligero temblor de manos le recordó su batalla interna. Tuvo miedo a mostrarse débil ante ella. De momento se percató de la posición en la que Candy se había congelado al escuchar su voz. Con aquel vestidazo subido hasta las rodillas, descalza a punto de treparse al árbol. Reconoció su espíritu indomable, intrépida, despreocupada tan…. Ella. Sin lugar a dudas su Tarzán Pecosa.

"Tal parece que disfrutas mostrar tus encantos ante mí. Ya recuerdo tus incursiones en la actuación cuando Romeo se transformó en Julieta justo frente a mis ojos"

Este último comentario inició una reacción en cadena que encendió con un chispazo el corazón de Candy prendiendo su fuego interno. Sintió como se le incendiaban las mejillas como si regresara a la vida y olvidándose de sus anteriores pensamientos reaccionó de la manera que solo él podía provocar en ella.

"¿Pero cómo te atreves? Tú dijiste que no me habías visto"

Le dijo girando sobre su eje, indignada señalándolo con el índice derecho, mientras su mano izquierda seguía-sin darse cuenta- levantando un poco más la falda de su vestido.

La antes juguetona mirada del inglés se vio atrapada por la visión de la piel nívea de sus bien definidas piernas y muslos, haciéndolo perder su acostumbrada elocuencia.

El verde chocó contra el azúl encendido. Esa mirada esos ojos… le provocaban… Candy soltó su vestido absolutamente apenada dándose media vuelta para ocultar un poco su consternación. Porque siempre encontraba él la forma de hacerla sentir inadecuada.

Terry la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca. Le dió un jalón para atraerla hacia él envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo que la hizo estremecer.

Ella sabía lo que sucedería. El no dejaba de verla a los ojos- no para pedirle permiso, pues bien sabía que sus labios le pertenecían- sino para dejarle en claro sus intenciones y reclamarlos con los suyos con intempestiva pasión. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que sus pieles se tocaron, ella no puso resistencia alguna. Por el contrario se perdió en el calor de sus brazos. En el fuego de sus labios en… Su lengua! que le hacía hervir la sangre borrando por completo cualquier rastro de frío en su interior.

No podían seguir ignorando a sus corazones.

"Candy… yo.." intentaba decirle con la respiración entrecortada. Pero ella, su cercanía, su aroma, su respuesta evidente. No pudo separarse, sabía que debían hacerlo, pero no lograba que su cuerpo lo obedeciera, que sus brazos la soltaran. Esta vez tenían vida propia y no le permitirían alejarse de ella.

*"Terry tus ojos son el abismo donde muere mi razón". Pensaba Candy por su parte mientras le correspondía sus caricias subiendo sus pequeñas manos por la gallarda espalda del actor hasta llegar a su nuca y enredar sus dedos en el corto pero aun rebelde cabello del inglés bajo la peluca.

La saliva era fuego líquido en sus bocas. Era el elixir prohibido y al mismo tiempo indispensable para ambos en esos momentos. Como si fuera su línea de salvación al no poder tener mayor atrevimiento en sus caricias. Se bebían uno al otro sin restricción alguna.

El la sintió gemir muy quedito en su boca. Se sintió perdido. Supo en ese momento que debía poner espacio entre ellos o no podría confiar en su autocontrol para respetarla como Candy se merecía. Así pues, con un breve, pequeñísimo mordisco en los labios de la pecas y absorbiendo lo último del elixir de su boca se alejó renuente.

"Candy por favor, necesito.. de tí.. Ahem!- aclaro su garganta para corregirse- Necesito saber de tí, hablar contigo. Permíteme.. hay tantas cosas que tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí." Suplicó recobrando la respiración.

Por su parte, Candy se encontraba primero decepcionada por el repentino abandono de aquel apasionado intercambio del cual se quedó deseando más, aunque fuera un poco más. Después sintió consternación y no sabía cómo había sido capaz de haberse abandonado de tal manera entre los brazos de Terry después de tanto tiempo de no verse. Instintivamente se abrazó a sí misma como tratando de compensar el súbito vacío que le provocó el que Terry se apartara de ella. Lo miró dubitativa un tanto desconcertada por sus palabras.

Él lo notó y sin más la tomó de la mano y la condujo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que antes ocupara para su arreglo. Sacó la llave que le fuera asignada y entraron en la habitación.

Lo primero que percibió Candy fue el dulce aroma de los Majestuosos Narcisos en medio del salón. Tan solo eso dibujo una sonrisa en su bello rostro. Lo siguiente que percibió fue una canasta de picnic dispuesta sobre una acogedora manta que se extendía en el suelo. Lo tercero fue un coqueto biombo decorado con plumas de pavorreal pintadas a mano el cual desentonaba con la masculinidad del lugar. En realidad todo aquello le parecía como parte de una hermosa fantasía elaborada especialmente para ella.

"Sé que no es precisamente el picnic que te había prometido pero pensé que ya lo habíamos pospuesto por demasiado tiempo como para ponernos exigentes ¿No lo crees?"

Candy no cabía de la emoción. No solo había regresado a su vida, sino que estaba tirando sus murallas. Terry estaba hablándole con el corazón en la mano y demostrándole con sus acciones sin lugar a dudas que nada había cambiado en él con respecto a ella.

Pensaba en algún motivo por el cual no pudieran estar juntos finalmente. Al no encontrar ninguno excepto por el tiempo transcurrido finalmente aceptó aquél regalo que el destino les regalaba a ambos.

De momento Terry se sintió inseguro ante el silencio de Candy. En realidad después del beso no había pronunciado palabra alguna y esto era muy inusual en ella. Al menos en la Candy parlanchina que el recordaba. Le dio miedo que el tiempo transcurrido sin verse irremediablemente hubiera hecho cambios profundos en la personalidad de la hermosa joven que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente sintió un frío sudor recorrer su frente. Por un breve momento le pareció escuchar de nuevo aquella burlona voz que anteriormente lo acosara noche y día.

Estaba a punto de rendirse ante la pesadumbre. Cerró los ojos como sacudiendo esa idea- No, ya estoy aquí frente a ella, ¿Cuantas veces no pedí por una oportunidad así? No la desperdiciare. No, esta vez!-

Sorprendida y maravillada Candy volteó a ver al causante de aquella magnífica fantasía cuando de repente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Elevo su mirada y aunque por un breve segundo percibió tristeza en los bellos ojos de Terry descubrió que era como si una oscura sombra se disipara al verla a ella.

"¿Entonces que opinas?¿Te gusta?"- Se aventuró a preguntar, todavía con algo de incertidumbre. Candy se le abalanzó impetuosamente a los brazos no pudiendo soportar más el estar sin su calor.

"Oh Terry me encanta, es perfecto" dijo hundiéndose en su pecho desbalanceando al joven, tomándolo por sorpresa cayeron los dos sobre el sillón. Candy encima de él. Terry soltó una de sus magníficas carcajadas reservadas solo para ella dejando atrás cualquier rastro de dudas y tensión acumulada, al reconocer a su traviesa pecosa.

"Perdón" dijo ella guiñando y riendo también al contagiarse. De repente el ambiente volvió a cambiar entre ellos. Las risas cesaron súbitamente percibiendo lo delicioso de su cercanía. Terry ya sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa situación, pero era importante primero aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos.

"Pequeña Pecosa atrevida, si querías atraparme bajo tu vestido solo tenías que pedirlo"

"Terry Grandchester eres un idiota!" Dijo ella tratando de levantarse sin lograrlo. La posición era tal que el pesado vestido no le permitía moverse con la agilidad que estaba acostumbrada y volvió a caer entre sus brazos para deleite del joven inglés.

No podía evitar sonreír y sí, sentir esa escalofriante sensación escabullirse bajo su piel. Se encontraba de tan buen humor que se permitió la indulgencia de la esperanza

"Ahora, hazme un favor y quítate tu vestido" Le dijo regalándole la más deslumbrante y pícara de sus sonrisas.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto Chicas. Ya saben que me encanta saber de ustedes y que les va pareciendo la historia.

Gracias por estar.

Elby8a ;-)


	10. Un Picnic para Julieta

Ch.10

"Un Picnic Para Julieta"

¿A qué te refieres? Como crees que voy a hacer eso?

"Bah! No sería la primera vez que te desvistes ante mí" dijo soltando de nuevo una sonora carcajada al reírse de la indignación en la cara de Candy.

"¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo te atreves?" Terry disfrutaba ver como se le subían los colores al rostro ya que sus pecas se hacían más evidentes.

"No te emociones pecas, solo que te costará mucho trabajo sentarte en el piso para compartir el picnic ¿No lo crees?"

"Terry eres imposible ¿A caso pretendes que me quede en paños menores?"

"En lo que a mí respecta, no tendría problema alguno, pero mira hacia allá" Le dijo señalando al biombo para distraerla a ella y a sí mismo de los acalorados pensamientos que agolpaban su mente teniéndola tan cerca. Todo este tiempo habían permanecido ella recostada sobre él, apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho y el acunando su cintura para evitar que ella se cayera. Aunque su gran vestido no les permitía tener mayor contacto, sentía el calor que le provocaba el tenerla de esa manera.

Candy podría haber permanecido perdida en esos zafiros que una vez más le reiteraban la emoción que los invadía al estar frente a ella pero siguió la dirección que le indicaba.

"Ahí encontraras algo que te servirá" cerró su agarre en torno a la cintura de la chica y en un rápido movimiento la sentó a su lado en el sillón, se puso de pie y la tomó por las manos dándole un tirón para ayudarla a levantarse. Luchaba contra el deseo de volverla a atraer hacia él especialmente al percibir que sus pequeños labios carnosos estaban levemente hinchados a causa de sus previas caricias.

La nerviosa chica se dirigió hacia el hermoso biombo de pavorreales y casi suelta un gritito de emoción al ver una réplica de su antiguo vestido de Julieta del Colegio San Pablo. Eso quería decir sin lugar a dudas que aquellos bellos recuerdos que tan celosamente guardaba en su corazón, habían sido igualmente importantes tanto para Terry como para ella.

El bello joven soltó un suspiro al verla desaparecer tras el biombo. Cerró brevemente sus ojos al tiempo que se mordió su labio inferior rememorando los besos intercambiados. Decidido, tomó la llave del bolsillo de su chaleco y echó seguro a la puerta, no queriendo por ningún motivo ser interrumpido en ese tan anhelado reencuentro.

Acto seguido se terminó de quitar la peluca, ya que los bigotes habían desaparecido en algún lugar del jardín en medio de su beso. Depositó su saco en una esquina del sillón y se sentó a la espera de su amada.

Los minutos pasaban y ella no salía, de repente la escuchó soltar un grito de frustración.

"Por todos los cielos! Esto es imposible!"

"¿Qué pasa, todo bien?"

Candy no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pedir, pero no le quedaba de otra. Si quería y estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo esa maravillosa fantasía tendría que hacerlo.

Valorando, sopesando las implicaciones que aquella situación supondría. Su cuerpo le respondió con una taquicardia que la hizo tomar profundas respiraciones para intentar calmarse un poco. Tocó su frente con el dorso de su mano retirando el leve sudor que se había acumulado ahí ¿A quién estaba engañando? Estaba harta de extrañarlo, cansada de no tenerlo cerca. Así que con un poco de inseguridad le contestó.

"Ven por favor, necesito que me ayudes"

Terry agradeció el no estar frente a ella en esos momentos ya que su rostro se transformó inusualmente reflejando su asombro.

Si lo pensaba bien era lógico, de seguro había recibido ayuda de una o dos doncellas para ponerse aquel vestido. Esa situación era algo que él en toda su minuciosa planeación no había previsto.

-Con paso lento, un tanto temeroso de sus propias reacciones se acercó al biombo. Aun antes de llegar a ella, se detuvo a preguntar.

"¿Estas segura?" Candy estuvo a punto de decirle que no, que desde que empezó la noche no había estado segura de nada excepto de que lo quería sentir cerca. El solo hecho de escucharlo dudar, como preguntándole si estaba consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo, le basto para reiterarle que podía confiar en él.

"Si, ayúdame por favor o jamás podré hacerlo yo sola"

Terry cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos por un momento maldiciendo su omisión con respecto al guardarropa siendo un experto en ello por sus cambios de vestuario. Continuo su paso hasta quedar frente a la espalda de ella y la infinita línea de infames botones causantes de ponerlo en ese predicamento. Al sentir su cercanía a Candy se le crisparon los finos bellos de la piel. La chica se volteo un poco para verlo y le dirigió una mirada que le transmitía confianza, dándole a saber que estaba segura de lo que le estaba pidiendo. Levantó sus manos para despejar los pocos rizos que habían escapado de su peinado y que traviesos caían sobre el cuello de su vestido. Los dedos del joven temblaron un poco antes de tocar el primer botón. Después, un poco más seguro siguió con la línea que descendía hasta la cintura. Procurando no tocarla por miedo a no poderse contener, trago saliva con dificultad.

"Listo" Candy saco sus brazos de las delicadas mangas de encaje y volteando de nuevo a verlo le hizo otra tortuosa petición.

"Necesito que me aflojes un poco la cintas, me cuesta trabajo respirar" él se acercó de nuevo a la bella chica. Se le seco la boca al reparar en sus hombros desnudos y vislumbrar el tan anhelado camino de pecas que descendía desde el lóbulo izquierdo y entonces se dio cuenta que desde su posición alta que le proporcionaba su tamaño en comparación con la pequeña estatura de la rubia, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar agitadamente bajo el apretado corsé. Era una visión sublime para Terry. Esto lo llevó a separar levemente sus labios para aspirar un poco de aire, el cual empezaba a fallarle cada vez más ante su creciente excitación.

"Candy.. yo…" Ella lo interrumpió.

"Solo un poco por favor, confío en ti"

"Pues no deberías" la reprendió soltando un resoplido.

Ella le sonrió nerviosa, inocentemente pícara pues no se imaginaba, no había manera en la que ella pudiera saber el suplicio por el que lo estaba haciendo pasar. Hizo lo que se le pidió, esa pecosa tenía su voluntad enredada como un hilo en su dedo meñique.

La separación entre los senos de la chica se hizo más evidente permitiéndole ver un poco más del escote. Fue demasiado, se moría por tocar esa nívea piel salpicada de esas divertidas e incitantes pecas que tanto adoraba. Ella a su vez sentía la calidez de su aliento sobre su piel expuesta, provocándole un extraño calor que nacía en su vientre y se extendía a través de todo su ser. De repente se le alteraron los sentidos. El se le acerco más. Ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel. Terry casi la tocaba con su pecho por la espalda sintiendo como se les entrecortaba la respiración a ambos. Entonces, depositó un tierno pero electrizantemente lento beso, en el pecoso hombro izquierdo.

"Te espero allá" le dijo al tiempo que se retiraba dándole espacio para que terminara de vestirse.

" _No es momento, no es momento_ " Se seguía repitiendo como en un mantra, mientras reunía toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sucumbir ante la tentación de tomarla entre sus brazos y cubrirla de deliciosas caricias de pies a cabeza para fundirse con ella. En ella. Reticente se alejó hacia el sillón.

Candy se tuvo que detener de la pared para no caerse al sentir que la voluntad le regresaba de golpe al cuerpo, al menos por el momento.

" _¿Pero que te pasa Candy? Como ya te dijo él tienen mucho de qué hablar. Y ¿Si él seguía amando a Susanna? O tal vez había alguien más y…. Ah! Ya déjate de tonterías y sal de una buena vez"._

Terry tenía la cabeza entre ambas manos _"Concéntrate, estas aquí para aclarar las cosas. Debes apegarte al plan. Si como no, jamás he podido hacer eso cerca de Candy."_ Sonreía reconociendo esa verdad indiscutible. Todo con ella era fresco, ligero, disfrutable.

"Lista" Dijo dando la vuelta y sonriendo al recordar la última vez que se vistió de Julieta. El ánimo festivo la invadió, al fin y al cabo era su cumpleaños y esto que Terry había armado se asemejaba a una verdadera celebración, más allegada a su estilo. No podía sino deleitarse ante el hecho de que él realmente la conocía.

Terry se llenó de maravillosos recuerdos, de repente se sintió más ligero al transportarse a esa época en la que sus cargas y penas no se habían apilado junto a sus errores hasta casi aplastarlo. Una época en la que solo bastaba una sonrisa proveniente de esa alma jovial de la ninfa frente a él para disipar cualquier mal que lo aquejara.

Tomándola de la mano la invito a sentarse sobre la manta en el piso. "Bienvenida bella Julieta" le dijo con esa deslumbrante sonrisa que llegaba a sus chispeantes ojos que de nueva cuenta se llenaban de vida.

"Gracias mi muy amable…" iba a decir Romeo pero al reparar en el atuendo de Terry cambio de idea. "Caballero sureño" le dijo riendo y tomando su sombrero para agitarlo en los aires "Yihaa!" pego un gritito simulando al de un vaquero con su ganado.

"Vaya, así que a parte de mona pecosa eres vaquera jajjaaj"

"Ehh?" dijo un poco ofendida, pero luego recapacitó "Oh vaya, nunca lo había pensado, pero tengo suficiente experiencia con el manejo de la cuerda y los animales de rancho" dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando su lengua.

"Traviesa mona pecosa vaquera jajaja" se carcajeaba Terry como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más él mismo.

"Gracias Terry, por ayudarme con lo del baile hace rato" quiso aclarar para no retomar la deliciosa tensión experimentada tras el biombo.

"No te preocupes, fue un placer" Lo dijo sonriendo pícaro. Luego añadió "Ya imaginaba yo que una mona pecas como tú tendría algunos problemas al bailar" No quiso aclararle que había visto como Elisa le encargaba a uno de los mozos que pusiera deliberadamente aquél dobles en la alfombra. No tenía ganas por el momento de darle más vueltas al asunto. Ya se había encargado su pequeño amigo de darle un escarmiento a la petulante pelirroja. Aunque consideraba que ese incidente con el ratón no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a una verdadera lección ganada a pulso por años de malas pasadas a su bella pecosa.

"Oye, tomé clases para hacer un buen papel. Además debes saber que la profesora me felicitó en mis vueltas" dijo fingiendo un gesto de presunción elevando un poco su respingada naricilla.

"Ah! Ya veo y ¿De casualidad estamos hablando de la misma profesora que te enseño a hacer las reverencias?" Le preguntó en tono burlón tratando de suprimir inútilmente una sonrisa traviesa que ya se asomaba en la comisura izquierda de sus labios.

A Candy se le borró el anterior gesto de suficiencia de su rostro, se mordió ambos labios y lo volteó a ver con ojos de haber sido atrapada en algo.

"Si, ¿por qué?" preguntó con fingida sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía que esas tontas reverencias no le salían bien?

"Me lo imaginé, con esto constato que realmente no se puede confiar en la experiencia de esa profesora, ya que tus reverencias requieren de mayor práctica. Supongo que es la regla para las monas" Entrecerró los ojos anticipando el ataque el cual no se hizo esperar. Candy fingiendo enojo le aventó la peluca que fue lo primero que encontró, la cual fue atrapada con agiles reflejos por parte del inglés.

"Sabes, realmente no es tan difícil. Si flexionaras un poco más tus rodillas lograrías hacer tus reverencias con mayor elegancia"

"¿Tu como sabes? ¿Ahora resulta que eres experto en el tema?"

"Por supuesto que soy experto. He presenciado suficientes reverencias como para saber hacerlas correctamente. " Dijo con su característico tono engreído.

Candy recordó que Terry había sido educado desde temprana edad para ser un duque, alguien de la realeza, por lógica sabia más del tema de etiqueta que todo lo que ella podría haber aprendido en el poco tiempo de su preparación para ese baile, sobretodo, tomando en cuenta que la mayor parte del tiempo mientras recibía las dichosas clases se la pasaba observando los arboles deseando escaparse para poder trepar en ellos. De momento se le ocurrió una travesura.

"Pero, si las sé hacer bien mira" dijo haciendo un torpe intento de reverencia.

"Hay pecas, creo que te salió mejor allá afuera, digo no lo tomes a mal realmente solo un ojo entrenado como el mío podría haberse dado cuenta de tus evidentes fallas". Dijo burlándose de ella.

"A ver a que ahora si me sale" De nueva cuenta cometió errores al inclinarse de más.

"Mira debes bajar pero tratando de no inclinarte." Le dijo al tiempo que demostraba lo que le decía.

"¡Ah! ya entendí, ¿Así?" Preguntó ella al momento que trataba de contener la risa con todas sus fuerzas.

"No, esta vez fíjate bien en la manera que flexiono las rodillas y como la pierna izquierda debe deslizarse hasta casi tocar el piso por completo." Le explicaba al tiempo que llevaba a cabo las instrucciones que le daba. "Es importante que tu espalda se mantenga recta" Continuaba muy concentrado en su tarea.

Esta vez a Candy se le escapó una leve risita que ya no pudo seguir reprimiendo, detonando así en francas risotadas, haciendo que Terry callera al fin en la cuenta de su juego.

"Pequeña pecosa traviesa, ahora verás" Lo dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a corretearla por toda la habitación alrededor de la mesilla de centro. Al fin la atrapó- Pues a causa de la risa Candy perdió su acostumbrada ligereza- A punto estaba de robarle un beso, cuando, repentinamente un ruidoso rugido proveniente del estómago de Candy cortó de tajo la emoción del momento. La chica se sonrojó furiosamente. De verdad tenía mucha hambre. El inglés fascinado volvió a reír.

"Vaya, me alegra ver que no has perdido tu buen apetito" dijo soltándola y acercándose a la canasta. De esta extrajo unos típicos sándwiches ingleses elaborados con pepinillos y crema de queso.

"Espero te gusten, eran mis preferidos de niño"

"Mmm.. están deliciosos, de verdad te agradezco" Dijo engullendo el bocadillo al tiempo que ya tomaba otro más. Terry se deleitaba viéndola disfrutar de los aperitivos que él mismo se había esmerado en preparar. Realmente había extrañado mucho su compañía, más allá del amor que le profesaba eran esos pequeños detalles de familiaridad en donde se sentía tranquilo, en paz, se sentía que pertenecía, que era parte de algo especial. Imposible de repetir con alguien más.

De la canasta sacó una botella y un par de copas de cristal, en ellas vertió el contenido y entregándole una a Candy le dijo "Vamos a brindar" La rubia recordó la vez que lo vio actuar perdido en la carpa y dudó por un momento en tomar la copa que se le ofrecía. Finalmente optó por no romper la magia del momento.

"Por que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños Candice White… Andrey" el ultimo apellido lo pronunció con cierta reticencia.

"Te agradezco, desde ya, gracias a tí será inolvidable" La pecosa llevo la copa a sus labios y se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuenta de que el contenido era jugo de moras y no vino, como había pensado.

"¿Pasa algo Candy?" le pregunto el joven al observar su gesto de sorpresa.

"Ah! Este, bueno, me agrada que no haya sido vino lo que contenía la botella." Comentó sin reparar realmente lo que había dicho.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Terry sintió un escalofrío de repentino temor recorrerle la espalda. Así que sí hablarían. Bueno a eso había ido ¿no? A aclarar las cosas entre ellos y esta era precisamente una de las situaciones que deseaba aclarar con ella. No era momento de acobardarse y retroceder, sino todo lo contrario.

"Bueno es que…" bajo la mirada apenada no hubiera querido tocar ese tema con él y menos en ese momento, pero simplemente se le escapó.

"Últimamente lo he evitado. He tenido algunas malas experiencias. Pero.. eso tú ya lo sabes Candy. Ya sé que estuviste ahí. Lo sé porque te reconocí. Aun a pesar de mi estado inconveniente supe que eras tú. Quise mentirme a mí mismo pensando que solo había sido una visión como muchas otras veces, pero en lo profundo de mi alma sabía que había sido verdad, que en realidad estuviste ahí."

" _Me vió, en realidad lo hizo, su madre tenía razón el me reconoció. Yo hubiera querido..Pero, él Susanna.. no era el momento"_ pensaba la alarmada chica.

Él estudiaba las reacciones de ella. Era un experto en expresiones faciales y no era que Candy en realidad supiera ocultar sus pensamientos. Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales la amaba. Sabía que podía confiar en ella para siempre hablarle con la verdad. Se le notaba la inquietud en el rostro, como si quisiera preguntarle algo y no se atreviera. Con su silencio lo instaba a continuar. Bueno, había llegado ya la hora de las confesiones.

"Después de nuestra separación en Nueva York trate de cumplir con la promesa que te hice al quedarme al lado de Susanna, pero me resulto muy difícil. Sobre todo por el papel que debía interpretar todas las noches. No lograba contactar con esa parte de mí que se suponía era la esencia del personaje. Me encontraba en un predicamento. Para interpretar bien mi papel debía encontrar el prodigio del amor todas las noches y eso implicaba que yo transmitiera a la audiencia ese sentimiento de estar enamorado."

Candy volteó a verlo, él se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de aquella habitación así que ella pudo contemplar su hermoso perfil sin temor a ser descubierta. Ya sin la caracterización de la peluca o los bigotes. Parecía algo ensimismado, como si realmente no le estuviera hablando a ella. De repente le pareció como si tuviera más edad de la que tenía realmente, le pareció más maduro, no solo de apariencia, si no del alma. A Candy le daba la impresión de que algo había cambiado en él. Necesitaba averiguar qué era.

Ambos estaban sentados sobre la cobija, Terry estaba recargado sobre la parte baja del sofá. Tenía la pierna izquierda estirada y la otra doblada, su codo derecho apoyado en la rodilla con la otra mano apoyada en el piso y seguía mirando al mismo punto fijo en el techo. Candy con su cuerpo volteando hacia él, simplemente no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

"El AMOR"- Ella estremeció con la sola mención de la palabra salir de la boca de él. El joven actor continuó aun sin voltear a verla - "Esa sensación de momentánea locura que te hace quererla compartir con todo el mundo. Quieres gritarle a los cuatro vientos que estas sin lugar a dudas experimentando por primera vez esa exaltación maravillosamente indescriptible. Que percibes esa sensación de unas dulces caricias que te entibian el corazón al tocar tu alma y sentirte merecedor de despertar tan bellos sentimientos en alguien que te corresponde. Alguien que quiere estar contigo porque te reconoce más allá de lo físico. Alguien por quien estas dispuesto a darlo todo con tal de que sea felíz." En ese momento al fín volteó a verla tomándola por sorpresa con sus cobaltos que le transmitían amor y dolor por igual.

"Justo ahí, eso era lo que no podía soportar sentir cada noche."- _No sabes cuantas veces estando en la última escena, con aquél elixir en la mano, hubiera querido que la receta del apotecario surtiera el efecto deseado en mí.-_ Este pensamiento se lo guardó para sí, pero no por eso dejo Candy de percibirlo sintiendo una punzada en su corazón y experimentando unas enormes ganas de tomarle el rostro entre sus manos y cubrirlo de besos para borrarle aquella inquietante expresión.

El reflexivo joven volteo su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella. Era para él de suma importancia verla a los ojos, en esos momentos. No quería perder detalle de sus reacciones ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Ella entendió que no debía interrumpirlo, lo entendió como siempre lo había comprendido, de esa manera silenciosa en la que habían compartido varios atardeceres comunicándose más allá de las palabras, primero en el San Pablo y después en Escocia.

"Cuando hice la audición para esa parte debo confesar que no me representó mayor esfuerzo ya que realmente estaba enamorado. Incluso en el estreno yo pensaba en tí al hacer mi representación. Después de que te fuiste, tomó todas mis fuerzas y mis habilidades histriónicas el poder salir a escena cada noche. El tratar de hacer creíble ese personaje implicaba que recordara aquellos momentos felices que habíamos pasado juntos y me dolía Candy.- Se remontó a aquella época y sintió el escozor de las lágrimas agolpársele en los ojos que amenazaban con escabullirse por sus mejillas - En verdad me dolía abrir mi pecho para tratar de encontrar en mi corazón esos sentimientos. Sentía tanto pecosa, lo sentía todo. Era como abrir una herida todas las noches y pretender que cerrara mágicamente, como si pudiera apagar el interruptor de mis emociones. Empecé a tomar para mitigar, para entumecer ese dolor y al principio funcionaba. Pero caí en un estado…Un día ya no fui capaz de soportarlo más y huí tenía que salir de ahí sentía que me asfixiaba. Susanna y su madre no lo hacían más fácil. Yo sabía que le debía mi vida pero la promesa que te hice, de ser feliz, jamás tuve la intención de cumplirla. Ese fue el verdadero motivo por el cual fallé en mi papel de Romeo ¿Cómo podría hacerlo si para ser feliz requería entrar en contacto con mi corazón y éste se había ido contigo a Chicago?"

Candy no sabía en qué momento lo había tomado de las manos. Ni en que momento era que sus lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de los ojos de ambos. Pero al sentir su cercanía aunado al corazón que quedaba finalmente expuesto, vulnerable ante ella no había otra cosa más que hacer y siguiendo sus previos impulsos, le tomó el rostro entre sus pequeñas manos y lo besó.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Hasta aquí por lo pronto, espero haberlas dejado al igual que nuestros rebeldes con el corazón estrujado.**

 **contesto sus amables y muy valorados reviews.**

 **Reviews ch 10**

 **Candy Grandchester: Que bueno que ya se aclararon tus dudas en cuanto a la secuencia. Me gustaría saber un poco más que fue lo que te pareció confuso para poder arreglarlo. Me encanta que te parezca interesante y que te guste. Aquí sigo dándole continuidad, eso tenlo por seguro ;-)**

 **Sundarcy: Hola hermosa, pues te confieso que también para mi es deslumbrante cada vez que Terry sale a escena ahh lo que este hombre provoca en mí. La verdad es que con solo leer la escena del beso te podrás dar cuenta cuanto lo amo. Bueno y también con el contenido que acabas de leer en este 10 capítulo.**

 **Tampoco a mí me cae muy bien Annie, pero como bien dije antes no me gustan los personajes sosos y planos y aquí vamos a sacarles sus trapitos al sol a todos jaja así que espero te guste el enfoque que le daré.**

 **Ya sé que las dejé en ascuas, que te puedo decir, me gusta el drama jaja pero por esto mismo quise compensarlas regalándoles un capítulo puramente C &T ;-) **

**Bueno Neil y Eliza todavía tienen mucho por hacer en esta historia al igual que la Gusana. Así que ya se irán revelando sus intenciones.**

 **AyameDV: Que bueno linda que viniste a dejarme tu punto de vista. Créeme que valoro mucho que te hiciera un campito para dedicarme unas líneas.**

 **¿Esa última frase lo mejor? Jajja no sé si ofenderme o sentirme alagada. Naaa! No te creas por supuesto que es muy buena la frase al puro estilo Grandchester, travieso, picante y arrogante como el solo. Por esto y mucho más lo amamos.**

 **Fíjate que a varias personas les sorprende el hecho de que Archie sea quien haya estado ahí para Terry cuando más necesitado estaba de sentir el apoyo de alguien. Obviamente por sus constantes peleas y evidente rivalidad. Pero analizando la situación, estos dos tienen mucho en común. Ambos han sufrido abandono y grandes pérdidas y por si fuera poco los dos terminaron en la historia original con parejas por las que sentían todo excepto amor y de alguna forma a causa de la misma persona. Por esto y otras situaciones en mi cabecita loca Archie es el personaje más indicado para entender el proceso por el cual Terry estaba pasando en ese momento.**

 **Ya sé que sufres linda, pero si hablamos de demonios internos no puedo pretender tapar el sol con un dedo. No le estaría siendo fiel a la historia que me interesa contar. Pretender que Terry cayó, se tropezó y tan solo se raspó un poquito no es válido. Siento que yo no estaría respetando la evolución y riqueza del personaje. Te Reitero que soy tan Terrytana que al Bombón inglés lo amo con todos sus errores tal cual es.**

 **Yo también me reía de imaginarme las caras de la Eliza al sentir al ratón recorrerle la pierna y quien sabe que más. Pobrecito ratoncito jajaj. Ya veremos qué pasa con esos Leagan y la nueva parejita "IT" de Broadway. Por lo pronto espero que hayas disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Invitados 1y 2: Me encanta que les parezca Hermosa, interesante y bonita mi historia. Bueno a veces se me atraviesan otras cosas ó como dice mi amiga AyameDV las musas se desaparecen de repente, pero tengan por seguro que aquí seguiré actualizando. Espero hayan disfrutado de esta nueva entrega.**

 **Gissa Graham: Excelente verte, jajaj leerte por acá. Sé que todavía hay muchas dudas con respecto a ciertas ambigüedades, pero créeme que no dejaré ningún cabo suelto. No te quejes que casi no te tocó esperar ehh!**

 **Terry completamente hundido, así es él cuando está dejándose llevar por su lado más oscuro. Como Hathaway reflexionó sobre Terry en el capítulo de Regreso a Broadway. Su cualidad de gran actor apasionado, también denota su gran repertorio de dolor, del cual extrae para transformarlo en algo indescriptiblemente bello. Dirán que estoy loca, y acertarán jaja pero para mí a Terry Grandchester no se le quita, ni se le pone absolutamente nada. El así tal cual es "ES" y punto y así me robó el corazón.**

 **Me alegra que mi relato te esté pareciendo cada vez mejor. Ojalá te guste lo que viene.**

 **Chicas, muchas gracias a todas las que le dedican un poco de su tiempo a esta novata locamente apasionada de Terry. Ya sea en silencio o con algún breve comentario.**

 **Gracias por estar! Nos seguimos leyendo.**

 **Elby8a ;-)**


	11. Entrega Apasionada

Ch 11

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes principales no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos autores Kyōko Mizuki e Yumiko Igarashi. Esta historia producto de muchos traumas infantiles ocasionados por dichas autoras es sin fines de lucro y solo para mi liberación de los mismos y espero entretenimiento de uds.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas con alto contenido erótico y descriptivo, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura huye lejos. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Si decides quedarte, espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes un comentario al final.

Era la primera vez que ella lo besaba. Sintió la calidez que le transmitían sus manos tocar su piel. Su beso tímido al principio un leve roce de los labios palpitantes y húmedos con el sabor salado de las lágrimas que a Terry se le antojaban tan dulces como el néctar de las flores. Se sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle las terminales nerviosas mandando olas de calidez a todo su cuerpo. El sentir sus delicadas manos acariciar su rostro con tanta ternura que casi no lo podía soportar, era una sensación exquisita y a la vez intolerable para él. Ese contacto le transmitía ¡Tanto! Quiso bebérsela con su boca. Los dos de rodillas frente a frente, Terry la envolvió con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él para sentirla más cerca.

El beso se intensificó la calidez rápidamente se transformó en fuego. Candy sentía ese mismo fuego extenderse por todo su ser, bajo su piel. Era como si toda ella fuera solo labios, boca, saliva, lengua… ardiente, juguetona y curiosa lengua, la cual exploraba ávidamente la boca de Terry. Dándole a saber la necesidad que tenía de borrar un poco el dolor que había visto reflejado en sus ojos que a ella no podían ocultarle nada. Ese dolor él cual ella sabía que no era otra cosa más que el reflejo del suyo experimentado en todo el tiempo de no tenerse.

Él pudo sentir su entrega y la apretó aún más en su abrazo haciendo que los suaves y redondos senos rosaran contra su pecho. Las manos de Candy se movieron de las mejillas de él acariciando brevemente sus orejas hasta llegar a enredar sus dedos entre sus cabellos llenos de la ansiosa necesidad que tenía de sentirlo, como para asegurarse que aquello que estaba experimentando era real y no parte de uno de sus sueños llenos de añoranza.

Ella gimió en su boca pues esa exhilarante sensación de fuego líquido se extendía hasta aquella parte de su anatomía entre sus muslos, obligándola a separarse de la boca del joven para introducir un poco de aire a sus pulmones. Grave error, Su gemido había avivado el fulgor de aquellos cobaltos enardecidos que brillaban con la alta temperatura del fuego azúl en ellos. Esa mirada que le dirigió solo logró incrementar su calor lo que provocó que ella arqueara su cuerpo instintivamente en busca de más. El apasionado joven la sintió rendirse entre sus brazos. Esto, le permitía a Terry tener libre acceso al cuello de Candy exponiendo ante él ese misterioso camino pecoso que tanto tiempo había ansiado recorrer. Él le besó el lóbulo izquierdo primero suavemente, después lo introdujo en su boca saboreándolo entre sus labios con su incitante lengua, succionándolo para absorber su sabor y finalmente mordisqueándolo levemente.

Candy intentaba ralentizar su respiración pero así en esa posición inclinada hacia atrás levemente sonrojada a Terry le pareció la más bella de las visiones. El la sostuvo entonces con su brazo izquierdo, extendiendo la palma de su mano en la breve espalda de ella. Con el dorso de su otra mano acarició desde el nacimiento de su cabello bajando por su sien hasta su mejilla sintiendo la tersura de su piel. Siguió la suave caricia apenas perceptible por su mandíbula y después por la sensible piel del cuello la cual se erizó bajo su tacto. Se deleitaba con la visión de los pechos subir y bajar rápidamente, casi a punto de desbordarse sobre el escote del vestido. Él se inclinó para besarla justo ahí en la base del cuello. Con lo sensible que estaba en esos momentos la piel de la chica y tomando en cuenta el grado de excitación en el que se encontraba, aquello fue demasiado.

La chica colapsó entre sus brazos y Terry la depositó delicadamente sobre el cobertor en el piso. Con los sentidos exaltados, a flor de piel, Terry pudo percibir el dulce e indiscutible aroma almizclado que emanaba del centro femenino de Candy exaltando aún más el deseo en su entrepierna. Ella había llevado uno de sus brazos extendiéndose por sobre su cabeza mientras llevaba el dedo índice de su mano izquierda hacia su boca, mordiéndolo en un intento por tratar de calmar la ansiedad que recorría su cuerpo entero.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Caminó alejándose de la multitud la bella joven transformada ahora en una distinguida dama. Digna ante la sociedad de ser cortejada por los más importantes y prominentes herederos de la sociedad de Chicago y sus alrededores. Todos excepto el que ella amaba. Se dirigía a la sala donde se encontraba el majestuoso piano de cola que desde la primera vez que había conocido esa casa había llamado su atención. Era como si le hablara, como si le pidiera que lo acariciara con sus dedos, pero ella como siempre, no se había atrevido siquiera a preguntar si le permitían hacerlo. Llevaba años visitando la mansión Andrey en Chicago y jamás, ni una sola vez se había atrevido a acercarse al bello piano. No era de señoritas el pedir algo que no se te había ofrecido. Ahora que estaba segura que esta sería probablemente la última vez que estaría en esa casa no quiso dejar pasar la oportunidad. Decidida pues, se sentó frente a las teclas y con elegantes movimientos se perdió en sus pensamientos. Flashback-

"No sé si te amo" Él finalmente se lo había dicho con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. La chica de lacia cabellera negra se puso de pie y corrió hacia la ventana de la habitación. Cubriendo su cara con sus manos en un fútil intento por ocultarle sus lágrimas. Su exquisita figura se estremecía de espaldas hacia él. El joven se sentía morir al ser el causante del dolor de tan delicada criatura. La realidad era que por más que quisiera hacerla feliz el miedo a no lastimarla no era suficiente motivo para mantener esa relación un tanto obligada desde sus inicios. Al menos así lo había sentido siempre.

Annie luchaba contra sí misma por controlarse. En esa situación no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarle y de algún modo si era realmente honesta consigo misma ella sola se había metido en ese predicamento.

Pretendió ignorar las señales o más bien la falta de ellas. Esos pequeños grandes detalles que un hombre enamorado tiene para con su pareja. Ella había sido testigo de esas muestras de afecto que intercambiaban sus padres. El intercambio de miradas de complicidad. La necesidad de mantener el contacto físico aunque fuera un furtivo roce de manos. El buscar maneras de escabullirse por ahí con el ser amado. Todo eso aunque no era propio de una dama era lo que añoraba su corazón. Incluso había visto ese tipo de situaciones entre Candy y su corta pero apasionante historia de amor con Terry. Ella sin embargo nunca había sido protagonista de esos detalles. Annie sabía dentro de sí misma que su relación con Archie estaba lejos de ser la ideal y que ellos no eran en realidad la pareja perfecta que aparentaban ante los demas.

Lo más triste de todo eso era que desde un principio ella había sabido perfectamente el motivo de las dudas de Archie. Su esperanza era que de algún modo en su tiempo juntos ella se hubiera ganado un lugar en el corazón de aquel joven. Por lo visto eso no había sucedido y probablemente jamás sucedería. Había pues tomado ya una decisión. Tal vez la más importante de su vida.

Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos mientras sus dedos se deslizaban veloz y apasionadamente sobre las teclas. Solo a través del piano era como había encontrado la forma de desahogarse. Se sentía un poco menos invisible cuando lo hacía, sabía que lo tocaba con maestría. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que había hecho algo por ella misma, para complacerse a sí misma y no a los demás? ¿Por propia convicción y no siguiendo los "consejos" de alguien más? ¿En qué momento se había perdido a si misma? ¿En qué momento había dejado de creer en ella misma? ¿En realidad se conocía? Siempre se había dejado guiar por personalidades fuertes a su alrededor.

Primero Candy, después su madre. Realmente el único rasgo que podía reconocer como propio de su personalidad había sido en el San Pablo cuando le rogó a Candy que no le quitara a Archie, cuando ella bien sabía que no era suyo para ser robado. ¿A caso ese rasgo de envidia pura era lo único que la identificaba, era lo único que la definía como persona? No, no le gustaba, no era aceptable pero muy a su pesar era cierto. Siendo brutalmente honesta consigo misma ella debía admitir que había tenido envidia de Candy desde que tenía uso de razón. Reconocer ese sentimiento le causaba pesar en su alma, pero para sanar su corazón primero tenía que conocerlo. Aceptarse con sus luces y sus sombras Sin importar el "¿Qué dirán?". Esa gran enseñanza de su hermana. Había llegado la hora de ponerla en práctica.

La melancolía podía ser percibida a través de sus notas que fueron atrayendo uno a uno a los invitados de aquel desastre de fiesta en donde el señor Andrey el anfitrión había abandonado el lugar aún antes de haber empezado. Por otra parte, la festejada no daba atisbos de querer celebrar y nadie sabía en donde se había metido. Annie sintió recelo por un momento ¿Y si estaban juntos? Ella había prometido a Candy que asistiría, se lo debía a su hermana después de haber dudado de ella y haberse portado de manera tan cortante por semanas. Como culpándola de todo, cuando bien sabía que jamás deseó ni dio pie a que ese beso sucediera.

La única manera en la que se sentía ella misma era cuando tocaba el piano.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento era que Paty se le había unido, pero por las conmovedoras notas que le arrancaba a su violín sabía que la acompañaba en su dolor. Que la entendía perfectamente. Paty había querido en un principio reconfortar a su amiga al saberse acompañada en su catarsis musical, pero se sintió invadida por su propia tristeza.

Su herida seguía abierta en su pecho, dolorosamente abierta. Su pérdida había sido muy cruel, muy grande como para no verse afectada por otro corazón adolorido. De no haber sido por su violín y el aliento de su Abuela Martha hacía ya tiempo que se hubiera unido a él, a su bello piloto. A su dulce Stear.

" _Stear, como me hubiera gustado tocar para ti, pero jamás me atreví a exponerte mi alma a través de mi violín. Fui una cobarde, ¿Cuantos besos nos pudimos haber dado? ¿Cuantas caricias pudimos haber intercambiado? Si tan solo me hubieras hecho partícipe de tus planes me hubiera entregado a ti mi amor y tal vez en estos momentos ya tendría un pedacito de ti entre mis brazos."_ Ese pensamiento la torturaba día y noche si tan solo ella hubiera sido capaz de hacer el estúpido decoro -pensamiento que se le antojaba rancio, caduco ante la fragilidad de la vida misma.- Entonces no estaría sintiendo ese aberrante sentimiento de vacío consumirla.

Pero que estúpida e infantil he sido, se dijo Annie a sí misma. El lamento proveniente del violín la hacía darse cuenta que había cosas muchísimo peores que el haber sido rechazada por su prometido. Admiraba la valentía de Paty de seguir adelante. Ella no podía ni siquiera imaginarse que pasaría si es que algo le pasaba a Archie, pues aunque no estuvieran ya más juntos ella lo seguiría amando. Lo prefería vivo aunque no permaneciera a su lado.

La energía que reinaba en el lugar era de entrega, de pasión de dolorosa interpretación que desgarraba el alma. La comunicación entre esas dos jóvenes era tal que se preguntaban y se respondían a través de sus instrumentos, llevando a su audiencia por el extraordinario camino de sentimientos que ellas marcaban con su fascinante melodía.

Archie las observaba absorto primero enredándose en las tristes notas de Annie, en el llanto de su corazón. Quería con todas sus ganas hacerle saber, quería desesperadamente llegar a ella, tal vez mostrándole su corazón que ahora sabía que le pertenecía. Después Paty a quien indudablemente reconocía como parte de su familia había lanzado ese sollozo al viento, él reconoció el llanto implícito en esas notas que hacían eco en el luto por su hermano. Quiso acercarse a ellas, pero el señor Britter le había cerrado el paso.

"Cornwell, ¿No pensaras que la iba a dejar sola, sabiendo que venía a esta casa verdad? El único motivo por el cual accedí a presentarnos, fue por consideración a Candy. Te ruego que la dejes en paz. Mi hija ya ha sufrido suficiente por tu causa. Si eres la mitad del hombre que te creí ser respetarás su decisión" Archie dio media vuelta y se alejó pesadamente sintiéndose emocionalmente exhausto.

"Grandcheter en verdad espero que hayas tenido mejor suerte que yo"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"¿Estas segura de esto?"

"No, sabes muy bien que no puedo estar segura de nada en estos momentos, excepto de que no puedo estar más sin ti. Sentía una gran necesidad de estar en tu presencia, de sentirte cerca. No sé si es lo correcto, pero sí sé que esto es lo que quiero"

Eso era lo único que él necesita escuchar. Que ella lo necesitaba. Había estado muy cerca de perderla y habiendo estado el mismo perdido por tanto tiempo, le había enseñado a poner en perspectiva y a valorar lo que realmente era importante para él aunque ante los demás pareciera un acto egoísta. No podía seguirla privando a ella y a sí mismo de saciar esa ausencia de sus cuerpos.

El hundió sus labios depositando breves besos en los hombros de la dama, haciéndola estremecerse con las caricias que iban en aumento de intensidad. El mordisqueó un lunar en su hombro el cual le sabía a gloria al saberlo suyo. Ese solo sentimiento de pertenencia lo hizo excitarse aún más. Ella lo aceptaba, había regresado a él y por Dios que él no pensaba desperdiciar esa nueva oportunidad con sus dudas. ¡La deseaba tanto!

Ella sintió el cambio en sus caricias, al principio fue tierno y delicado, después más intenso, más salvaje. Sabía perfectamente que él era un hombre apasionado. En esos momentos eso que él le ofrecía era justo lo que ella necesitaba. Olvidarse del dolor del pasado, de los desprecios y ofensas de su largo andar. Tan solo quería perderse entre sus brazos y que él se perdiera en ella. No le importaba rendirse ante él. Ella había llegado dispuesta a todo, así lo había decidido desde que puso un pie en esa habitación. Buscaba consuelo entre sus brazos. El la ayudó a recostarse en el sillón. El aroma que emanaba de ella era embriagante. Volvió su atención a sus pechos que subían y bajaban ante la deliciosa anticipación de lo que estaba por suceder.

El azúl de sus ojos en llamas la hizo derretirse aún más. Sin mayor preámbulo se inclinó recargando su rodilla derecha en el sofá, por entre las piernas de ella obligándola a separar sus muslos mientras la otra pierna le servía de apoyo en el piso. Sosteniéndose con sus manos por ambos costados de la dama con su lengua recorrió el borde del escote quemándole la piel a su paso.

Se levantó para verla un momento y le dedicó una sonrisa cargada del más puro instinto carnal para después hundir su boca en su escote besando, lamiendo, mordisqueando solo la piel expuesta. Ese breve tramo de piel entre el cuello y el escote que a ella se le antojaba como un área extensa al sentir la tortuosa demora con la que le propinaba esas caricias. Ella se revolvía tanto bajo su toque, que la aureola de uno de sus senos amenazaba con asomarse.

"Ya sabes que no debes moverte tanto. Tendré que darte una lección." Le dijo deslizando su rodilla más arriba entre los muslos de ella arrastrando un poco el vestido, hasta posicionarla justo sobre su centro que ya estaba caliente. Podía percibir la calidez por encima de la tela de su pantalón.

Ella elevó la vista hacia él respirando agitadamente por la boca, fijó su mirada en la protuberancia de los pantalones de él, pero al sentir que la frotaba con su rodilla echó la cabeza hacia atrás ahogando un gemido con el dorso de su mano. La vio y si ya se encontraba duro, ese gemido ahogado solo logró que se creciera más ante el gozo que ella le expresaba con su rostro. Volvió a arremeter una, dos, tres veces más con su rodilla frotándola deliciosamente.

Ella subió ambas manos agarrándose fuertemente al descansabrazos del sofá que quedaba por sobre su cabeza.

"Por favor" suplicaba por algo de desahogo, necesitaba desesperadamente que él la tocara directamente. Piel con piel. El recompensó su súplica liberando uno de sus senos por sobre el escote del vestido. Se detuvo un momento para deleitarse con la imagen, para llenarse de esa visión de su seno con el pezón perfectamente erecto que le rogaba por su atención. El humedeció sus labios con su lengua y se mordió el labio inferior saboreando con ojos y legua antes de proceder a succionar ese orgulloso botón endurecido de placer. Esta vez ella no ahogó el gemido que la caricia le provocó y el indulgente le liberó el otro seno con la mano acariciándolo entre sus dedos sin dejar de brindarle atenciones con la boca al primero.

La rodilla seguía moviéndose por sobre la tela del vestido arremetiendo contra ese punto cada vez más sensible empujándola cada vez más hacia arriba mientras ella acompasaba los movimientos de sus caderas en torno a su rodilla.

El intercambió las caricias de un pezón al otro mientras ella mordía sus labios tratando de ahogar en vano sus cada vez más frecuentes gemidos, hasta que él se detuvo de repente poniéndose de pie. Era su turno de respirar agitadamente, cerrando los ojos en un gesto de evidente excitación, dejó salir un salvaje resoplido.

"Estas condenadamente húmeda, me has mojado el pantalón" Ella le regaló una sonrisa pícara.

"Así me has puesto tú, la pregunta es ¿Qué planeas hacer al respecto?" le preguntó en tono seductor mientras llevaba su mano hacia su boca para humedecer lentamente la punta de su dedo índice chupándolo exquisitamente, cerrando sus labios en torno a esa falange para después bajarlo hasta uno de sus pezones, mojándolo, acariciándolo, incitándolo a él, retándolo a continuar. El instintivamente movió sus caderas hacia la boca de ella mientras sentía como su erección palpitaba apenas contenida dentro de su pantalón

"Oh querida, no me tientes, después de tanto tiempo de no vernos, me estas dejando sin opciones de delicadeza"

"Y ¿Quién te dijo que quería delicadeza en este momento?" Volvió a retarlo ahora pellizcando su pezón sin dejar de verlo con sus preciosos ojos que sabía a él le volvían loco.

"Tú te lo has buscado" le advirtió con voz roca, llena de promesas placenteras.

Se dirigió hacia los pies de ella y sin mayor miramiento le subió el vestido hasta la cintura para después bajarle la ropa interior y cualquier prenda que se pudiera interponer entre él y su objetivo. Glotonamente le separó más las piernas hasta dejarla completamente expuesta ante él. Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir la brisa refrescarla en su punto mas caliente.

"Esto no deberá tomar mucho tiempo, quiero escucharte cantar para mí"

Aun vestido completamente, él se acomodó entre sus piernas, primero le acarició los rubios rizos de su pubis con sus dedos, ella se estremeció. Después observó su objetivo. Ese pequeño volcán de terminales nerviosas capaz de provocar explosiones deliciosas. Dirigió sus dedos hacia los labios de ella, realmente no hubiera sido necesario separarlos tanto, ya que dado su nivel de excitación, el clítoris ensanchado se le ofrecía erecto, suplicante de atención. Pero le gustaba verla expuesta ante él. Podía ver como el vientre subía y bajaba mientras ella se aferraba al sillón.

Él le propinó un lento y profundo lengüetazo despiadado haciéndola gritar. Paladeando en su boca el sabor de su sexo cual exquisito manjar, la dejó que disfrutara los temblores que aquella primera caricia le habían provocado deleitándose en la sensualidad de su cuerpo dispuesto para él mientras cada vez soportaba menos la presión de sus prendas en su entrepierna.

Por su propio bien debía hacerla terminar ya o él no podría soportarlo más. Pero se permitió otra indulgencia más. Introdujo su dedo medio en su vagina buscando en la pared interna aquel suave punto que al estimularlo, aun ignorando por completo el clítoris lograba una respuesta casi inmediata. Se le empapó la mano mientras ella elevaba sus caderas en súplica de mayor fricción. Él se la dio arremetiendo ahora con dedos y lengua sin darle tregua entrando y saliendo una y otra vez la hizo elevarse a lo más alto de la deliciosa espiral de sensaciones dando gritos de placer. Gracias a Dios por la música allá afuera o los hubieran escuchado.

Ella apenas recuperaba el aliento cuando por entre sus parpados semiabiertos logró deleitarse con la visión de sus músculos abdominales cuidadosamente cincelados. El removió rápidamente su camisa se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y finalmente, ya que sabía que tenía toda la atención de ella, se quitó el cinturón y en un rápido movimiento bajó su pantalón junto con los calzoncillos revelando su poderosa erección.

"Y ¿Qué hay de mí, me vas a dejar así semivestida?"

"Los siento hermosa, te dije que no habría tiempo para delicadezas y creo que ya fui muy indulgente contigo" le contestó al tiempo que la cargaba mientras él se sentaba en el sillón posicionándola a horcajadas frente a él. Ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar ya que él la elevó tomándola por las nalgas dándoles un maravilloso apretón, mientras posicionaba la cabeza de su pene erecto en su entrada, no sin antes acariciarla con la gruesa punta de su miembro en su clítoris un par de veces haciéndola jadear.

La deslizó deliciosamente lento sobre su falo erguido, ella grito de placer mientras él se hundía más y más abriéndola, llenándola. Ella se aferró con sus uñas a la espalda de él mientras él se inclinaba para devorar su cuello, sus pechos que subían y bajaban acompasadamente, rítmicamente. Después él se echó para atrás en el respaldo del sillón, mejorando el ángulo mientras ella se aferraba al respaldo del sillón y aceleraba los movimientos de sus caderas, empezó a moverlas de manera circular, de esa forma que sabía que a él le encantaba, llevándolo al borde apretándolo cuan largo era con sus músculos internos. No alcanzaba a salirse por completo, era una lucha frenética donde la fricción era la reina de las sensaciones.

"Así, así, abre tus ojos, muéstrame tus preciosas joyas. Regálame sus destellos" Ella le obedeció, les gustaba jugar a darse ordenes, pero la realidad era que estaba -por más que le costara trabajo admitirlo- completamente embelesada por él. Por su gallardía, su entrega y total adoración para con ella. Ella sabía que era algo más, por supuesto que había algo más que pasión aunque no lo quisiera reconocer. De no ser así jamás se hubiera entregado a este bello joven. Ese pensamiento la lanzó una vez más hacia las estrellas. El sintió su urgencia y la instó a rendirse, acariciándole la espalda agarrándola por las caderas. Ella se soltó de su agarre y se echó hacia atrás, al vacío sabiendo que el la detendría por la espalda. Que el la sostendría y no la dejaría caer, de la manera que no la había dejado caer desde que se conocieron. De la manera que la había estado sosteniendo todo ese tiempo con su tierna compresión. Él se puso de pie con ella en brazos y en un movimiento rápido la recostó sobre el sillón penetrándola con más fuerza. Ella le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas para acoger más de él.

"Dímelo, dímelo ahora preciosa" Le exigió sintiéndose cerca del precipicio.

"Te amo Albert" le dijo finalmente al tiempo que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **Nota: Ya sé lo que parece, y antes de que me maten o abandonen mi Terryfic, las insto a releer la escena en cuestión, bajo otra perspectiva.**

 **Les he dejado claves muy claras de que la dama en cuestión tiene experiencia en el arte de amar. Obviamente ya no es doncella, por ende no se trata de Candy aunque esa era la intención jaja ver que tanto se habian dejado envolver por la pasion de esta pareja que habían pasado por alto los detalles ;-) soy maquiavelica, lo sé.**

 **Espero dejarlas más tranquilas despues de esta aclaración.**

Hasta aquí por lo pronto, agradezco a las que siguen esta historia ya sea de manera silenciosa o externando sus opiniones. Dándole una oportunidad a mi manera de expresarme.

Gracias por estar! Nos seguimos leyendo.

Elby8a ;-)


	12. ¡Al fin Novios!

CH.12

Al fin Novios

El calor que emanaba del piso de madera no ayudaba en nada a controlar su pasión desatada. Así recostada como la tenía sobre la cobija era toda una tentación que le exigía ser consumada. Ese tono del verde fulgor de sus esmeraldas era lo que más anhelaba ver en este mundo. Amaba verse reflejado en los ojos de ella, era capaz de ver otro lado de sí mismo que le costaba trabajo aceptar. Era un lado que le hacía sentirse digno de ser amado. Esos ojos se lo transmitían como verdad absoluta, sin lugar a dudas le expresaban su adoración por él.

Esto chocaba con su idea de sí mismo, con ese concepto de no merecer que por tanto tiempo le habían grabado en su interior. El sentir ese amor filtrarse por sus venas amenazando con consumirlo por completo le resultaba sumamente doloroso. Era una casi insoportable metamorfosis que lo instaba a sacar lo mejor de sí. Sabía que Candy se entregaría a él y era lo que más deseaba pero había empeñado su palabra nuevamente.

Él ante todo era un caballero y debía honrar su promesa a Cornwell, quien había aceptado sus descabelladas exigencias con la condición de que se comportaría de manera respetuosa con su prima. Debía reconocer que esa línea se había percibido suculentamente borrosa en lo últimos minutos, pero estaba a punto de ser cruzada irremediablemente y aunque se moría por perderse en las sinuosas curvas de su bella pecosa sabía que no podía traicionar la recién obtenida confianza que Archie le había brindado. El verla morder descuidada e inocentemente la parte posterior de su dedo índice fue excesivamente abrumador. Este era el momento, no habría vuelta atrás. Sus opciones eran seguir adelante y saciar al fin la necesidad que tenía de ella por largo tiempo acumulada o cumplir con su honor.

Posando ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Candy, se inclinó sobre el femenino cuerpo sintiendo como se estremecía ante su peso. Cubrió sus labios con los propios enjugando los rastros del incitante elixir que había en ellos y se retiró lenta y tortuosamente sin dejar de observarla poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos.

Candy posó una mano sobre su pecho tratando de apaciguar los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que pequeños e incontrolables temblores recorrían todo su ser. Se Deleitó en esas sensaciones, pero se ruborizó al saber a qué se debía la humedad entre sus piernas. Se sonrojó aún más al darse cuenta que él se alejaba de ella sintiéndose repentinamente abandonada. Miles de dudas empezaron a agolparse nuevamente en su mente. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberse permitido tantas libertades al sentir su cercanía. De repente él rompió el silencio.

-Debes saber que me muero por estar contigo, he soñado muchas veces con perderme en ti- _Por Dios no pensé que fuera tan difícil cumplir esta promesa. Maldita sea la hora en la que te hice caso Cornwell. Todavía tenemos mucho que aclarar hermosa Julieta._ -Te pido me disculpes por dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos hacia ti. Debería haber sido capaz de detenerme antes- le dijo poniéndose de pie.

¿Que se supone que quería decir con eso? ¿A caso se estaba arrepintiendo de lo sucedido? Candy no lograba entender a qué se refería. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando una nueva pregunta brotó de los labios de Terry.

-Lo que yo quisiera saber es ¿Cómo fue que diste conmigo en Rockstown? ¿Qué hacías tú en aquel lugar?- preguntó con un tono cargado de reproche. Apasionado como era sustituía una pasión por otra. La carnal, por la furia del abandono en su momento más vulnerable.

Candy se levantó para sentarse en el sillón. ¿Era su imaginación o le estaba reclamando?

Decidió entonces ser honesta con él. Era lo único que podría esperarse de ella después de las confesiones que le había hecho.

-En realidad fui buscando a Albert. Él se había ido del departamento que compartíamos. Me dejó solo una carta donde decía que había recobrado la memoria y que no me quería causar problemas.- Percibió el agudo aguijón inyectar el veneno de los celos en su torrente sanguíneo - _Así que por eso fue que no me hablaste. Una vez más no era a mí a quien buscabas._ -Pensaba el atribulado joven.

-Verás por esa época ya la arrendataria se había dado cuenta por rumores que en realidad no éramos hermanos y me había pedido que abandonara el departamento pues no podía permitir que siguiéramos viviendo Albert y yo ahí por considerarlo indecente.- confesó tornándose de un rojo carmesí.

- _Sí, ya recuerdo el maldito de Leagan. Ese estúpido sigue teniendo sentimientos por tí. Esa sabandija no es de fiar. Algo tendré que hacer al respecto. La manera en que posó sus sucias manos sobre ti durante el baile casi me hace dirigirme directamente a él y partirle la cara de imbécil que puso al verte. A él y a la interminable línea de estúpidos que pretendían bailar contigo._ \- Recobrando casi por completo el color natural de sus mejillas Candy prosiguió.

-No quise decirle nada a Albert por no preocuparlo, pero supongo que él de alguna manera se enteró y decidió abandonarme. Tiempo después de que se había ido, recibí un paquete con un hermoso impermeable dentro que contenía una dirección en ese lugar. Yo me emocioné mucho pensando que lo encontraría ahí. Albert fue mi compañía, me había ayudado mucho en momentos muy difíciles para mí y yo lo extrañaba mucho- Dijo rememorando con pesar.

Ese tono de dolor no pasó inadvertido por parte de Terry- _Lo extrañaste a él. Albert sí mereció que lo fueras a buscar hasta el fin del maldito mundo_ \- ¡Ah! se sintió morir con esa confesión. Esto solo incrementó su necesidad de saber más al respecto. Ahora más que nunca era imperativo el saber que era lo que realmente sentía por Albert.

-Te ví ahí unas chicas dijeron tu nombre y no podía creer que en verdad se trataba de ti. Cuando te vi actuar de nueva cuenta como solo tú sabes hacerlo, supe que estarías bien. Que de algún modo encontrarías tu camino. Quise buscarte en ese momento, pero tú seguías teniendo un deber que cumplir con Susanna y yo a ella le había prometido que no te buscaría. Por eso me fui-

Terry sentía hervirle la sangre. Cómo era posible que ella insistiera en esa estúpida promesa que tan inútil había resultado. El seguía cumpliendo con su deber de apoyar a Susanna económicamente, eso jamás había dejado de hacerlo. Aún sin importar la precaria situación en la que había estado durante su estancia en el puerto de Baltimore. Tomó asiento en el sofá individual frente a ella. Una vez más observándola sin interrupción. Ahora le tocaba a ella aclararle su situación.

-Después al salir de la carpa tu mamá me interceptó-

-Sí, por supuesto, mi madre- _Esa entrometida de Eleanor_ \- Pensó para sí.

Candy notó el doloroso sarcasmo con el que había pronunciado esa frase.

Terry pudo percibir como se le crispaban los nervios a la mención del sustantivo mamá asociado con esa mujer.

Para él esa palabra había tenido muchos significados desde el primer recuerdo que tenía de haberla dicho por primera vez. Primero equivocadamente a la duquesa de quien recibió una sonora cachetada, acompañada de las palabras que permanecían imborrables en lo más profundo de su alma.

-Entérate de una buena vez que yo, no soy tu madre. Tú y yo no somos nada, tú, no eres nada y tan solo estas aquí por un error de tu padre y es mi deber recordarte el grave error que significas para la casa Grandchester. No eres más que una mancha en el honor de esta familia.- Recordó con rabia.

Después en el primer rechazo de Eleanor en su infructuoso viaje a América. Tan solo por un corto tiempo gracias a la intervención de Candy era que había sido sinónimo de ternura, cariño y amor desinteresado.

Pero ahora pensaba que hubiera sido mejor no haber conocido ese lado amable que le hacía añorar ridículamente como cuando era pequeño el tener ese amor de vuelta. Odiaba extrañar la sensación de un abrazo de ella, la que se decía su madre, sobre todo cuando sabía que se los proporcionaba a alguien más. Era la única persona con la que había logrado sentir una conexión emocional después de Candy. Era la persona de la que había recibido las tan anheladas caricias reconfortantes que desde niño había tenido la necesidad de tener. No podía recordar si alguna vez antes de estar con Eleanor era que había sido abrazado con ternura. Con pasión sí muchas veces había pagado por la sola compañía para poder sentir algo de calor humano.

Justamente buscando esa deseada necesidad de contacto por parte de "Su madre" era que la había descubierto en su traición.

Candy percibió el enojo en sus palabras. Resentimiento puro brotaba de cada poro de la piel de Terry. Se preguntaba qué habría pasado entre madre e hijo para que estuvieran en malos términos una vez más.

-¿Terry qué pasó entre la señorita Baker y tú?- Preguntó siguiendo su naturaleza conciliadora.

Los recuerdos de Terry eran un torbellino de emociones las cuales le estaban costando mucho trabajo mantener a raya. Así que retomando por un momento su posición a la defensiva la interrumpió abruptamente, con un tono de voz que sonó duro y distante.

-¡No seas entrometida! Además no he venido aquí para que platiquemos de Eleanor. Ya estaba yo al tanto que te había contactado. Ella misma me lo confesó. Debo decirte que me sorprendí al saber que ni siquiera con su actuación de madre preocupada había logrado conmoverte lo suficientemente para que te acercaras a mí.- Le dijo tajante, sin rodeos, muchas veces después de que Eleanor le constató la presencia de Candy, se había torturado pensando que ella había sentido repugnancia de verlo en ese estado y tenía que saber si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

La rubia se quedó boquiabierta ante tales palabras, pero sobre todo ante su total cambio de actitud. No terminaba de entender que lo había llevado a hablarle de esa manera tan fría. Quería desesperadamente verlo a los ojos para tratar de ver en ellos alguna pista que le ayudara a descifrar sus sentimientos, pero él se había puesto de pie y había caminado hasta la mesilla donde se encontraban los narcisos. Dándole la espalda acariciaba sus frágiles pétalos, con excesivo cuidado como si de un pequeño niño se tratara.

Al fin se volteó para verla resintiendo el silencio que había caído sobre ellos. Ella alcanzó a ver en sus ojos un atisbo de dolor disfrazado de ira. De repente lo entendió todo. Él se sentía dolido que lo hubiera dejado ahí sin siquiera acercársele, ella había tenido un motivo poderoso para hacerlo. Tenía que decírselo, aunque le doliera a ella también.

-Te equivocas si piensas que el verte ahí aunado a las palabras de tu madre no lograron conmoverme. A ella le dije que no, porque no quería que se hiciera falsas esperanzas acerca de nosotros. Se le veía realmente desesperada por hallar alguna forma de ayudarte. La realidad es que sí te busqué.

Flashback

Las palabras que la bella dama le había dedicado le habían calado hondo en su corazón. No podía eliminar esas imágenes de Terry atormentado y abatido de su mente. Su madre tenía razón ella podía ayudarle, no solo en su capacidad de enfermera sino como amiga también. El solo pensar en esa palabra para describir su actual relación le provocaba un gran peso en el alma. Realmente eso era lo que había temido desde que lo vio. El no poder ser capaz de tratarlo tan solo como amiga, porque esa era la única relación posible entre ellos. Pero la necesidad que tenía de querer estar cerca de él pesó más. Fue entonces que se decidió, regresó sobre sus pasos y lo fue a buscar a la carpa.

-¿Ud. También quedó prendada de él no? Si maldita sea mi suerte, justo el día que ese borracho de Graham se decide a actuar en su gloriosa grandiosidad es que decide renunciar. Así que como verá aquí no lo encontrará.- Le dijo el encargado con evidente molestia.

-Por favor, le ruego que me diga, ¿A caso le mencionó hacia dónde se dirigía?-

-¿Me vio cara de su pilmama? ¡Ya le dije que aquí no está! Con un carajo, tantos meses de batallar con sus peleas, borracheras y endemoniado carácter y todo ¿Para qué? A la primera de cambios se larga.- El hombre siguió refunfuñando ignorando a la chica que estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando vio que alguien le hacía señas.

-Pst, pst, oye linda, ven- Era la mujer que había compartido el escenario con Terry.- ¿Oye estas buscando a Terry verdad? ¿Tú debes ser Candy cierto?-

Candy asintió sorprendida-¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?- preguntó incrédula.

-Pecosa, rubios rizos y de ojos verdes, cuantas veces lo escuché describirte, aunque debo confesar que llegué a pensar que te llamabas Julieta y que tu apellido era San Pablo.-

Las lágrimas desbordaban por sus ojos,-¿Él le habló de mí?-

-Vaya que si lo hizo, en sus delirios por supuesto. Siempre fue mi coprotagonista y muchas veces se equivocaba cambiándome el nombre, sobretodo en las escenas de amor. Mira nena, en verdad me alegra que Terry se vaya. Es demasiado bueno, en todos los sentidos ¿Si me entiendes verdad?- Le preguntó haciendo una mueca lasciva con su lengua, que hizo sentir incómoda a la bella chica -Sé que le irá muy bien si se cuida. Ve por él linda y ayúdalo, ese niño necesita cariño. Su madre ya trató de acercarse a él en varias ocasiones sin tener resultados. Pero me da la impresión que si la ayuda viene de ti, él sanará su corazón roto y dejara de llorar por ese amor perdido que repetidamente llama en sus sueños.- Le dijo cerrándole un ojo.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro?- preguntó con premura.

-Ah tonta de mí, hace rato lo vi dirigirse al hotel por sus cosas, pero en este momento ya debe estar en la estación. No te preocupes, seguro que ahí seguirá, dudo mucho que se le haya bajado la borrachera y así no lo dejarán subir al tren.-

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda señorita- La mujer soltó una franca carcajada al escuchar que Candy se refería a ella de esa manera.

La rubia cabellera de Candy volaba detrás de ella mientras corría con renovadas esperanzas hacia la estación. Al llegar ahí lo vio sentado, más bien recostado en una banca con boleto en mano, profundamente dormido.

Se le acercó lentamente y observó su semblante, con todo lo maltrecho de su apariencia, no lograba opacar la hermosura de su rostro. Cuánto lo había extrañado. Candy admiraba su perfil, sus cejas pobladas, su nariz recta y sus perfectamente bien definidos labios de los cuales ella recordaba su calidez como si el festival de Mayo hubiera sido ayer.

De repente él se empezó a inquietar, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de angustia. Y las lágrimas empezaron a correr abundantes por sus mejillas. Candy sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón al verlo así, sin embargo no se atrevía a despertarlo. Sin saber qué más hacer por el momento acercó su mano y le retiró un rebelde mechón de su larga cabellera que había caído sobre su rostro y se le había pegado enjugando sus incesantes lágrimas. Quiso aliviar su dolor y se inclinó para depositar un levísimo beso como aleteo de mariposa en la húmeda sien del inglés. Al momento que lo hizo, lo sintió aún más inquieto. Observó como los labios de él se movieron para pronunciar un nombre que se le clavó como estaca en el corazón.

-Susana-

Fin del flashback

El la volteó a ver incrédulo. Los ojos de Candy estaban nublados por abundantes lágrimas.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad el motivo por el cual no te quedaste fue porque dije el nombre de Susana en sueños?- Eso era inaudito para el joven.

-Estabas llorando, era evidente que sufrías por ella. La misma señorita me lo había dicho, que llorabas en sueños llamando a la mujer que había roto tu corazón- Le dijo la chica con vehemencia.

Terry no sabía si enojarse o reírse, esta vez optó por la segunda opción. Las carcajadas desconcertaron a Candy, no sabía qué es lo que le parecía tan gracioso, de repente su tristeza se transformaba en enojo ante su reacción.

Al fin se llevó las manos al rostro limpiando algunas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos azules por el esfuerzo de las carcajadas- ¿Y es que no se te ocurrió pensar que tal vez en vez de sueños se trataba de una pesadilla?- La chica quedó pasmada con esa declaración. Se sentó lentamente en el sofá dándole vueltas a la información.

-Candy- le dijo él en tono más serio.- Recuerdo ese sueño perfectamente, te diré que el motivo por el cual lo recuerdo es porque nunca había sentido tanto tu presencia como ese día. En mi sueño te decía finalmente todo lo que había querido decirte cuando te abracé en las escaleras ¿Lo recuerdas?- La joven asintió acongojadamente.- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- El caminó hacia ella y se hincó para quedar a su nivel, tomándola de las manos para verla a los ojos, continuó con su relato.

\- Ese nudo que tantas veces me reproché a mí mismo por no haber sido capaz de tragarlo, cedía y yo te hacía las preguntas que debía haberte echo.

¿Quieres que me quede con ella para evitar su sufrimiento? ¿Y acaso no hemos sufrido tú y yo lo suficiente? ¿Qué hay de nuestro dolor? ¿De nuestra soledad?

Esa que solo desaparece estando a tu lado, al percibir tu aroma, al ser irradiado por la luz de tu sonrisa y la calidez de tu alma.

Eres lo único que ha logrado penetrar mi coraza. Por ti me he dado cuenta de que mi corazón seguía latiendo. Tú y nadie nunca más será su dueña, así que no me pidas que renuncie a ti. No me pidas que te deje ir. No podría ya seguir existiendo.

El vacío sería para mí aún peor que el que sentía antes de conocerte ya que ahora se lo que es la felicidad. Lo aprendí de ti en medio del mar, en año nuevo la noche que te conocí.- Candy sintió su pecho arderle con los sollozos que trataba de ahogar. Al fin veía las cosas a través de los expresivos ojos de Terry, que le hablaban con la verdad.

-Me decías que te habías dado cuenta al igual que yo que preferías afrontar todo conmigo, que juntos le daríamos una solución. En el momento justo que nos tomábamos de las manos aparecía Susanna y se repetía la escena del accidente en el teatro. Yo gritaba su nombre como si con ello pudiera evitar que sucediera.-

-¡Terry!- dijo con voz entrecortada, al momento que se le arrojó para acurrucársele en el pecho. Levantándola entre sus brazos se sentó con ella en el sillón acomodándola en su regazo sin dejarla de abrazar. El sentía como las lágrimas le humedecían su camisa. Ella se daba cuenta que justo ese lugar entre sus brazos, siendo confortada en su amplio pecho y escuchando el ritmo del corazón de Terry era como quería pasar el resto de su vida. Había sido una tonta y ambos habían sufrido a causa de ello. Le maravillaba el ver la capacidad que Terry tenía para hacerla sentir bien al preocuparse más por su bienestar que por reprocharle a ella el sufrimiento vivido cuando debía haber sido ella quien lo consolara a él.

Un golpe en la puerta los hizo tomar conciencia del lugar en el que se encontraban, pero sobretodo de la situación tan comprometedora que podría parecer ante los ojos de alguien más.

Terry estaba decidido en no abrir. Ya tendría preparado su argumento si es que se ofrecía pero por ningún motivo pondría la honra de Candy en entredicho.

-Señor Hendrick, soy yo Jackson, le pido disculpas, pero traigo un mensaje urgente de Nueva York!-

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a verse sorprendidos ante tal anuncio. Terry se puso de pie depositando a Candy delicadamente sobre el sillón y sacando la llave de su chaleco se dirigió a la puerta, poniéndose su sombrero. No abrió la puerta por completo, tan solo lo suficiente para hablar de nuevo con acento texano al mayordomo-¿Qué sucede Jackson?- le dijo un poco irritado por la interrupción pero aliviado al comprobar que se trataba de él. Jackson esperaba pacientemente con la misiva sobre una charola de plata. El joven actor lo tomó entre sus manos. El telegrama venía a nombre de Terrius Graham.

-De nueva cuenta me disculpo por la interrupción señor Hendrick, pero se me indicó que aunque no viene a su nombre, este telegrama era para usted. Le reitero que estoy a sus servicios- Dijo al tiempo que hacia un movimiento de cabeza a manera de despedida marchándose de ahí.

Cerrando la puerta rápidamente volvió a echar llave, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Candy.

Clavó los ojos en el telegrama sorprendiéndose al leer que el remitente era Hathaway, ya que la única que conocía su paradero era Karen. Si ella había revelado su ubicación debió haber sido por alguna circunstancia de fuerza mayor. Rápidamente rasgó el sobre y comenzó a leer.

Terry, Perdón que te interrumpa en tus escapes personales, pero se ha presentado una situación urgente en la cual requiero de tu ayuda. Por favor te ruego que regreses lo antes posible.

Att. Robert Hathaway.

El joven frunció el ceño apretando sus labios en una mueca reflexiva.- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? Diablos, desearía que me diera más información respecto a la situación que menciona Robert. Sera algo realmente importante para que en vez de regañarme como acostumbra me esté pidiendo por favor que regrese. Espero no haya sido algún accidente.

-¿Que paso Terry? ¿Sucede algo malo?- La voz de Candy lo saco de sus pensamientos. El preocupado joven le entrego el mensaje para que ella lo leyera. Mientras relajaba sus facciones para no preocupar a su pecas.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-No lo sé, lo que más me extraña de todo esto es que Karen era la única que sabía dónde estaría. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que debió haber sucedido para que se lo confesara a Robert.-

-¿Karen? ¿Karen Klayse?-

-Sí de hecho fue ella quien me ayudo a elegir el disfraz- Ahora fue el turno de Candy de sentir un pellizco de celos, que fueron hechos a un lado por su aún más creciente curiosidad.

-Pero ¿Cómo es que sigues en la compañía, tienes una obra en puerta? Yo pensé que habías dejado el teatro. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de "tus escapes personales"? ¿Cómo es que pudiste organizar todo esto para mí? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? - Se habían pasado toda la noche aclarando situaciones del pasado. Pero todavía tenía muchas dudas. Eso sin contar que aún no sabía nada de su presente.

-Regresé a la compañía hace algunos meses, pero dudo mucho que me veas pronto en un protagónico, es un acuerdo que tengo con Robert. Literalmente me escapé, falté estos últimos tres días al trabajo para venir en busca de una escurridiza mona pecas. Pude organizar este picnic con la ayuda de un amigo. Con respecto a mi paradero, lo único que te puedo decir por el momento es que estaba en un abismo, aún más profundo del que me encontraste en Rockstown.- Le dijo exhalando fuertemente un tanto apenado de tener que revelarle las cosas de esa manera.

-Pecas ya sé que todavía quedan muchas cosas por aclarar y créeme que desearía seguir contigo para explicarte todo detalladamente. Yo también tengo algunas preguntas para ti, pero como te podrás dar cuenta Robert necesita mi ayuda así que debo salir lo antes posible.- Depositando un tierno beso en la frente de la chica, se dio media vuelta para irse.

Candy se había quedado muda con toda esa información que le soltó de golpe. Aún no la asimilaba cuando lo vio regresar con paso firme hacia ella. Terry sin pensarlo se apropió de sus labios en un intempestivo beso que le explotó los sentidos, era un beso barbaján, irreverente, que tomaba de ella lo que se le daba la gana proclamándose como el dueño absoluto de sus labios, de su boca, de todo su ser. No se dio cuenta cuando era que él se había alejado de ella. Candy seguía con la boca entreabierta y los ojos cerrados, perdida en la exhilarante sensación que le había robado el aliento. No fue hasta que escucho su aterciopelada voz que abrió sus verdes esmeraldas.

-Así es como se debe besar a una novia- Le dijo sonriendo con esa endiablada media sonrisa al ver la dulce expresión de perplejidad en el rostro de su novia. Inclinándose levemente le hizo una reverencia con su sombreo a manera de despedida.

-Señorita pecas, hasta que nos volvamos a ver- Abrió la puerta desapareciendo detrás de esta. Candy alcanzo a aventarle un cojín que se estrelló en la puerta.

-Eso es por haberle puesto llave a la puerta- Gritó tras de él, y estaba segura de que la había escuchado, ya que alcanzó a percibir la hermosa risa de su novio alejándose por el pasillo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí por el momento, espero les haya gustado. Ya aclararon muchas cosas nuestros apasionados rebeldes, aunque faltan otras más. Quise compensarles la jugarreta que les hice con la escena lemon del capítulo pasado con esta nueva entrega enfocada exclusivamente en nuestra parejita favorita. Me encantará saber sus opiniones.

Gracias por estar!

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	13. Reflexiones de un Magnate Enamorado

Ch.13 REFLEXIONES DE UN MAGNATE ENAMORADO

La fiesta había sido un escándalo. La tía abuela sentía que habían sido el hazmerreír de la temporada. Nunca se lo perdonaría a esa chica. Tanto trabajo, tanto esmero que había puesto en cada detalle para que todo estuviera perfecto y al final había resultado un completo caos. Elisa había dado un espectáculo terrible que seguramente ya fuera la comidilla de la ciudad.

En realidad habían sido Las chicas Britter y O'Neal quienes habían rescatado la noche con su improvisado concierto que les había dejado un buen sabor de boca a los presentes.

Si William iba a adoptar a una huérfana más le hubiera valido que fuera alguien como Annie Britter mucho más dócil y manejable que la escandalosa Rubia. En el fondo sabía perfectamente que habían sido esos ojos color esmeralda tan similares a los de Rosemary los que habían ocasionado que su sobrino le tuviera tanto cariño y consideraciones a la chica. Esos expresivos ojos verdes eran símbolo de peligro. Lograban volver locos a los hombres. Ella lo sabía, lo había visto ya muchas veces, unos lindos ojos eran capaces de destruir familias enteras, pero dejaría de ser quien era si es que permitía que algo así les pasara a los Andrey. Ahora más que nunca tenía que vigilar sus movimientos.

Esa desaparición misteriosa de los dos en plena fiesta le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca augurando un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo era posible?, no se creía ni por un momento ese cuento que le habían dicho a manera de disculpa. Aunque debía confesar que Candice si se veía algo pálida y decaída. Pues bien, si ese era el caso en realidad mandaría las misivas de cancelación a los eventos que tenía planeados para esa semana. Resultaría una buena estrategia después de todo para que se enfriaran un poco

las lenguas. Pero no se daría el lujo de faltar otra vez a las estratégicas reuniones que eran de suma importancia para lograr su objetivo de casar de una vez por todas a esa rebelde muchachilla. Elroy no podía dejar de pensar en el peso que se quitaría de encima al no tener que ser responsable de Candice.

Al menos se podía adjudicar un triunfo con la promesa que le había logrado arrancar a William de que ambos asistirían bajo sus términos a las tertulias que ella juzgara convenientes. Estaba segura de que bajo su estricto control y guía muy pronto habría la celebración de dos compromisos en el clan Andrey.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

William Albert, el poderoso señor Andrey se sentía culpable de cómo se habían dado las cosas. Bueno, no realmente. Él también tenía derecho a ser feliz. No pediría disculpas a nadie por seguir su corazón y buscar su felicidad. En realidad no estaba haciendo ningún daño ya que sabía que la dama en cuestión le correspondía. Eran las dudas de ella lo que complicaba todo. Era normal, él entendía perfectamente que ella se preocupara en revelar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

Todavía percibía el aroma de ella en su piel. Temeraria apasionada tan adelantada a su época y si alguna palabra podía describirla esa era valiente ya que jamás había bajado la mirada ante nadie y se había abierto camino por si sola en este difícil mundo de hombres. Sabía en su corazón que de haber vivido más su hermana Rosemary habría congeniado con ella ya que ambas siempre habían estado dispuestas a sacrificarse por sus seres queridos. Cómo leonas con todo para proteger a sus cachorros.

Esta era una verdad absoluta que Albert tenía muy clara y que no podía negar, ni atreverse si quiera a pretender interponerse entre ese amor y su amor por su bella dama. No cabía de felicidad de saber que ella le correspondía. Se lo había dejado aún más claro después de que había regresado a él por propia convicción. Su separación le había desgarrado el alma, ya que su corazón se había comprometido con ella desde un principio, desde que ese giro del caprichoso destino los hizo encontrarse cuando ambos buscaban el bien para sus hijos.

Él sabía que si quería realmente ser feliz tendría que pensar en él mismo sin importar las reacciones de los demás. Tendría que hacer caso omiso de la Tía Elroy y una vez más revelarse ante ella, ante la sociedad entera. Realmente nunca había sido alguien a quien le importaran las apariencias, o los murmullos de la gente. Siempre había sido un rebelde, tal vez siempre lo seria al igual que ella. Pero tenía que respetarla a ella y a su decisión de hacer las cosas a su manera aunque esta cuestión era en realidad lo que lo tenía atribulado. Sentía que de alguna forma traicionaba a su amigo, pero debía ante todo apoyarla a ella. Quien era él para decirle que no quería esconderse si había portado disfraces y adoptado diferentes personalidades desde muy temprana edad. No podía sino reírse al recordar que había sido su dama quien se lo hiciera notar.

-También tú podrías haber sido actor.- Le había dicho con una sonrisa en sus seductores labios que hacía resaltar aún más ese incitante lunar que tenía junto a su boca.

Recordaba sonriente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

-William ella está aquí, insiste en verte. Te está esperando en tu despacho.- Le había dicho Georges cuando dejó la pista de baile.

-Tú lo sabías ¿Verdad? ¿Sabías que él había regresado y no me dijiste nada?-Le recriminaba furiosa, mientras se paseaba de un lugar a otro del grandísimo despacho haciendo ademanes con sus manos amenazando con hacer surcos en la finísima alfombra beige que cubría el piso.

-Cuentame, ¿Qué ha sucedido?-

-Seguimos igual, él no quiere verme, no me puede perdonar. ¿Porque es que me tuve que enterar por terceras personas de algo que te confié a ti para que me ayudarás a resolver?- Albert trató de acercarse a ella, para tratar de calmarla pero la dama lo evadió dando un paso atrás en evidente rechazo.- No, eso no te lo puedo pasar por alto.  
Debería haberlo hecho desde un principio por mí misma como siempre ha sido a lo largo de mi vida, por eso es que me fui.-

Albert respiró profundamente, esta mujer era pasión pura en todos los sentidos de la palabra y justo ahora era la pasión por proteger a su hijo lo que la hacía actuar de esa manera.-Yo mandé a qué te avisaran personalmente en cuanto lo supe, pero ya te habías embarcado a Londres.

-¿Por supuesto, que esperabas que hiciera? No me iba a quedar sentada, tenía que agotar todos las opciones para dar con él.- Su tono de voz en aumento denotaba su creciente desesperación.

-¿Y, cómo te fue en tu encuentro con el Duque? Preguntó tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible conteniendo la respiración.

-No.. no lo ví.- Le confesó abatida, permitiendo al fin que sus lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas.

-Ya te había dicho que no te recibiría. Te dije que no te expusieras a viajar y ponerte en peligro con el clima tan tenso que hay en Europa por la guerra.- Le dijo con alivio, pero al mismo tiempo con el temor que había tenido al pensarla perdida.

-Ya te lo dije ninguna orden de la corona me iba a amedrentar, yo no iba a cruzarme de brazos mientras mi hijo estaba desaparecido. Aunque tuviera que rogarle de rodillas a su padre para que me ayudara a buscarlo.- Finalmente había sido ante la duquesa que ella había suplicado por ayuda queriendo apelar a su condición de madre, pero esa horrible mujer solo se había burlado de ella. No podía dejar de sollozar al imaginar lo que su hijo habría sufrido a manos de ese ser tan despreciable e incapaz de sentir el menor rasgo de empatía. Se puso de pie, no queriendo pensar más en ello.

-Fui a buscarlo a Broadway pero me informaron que no se había presentado los dos últimos días y temí lo peor. Fue gracias a una amiga mutua que me enteré que estaría aquí. ¿Por favor dime en dónde está? Tengo que verlo, le tengo que explicar.

-Te entiendo Eleonor, pero no es momento. Tu misma me contaste de la carta evidenciando su rechazo a ser contactado por tí. Además te recuerdo que estuve ahí. Jamás olvidare sus palabras para contigo.

-Eso ya no importa, él se sintió traicionado, no estaba en su juicio.-Decía justificándolo- Debe saber que el motivo de su enojo ya no existe. Ya no tiene caso. Lo que había entre nosotros se acabó, lo nuestro quedó en el pasado. Fue un grave error.-

Al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de la mujer que amaba sintió como si una garra le desgajara el corazón. Pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirle esas palabras. Si algo había aprendido en ese casi año y medio que llevaban de conocerse, era a ser perseverante y paciente con ella. Aunque en cosas del amor era fácil dejarse llevar por la emoción, él no claudicaría pues ya su corazón tenía dueña y esa era Eleanor Baker.

Había sido durante su estancia en Rockstown cuando él se había planteado realmente la posibilidad de tener una relación formal con ella. Ninguno lo había buscado, simplemente había sucedido, habían coincidido sin saber lo que su amor implicaría para sus seres queridos. Aunque en ese momento jamás podrían haberse imaginado quienes eran en realidad.

Recordaba el momento justo en que se habían rosado sus manos por primera vez. La electricidad que le provocó aquel inesperado contacto.

Flashback

-Señorita permítame ayudarle- Le había dicho ofreciéndole caballerosamente su ayuda al ver a la bella dama caminar con dificultad secándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo. Parecería que al igual que él, cargaba el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Por su parte la dama en cuestión pensaba en cuál sería su siguiente paso. La realidad era que no había esperado una negativa por parte de la joven y se dirigía ahora a verlo a él. Aun a pesar de su alma atormentada Terry había florecido ante sus ojos. Había dado muestras de su verdadera personalidad como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Para ella había sido como si de pronto él hubiera reencontrado su motivo para seguir adelante. El parecía enfocar su mirada en un punto fijo. Fue ahí que la vio, Ella sabía que Terry la había reconocido, que realmente había visto a Candy ahí en la carpa. Que esa hermosa chica tanto por dentro como por fuera era quien había provocado tal despertar en ese ser entumecido en el que se había perdido su hijo. Pero ahora que la joven había rechazado la oportunidad de a hablar con él Eleonor sentía que se encontraba en un callejón sin salida, sin saber que más podía hacer para ayudarle. Alomejor si ella intentaba hablar de nuevo con él tal vez.. ahora si la escucharía como su madre que era. Tenía que intentarlo aprovechando que había tenido aquel atisbo de claridad. Se sintió desfallecer sosteniéndose de la pared con una mano y con la otra en su pecho mientras la toz la hacía batallar por llevar aire a sus pulmones.

Le pesaba el saber que había sido una madre ausente, no había estado para él en sus momentos más difíciles, era pues de entenderse que el no quisiera ni siquiera verla. Ella tenía que darle su espacio y respetar su proceso, pero eso no quería decir que lo dejaría solo. Ella lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. De repente todo se oscureció lo ultimó que escucho fue la voz de ese joven que parecía ir en la misma dirección que ella preguntarle algo que no logró comprender.

-¿Señorita está usted bien?- preguntó Albert mientras se desfallecía en sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un cuarto sencillo pero limpio que no sabía a quién le pertenecía ni donde se ubicaba. El dolor en su pecho la hacía jadear por aire. Se dio cuenta que traía puesto su camisón. Sobresaltada se cubrió con las cobijas a manera de protección al percibir la presencia de alguien que se acercaba para entrar a la habitación.

Cerró los ojos y pretendió que seguía dormida mientras los dos hombres entraban. Era después de todo una experta en el arte de la actuación.

-Entonces Doctor ¿Cuál es su opinión?- Le pareció reconocer esa voz, que sonaba extrañamente preocupada.

-Está reaccionando favorablemente al tratamiento, pero por ningún motivo debe viajar en las próximas semanas. Ella está muy débil a causa de la neumonía. Su estado es algo delicado, pero me temo que si no se toman los cuidados necesarios se puede complicar aún más.-

-Dígame que se puede hacer para ayudar a su recuperación- Preguntó en lo que le pareció a Eleonor como genuina preocupación por su bienestar.

-Reposo, tomar sus medicamentos a tiempo, pero más importante, nada de sobresaltos. Hay que mantenerla lo más tranquila posible, que no decaiga su ánimo. Hay estudios que reflejan la relación que hay entre el estado de ánimo del paciente y su resistencia o recuperación a diferentes padecimientos.-

-Entiendo perfectamente a que se refiere- Dijo Albert recordando lo mucho que Candy le había ayudado a salir de su depresión para poderse recuperar primero en el hospital y después en el departamento del Magnolia.- Muchas gracias, se llevarán a cabo sus indicaciones.- Aseguró Albert con tono serio.

Eleonor escuchó como la voz del hombre más joven se despedía del doctor mientras se acercaban de nuevo a la puerta con la intención de retirarse. Ella pensaba aprovechar ese momento para salir de ahí. Ya afuera de la habitación con la puerta semiabierta escuchó una tercera voz que se despedía del Doctor. El recién llegado susurraba algo al joven en tono que le pareció a Eleonor algo sospechoso. Pero lo único que alcanzó a escuchar fue su nombre antes de que cerraran la puerta.

El hecho de que supieran su verdadera identidad la llenó de pavor. Algunas veces había tenido que lidiar con acosadores, por supuesto que sabía defenderse, pero en esta ocasión su situación era precaria. Primero porque en verdad se sentía muy mal y segundo porque estaba a merced de esas personas que no conocía. Por otro lado estaba Terry del que no sabía nada. Tenía que encontrarlo a como diera lugar. Debía salir de ahí pronto.

-William deberíamos mandar una misiva al hogar de la señorita Baker avisando en donde está y que se quedará por un tiempo ¿No lo crees?- Le preguntó Georges al momento que Albert cerraba la puerta.

-Así lo haremos en cuanto ella despierte, es muy extraño que tan fina y distinguida dama se encontrara en este poblado tan alejado de la ciudad y haya estado utilizando un disfraz. Deduzco que no querría que alguien se enterara de su paradero. Desconocemos los motivos que tendría para hacer algo así y debemos entonces respetar su decisión.-

Para entonces Eleonor se encontraba cubriéndose rápidamente con su abrigo asomándose por la ventana. Palideció al percatarse que se encontraba en el segundo piso de aquel hostal. Si quería bajar sin ser descubierta por sus secuestradores no le quedaría más que salir por ahí. Solo pensaba en Terry y en lo mucho que podría estarla necesitando en esos momentos así que se dio valor y salió por la ventana aferrándose al quicio de la misma. Su estado de debilidad le hizo sentir vértigo, estuvo a punto de caer cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está haciendo?- Preguntó Albert mientras atraía a la hermosa dama hacía adentro de la habitación.

-Suélteme, que se ha creído- Le decía agitando sus brazos para tratar de zafarse, haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¿Qué qué hago pregunta? ¡Pues sostenerla para que no se caiga!- Le dijo consternado ante la reacción de la mujer.

-Déjeme, tengo que irme, no logrará obtener nada de mí.- Le gritaba mientras que aprovechó un descuido por parte de él y mordió la mano del apuesto joven quien retiró su mano en una mueca de dolor, pero no la soltó. Albert estaba atónito ante la impetuosa reacción de la que parecía ser a todas luces una bella pero frágil mujer. Bien decían que las primeras impresiones podían engañar y él había juzgado muy mal a esta mujer. Al ser una figura pública la había creído un tanto hueca y banal, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Él había visto afiches de sus obras sabiendo reconocer a una hermosa mujer, pero debía admitir que ninguno le hacía total justicia a sus atributos. Aun ahora enferma como se encontraba se veía arrebatadamente bella bajo la influencia de la adrenalina que sonrojaba sus mejillas y resaltaba su perfecta complexión. Esos ojos encendidos de un azul profundo que le provocaban perderse en ellos. Pero sobretodo ese lunar que coqueto atraía la atención hacia sus labios, como si estos no fueran lo suficientemente tentadores como para llamar la atención por si solos.

\- _Pero que estás pensando Albert, esta dama es tu huésped y necesita de tu ayuda, además de que obviamente no confía en ti. Seguramente la mirada de lobo depredador que tienes en este momento no ayudará a la cusa_.-Se recriminaba a sí mismo.

Ella comenzó a ser víctima de un violento ataque de tos. El joven aprovechó para cargarla entre sus brazos y depositarla suavemente en la cama. Recordó las recomendaciones que le hiciera el doctor y empezó a hablarle con voz pausada.-Sé que debe estar muy confundida, permítame explicarle, usted se desmayó en la calle y yo la traje a esta posada para que la revisara un doctor. Ha estado inconsciente por los últimos tres días, así que le aseguro que si mi intención hubiera sido hacerle daño, No habría llamado al doctor ni la estaría atendiendo en estos momentos.-

Eleonor abrió sus bellos ojos iguales a los de su hijo y lloró, sollozó dejando salir la tensión junto con el bajón que experimentó al sentir como la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo por completo.

Si había algo que Albert no podía soportar, era ver el corazón afligido de una dama, irremediablemente lo transportaba a las veces que había visto a su hermana sollozar al saber que no estaría presente en la vida de su hijo Anthony.

No sabía porque pero Eleonor Baker- la mujer, no, la actriz- Lo había conmovido profundamente. Esos tres días que había estado pasando de la conciencia a la inconciencia y viceversa, la había percibido a veces como a una pequeña niña que requería de protección, aunque la mayoría de las veces había estado delirando por su hijo. Era lógico entonces que al haber tenido cierta mejoría ella quisiera ir al encuentro de ese niño, del que al menos estaba seguro que públicamente no se sabía nada al respecto. Por eso tenía la imperiosa necesidad de ayudarla a proteger su privacidad.

-No llores, déjame ayudarte, te prometo que haré lo que pueda para aliviar tu dolor.-Le dijo en un tono que reflejaba tanta dulzura que a Eleonor le dolió el corazón. Se sintió vulnerable, necesitada de cariño, su mente obnubilada por la fiebre le provocó bajar sus defensas al tiempo que reconocía que hacía años que no se sentía reconfortada por alguien que la pudiera contener. Sin pensar en lo que hacía se permitió la indulgencia de ser abrazada por ese bello joven que la hacía sentir protegida. El la atrajo a su regazo acariciándole la lustrosa cabellera rubia haciéndola perderse en la ternura de tu caricia. Ella vio el cambio en la mirada de él y sin pensarlo más lo besó.

Albert había Recordado ese inocente beso, que había dado comienzo al despertar de sus sentimientos hacia ella. Mil veces había Eleonor tratado de negarlo, de cancelar eso a lo que ella llamaba locura y mil y un veces se había encargado él de hacerla sentir que se merecía ser amada. En ese entonces él ignoraba su pasado y la identidad de su hijo, pero percibía que ella había sido profundamente lastimada por un amor del pasado que le había dejado indelebles cicatrices en el alma. Estaba dispuesto a borrar cada una de esas marcas con el calor de sus besos y la ternura de sus caricias. ¡Al precio que fuera!

O al menos eso pensaba hasta lo sucedido esa madrugada.

-Albert, me las vas a pagar, tu sabías que Terry vendría a la fiesta y no me dijiste nada.- Le reclamaba Candy entrando intempestivamente a la oficina de su amigo para encontrarse con una escena que jamás en su más loca imaginación habría podido concebir como realidad.

Albert yacía recostado en el sillón, con el torso desnudo y una bellísima rubia entre sus brazos de quien al moverse levemente pudo apreciar su icónico lunar.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Nota: Así que al fin se reveló la apasionada parejita de Albert. Ya sé que muchas dirán que ella y Richard son uno mismo –jajaj, sonó a canción de timbiriche- bueno en este caso se podrán dar cuenta que no es así. Si me van a empezar con el cuento de la edad, ya saben que Eleonor tuvo muy joven a Terry, se la pasan repitiéndolo una y otra vez en la historia original y Albert le lleva algunos añitos a los rebeldes así que haré caso omiso de esos argumentos. Espero que no se le haya hecho confuso el relato empezando con la noche de la fiesta y luego continuando con el encuentro de los bellos Güeros-como una querida amiga los bautizó- En Rockstown. Para terminar retomando la noche de la fiesta cuando chan, chan, chan, chan , Candy los encuentra juntos.

Hasta aquí por lo pronto agradezco a las que siguen esta historia dándole una oportunidad a mis locos desvaríos de principiante. Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi retroalimentación en especial me dan a saber si voy bien o me regreso.

Les vuelvo a reiterar mi compromiso de seguir hasta el final así seamos 2 chícharos me sentire alagada de que me dediquen su valioso tiempo.

¡Gracias por estar! ¡Nos Seguimos Leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	14. Cargas Insoportables

Ch. 14

Cargas Insoportables

Annie había salido al jardín para tomar un poco de aire después de las acaloradas sensaciones que la embargaron con su música.

No estaba acostumbrada a dejarse llevar por la pasión, a dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y mucho menos a ser el centro de atención.

Su padre y la abuela Martha se habían quedado platicando con el señor Pierce que tanto las había elogiado a ella y a Patty en su improvisada presentación.

Se había desahogado con la música, pero ahora se sentía cargada de adrenalina y no sabía qué hacer con ella.

Archie esperaba pacientemente su momento.

-Annie, tengo que decirte..- de repente se interrumpió, había pasado el momento del decir, dando rienda suelta al hacer. La vio a los ojos, tan llena de vida como jamás la había visto, había dominado esa habitación mostrándoles tan solo un poco de lo que a través del tiempo juntos el identificaba como parte de su esencia.

La chica al principio se sobresaltó, pero después vio en los ojos de Archie un ingrediente que no había visto antes y le gustó. Acelerada como se sentía por los efectos de la adrenalina, con los sentidos exaltados le envió inconscientemente un mensaje, una especie de invitación al joven quien no se pudo resistir.

Archie se dejó llevar por el momento y tomando su rostro entre sus manos acaso un tanto temblorosas acercó sus labios a los de Annie, que respiraba agitadamente y le cubrió sus labios con breves mordiscos llenos de ternura y ansiedad. Saboreando por primera vez esos labios de la que había sido su novia por tan largo tiempo constatando así que era a ella a quien querría besar siempre, toda su vida, a ella y a nadie más. La pelilacia separó sus labios dando paso al baile de las lenguas. Casi imperceptiblemente, más por instinto que por voluntad propia se encontró correspondiéndole a ese beso que por tanto tiempo había añorado. Se desconoció a sí misma sintiendo como ese beso la elevaba hacía el cielo iluminándolo todo a su alrededor. Archie por su parte quería entregarse todo en ese delicioso contacto, quería hacerle saber sin lugar a dudas que ella Annie Britter era la dueña absoluta de su corazón.

Se escuchó un ruido de pasos que se acercaban apresurados regresándolos a ambos a su realidad. Ella se alejó sonrojada, confundida, dolida al haber recibido el éxtasis que le provocó aquel beso y saber que Archie se lo había negado por propia convicción por tan largo tiempo. El resentimiento acumulado salió a flote.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué pretendes con estos juegos?-Le recriminó Annie acostumbrada como estaba a jugar siempre ese papel de víctima, aunque muy para su sorpresa esta vez no derramó lagrima alguna.

-Annie nos vamos de gira, el señor Pierce está ultimando los detalles para una serie de conciertos tu y yo. Tu padre accedió ya que mi abuela Martha nos acompañará lo único que necesitamos es que tu estés de acuerdo.- Anunció la chica con entusiasmo. Se congeló al ver la escena frente a ella.

-Perdón, interrumpí algo- Dijo al ver la súplica en los ojos de Archie.

-No, Patty, te equivocas, aquí no ha pasado nada. La decisión está tomada. Archie y yo no tenemos ya nada de qué hablar. Vamos, como tú has dicho hay mucho por hacer si es que nos vamos de gira.- Dijo al tiempo que tomaba a una renuente Patty de la mano alejándose de ahí apresuradamente sin mirar atrás.

Dejándolo solo ahí de pie con todo el peso de la aplastante soledad cayéndole encima Archie se derrumbó en la banca de piedra sin ocultar ya las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos color de miel.

No supo cuánto tiempo duró allí sentado sintiéndose vulnerable, con el corazón expuesto. Ya todo se había quedado oscuro y en silencio, tal cual como se sentía por dentro. Fue hasta entonces que recordó el mensaje aun sin abrir que le entregara Jackson momentos antes de su encuentro con Annie. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y lo leyó.

Baltimore.

Sr. Cornwell:

Documentos con su nueva identidad están listos. El capitán Lewis ha sido encontrado y confirmó la veracidad de la investigación. Todo listo para su partida a Europa. Esperamos confirmación por parte del ejército.

Atte. Rogers

Archie arrugo el papel con coraje. Por un momento pensó que de haberlo leído antes no hubiera cometido la estupidez de exponer su corazón para que se lo pisotearan.

- _Está bien, tal vez fue mejor así. De esta forma me iré sin arrepentimientos ni ataduras. Ella estará muy bien sin mí-_ Dijo en voz alta poniéndose de pie al tiempo que limpiaba con enojo las lágrimas derramadas. En un acto de renovada arrogancia.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Al fin había amanecido y Candy estaba encerrada en su habitación, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y esclarecer ese tumulto de sentimientos que la visita de Terry y el secreto de Albert habían dejado en ella.

Por una parte se sentía feliz maravillada ante la noche de sorpresas.. ¡Agh!- otra vez esa imagen tan íntima que presenció se le vino a la mente. Le ardía la cara de vergüenza. Nunca había deseado tanto el haber respetado los protocolos de la "buena educación" pues de haber tocado la puerta como se debía no se sentiría envuelta en ese secreto que ensombrecía lo que debió haber sido un despertar feliz, renovándola de alegría por su reencuentro con Terry.

Abrió la puerta de repente y había visto a Albert abrazar a una hermosa rubia que yacía dormida entre sus brazos. Por si fuera poco, su mortificación había sido terrible al darse cuenta de quién se trataba. La voz se le congeló en la garganta y salió apresuradamente de ahí. Corrió hasta su cuarto y ahí permanecería hasta que logrará esclarecer realmente que era lo que sentía al respecto. ¿Acaso sabía Albert que Eleonor Baker era la madre de Terry? Que situación tan mas complicada.

Albert había sentido el impulso de correr tras de ella para tratar de explicarle la situación, pero por un lado sintió que la escena presenciada por Candy había sido más que clara. Por otro lado Eleonor no se había percatado de la intromisión de la que habían sido objeto. Si corría tras de Candy lo más seguro sería que se enterara de lo sucedido y de nueva cuenta rompiera con él. Le había costado mucho trabajo calmarla, tranquilizarla asegurándole que Terry estaba mucho mejor y que probablemente en esos momentos estaría arreglando su situación con Candy. Le había asegurado a Eleonor que este podría ser el primer paso para la tan necesaria estabilidad emocional que el joven requería para poder digerir una noticia como la que representaba su relación.

Se sentía un poco apesadumbrado, liberado, pero debía admitir que algo molesto con la impertinencia de Candy y decidió darle su espacio para que al menos se tranquilizara un poco.

Despidió a su bella dama quien ayudada por el eficiente y discreto Georges Villers había logrado desaparecer sin ser vista. No sin que ella antes le volviera a pedir que no le contara nada de su relación a Candy pues no la quería involucrar en sus problemas.

-Suficiente tendrán ellos que lidiar como para encima echarles la bomba que representará para ambos saber de nuestra relación. Prométemelo Albert. Déjame que sea yo quien se los diga. Quiero que Terry esté más estable emocionalmente hablando y necesito ver a Candy a los ojos para reiterarle que lo que hay entre nosotros va más allá de la pasión.- Le dijo con una sonrisa que le iluminó esas preciosas joyas que tenía por ojos.

Se sintió inmensamente feliz al escucharla admitir la importancia de su relación y sobretodo que al fin estaba comprometida sin lugar a dudas a enfrentarse a quien fuera para defender su amor. El no tuvo corazón para hacerle saber que su pequeña ya estaba al tanto y mucho menos de la manera en la que se había enterado de todo.

Después de lo acontecido la noche y madrugada anterior, no podía dejar de sonreír como un tonto enamorado. Le había costado mucho mantenerse enfocado durante su audiencia con la tía Elroy de la cual sentía que había aceptado algunos intransigentes acuerdos tan solo para deshacerse de ella lo más pronto posible antes de que la vieja con colmillo de morsa lograra ver a través de él descubriendo así su amor secreto. Bueno, ya no tan secreto. Subiendo las escaleras un tanto abochornado reviviendo la escena que Candy presenció, le deslizó una nota bajo la puerta.

Pequeña sé que tienes muchas dudas y yo tengo que aclarar algunas cosas contigo. Avísame cuando estés lista para verme.

Atte. Albert

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Candy escuchó un golpe en su puerta, Sabía de quien se trataba y había estado posponiendo esa plática todo el día. Era inútil seguir encerrada, sabía que era inevitable que hablaran al respecto.

Inhaló profundamente y soltando el aire lentamente, lo más lentamente que pudo como si así lograra posponer aún más lo que estaba por venir hasta que sus pulmones quedaron vacíos. Se sentó en su cama abrazando su almohada.

-Adelante- dijo finalmente.

-Vaya, pensé que me harías tocar a la puerta toda la noche, porque ya sabes, yo no entraría sin anunciarme en una habitación.- le dijo Albert situándose frente a la chica, haciendo hincapié en la última frase con tono de burla y cierto dejo de recriminación.

Acto seguido Candy se cubrió la cara con la almohada. No se sentía capaz de ver a Albert a los ojos, no después de haberlo visto y haberlo visto así. Parecería algo tonto dada su formación de enfermera que ella se sintiera tan perturbada por aquella escena. Nada tenía que ver la desnudez involucrada, si no las circunstancias y las personas implicadas. Pero más que nada debía admitir ante todo su tremenda impertinencia.

-Lo siento, perdón, perdón- Repetía una y otra vez Candy con la voz distorsionada por la almohada.

Albert tan solo lograba ver las orejas enrojecidas de la chica. Se enterneció y retirándole de un jalón la barrera protectora le puso su mano en el hombro a manera de consuelo.

-Ya pequeña, está bien, acepto tus disculpas, además sé que has aprendido una gran lección ¿No es así?- le preguntó nuevamente con tono divertido.

Candy había cubierto su cara con sus manos. Tomando valor, se descubrió al fin el rostro.

-De verdad Albert, lo siento mucho-

-Bueno, a decir verdad, yo también siento mucho el no haberte contado antes de mi relación y que te enteraras así.-

-¿Pero cómo es que sucedió?, tu nunca vas al teatro ¿Desde cuándo es que..?- Candy no se atrevió a continuar con sus preguntas, tenía miedo de decir algo indebido. Sabía que tanto Albert como la señorita Baker eran libres y no le debían explicaciones a nadie, pero desconocía la naturaleza de su relación. Sobre todo porque ella acababa de reanudar su propia relación con Terry. Decidió que era más prudente esperar a que Albert le despejara sus dudas.

-Antes debo confesarte que fui yo quien te dirigió a Rockstown para propiciar un encuentro entre tú y Terry.-

-Ya lo sabía Albert, creo que siempre lo supe, aunque lo confirmé al saber tu verdadera identidad-Le dijo sonriendo ya que siempre había sentido su protección, en todo momento.

-Bueno, pues como ya sabes Eleonor también estuvo ahí. Lo que no sabes, es que yo te estuve siguiendo los pasos para tratar de ver si se requería de mi apoyo. Terry estaba en crisis y me imaginé que no sería nada fácil para ti lidiar con esa situación y para él, el hecho de aceptar ayuda.- Candy asintió dándole a saber que estaba de acuerdo con su punto de vista.

El rubio continuó- Después de que saliste de la carpa te perdí de vista, me distraje al ser testigo de la transformación de Terry bajo la influencia de tu sola presencia.- Candy sintió su corazón encogerse ante el recuerdo de ese momento.- Te busqué en los alrededores. Iba de nueva cuenta a la carpa cuando vi a Eleonor, estaba en muy mal estado, se desmayó en la calle, apenas alcancé a evitar que se cayera al suelo. Tenía neumonía.-

Candy recordó que tosía un poco durante su plática en el restaurante.-Pero que tonta que soy, ¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta? Valiente enfermera- se recriminaba al recordar el tono sonrojado en el rostro de la bella actriz probablemente a causa de la fiebre.

-Ya Candy, esa era una situación muy difícil para las dos. Acababas de recibir una fuerte impresión y era lógico que estuvieras un tanto aturdida por lo que acababas de ver. Por eso mismo era que me preocupaba el haberte perdido de vista. Sabía cómo te habías puesto después de tu llegada de Nueva York y temía que algo similar sucediera. Llevé a Eleonor al hostal donde me hospedaba y la hice revisar por un doctor-

Albert continuó con su relato incluyendo el episodio de inconciencia de Eleonor, el hecho de que trató de escapar pensando que había sido secuestrada por fanáticos acosadores. Omitió detalles como ese primer beso que intercambiaron. Le contó que sus sentimientos fueron aflorando a través de las tres semanas que le tomó a su bella dama el recuperarse. Candy observaba a su amigo, notando como brillaban sus ojos y su rostro pasaba de la preocupación por el estado de salud a la evidente alegría reflejada en una hermosa sonrisa que transmitía la calidez y la fuerza de los sentimientos que tenía por su "Bella dama" como Albert la llamaba. Finalizó diciéndole que su primera separación había sido dolorosa al haberse sentido ella engañada por no revelarle su verdadera identidad como jefe de la familia Andrey.

-Candy, debes creerme que cuando todo esto empezó, yo no sabía que ella era la verdadera madre de Terry. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que tan joven pudiera ser madre de un chico de la edad de Terry? Yo pensaba que cuando mencionaba a su hijo, se refería a un niño.- Le dijo rascándose la cabeza- Tampoco ella estaba enterada de que tú eras mi hija adoptiva. Se enteró por los periódicos cuando se reveló mi identidad. Yo intenté decírselo antes, pero no me fue posible. Para cuando fui a verla en persona ya lo sabía. Ya había relacionado el apellido Andrey contigo, pero yo todavía no sabía la identidad de su hijo.-

-¿Pero entonces cuando fue que te entraste que Terry era su hijo?- Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían a ese punto. El consternado magnate hizo una pausa tratando de decidir que tanto más podía revelar. Decidió ser breve pero conciso.

-Lo supe porque después de confesarle que la amaba, y de que consumáramos nuestro amor, fuimos interrumpidos por Terry- Soltó al fin. Ahora era su turno de sonrojarse. A Candy le hubiera parecido casi adorable el ver a Albert ruborizarse si no hubiera caído en cuenta de la magnitud de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Terry los vio como yo los vi anoche?¿Pero es que nunca echan el cerrojo de la puerta?, Santo Dios y que sucedió, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo?, ¿Te molió a golpes?, ¿Qué le dijo su madre?, ¿Por eso es que Terrry esta tan enojado con su mamá?- Preguntaba Candy una tras otra caminado incesante por su alcoba, con los pelos de punta por el susto y la angustia. Sentía el dolor de Terry como suyo. A él siempre le había costado trabajo aceptar a alguien nuevo en su vida. A su propia madre le había cerrado la puerta. Había requerido de todo su esfuerzo y compartir su propio dolor por la ausencia de una madre el lograr cierto grado de empatía para que Terry finalmente aceptara el amor que su madre le ofrecía como para que ahora lo tuviera que compartir con alguien más. Lo entendía, él se sentía traicionado por su mamá una vez más.

-Escúchame, detente, me estas mareando- Le pidió Albert tomándola de las manos para que se detuviera. La chica no se había dado cuenta que en sus cavilaciones había acelerado el paso dando vueltas en círculos por toda la recámara.

-Candy, él no me vio. Eleanor alcanzó a entretenerlo lo suficiente para que yo me escondiera por petición de ella, aunque debo confesar que me quedé de una pieza cuando reconocí su voz, pero más aún cuando lo vi por entre las puertas del closet donde me encontraba.- De nuevo el apuesto rubio había llegado a un callejón sin salida. Tenía que decírselo, para que Candy comprendiera lo delicado que sería si le confesaba a Terry lo que acababa de relatarle.

Soltó su larga cabellera del amarre en el que se encontraba en un intento por relajarse un poco, paseando sus manos por su cabello para tratar de acomodarlo.

-Pequeña, hay un lado de Terry que no conoces. Cuando entró en la habitación estaba completamente ebrio. Entro pateando la puerta y no te diré lo que dijo, ni todo lo que hizo, basta con que sepas que llamó a su madre de una manera que jamás debería alguien dirigirse a quien le dio la vida y de no haber sido por la súplica silenciosa en los ojos de Eleonor de que no saliera, y la pronta intervención del mayordomo y el chofer, le hubiera partido la cara en ese mismo instante.-

Candy no sabía que decirle, conocía a la perfección el carácter de Terry, incluso le había tocado sentir su fría mirada y rudas maneras justamente cuando se enteró de que su madre era Eleonor Baker. Ella sabía también que él tomaba desde muy joven. Lo había visto en el San Pablo y nuevamente en la carpa de Rockstown. La realidad le calló como un balde de agua fría al recordar las palabras de Terry la noche anterior.

- _Pude organizar este picnic con la ayuda de un amigo. Con respecto a mi paradero, lo único que te puedo decir por el momento es que estaba en un abismo, aún más profundo del que me encontraste en Rockstown_ \- Punto número uno, todavía consideraba a Albert como su amigo, y lo segundo seguramente había sido a causa de lo que pasó con su madre. Si se enteraba que Albert era quien había estado con su madre bajo las circunstancias equivocadas seguramente lo tomaría como una doble traición.

-Eleonor quiere decírselo personalmente, lo ha estado buscando ya casi durante un año. Incluso fue a Londres en su desesperación por dar con su paradero. Habíamos decidido terminar nuestra relación definitivamente pero no pudimos llevarlo a cabo. Ayer era la primera vez que nos veíamos después de que regreso de Europa.- Dijo callando al fin permitiéndole a chica entender la información que le acababa de proporcionar.

Tanto ella como Terry habían sufrido el tener que separarse a causa de terceras personas. A causa del sentido erróneo sobre lo que era correcto para no hacer sufrir a alguien más. Ella sabía que de explicarle las cosas Terry entendería y aceptaría ese amor que había nacido entre dos de sus personas más importantes. Ella lo sabía porque él era poseedor de un noble corazón con una gran capacidad para amar. Tan solo requería de tiempo para asimilar la situación. Requería de estabilidad y comprensión y se sintió aliviada de haber regresado a su vida justo en ese momento para ayudarlo.

-Entiendo perfectamente Bert. No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. No es un secreto que me corresponda revelar.-

-Solo una cosa más, está de sobra decirte que la tía Elroy no se puede enterar, mucho menos antes de que se formalice la relación públicamente entre Eleonor y yo así que necesitaré de tu ayuda para no levantar sospechas y desviar su atención.-

La chica asintió sin saber realmente las repercusiones que el cumplir con esa promesa le acarrearían.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-Pero, yo..- Decía el joven en tono un tanto inseguro. El maduro actor lo veía como si de una tabla de salvación se tratara.

Terry se sentía que le debía mucho a ese hombre que estaba frente a él y que ahora se encontraba con el alma en un hilo esperando su respuesta.

El joven sabía que en realidad no había nada que pensar. No había más que una respuesta correcta a la petición que se le hacía. El camino honorable una vez más se extendía ante él.

- _ **Sí la imposición del agradecimiento**_ \- Le pareció escuchar como un eco a lo lejos.

Sacudió su cabeza recordando a Candy y pensó una vez más en ella, en verla sentada en el palco que reservaría para que lo viera por fin disfrutar de su actuación.

-Claro que sí Robert, cuenta conmigo- El hombre se levantó de su sillón y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias hijo, sabía que me apoyarías en esto-

Terry se sintió extrañamente reconfortado ante ese contacto fraternal. Se rio evocando la vez de su plática con Cornwel le parecía que se estaba dando una epidemia de abrazos a su alrededor. Estos últimos meses había recibido más muestras de afecto que en toda su vida.

Apenas podía creer lo mucho que le había cambiado la suerte desde que se encontró con Archie. Casi consideraba a Cornwel como su amuleto de la buena suerte. Se rio de sí mismo al pensar tal disparate. Había caído muy bajo, casi arrastrándose en el lodo de su conmiseración y ahora tan solo cuatro meses después estaba a punto de pisar nuevamente el escenario con un protagónico y no cualquier papel, sino él papel más importante hasta la fecha en su carrera. Un papel que podía lograr catapultarlo y consagrarlo de una vez por todas como actor serio. Podría limpiar su nombre y enmendar su lastimada reputación. Así podría sentirse merecedor de ella y dedicarle cada una de sus funciones pues ella era y por siempre sería su musa inspiradora.

Le pareció escuchar una risa que le heló la sangre.

-Vamos Terry- Dijo Hathaway distrayéndolo -Hay mucho por hacer, desde ajustarte el vestuario hasta mandar a hacer los nuevos afiches y cambiar la marquesina, eso sin contar los ensayos que empiezan en cuanto te acomodes en el camerino. El estreno es en una semana y hay que hacer una rueda de prensa para darle difusión a tu regreso a los escenarios.- El chico asintió sin pronunciar palabra.

Al abrir la puerta se toparon con que Karen y todos los miembros de la compañía Stanford estaban reunidos esperándolos impacientes, irrumpieron en aplausos y vítores de alegría dirigidos hacia Terry, ya que al aceptar había salvado a la compañía de irse a la quiebra por el escándalo de haberse quedado sin protagonista y suplente.

La responsabilidad de aquello lo hizo sentir un tanto ansioso, pero como el excelente actor que era, logró poner en su cara una mueca que asemejaba a una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la confianza depositada en él.

Así pues Terry tenía una semana para preparase mental y emocionalmente para interpretar "La tragedia del príncipe Hamlet de Dinamarca" la obra cumbre de William Shakespeare.

Una obra que gira vívidamente alrededor de la locura, (tanto real como fingida), de fantasmas que susurran al oído, y de la transformación del profundo dolor en desmesurada ira. Sin mencionar la traición, la venganza, el incesto y la corrupción moral.

Sí definitivamente Terry pudo distinguir una risa maquiavélica filtrándose por entre la algarabía de los presentes.

 _ ***"¿Y quién ha de deteneros? Nadie en el mundo sino mi voluntad."**_ Se dijo Terry a sí mismo, mientras recibía las felicitaciones de sus compañeros.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

*Frase obtenida de la obra Hamlet, por William Shakespeare.

Hasta aquí por lo pronto chicas.

Gracias por estar!

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	15. Ch 15 Momentos Compartidos

Ch. 15. MOMENTOS COMPARTIDOS

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas con alto contenido sexual y descriptivo, si no te agrada este tipo de lectura huye lejos. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Si decides quedarte, espero que lo disfrutes y me dejes un comentario al final.**

-¿Estás aquí?-

-Sí, no podía estar más tiempo lejos de ti, no después de habernos reencontrado.-

-Pero, ¿Por dónde entraste? Alguien podría haberte visto.-

-Nadie sabe que estoy aquí, la verdad es que ya te esperaba, subí por la ventana. Lo siento, no me pude resistir a ver tu rutina mientras te preparabas para irte a la cama.- Bajó su mirada por un breve instante, como para ocultar sus pensamientos.- ¿Sabes qué? no es cierto, te mentí. La verdad es que no me arrepiento de haberte visto y debo confesar que en esta ocasión también te miré -Le dijo acercándose peligrosamente, levantado su castaña ceja poblada provocando en la chica que se le secara la boca al verlo ahí parado, frente a ella, en completa gallardía, portando su traje de Romeo, como tantas veces lo había soñado.

-Terry, yo..- le dijo inquieta sin saber que más hacer retorció nerviosamente la bata con la que había pretendido cubrirse antes de toparse con él.

–No me digas nada, no he venido a platicar- fueron sus palabras antes de acercarse a ella acortando la distancia entre ellos para estrecharla entre sus brazos. Tomando los labios de la sorprendida pecosa que ya se había derretido ante la intensa mirada de sus cobaltos encendidos.

Las lenguas se acariciaban mutuamente, ávidamente, contestando y preguntando en un diálogo sin palabras mientras el aire se llenaba de suspiros entrecortados. Sin separar sus bocas la cargó llevándola a la cama. Candy se estremeció ante la vehemencia de las acciones que estaban por suceder. Ella lo deseaba, lo había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo de que algo más sucediera sin que ellos pudieran al fin consumar su amor.

Terry por su parte no estaba dispuesto a seguir tentando al destino, a invitarlo a que se le ocurriera cualquier otra jugarreta que le impidiera amarla como siempre había soñado.

Se separó de ella para contemplarla por un momento. Ese camisón se le empezaba a adherir a la piel por el sudor que sus cuerpos juntos producían. Era una visión insoportablemente tentadora. Se desabotonó la chaqueta del traje ante la atónita mirada de la joven. El dejo que las mangas de la chaqueta se le deslizaran por sus fuertes bíceps lentamente hasta que cayó al piso, como invitando a Candy a mirarlo con su pecho desnudo y sudoroso. Los pezones de él erectos al igual que los de ella.

Candy se relamió los labios inconsciente de lo que ese gesto provocaba en Terry. El bello Adonis cerró los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de meterse dentro de ella sin ningún miramiento. Inclinó sus caderas hacia ella en un gesto involuntario que le regaló a Candy una inquietante vista del bulto viril entre sus piernas.

Candy ahogó un jadeo de anticipación. Terry abrió los ojos al escucharla –Pecosa, me estas matando, esta agonía de no tenerte me vuelve loco- le respondió entrecerrando los ojos como para no quemarla con la intensidad de su mirada. De nada sirvió ya que Candy sintió oleadas de calor por toda la piel regresándole la mirada cargada de ardiente deseo.

-Terry- le dijo en un entrecortado suspiro lleno de ansiedad. Acto seguido Se bajó los pantalones y lo demás que lo cubría para revelarse cual David de Miguel Ángel. Su perfecta anatomía cual cincelada en mármol duro y firme ante ella, más que listo para satisfacer cualquier necesidad que su pecosa pudiera tener.

Candy empezó a respirar con dificultad al tiempo que se estremeció de miedo al contemplar el tamaño de aquello que sin saber cómo –El tamaño era impactante, no solo por lo largo, sino también por lo deliciosamente grueso, desde la brillante cabeza hasta la base que se perdía en la selva de crespos vellos castaños- ¿Cómo es que estaría todo eso en unos momentos dentro de ella? Terry se subió a la cama y sin decirle nada le arrancó las pendas intimas y después el camisón dejándola al igual que él completamente desnuda. Se le fue directamente a los pechos los cuales recorrió glotonamente con su lengua, lamiéndole la aureola en tortuosos círculos mientras con la otra mano acaparaba por completo el otro seno sintiendo en su palma la endurecida cúspide.

Candy se retorcía añorante bajo sus expertas caricias. Terry comenzó entonces a prestarle atención a su pezón primero con la lengua, suavemente con movimientos lentos y largos. Después empezó a succionar su pezón ávidamente, como si tratara de que la sangre de la entrepierna de Candy subiera para concentrarse en ese punto específico. Con la mano había replicado los movimientos de su lengua sobre el otro pecho. Acariciándolo, amasándolo, deleitándose en la manera en la que se amoldaba a su mano llenándole la palma. Luego intercambió lugares arremetiendo con su lengua el otro pezón humedeciéndolo, saboreándolo cual dulce caramelo como su color se lo indicaba. El aroma embriagante cargado de la esencia de Candy inundó sus sentidos haciéndolo soltar un rugido de salvaje anticipación. Entonces mordió uno de los pezones, mientras que al mismo tiempo pellizcaba el otro provocando que Candy se convulsionara con su primer orgasmo.

Terry la acariciaba con sus grandes manos el pecho, el esternón, bajando por su vientre con suaves movimientos, como ayudando a que la sensación de su pecosa se extendiera a través de todo su cuerpo. Se detuvo al llegar a su pubis. Con uno de sus elegantes dedos de pianista comprobó que estaba completamente húmeda, lista para recibirlo.

El joven sacó su dedo dispersando la miel de Candy sobre los dedos restantes, comprobando su textura espesa y su aroma especiado. Le dio la vuelta para ponerla boca abajo y le separó las piernas.

La bella chica apenas recobraba el aliento, cuando sintió que Terry se posicionaba detrás de ella. Recostado con su pecho en su espalda piel con piel acercó sus labios al oído de Candy y con voz cargada de ternura le dijo.

-Cariño, no hay manera sutil de hacer esto. Si sientes que es demasiado, dímelo.- Ella asintió. Después sintió esa intromisión acariciando su entrada introduciendo tan solo la cabeza y ya le parecía a ella una sensación deliciosamente dolorosa. El joven empujó su poderosa erección y la invadió desgarrándola por dentro. Haciéndola gritar. –Se detuvo lleno de remordimiento y preocupación, no se movió permitiéndole a ella que se acostumbrara a esa parte de su anatomía. Él sabía que podría resultar doloroso, no solo por ser la primera vez de Candy, sino porque en previos encuentros había llegado a lastimar a sus acompañantes por su tamaño poco común. Así que estaba consciente que debía proceder con extremo cuidado.

-¿Amor, estás bien?- Le preguntó. La chica, había cerrado los ojos y apretado los labios al sentir el arremetimiento del pene de Terry. Pero se sorprendió de lo rápido que el dolor dio paso a su necesidad de más. –Sí, estoy bien- le reafirmó volteando su cabeza para que él pudiera ver la sonrisa que le dirigió para tranquilizarlo. Él se sintió feliz al ver esa deslumbrante sonrisa y en un duro pero controlado movimiento se hundió un poco más en ella. Ella levantó sus caderas presionando sus nalgas al pubis de Terry buscando más.

-¡Carajo Candy!- Con ese movimiento, Candy había echado por tierra su plan de ir poco a poco. Se sintió desfallecer al darse cuenta que ella era su contraparte en más de un sentido y decidió darle rienda suelta a su pasión introduciendo la totalidad de su bien dotado miembro en las suaves carnes húmedas de su adorada pecosa, llenándola por dentro en lugares que siempre habían estado faltos de atención.

Terry la envolvió con su cuerpo acomodándola de lado le tomó con sus manos los senos acariciando sus sensibles pezones y pasó una pierna de ella por encima de su cadera para abrirla más. Bajó una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente el clítoris, provocando que la chica remolineara sus caderas. Luego comenzó a moverse acompasadamente, después incrementó el ritmo. La pecosa rubia sentía a la perfección cada una de las venas exaltadas rosar contra sus paredes vaginales en deliciosa agonía. Él se abría paso dentro de ella, abriéndola colmándola desde dentro con cada empujón, elevándola cada vez más en una angustiosa necesidad de soltarse, de dejarse llevar.

Terry gemía.- Me envuelves todo- le decía con asombrada reverencia.

Ambos cada vez más cerca de ese precipicio de enardecidas emociones. Llenándose de esa exquisita casi insoportable desesperación que representa el clímax, hasta que finalmente se convulsionaron en total desahogo, uno vaciándose en la otra. Candy se sentía plena, rebosada de él, de su esencia, de su parte más sublime.

Alcanzaron el orgasmo gritando sus respectivos nombres al unísono, cada uno en su propia alcoba. Despertando de repente sentándose, empapados de sudor y bañados en sus respectivos jugos corporales dando fe de lo vivencial de sueño experimentado.

Candy se sintió mortificada al darse cuenta de que todo había sido producto de su muy vívida imaginación.- Hay Terry, has regresado a sacudir mi mundo, mi cuerpo, mi alma y ahora hasta mis sueños- desahogada pero algo avergonzada se volvió a acurrucar en su cama abrazando a su almohada con una sonrisa de satisfacción total en su cara.

Por su parte Terry, debía confesar que no era la primera vez que tenía un sueño de ese tipo con Candy de protagonista. Pero reconocía que jamás había tenido uno que se sintiera tan real y le provocara haberse derramado de la manera en la que lo había hecho directamente sobre sus sábanas ya que le gustaba dormir desnudo.

-¿Pero qué diablos me pasa? ¿A caso soy un adolescente? Pequeña pecosa impertinente, esto es lo que provocas al pedirme que te desate las cintas del corsé. No has dejado de ser la misma entrometida de siempre, ahora te cuelas con mayor intensidad en mis sueños.- Dijo dejando escapar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que se acostaba de nueva cuenta. Resignado a que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño, se puso de pie -aun con su erección capaz de cumplir satisfactoriamente cualquier antojo- caminó hacia la ventana y encendiendo un cigarrillo tomó una determinación.

-Lo siento "elegante". Candy, la próxima vez que te vea, no te dejaré escapar.- dijo dándole una fuerte calada a su cigarro y exhalando lentamente para tratar de apaciguar al inquieto compañero entre sus piernas.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

NOTA: ¡Por favor no me maten! Probablemente no era el capítulo que esperaban, pero quienes me conocen saben que amo los postres y no me pude resistir –Después de la escena con los bellos güeros- a darles una probadita de la pasión entre Candy y Terry.

Para una amiga muy especial, que me pidió ver a un Terry enorme -Bueno no creo que solo ella quisiera verlo así- jajaj tu sabes quién eres. Espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas, y aunque fuera por lo pronto en un sueño, hayas quedado satisfecha. Esto último va para todas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como lo disfruté al estarlo escribiendo.

Nos Seguimos Leyendo!

Gracias por estar!

Elby8a ;-)


	16. Chapter 16 Altas Expectativas

**Ch. 16 Altas Expectativas**

 **LUNES**

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó fríamente sin voltear a verla.

-Hijo, te vez bien- Le dijo regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.-Tenía muchas ganas de verte.- le dijo con tanta calidez que no pudo seguirla ignorando.

-Pues yo no- Mintió, la había extrañado y se odiaba por eso. Ella vio a través de su mentira y sintiéndose valiente se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla. Terry adivinando sus intenciones le detuvo la mano en el aire.

\- ¿Qué, has venido a decirme que ya terminaste con tu… novio? – Preguntó cortante soltándole la mano en un rudo ademan. El rencor de un viejo dolor asomaba en su mirada.

\- No es así, lo mío con él es serio. Permíteme que te explique.- Le suplicaba con la voz entrecortada.

-Entonces ya has elegido. Ahora te puedes ir.- No pudo ocultar la decepción en su voz y ese signo de debilidad lo hizo enfurecer aún más. Como siempre que se sentía vulnerable, se cubrió con el escudo del sarcasmo.

-Te he estado buscando desde el primer día, hijo por favor, llevo más de un año sin verte.- Le suplicó de nuevo al ver un destello de duda en sus ojos.

-¿En verdad? ¿A caso has tenido tiempo para pensar en mí mientras te revuelcas con tu amante?- Una sonora cachetada fue su respuesta.

-No te permitiré que me hables así- Le dijo con ojos llorosos mientras intentaba controlar el temblor en sus labios. Él empuñó sus manos con rabia.

-Un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió su intento de reunión.-Señor Graham lo esperan para el ensayo.- le avisó el hombre detrás de la puerta.

-Pensé que había sido muy claro en mi carta. Como veras estoy muy ocupado como para lidiar contigo en estos momentos.- Dijo tajante, terminó de abotonar la chaqueta del vestuario y dio media vuelta para salir del camerino. –Ya conoces la salida.-Se detuvo a medio andar y agregó

\- Ya no te preocupes de que alguien se vaya a enterar que tienes un hijo. En lo que a mí respecta nunca he tenido madre.- Espetó con voz que destilaba dolor y odio a partes iguales.

-Terry- fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de que su madre se desplomara en el banquillo del tocador, hecha un mar de lágrimas.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _*-¡Oh! Si esta carne tan sólida pudiera ablandarse y mezclarse con el rocío…_

 _-¡Oh, Cielo y Tierra! ¿Debo recordarlo? Vamos, ella se mostraba tan amorosa con él como si hubiera crecido esa necesidad de su pasión. Y a pesar de eso, en un mes ... -no quisiera pensar en eso-. ¡Fragilidad, tu nombre es de mujer! En un corto mes y antes de gastar los zapatos con que ella acompañó el cuerpo de mi pobre padre, como Níobe, bañada en lágrimas ... ella, sí, ella misma ... ¡Oh Dios! Una fiera, incapaz de razonar y discurrir hubiera mostrado aflicción más durable ... y se ha casado… se ha casado…_ \- Terry se detuvo abruptamente, se le cortó la línea del pensamiento.

-Terry ¿Qué pasa? Ibas muy bien. Apenas vamos en el segundo acto por favor a retomar-

-Sí lo siento- Dijo sintiendo fastidio consigo mismo, prometiéndose mayor concentración. Pero nuevamente se había equivocado.

-Nos tomaremos un descanso- Anunció Robert levantando murmullos de preocupación por parte de los presentes.- He dicho que nos tomamos un descanso, vamos ¿No escucharon?- preguntó algo irritado. Lentamente se fueron retirando del escenario, todos excepto Terry.

-Lo siento Robert- Dijo apenado por su falta de concentración.

-Yo sé que te sabes las líneas. Pero te necesito aquí, no en donde quiera que esté tu mente. Tomate un respiro y regresa preparado para un largo ensayo.- Le dijo palmeando su hombro. Terry asintió y saliendo se dirigió a la azotea.

Encendió un cigarrillo y llevándoselo a los labios recordó la última vez que había visto a su madre.

Flashback

Había regresado de su fallido encuentro en la colina de Pony. Llegar le había tomado más tiempo de lo normal, ya que no se decidía a regresar a Broadway y en su camino se había detenido en cada cantina con la que se topaba, era demasiada la pesadez en su corazón. Necesitaba desesperadamente ser escuchado por alguien a quien le importara. Maldita sea necesitaba de un abrazo en el cual perderse y sollozar cual niño herido. Quería sentirse amado por alguien y su abatimiento era tal que no le importaba admitirlo. Sin pensarlo más se dirigió a casa de su madre.

-Lo siento señor no puede pasar. La señorita Baker esta ocupada- Le había dicho el joven mozo en la puerta quien se veía nuevo, en el cargo ya que Terry no lo reconoció.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Dónde está Marie? Déjame pasar.- Dijo arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que lo empujaba entrando en la casa. En dos zancadas ya estaba en la sala -¡Madre, mamá!- le gritó con desesperación y necesidad a todo pulmón. Lo único que quería era perderse entre sus brazos cual chiquillo, desahogarse y sentirse confortado.

-¿Terry, hijo, que pasa?- Le preguntó su madre saliendo apresuradamente de su alcoba. Extrañada por el sentimiento percibido en la voz de su hijo.

Terry le dirigió una mirada cargada de añoranza, sus expresivos ojos le transmitieron su carencia acumulada a través de los años. Ella instintivamente le extendió esos brazos maternales llenos del calor tan largamente deseado.

El intoxicado joven se acercó a la escalera y las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus zafiros quebrados por la emoción apenas contenida. De repente tropezó en el primer escalón y al levantar la mirada alcanzó a ver un abrigo masculino colgando en el perchero que no había notado antes. Se llenó de súbita cólera recordando aquella vez que la había buscado en diciembre unos años atrás. Por primera vez reparó en la vestimenta de Eleonor la cual constaba de su ropa de cama y a menos que se encontrara enferma, no había más que un motivo para vestir de esa forma a las 3 de la tarde.

Hecho una furia subió los escalones de dos en dos.- ¿Con quién estas? - preguntó destilando veneno, pasándola de largo. El dolor de necesitarla se había transformado repentinamente en total desprecio.

-¡Espera hijo ven!- gritaba detrás de él que se dirigía a su recámara, tratando desesperadamente de darle alcance. Terry pateaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo probar de alguna manera que se equivocaba al pensar mal de su madre. Embistió una vez más con la adrenalina al tope y logró sacar la puerta de su marco. Entro desesperado y enorme fue su decepción al ver la cama revuelta y una corbata tirada en el piso.

Soltó una risa maniaca cargada de ironía, dándole rienda suelta a la bestia -¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? ¿Que te vendes al mejor postor? Eres una ramera cualquiera. Al fin te muestras como eres americana indecente.- Marie la ama de llaves compañera de toda la vida de su madre al fin había hecho acto de presencia.

-¡Terry!- Eleonor abrió los ojos en signo de devastadora incredulidad ante las palabras de su hijo. El histérico joven aventaba todo a su paso rompiendo botellas de perfume y enseres de arreglo personal por todos lados.

-¿A quién escondes? Ya se dirigía al closet cuando fue interceptado por el mayordomo y el chofer.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle así a tu madre? Llévenselo de aquí -les indicó Marie a quien Terry nunca había escuchado dirigirse a él de esa manera.-Enciérrenlo en el desván hasta que se le pase la borrachera-

-¡Suéltenme par de imbéciles, que no saben que soy Terrence Graham Grandchester el futuro duque de Grandchester! ¡No necesito de nada ni de nadie! – Terry soltaba golpes y patadas pero entre los dos hombres lo sacaron a rastras llevándolo escaleras abajo. Estando ahí alcanzó a tirar una lámpara de pedestal ocasionado un estruendo tal que distrajo por un momento a sus captores. Acto seguido se dio a la fuga maldiciendo la estupidez de haberse presentado en esa casa, donde de nueva cuenta había sido rechazado, reemplazado, traicionado comprobando así que no tenía cabida en ningún lugar.

Corrió lo más que pudo, hasta donde pudo, hasta donde las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas finalmente se secaron.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Cómo es que vienes a quererme dar explicaciones cuando todo está más claro que el agua?- tiró la colilla del cigarrillo aplastándola con su zapato. Apenas podía creer en su idiotez de quererse sentir amado por su madre. Siempre que se mostraba vulnerable acababa con el corazón hecho pedazos. Al agacharse para recoger la colilla, se le salió la armónica de su bolsillo, como en señal de protesta a sus pensamientos.

Sonrió sintiéndose reconfortado al saber que Candy estaba de nueva cuenta en su vida. –Lo sé pecosa, tu si has aceptado mi corazón. Te extraño amor, desearía poder hablar contigo-Archie había quedado en mandarle instrucciones seguras para que pudieran establecer una línea de comunicación ante su negativa de hacerlo a través de Albert. Se llevó la armónica a los labios para interpretar una vieja melodía que esta ocasión estaba cargada de nuevas promesas.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **MARTES**

"Terruce Graham Regresa a los Escenarios"

La estrella fugaz de Romeo y Julieta regresa de nueva cuenta a la compañía Stanford. Esta vez en el papel protagónico de la obra considerada como la más importante del afamado dramaturgo William Shakespeare "Hamlet".

Fuentes cercanas a la compañía han confirmado que el Español Thomas Hightower y su prometida la ex actriz Susanna Marlowe han firmado contrato con la compañía Kensingston. La misma que cuenta con actrices de la talla de Eleonor Baker.

Se rumora que fue a causa del regreso del propio Graham el que la pareja haya sido obligada a tomar esta importante decisión. Abandonando así la tan anunciada puesta en escena que se supone recuperaría la credibilidad de la tan abatida compañía Stanford.

Parece que a Robert Hathaway no le quedó más remedio que volver a confiar en el voluble Graham para que lo sacara del atolladero.

Esperamos que en esta ocasión si pueda terminar exitosamente la temporada. Ya ni que decir de las expectativas sobre su actuación. Recordaremos que mucha fue la decepción cuando el joven Terrence abandonó la obra de Romeo y Julieta después de tan solo un mes de haberse estrenado con una única y magistral actuación por parte de él.

Hay quienes están convencidos de que este sin lugar a dudas será el papel más importante en la vida del joven. Esta será su oportunidad de aclarar los rumores que aseguran que su caída en desgracia se debió al abandono de su amada prometida –La señorita Marlowe- y el dolor ocasionado por su separación y no a su falta de talento e irresponsabilidad.

Hay que tomar en cuenta que Terrence Graham prometía mucho al inicio de su carrera, sobre todo con su papel del rey de Francia en el "Rey Lear". En realidad es el recuerdo de esta actuación y la función de estreno de los enamorados Romeo y Julieta el único hecho tangible de una verdadera carrera en el arte histriónico por parte de Graham. Se le pudo perdonar hasta cierto punto lo deplorable de su performance a causa del accidente sufrido por su entonces bella novia.

Señor Graham en esta ocasión le aseguro que el público no será fácil de complacer ni tan pronto a absolverlo de culpa, así que esta vez me permito a hablar por mis lectores cuando le exijo concentración absoluta y compromiso, pero sobre todo respeto para con su audiencia.

De antemano elevamos una plegaria al cielo, intercediendo en nombre de Robert Hathaway para que su fortuna, su fama y sobretodo su credibilidad como productor y director en Broadway no se vean afectadas a causa de una interpretación mediocre. Aunque mucho me temo que peca de inocente al creer de nuevo en el incipiente talento del mismo actor que le ocasiono estar en la precaria situación en la que se encuentra al tener que reembolsar muchas de las entradas cuando dicho actor fue protagonista.

Lo cierto es que será necesario esperar hasta la noche del estreno inclusive un tiempo prudencial después de éste –dados los antecedentes previos- para emitir algún tipo de dictamen sobre su acierto o su fracaso. Señor Terrence Graham, definitivamente no quisiera estar en sus zapatos ya que el peso y las vidas de toda la compañía Stanford recaen sobre sus hombros. Espero que pueda con la presión de esta responsabilidad y que corresponda a la confianza depositada en usted. Es injusto que el legado de toda una carrera de triunfos de un actor consagrado como lo es Robert Hathaway penda de un hilo. Crucemos los dedos para que el joven Graham no vuelva a claudicar a primera de cambios.

Jerry Fritzherbert

Susanna Marlowe no podía dejar de sonreír, la jugada le estaba saliendo a la perfección. Al principio le había costado trabajo convencer a Thomas de que lo mejor era cambiarse de compañía. Ella conocía las limitaciones de su "prometido" y había tomado la decisión de salir de ahí lo antes posible. Sin querer había escuchado a Terry repetir el famoso monólogo de "Ser o no Ser" al quedarse solo recogiendo la escenografía después de un ensayo. Recordándole lo magistral de sus habilidades histriónicas. No se iba a arriesgar a que la hicieran menos, bueno, que los hicieran menos a ella y a Thomas. Así que había recurrido a sus encantos para lograr que los contrataran a ella como narradora y a Thomas como protagonista de la competencia, en una obra de corte ligero y divertido, donde estaba segura que Hightower podría brillar alejándose de los sombríos dramas de Shakespeare "La Importancia de Llamarse Ernesto"

Además de todo había encontrado la manera de vengarse de ambos. De Robert al haberse atrevido a contratar a Terry de nueva cuenta sin darle su lugar a ella aunque fuera por derecho de antigüedad. Sabía que estando ahí, era inevitable el regreso de Terry a los escenarios, pero de esta forma sería ella la que de alguna manera controlaría el cuándo y el cómo y la clave de que se volviera a estrellar estaba precisamente en esos dos factores.

-Veremos Terry que tanto aguantas la presión- Dijo riéndose burlonamente al momento que le pagaba a un mozo para que se escabullera al camerino de Terry dejándole una copia del periódico incluyendo una nota por parte de ella.

Terry ajeno a la bomba mediática que acababa de estallar se encontraba repasando sus líneas. Después del ensayo general, el cual gracias una vez más al recuerdo de su Tarzán Pecosa había logrado sortear sin mayor problema. Había decidido sumergirse por completo en el papel y se quedaría a dormir en su camerino.

Una carta de despedida había sido deslizada por debajo de la puerta de su apartamento.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 **MIERCOLES**

Robert Hathaway había dado la orden de esconder todos los periódicos de la vista de Terry. En el ensayo del día anterior había estado algo falto de concentración y lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que se preocupara por la prensa amarillista.

La bomba había estallado de la peor manera posible. Había tenido la idea de controlar un poco lo que se filtraba a la prensa al decir que su decisión de contratar a Terry había sido con el propósito de darle el protagónico desde un principio, pero eso ya no sería posible. Apenas podía creer el tamaño de traición que le habían jugado esos dos. A Thomas no lo conocía tan bien era un poco engreído pero no le había dado la impresión de ser mala persona, pero de Susanna jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Hasta ahora era que se daba cuenta que tal vez Karen había tenido razón las múltiples ocasiones en que le había advertido de su doble cara. Ahora tenía que hacer lo posible por proteger a Terry de la exposición innecesaria a la prensa.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano al escuchar el estruendoso ruido de un bote siendo pateado implacablemente. – ¡Maldita Mustia!- se escuchó el grito de rabia, al tiempo que unos fuertes pasos se acercaban a su oficina.

-¿Pero que se ha creído ese pedazo de imbécil?-Preguntó Terry enfurecido refiriéndose al reportero mientras que abría la puerta y volvía a cerrarla con un fuerte azotón.

-Este Fritzherbert se nos adelantó a la noticia. Tenemos que dar una rueda de prensa en donde demostremos un frente unido y aclaremos que somos un equipo que confiamos de manera absoluta el uno en el otro. Si esos dos decidieron irse fue por voluntad propia no porque nadie los echara. Nos aseguraremos de que se coman sus palabras. Maldita sabandija este tal Jerry es de la peor calaña de sanguijuela. Es de esos que se las dan de muy serios y solo siembran veneno. Lo malo es que tiene muchos seguidores. ¡Vamos hijo! Hay que dar la cara.-

-Espera Robert aquí mencionan algo sobre tu estado financiero. ¿Qué tan cierto es eso?-

-Nada Terry son habladurías de ese tipo- Dijo tratando de desestimar la realidad. Obviamente Terry vio más allá de su actuación.

-¿Porque no me habías dicho nada?- Preguntó en tono apesadumbrado, sintiéndose como el absoluto culpable de la situación.

-Porque no había nada que decir, de que sirve que te ponga más presión de la que ya tienes con el estreno encima. No Terry, te quiero enfocado, haciendo lo que mejor sabes hacer. Así es como puedes ayudarme, ayudarnos a todos- Agregó finalmente aceptando algo de lo que se decía sobre el estado de la compañía. Al momento que salía del despacho.

Terry se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación. La suerte estaba echada. Así que era verdad. Lo que se decía de que Robert había tenido sus esperanzas y su dinero puestos en esa obra. Terry se sintió apabullado con el peso que caía sobre sus hombros. Sintió muchas ganas de hablar con Candy, de escuchar su voz para así lograr tranquilizar un poco la inquietud que la información obtenida en ese corto lapso de tiempo le había ocasionado. Incluso sentía ganas de hablar con Archie, de desahogarse con él, pero por lo pronto no sería posible contactarse ni con uno ni con otro. Le tocaba enfrentarse a esa jauría de lobos sedientos de sangre que le representaba la prensa. Y a decir verdad no sabía si se sentía preparado para tal encuentro. La ansiedad empezó a hacer presa de él. Tuvo que aferrarse al escritorio para tratar de calmarse y respirar ya que no se había percatado en qué momento se le había agitado la respiración.

\- Oye Terry, te estamos esperando ya están los buitres esos reuni.. ¿Pero qué te pasa estás bien?- Le preguntó Karen al joven que se encontraba inclinado hacia adelante, aferrado con ambas manos al escritorio. La cabeza entre sus brazos extendidos, inhalando profundamente.- El asintió, sin decir palabra. La bella castaña lo observaba preocupada, por un momento pretendió acercarse pero Terry levantó su mano para impedírselo. -Ya estoy bien gracias- le dijo volteando a verla a través de sus brazos y haciendo un esfuerzo se enderezó. Una leve capa de sudor cubría su rostro.

-Tal vez deberías refrescarte un poco antes de salir. - Le dijo señalando el baño dentro de la oficina de Hathaway.- Yo los entretendré un poco más- Le dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de calmarlo.

Terry asintió y se dirigió al baño. Observó su reflejo y mojando un poco sus manos se refrescó la frente. Pasó las manos por su cabello acomodándolo un poco y se siguió hasta descansarlas en su nuca masajeando ligeramente el cuello. No sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Jamás se había puesto tan nervioso de tener que encarar a la prensa. Además de que desde el primer ensayo se había sentido algo torpe y ansioso. Era verdad que había deseado regresar al teatro, subirse a las tablas. Pero pensó que tendría mucho más tiempo para prepararse. La última vez que de verdad había actuado, había sido cuando vio a Candy en aquella carpa maloliente y de eso hacía ya más de un año.

Con su solo recuerdo empezó a sentirse mejor. Ella era su bálsamo. Sabía que sí ella estaba con él nada podría salir mal. Sonrió en el espejo y este le devolvió el reflejo de un hombre enamorado.

-Aquí estas de nuevo pecas, inmiscuyéndote en mis pensamientos- Su imaginación voló hacia los recuerdos de aquél sueño intensamente líquido y sonrió mordiéndose el labio.-Vaya traviesa, será mejor que te salgas ya de esa deliciosa línea de pensamientos o los buitres tendrán que esperar hasta que termine de liberar mi necesidad de ti nuevamente- Sintiéndose divertido y más seguro salió dispuesto a comerse el mundo entero con Candy a su lado aunque en este momento solo fuera en su pensamiento.

-¿Es verdad que los Hightower –Marlowe fueron humillados para que renunciaran?-

-¿En dónde está tu lealtad Robert?-

-¿Graham en donde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Realmente estás listo para regresar?

-¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez en cuales funciones piensas actuar bien para no perder nuestro tiempo ni desperdiciar nuestro dinero?

-¿Te estas vengando de Susana porque te cambió?

-Hemos venido a aclarar varias situaciones, entre ellas el rumor que dice que el señor Hightower y la señorita Marlowe han sido obligados a salir de la compañía. Eso es totalmente falso. Ellos decidieron irse por convenir así a sus intereses. Para mayor explicación deberán hablarlo directamente con ellos. Yo les reitero que les deseo lo mejor y que tengan éxito en sus respectivas carreras.- Dijo Hathaway con voz firme.

-Ahora en cuanto al regreso de Terruce Grandchester les aseguro que confío plenamente en su talento. Les recuerdo que una obra de teatro no la hace una sola persona señores. Esto es trabajo en equipo y así trabajaremos hombro con hombro los tramoyistas, los de intendencia, los encargados de vestuario, los actores y todos los demás involucrados para que todo salga como siempre ha sido en la compañía Stanford con el compromiso que nos ha caracterizado desde nuestros comienzos.-

-Bueno Robert, tal vez en tu caso así sea, aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de todos los actuales miembros de tu compañía.-

-¿Se refiere a mí? Debe saber entonces que si he regresado ha sido porque amo profundamente al teatro. Sé que no lo he demostrado como se debe. Es bien sabido que soy hombre de pocas palaras. Sin embargo he venido a tomar absoluta responsabilidad de mis actos y a ofrecerle una disculpa a mi audiencia por los errores cometidos.-Dijo esto al tiempo que se ponía de pie para inclinarse hacia adelante en una venia a manera de disculpa, ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, quienes por primera vez desde que iniciara la conferencia habían guardado silencio absoluto ante tal muestra de humildad por parte del joven actor- Estoy aquí para demostrar con acciones que respaldo lo que digo. Les pido que no juzguen a esta compañía ni la condenen por mis errores del pasado. El señor Hathaway solo ha tenido la mejor disposición para conmigo y no pienso fallarle. Nos vemos en el estreno- Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta para retirarse del salón.

-Una cosa es segura, el chico tiene pantalones- Alcanzó a escuchar a un reportero mientra abandonaba la habitación.-

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

La brisa del mar siempre le había traído buenos recuerdos. Siempre veía a sus padres cuando viajaba en barco. Recordaba la vez que nostálgicos pero aliviados de alejarse de la tristeza provocada por la muerte de Anthony se habían embarcado al viejo continente. Candy había sido reunida con ellos en el puerto de Londres. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que viajaba el solo, sin su inseparable compañero de viajes y aventuras. Nadie había ido a despedirlo y nadie lo recibiría tampoco. De igual manera ya nada lo ataba. No podía dejar de apreciar la ironía de estar partiendo desde New Jersey en un** trasatlántico de pasajeros, como si se tratara de un viaje de placer.

Había entregado su alma entera en ese beso. No se había guardado nada. En un momento de debilidad lo había apostado todo en esa reunión creyendo que sería posible lograr un resultado diferente, un resultado feliz. Qué tontería, él, después de todo pertenecía a los Andrey. Ese clan que al parecer estaba destinado a ser maldito en el amor. Las parejas en ese clan o se morían jóvenes o se secaban por dentro quedándose solos. Él no estaba dispuesto a cumplir al menos con una de esas maldiciones.

Gracias a Dios Candy no llevaba la misma sangre por sus venas, gracias a Dios él había podido ayudarle. Grandchester se encargaría ahora de hacerla felíz. Había cumplido con su promesa. Estaba listo para dejarlo todo atrás. Meses de investigación y entrevistas con los heridos en batalla al fin habían dado frutos. Debía reconocer que el principal motivo por el que se embarcaba y había decidido cambiar drásticamente el rumbo de su vida seguía intacto, aunque se hubiera interrumpido momentáneamente por su encuentro con Terry. No se arrepentía, bien había valido la pena para ayudar a un amigo.

-Al menos ellos serán felices juntos ¿Y yo?, yo seguiré con mi búsqueda hasta dar con mi hermano o moriré en el intento.-Suspiró pasando sus manos por su ahora corta cabellera.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hasta aquí por el momento chicas, ya se descubrió parte del plan de Archie así como la forma en que Terry se enteró de la relación de su madre. ¿Que tal la jugada de la Gusana?

Ya sé me faltaron dos días para el estreno pero ya se están cocinando ;-)

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Gracias por estar! Elby8a ;-)

*Extracto sacado del monólogo de Hamlet a su madre.

**Durante la Primera Guerra Mundial hubo escasez de transporte y el ejército utilizó Trasatlánticos normalmente utilizados para pasajeros, para transportar tropas a Europa.


	17. Ch17 Rumbo al Estreno

Ch 17 Rumbo al Estreno

 **MIERCOES POR LA NOCHE**

Caminaba sin rumbo por Central Park tan solo para aclarar sus ideas y sentimientos. Había decidido irse a su departamento, pero antes quería despejarse un poco de los últimos acontecimientos. Se había enfrentado a la prensa, pero aún se sentía abrumado por la información acerca del estado de la compañía. Buscaba alguna manera de sacudirse la pesadez que le provocaba el saber que tenía el deber de sacar adelante la obra. Por algún motivo, No podía dejar de pensar en la nota que Susanna le había mandado con el periódico.

Mi querido ex prometido:

Aquí te dejo una reseña en la que puedes darte cuenta de lo que tu público querido piensa de ti. Espero que disfrutes ayudando a Robert, ya que él tanto te ha ayudado. De una vez te aviso que aunque él trate de negarlo, de fracasar esta obra, se iría a la bancarrota y perdería todo por lo que ha luchado. Ya sabes que él te ve a ti con un cariño especial. Tanto que te ha pasado muchos errores que estoy segura –porque lo he visto- que jamás le hubiera pasado a alguien más. Estoy segura que la puñalada que le darás a él será épica. Stanford es un barco que se hunde rápidamente y me dará mucho gusto saber que fuiste tú el causante de darle la estocada final. Así como huiste de tu responsabilidad y palabra para conmigo, no espero menos de ti en esta ocasión.

Será muy entretenido verte caer, esta vez, te aseguro que sí lo disfrutaré. Como te lo dije antes, no eres más que promesas en el viento. Ambos sabemos que decepcionar es tu más grande talento.

Besos Susi

Se maldecía al darle mayor atención a esas palabras, pero no dejaban de hacer eco en su mente. Nunca había odiado tanto su capacidad para memorizar. Las palabras resonaban en lo más profundo de su ser y debía admitir que le daba miedo que se cumplieran. También él tenía altas expectativas de sí mismo. Quería triunfar sin lugar a dudas demostrar que él pertenecía al teatro. Que había nacido para ser intérprete. Eso es algo que siempre había amado. Sin embargo tenía ya tiempo sin actuar y ahí estaba la raíz de sus miedos. Candy había sido quien había logrado sacarlo esa vez de su trance y en esta ocasión no estaría ahí para mostrarle la luz. Debería entonces recurrir a los recuerdos de su reencuentro. ¡Ah! Pero es que había sido tan breve. Seguían quedando asuntos pendientes entre ellos por aclarar. No había tenido la oportunidad de contarle lo que había visto en la colina de Pony, ni de revelarle el hoyo en el que había caído como consecuencia. No se sentiría bien, hasta que no le confesara su irresponsabilidad de viva voz. ¿Qué pensaría ella de saber que había caído de nueva cuenta?

En verdad no culpaba al público, ni siquiera culpaba a los reporteros por ser duros con él. Bien merecido se lo tenía. Estaba a tan solo un par de días de consagrarse, o caer. El éxito, esa pequeña palabra tenía muchos significados. Sabía perfectamente que nada tenía que ver con la fama o el dinero. Simplemente se trataba de definir que era para él el éxito. ¿A caso era él capaz de obtenerlo? ¿Se lo merecía?

- ** _Por supuesto que te lo mereces tonto_**.- le parecía escuchar la voz de Candy diciéndoselo. Había mandado un telegrama a nombre de Archie para avisarle a Candy de su protagónico. Tenía una gran necesidad de verla, de decirle que la amaba y ya no separarse más. Debía reconocer que era él, el más interesado en tener éxito en la obra, ya que de eso dependía su futuro con Candy.

Había decidido renunciar al ducado, al ilustre apellido Grandchester para labrarse una vida a parte de todo aquello. Sin embargo, sabía que hasta ese momento, no había logrado hacerlo. Definitivamente el fracaso no era una opción.

De repente se sintió muy cansado. El viejo hombre jorobado que se encontraba alimentando a las palomas en una banca cercana, reflejaba en su cuerpo, el cansancio que él sentía. Era como si de nueva cuenta las luces del teatro amenazaran con caer sobre él en cualquier momento. Se sentó en una de las múltiples bancas del parque. Elevó su mirada y pudo ver el ocaso cubrir el cielo con sus colores rosas, rojos y naranjas que lentamente daban paso a los púrpuras e índigos, estos se mezclaban en un baile intransigente y despreocupado trayendo consigo la inevitable oscuridad de la noche.

El joven actor recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas. Llevó sus manos a su nuca agachando la cabeza para tratar de aliviar los músculos de su tenso cuello.

Le pareció percibir una cálida mano que se posaba sobre su espalda y por instantes se permitió sentir la tranquilidad que ese contacto le transmitía. La hermosa rubia alcanzó a acariciarlo tiernamente en la mejilla antes de que él se apartara bruscamente. Se puso de pie súbitamente y volteó a verla completamente a la defensiva.

-Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada más de ti- Espetó fríamente.

-Yo sé que debes estarlo pasando muy mal en estos momentos y solo he venido a brindarte mi apoyo- Le dijo con ternura y entendimiento, pues solo una figura pública podría siquiera empezar a comprender lo que la crítica de periodistas, pero más la opinión del público al que se debían pesaba en ellos.

-El apoyo se brinda cuando la persona en cuestión lo requiere, no cuando a ti te plazca Eleonor- dijo pronunciando su nombre elevando su tono de voz con un dejo de ácido veneno.-O ¿Quieres que te recuerde como es que me brindaste tu apoyo la última vez que fui a buscarlo? No sé porque es que me extraña si bien sé que nunca me has querido en tu vida. Creo que jamás me has amado- Reprochó en voz baja, entrecerrando sus iracundos cobaltos. Ella intentaba abrazarlo, pero él de nueva cuenta se dio media vuelta para alejarse con pasos largos y presurosos.

-Terry, espera, yo te amo- Gritó tras de él, pero ya se había perdido entre la oscuridad del cielo neoyorquino.-Terry, mi amor- dijo ella entre sollozos antes de regresar por donde había llegado sin notar la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de aquél viejo jorobado.

88888888

 **JUEVES**

El joven se había levantado temprano como siempre y había encendido un cigarrillo para calmar su ansiedad, ya que casi no había podido dormir. El día anterior había llegado a su apartamento exhausto y se había dormido casi de inmediato, pero su sueño había sido intranquilo. Se había despertado una vez más desnudo, sobre su cama mojada, pero esta vez bañado en su sudor. No alcanzaba a recordar por completo el sueño, excepto que había tenido algo que ver con su estancia en Rockstown. En esta ocasión Candy no aparecía, y él había sido condenado a seguir subsistiendo mediocremente con ese público iracundo a quien él le había faltado el respeto. Peor, se había visto a sí mismo en las cantinas recitando por monedas. Intercambiando besos por monedas. Se daba asco. Su sueño había terminado justo cuando Candy presenciaba una escena en la que él le daba placer a otra mujer.

Una ráfaga de aire entró por la ventana volando algunos de los papeles en su escritorio. Fastidiado apretó el cigarro entre sus labios y se dispuso a recogerlos del piso. En eso estaba cuando vio un sobre junto al marco de la puerta. Se dirigió a este y tomando el abrecartas cortó el sobre apresuradamente.

Terruce Grandchester:

Cuando recibas esta carta, ya estaré en algún lugar del Atlántico. Como verás he decidido seguir con los planes que tenía desde antes de toparme contigo. Agoté hasta mis últimos recursos para reconciliarme con Annie, pero esto no fue posible.

Me siento tranquilo de saber que al menos por un breve instante le dí lo mejor de mí. Lamento no haber podido hacerlo antes. No sé cómo fue posible que pasara tanto tiempo junto a ella sin haber probado sus labios. ¿Sabes? por un breve y glorioso momento sentí que nuestras almas se juntaban y es con este recuerdo con el que decido quedarme. Ahora sé que ella estará bien sin mí, pues al fin se ha dado cuenta de la fortaleza que posee. Aunque ella no me corresponda, sin pesar te digo que la dejo ir para que cumpla con su destino. Justo aquí es como me doy cuenta que lo que siento por ella es amor verdadero. Con Candy, al pensar que la quería a ella, gastaba mucho de mi tiempo atormentándome por no contar con su presencia constantemente. En este caso, con Annie me importa más su felicidad, que retenerla a mi lado. Quiero que me entiendas, esto no es un acto de sacrificio ya que no viene desde el dolor. Es un acto que viene desde el amor que siento por ella. Me voy con el record limpio. Su recuerdo irá conmigo y sé que una pequeña parte de mi alma vivirá con ella.

Perdón si te aburro con mis desvaríos de enamorado pero después de nuestras pláticas, me atrevo a sentirme con la confianza suficiente para hacerte partícipe de ellos. Además de que estoy seguro que un actor Shakespearano como tú sabrá entender a lo que me refiero.

Te incluyo datos de mi nueva personalidad ya que no quisiera dejar a mis parientes con la incertidumbre de saber que pasó conmigo en caso de alguna eventualidad. Está por demás pedirte que no le cuentes nada de esto a Candy y mucho menos al tío Albert ya que utilizaría sus contactos para impedirme continuar con mi misión. Por cierto, esperaba tener más tiempo contigo para tratar el asunto. Desconozco que haya sucedido entre mi tío y tú, pero me parece recordar que uds. Eran amigos. Te aseguro que mi tío al igual que tú es un buen hombre. No permitas que el orgullo te haga desperdiciar la oportunidad de compartir con un amigo. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Sé que no estás de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. No sé exactamente cómo explicarlo. Es como si todo lo que he pasado en mi vida se redujera a esto, a esta tarea que representa el encontrar a Stear y traerlo de vuelta. Simplemente sé que desde que empecé mi búsqueda por mi hermano me sentía cada vez extrañamente más cercano a él. Te aseguro que esto va más allá de la negación como me lo hiciste saber antes. Ahora cuento con testigos oculares que afirman haber visto a mi hermano en un campo de concentración para oficiales prisioneros de guerra. Siendo uno de los testigos el Capitan Lewis quien fue absuelto de espionaje, liberado y traído de regreso a casa tras haber escapado de dicho campamento en Villigen Alemania.

No me queda más que decirte que nuestro encuentro en Baltimore cambió mi vida tanto como la tuya. Ese encuentro me dio el valor y la determinación de sincerarme conmigo y mis sentimientos para entregarme por completo a la experiencia del amor. Me siento felíz de haberles podido ayudar a ti y a Candy a reunirse. Te advierto Grandchester que cuides muy bien de ella, ya que de no hacerlo no será uno, sino tres los que te perseguiremos ya sea en esta vida o en la otra, pues un día hace algunos años estos tres mosqueteros prometimos cuidarla.

Te paso pues la estafeta amigo mío.

Att. Archibald Cornwell

Samuel Marshall

PD. Jackson te servirá de intermediario para tu comunicación con mi Gatita, él es de mi absoluta confianza y siempre ha servido más a los Cornwell que a los Andrey. Te dejo más información en los documentos adjuntos.

-¡Oh! Archie, ¿Qué has hecho?, Me hubiera gustado platicar contigo amigo- Exclamo tristemente mientras derramaba lágrimas por la amistad que acababa de reconocer.

88888888

 **VIERNES**

Los ensayos del día anterior no habían resultado mejores. Sus intentos de comunicarse con Candy al número proporcionado por Archie habían resultado infructuosos. Estaban a un día del estreno y Terry se encontraba de un genio de los mil demonios. Ni siquiera fumar había logrado calmarlo.

-Graham tienes una llamada- Le dijo el encargado de la oficina.

-Ahora no, estoy a la mitad de la escena- Contestó el joven molesto. Sin embargo había logrado enervar tanto a sus compañeros, que miraban suplicantes al director en busca de un respiro.

-Atiende, nos tomaremos unos minutos- Le dijo Hathaway.

-Con un carajo ¿Quién dices que me busca?- Cuestionó chocante.

-De Chicago, una señorita Andrey- El encargado solo sintió la brisa que dejó Terry al pasar casi volando junto a él para atender la llamada.

-¿Bueno, Candy?-Dijo con voz cargada de emoción.-Pecosa, no sabes cuanta falta me haces- le decía con el corazón en la mano sintiendo que el solo hecho de escuchar su voz lograba tranquilizarlo.

-Terry, amor ¿Cómo estás? Había tratado de comunicarme contigo desde que recibí tu telegrama. Felicidades por tu protagónico. Sabía que una vez en Broadway, no tardarías en recuperar el lugar que te pertenece.- Le dijo la joven entusiasmada.

-Si, amor he querido hablar contigo desde que me enteré. Tengo que contarte muchas cosas. Me siento…- El joven fué interrumpido por una risa cantarina, seguida de unas carcajadas que le helaron la sangre al reconocerlas.

-No, Pupé, espera,¡Bert, ayúdame!, Terry espera, deja que…- De repente se cortó la llamada.

-¿Qué pasó pequeña?- preguntó Albert mientras tomaba a Pupé entre sus manos. Reprendiéndola por haber empezado a corretear por el estudio al ver a un ratón.

-¡Ba! Pero qué raro, este cachivache está muy mal. Tanto esperar para que no pudiera ni hablar con Terry.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

88888888

Terry había reconocido la risa de Albert, le había dicho a Candy que no quería que por lo pronto nadie supiera de su relación. No hasta que terminaran de resolver algunas dudas y el pudiera afianzar más su presencia en el teatro. Evidentemente, Albert no era "nadie" para Candy.

Se dirigió a su camerino para tratar de encontrar algo de paz. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una visita inesperada. En un vestido color lila con un escote pronunciado y peinada con sus rulos hacia un lado estaba la causante de varias de sus penurias con Candy.

-Elisa, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién te ha dejado entrar?- Le dijo resoplando en muestra de evidente desprecio.

-Hola Terruce, me enteré de tu regreso al teatro, y no pude dejar de venir a darte mi apoyo incondicional. Sobretodo ya vez, por todo lo que se ha publicado, me imagino que no debe ser fácil para ti estar lidiando con la crítica negativa.- Le dijo con ojos brillantes y tono de fingida preocupación.

La ironía de que después de haber tenido una semana de locura fuera la petulante pelirroja quien hubiera aparecido para llevarle palabras de aliento no escapaba su atención. No, ese gesto pudiera haber engañado a cualquiera excepto a él quien había jurado no volver a subestimar a sus enemigos. Tan solo le bastó recordar las palabras de odio hacia Candy pronunciadas en la fiesta para saber que algo tramaba.

-¿Así que has venido a darme tu apoyo? No te preocupes tanto Elisa, bien sabes que estoy acostumbrado a que se piense lo peor de mí- Le sonrió sarcástico.

-Bueno Terry, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy segura de que harás una excelente interpretación y justo por eso es que he venido a celebrar contigo desde ahorita tu regreso al escenario.- Le dijo señalando a sus espaldas un arcón con deliciosas frutas, viandas gourmet y una botella de vino de una cosecha especialmente cara, que había sido depositado en el tocador. La chica veía al apuesto actor expectante, como si de un delicioso aperitivo se tratara. Apenas y podía pensar siempre que se encontraba en su presencia.

Lo que Elisa quería, ella obtenía y tenía ya mucho tiempo deseando a Terruce Grandchester. No desaprovecharía esta nueva oportunidad ahora que estaba a punto de ser lanzado al estrellato.

Terry volteo a verla ladeando su cabeza con otra intención cargada de peligro y un ligero toque de arrogancia levantando su ceja izquierda.

\- ¿Alguien sabe que estas aquí?- Le preguntó seductoramente-¿Sabes? es peligroso para una señorita de tu categoría el que te encuentren encerrada, aquí conmigo- Dijo caminando hacia ella, lentamente, consciente de que ella lo devoraba con la mirada.

Elisa sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en lugares estratégicos, poniéndola, digamos lista para cualquier interacción del tercer tipo.

Terry estaba cada vez más cerca, Elisa podía percibir el inquietante aroma de las feromonas que emanaban del varonil cuerpo. Enfundado a medias en ese traje de Hamlet, con la camisa semi abierta más corpulento y alto de lo que ella recordaba, mostrando que sin lugar a dudas había dejado de ser un chiquillo. Los castaños vellos de su pecho asomando sugerentes por el amplio cuello de la camisa que debía haber estado anudado con cintas entrelazadas.

Los pantalones, casi mallones que aún en estado natural mostraban una protuberancia de considerable tamaño. Se le hacía agua la boca de imaginárselo. El la recorrió con su mirada y mojó sus labios con su lengua. Él estaba más cerca, todo lo cerca, casi acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el tocador. Se inclinó, provocando que la chica echara su cuerpo más atrás, conteniendo el aliento a la expectativa. Él apoyó una mano en el mueble detrás de ella. Elisa cerró los ojos parando más sus labios para recibir la caricia inevitable. Sintió que su otra mano se acercaba más a ella hacia su cintura. Elisa se estremeció al escuchar un mordisco junto a su oído y abrió los ojos al percibir unas gotas que mojaron su mejilla. Vio como el retrocedía encajando sus dientes glotonamente en la manzana que sostenía en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sostenía su codo derecho. Sonriéndole maliciosamente sus ojos chispeando divertidos y arrogantes.

-Pues te agradezco tu gesto Elisa, pero como entenderás ahorita no tengo tiempo para celebraciones estúpidas. Así que ya te puedes ir, muchas gracias por la fruta.

La furiosa chica sintió como se le calentaba el rostro, casi le salía vapor por las orejas. –Terruce eres un imbécil- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir cuando una idea cruzó por su mente - De una vez te advierto que si sigues esperando a esa huérfana, el tío William te ha ganado la partida. Ya vez como siempre te dije que ella es una oportunista. Si no me crees pregúntale a quien quieras en Chicago como es que se han vuelto inseparables el tío y su "protegida" mientras tú has estado ausente.- Vio la súbita mirada endurecida y supo que había dado en el clavo.- Te dejo esto para que te convenzas- Dijo sacando unos recortes de su bolso y con una burlona risa los dejó sobre el descansabrazos del sofá, dejando al joven sumido en sus inquietantes pensamientos.

Después de la cordial visita, Había estado dando vueltas como león enjaulado. No quería pensar en el veneno que había querido inyectar, así que haciendo caso omiso de los recortes, los dejó ahí abandonados, pensando que si no los tocaba serían inexistentes.

Queriendo distraerse, se permitió llenarse de un sentimiento de profunda indignación. ¿Cómo era posible que todo el mundo pudiera entrar a su camerino sin su consentimiento? Esto era algo que tenía que hablar con Robert.

-¿Sabes dónde está Hathaway? Preguntó a un mozo, molesto al no encontrarlo de vuelta en el escenario.

-En su oficina- Contestó el escuálido chico desapareciendo rápidamente del camino del colérico actor.

-Robert, pero estas gastando demasiado en el relanzamiento de la propaganda. El cambio de la marquesina- Le decía Amelia su esposa.

-No puedo dejar la propaganda que anunciaba al traidor de Hightower como Hamlet. Además yo sé que valdrá la pena. Terry es un magnífico actor.-

-Lo sé amor, me consta, pero también es cierto que no ha estado muy concentrado en los ensayos y eso me preocupa. Ya vez todo lo que ha publicado la prensa. Solo Dios sabe que es lo que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo alejado del teatro. ¿Por qué si dice amar tanto el teatro decidió dejarlo todo? Se marchó sin siquiera voltearse a ver como los demás tuvimos que solucionar la irresponsabilidad de sus actos.- Rebatió en tono molesto.

-Amelia, no te preocupes más, yo sé que llegado el momento Terry sacará la casta. Cualquiera que lo haya visto actuar sabe que su talento es innegable. Nació para ser Hamlet- Dijo muy seguro.

-Sé que el chico tiene talento y créeme que a mí también me inspira una gran necesidad de cariño, pero te he acompañado a lo largo de más de veinte años de tu carrera y tanto tú como yo sabemos que el talento no es el único ingrediente para que triunfes en ella. "El mundo está lleno de gente talentosa, fracasada" y yo tengo miedo de que tengas demasiadas expectativas en el joven Graham. O es justo ni para él, ni para ti.-

-Él ha cambiado, lo noto diferente, como al principio cuando lo conocí..- Argumentaba Hathaway con su esposa.

Terry ya no quiso seguir escuchando más. El seguir ahí siendo testigo de cómo Robert lo defendía a capa y espada tan solo reafirmaba más el compromiso que ya sentía para con él. Si realmente era un caballero no podía faltar más a su palabra.

Acto seguido se regresó al escenario y comenzó a recitar sus diálogos. Perfectamente, con sentido dolor, apasionadamente. Uno a uno sus compañero se fueron sumando a los diálogos, a las escenas. Creando un ambiente de confianza, de complicidad restaurando la fe en su protagonista.

-¿Lo vez Lía? Ya te decía yo que todo estaría bien.- Le dijo Robert emocionado a su esposa.

-Espero que pueda hacer lo mismo mañana con todos los lugares llenos y la prensa encima, lista para señalar el más mínimo error.-

88888888

Otra vez se había quedado hasta tarde. Le gustaba esperar a que todos se fueran y recostarse en la duela cerrando los ojos para tratar de que la esencia de los actores que habían pisado las tablas antes que él lo llenaran de su sabiduría y seguridad. Era un hábito que había adquirido los últimos meses y lograba tranquilizarlo. Algo que necesitaba con urgencia. Ya que la ansiedad, la presión y el coraje habían sido sus fieles y constantes acompañantes durante toda la semana. Salió del teatro y el joven actor vio la marquesina con su nombre brillar bajo las luces.

-Bonito espectacular ¿No le parece señor Graham?- Le preguntó el delgado hombrecillo que portaba una gabardina gris. Terry lo reconoció de inmediato de la rueda de prensa.

-Sí muy bonito.-

\- Se vé que es de muy buena calidad, no se ha escatimado en los materiales para su creación. Pareciera que la persona que lo mandó hacer espera que dure algún tiempo ahí.- Le dijo con cierto tono de ironía. Con sus pequeños ojos verdes detrás de sus anteojos -Creo que no hemos sido presentados formalmente, soy Jerome Fritzherbert, pero mis amigos me dicen Jerry- le dijo al tiempo que le extendía la mano.-

Terry se le quedó viendo con desdén. El joven le disimuló el acto de no darle la mano al encender un cigarrillo- Sé quién es usted, su fama lo precede o ¿Debería decir infamia?- Fritzherbert se guardó su mano en el bolsillo y sonrió burlonamente.

-Digamos que todos tenemos un lugar en este mundo, y yo sé muy bien cuál es el mío. No pretendo ser algo, ó alguien que no soy. A diferencia de ustedes los actores que son unos grandes mentirosos.-

-Mida sus palabras Fritzherbert, no me gustaría ubicarlo en el lugar que realmente se merece- le dijo amenazante soltando el humo en la cara del reportero, quien no pudo evitar toser.

-Tan solo me refería a lo evidente de su profesión. Se trata de pretender y mientras mejores sean en ello, mejor es la retribución. A la gente le gusta que les mientan en la cara y encima les pagan por ello- Le dijo con la envidia asomando por sus ojillos que le daban la apariencia de ser mucho más viejo de lo que en realidad era.

\- En eso tiene toda la razón- Soltó una carcajada del más puro elitismo aristocrático que hizo al hombre enfurecer- Pero claro, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para discutir las preferencias del público?- remató dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su apartamento.

-Terrence Graham te prometo que descubriré hasta tu más recóndito secreto.- Dijo al tiempo que las luces de la marquesina se apagaron dejando la imagen del espectacular de Terry en la más profunda oscuridad.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chicas, hasta aquí por lo pronto, ¿Qué les pareció la semanita que tuvoTerry? Que corran las apuestas ¿Que creen que pasará en el estreno? Ya saben que me interesa saber todo lo que las emociono, las hizo llorar o enojar. ¿Les gustó la escena con La Leagan? Mmm un postrecín, ya saben que me encantan. =P

Yo confieso que al estar escribiendo la carta de Archie lloré como magdalena.

Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura!

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	18. Ch 18 ¿Éxito?

Ch. 18 ¿Éxito?

SÁBADO

" **¡Noo, Suéltenme!"**

Sus propios gritos inundaron el espacio de la habitación en penumbras despertándolo de golpe. No podía sacar de su mente esos seres grises que trataban de detenerlo de despegar con sus propias y cristalinas alas para emprender el vuelo. El tremendo dolor que sentía hacía que le pesara el alma. El dolor que lo hacía su prisionero era lo que le impedía llegar a ella. Candy le extendía la mano para que subiera hacia donde ella se encontraba, afuera de esa cueva gris, oscura y fría. Ella lo instaba a salir a la luz, pero no podía, los seres grises y despellejados lo detenían de los tobillos con sus manos putrefactas.

–Se te acaba el tiempo- le decía la angustiada pecosa.

Terry suspiraba cansadamente a la luna, cerró los ojos que ya mostraban ojeras por las acumuladas noches sin dormir.

\- Hola hermosa, tú siempre me haces compañía, siempre aquí dispuesta a reconfortarme en mis desvelos.- La luz del bello asteroide se reflejaba en un pequeño objeto en el buró junto a su cama. Apagando el cigarro en el ya repleto cenicero se acercó al destello. Sonriendo de medio lado algo nostálgico, tomó su armónica.

–Dejarías de ser una dama, ¿Así que quieres serenata? Bueno pero la tendrás que compartir con mi bella pecosa.- Se llevó la armónica a los labios y comenzó a soplarle su aliento que dio inicio a su dulce melodía. Terry deseaba ser tan ligero como las notas en el viento, para así poder volar al lado de su amada.

Añoraba estar con ella, sentirse comprendido y verse reflejado en sus prístinas esmeraldas, eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento para saber que todo iría bien.

-Quiero que me escuches, que me veas, quiero tocarte, sentirte mía indudablemente mía. Que todas tus sonrisas me pertenecen que siempre seré yo quien te guiará en la pista de todos los bailes de tu vida. Que sabes y me crees que seré capaz de salir adelante. Que por siempre llevaras mi aliento en el tuyo y que tus labios me pertenecen desde que te robé aquél beso.- Eran sus pensamientos que añoraba pudieran llegar al igual que sus notas a los oídos de su pecosa.

El resto de la mañana había transcurrido de manera normal. Se había preparado un ligero desayuno, ya que en días de función sabía que irremediablemente se ponía nervioso. Jamás había podido sacudirse esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago aunque ante los demás aparentara control absoluto.

Era también una de las cosas que amaba de presentarse en escena, la sensación de la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Sentir casi que su corazón está a punto de explotar de las emociones que lo invaden y extraer de estas lo necesario para imprimirle alma al personaje. El último paso de su consabido ritual era que justo antes de pisar el escenario y enfrentarse a la audiencia se llenaba de una serenidad absoluta. Control total de las emociones y la claridad de los diálogos y gestos que se confabulaban para entregar una interpretación digna de su público.

88888888

Candy se había quedado muy intranquila después de su fallido intento de comunicarse con Terry. Había tenido la impresión de que él había querido decirle algo y en realidad no lo había podido hacer.

Sus días se habían tornado caóticos con todas las reuniones programadas por la Tía Elroy a raíz de su presentación en sociedad. De no ser por Albert sentía que con seguridad que se habría vuelto loca con las exigencias de la matriarca. Pero no le quedaba de otra, le había prometido a Albert ayudarlo a mantener distraída a la tía. Además era el precio a pagar por haberse desaparecido para gozar de su picnic nocturno con su romeo disfrazado de caballero sureño.

Todavía podía sentir la calidez de su corazón al recordar la intensidad de los momentos vividos. No sabía cómo era que de repente él se había presentado de nuevo en su vida y le había hecho saber con total seguridad que la amaba. Que también él había sufrido por su separación. Todo lo que había vivido con Terry hasta antes de esa noche no se comparaba con la emoción de haber estado finalmente entre sus brazos que eran tal como ella los recordaba. Antes del picnic solo había podido experimentar el calor que emanaba de ellos en pocas ocasiones. Cuando bailaron, cuando cabalgó con ella para ayudarle a superar la muerte de Anthony y finalmente en su separación en las escaleras del Hospital. Pero ninguna de esas se acercaba siquiera a lo que la había hecho sentir en esa habitación a puerta cerrada donde los sentimientos habían estado a flor de piel.

En su presencia había experimentado la pasión que emanaba de cada poro de su ser, despertando así en ella todo ese fuego que guardaba en su corazón. Ese fuego que aplicaba para otras áreas de su vida, como su carrera, como el entregarse al cuidado de los niños del hogar o ayudar a sus amigos. Él era el único que lograba despertar en ella el deseo de enfocar ese fuego para su propio beneficio. Le hacía sentirse egoísta al quererlo tener con ella todo el tiempo.

Se sentía un tanto decepcionada por no haber podido estar más tiempo con él. Ese telegrama del señor Hathaway había llegado en el peor momento. Aunque para ser honesta consigo misma de no haber sido interrumpidos probablemente ya no sería doncella.

No entendía cómo es que le había sido posible vivir sin experimentar esa maravillosa sensación recorrer todo su cuerpo. Terry la hacía sentir tan viva. Tan completamente feliz. Con él quería vivirlo todo. Descubrirlo todo, con él quería desentrañar todos los secretos que el amor guardaba tan celosamente para los que están dispuestos a confiar, a dar un salto de Fe y entregarse en su totalidad. No podía dejar de pensar en sus labios tibios en el sabor de sus besos, en la manera que su experta lengua exploraba la suya incitándola a atreverse a más. Esas sensaciones que la llenaban por dentro del más absoluto bienestar, únicamente comparable a los bellos momentos vividos en la Segunda Colina de Pony.

Apenas podía creer que esos breves momentos de intimidad la habían llevado a tener semejante sueño del que solo recordarlo la hacía sonrojarse y llenarse de añoranza. Esa nueva mirada que había descubierto en él, ahora la reconocía claramente. Sus profundos ojos se habían oscurecido para transmitirle escalofríos cargados de deseo. Candy se estremeció y decidió no alimentar más su vivida imaginación. Se encaminó al estudio para de nueva cuenta tratar de contactar a Terry. Ese era el día del estreno y aunque no pudiera estar físicamente con él para darle su apoyo, ella tenía la necesidad de hacerlo sentir acompañado.

Graham tienes llamada de Chicago-

-¿Terry como estas? Hablaba para decirte que estoy contigo, por favor quiero que te imagines que estoy ahí entre la audiencia dándote por completo mi apoyo.- Le decía con su tono más alegre.

-¿Y dime, porque no es así en realidad?- Le preguntó dolido, no queriendo andarse con rodeos. Se le hizo raro que no la llamara por su apodo. Eso le indicó banderas rojas de alerta.

-Tu sabes que..- No sabía que contestarle. La verdad es que hasta ese momento no lo había pensado. Tenía que admitir que bajo cualquier otra circunstancia ahí hubiera estado. Ni siquiera su deber como nueva enfermera en guardia la había podido separar de verlo aquella vez en Chicago.

-¿Que Candy? ¿Que se supone que yo sé?- Quiso indagar más al notarla dubitativa.

-Que por el momento no puedo, estar ahí, que tengo que obedecer a la tía Elroy y asistir a las citas y bailes.- Dijo sonando estúpida y banal incluso para ella misma. Su repuesta no hizo más que encender aún más el ya terrible temperamento del joven.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, amas asistir a esos eventos? ¿Por qué es que de repente te importa tanto quedar bien con la tía? ¿Con los Andrey? ¿Todavía temes que el tío abuelo te retire la adopción? ¿A caso no has probado tu valía lo suficiente?- Le preguntaba aferrándose al último hilo de cordura que le quedaba. Aunque no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para prevenirlo de hacerle sentir al menos una probada del aguijón de los celos que lo inundaban a él -¿Porqué es que tu prima Elisa si se pudo dar el tiempo para venir a demostrarme su apoyo?- Preguntó en tono mordaz.

-Elisa estuvo ahí y ¿Que te dijo?, ya sabes que ella siempre ha buscado hacerme daño, hacernos daño.- Candy le decía desesperada tratando de apelar a su buen juicio.

-Pues solo vino a darme su apoyo en persona, ya sabes, algo así como lo que esperaría de mi novia- Candy percibía su dolor detrás de sus frías palabras.

-¿Terry, que te pasa? Estas tan frío, yo solo quería infundirte ánimos para esta noche- Le decía incrédula de sentir que no estaba hablando con el mismo Terry con quien había estado apenas una semana.

-Pues ya lo has hecho, dime algo Candy ¿Albert tiene que ver con que tu no estés aquí conmigo?- Preguntó apretando el auricular en un intento por controlar la ira que lo embargaba.

Candy se quedó de una pieza, no sabía cómo decirle que sí, sin revelarle algo de su relación amorosa. El solo hecho que mencionara a Albert con tono de enojo le daba miedo de pensar que hubiera descubierto el secreto antes de tiempo.

-El que calla otorga, gracias por tu apoyo Candice, créeme que lo tendré muy en cuenta. Ahora me tengo que ir- Soltó con amargura antes de colgar.

Se negaba a ser presa del dolor nuevamente. No era cierto, nada de lo que había leído era cierto. Se negaba a aceptarlo como realidad. Sin embargo ahí estaban las fotos, nuevamente ella entre sus brazos. Sonriendo felices y ese encabezado con la fecha de ayer. "El Magnate Andrey ha Encontrado su Felicidad" Sonriéndole a Candy, esa mirada, esos ojos, el los reconocía como experto que era. Eran sin lugar a dudas los ojos de un hombre enamorado. Era el regalito que alguien amablemente le había dejado de nueva cuenta en su camerino.

La amargura, el coraje, estas emociones protagonizaban un baile dentro de él, que como un furioso tango daban paso de la ira, al desconsuelo y de nueva cuenta al dolor. Lo peor de todo era que ella no lo había negado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te creí? esos besos tuyos me hablaban de verdad, los sentí hasta en la última fibra de mi ser. En realidad no debería culparlo por haberse enamorado de ti, como podría hacerlo si yo mismo no me di cuenta en que momento fue que perdí mi corazón.

No, eso es mentira, lo sé perfectamente. Fue aquel día en altamar cuando por primera vez vi la luz brillar para mí a través de tus ojos, a través de tu genuina preocupación por el bienestar de un extraño. Desde ese momento me salvaste amor. Desde ese momento fue que me declare por completo como tuyo. Porque fuiste tú la primera, la única que salvó más que mi vida, mi alma. Ya no tenía motivos para seguir adelante con mi inútil existencia. Ese barandal, las olas del mar se veían cada vez más atrayentes. Deseaba cada vez más fundirme con ellas así como había sido mi vida hasta ese momento. Había llegado a este mundo de manera inesperada, entrometida, inoportuna y definitivamente no regresaría a lo mismo, ya no más. No más indiferencia, no más irrelevancia. Tal vez por eso me gustaba tanto incordiar a la hermana Grey. De alguna manera esa monja cascarrabias era el contacto más cercano que tenía con otro ser humano. Que ironía la cerda me prestaba más atención que mis propios padres.- De momento Terry se estremeció al recordar que tanta atención le había prestado la esposa de su padre.

En cualquier otro momento iría a una casa de citas y pagaría por sentirse cercano a alguien más, pero en esta ocasión no quería ni lo haría. Ya tenía demasiadas complicaciones como para arriesgarse a ser protagonista de algún otro chisme en los periódicos.

88888888

 **NOCHE DE ESTRENO**

Había aprendido desde muy temprana edad a cubrirse con máscaras.

La máscara del rebelde al que no le importan las reglas ni los estatutos sociales.

La máscara del solitario a quien no le importa si tiene o no compañía.

La máscara de autosuficiencia, no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie.

La máscara del sarcasmo su mecanismo de defensa por excelencia.

Lo malo de las máscaras es que siempre dejaban al descubierto los ojos y aunque ante los demás parecieran fríos y distantes, ante él mismo, ante su reflejo en el espejo, no había mascara lo suficientemente buena para hacerle creer sus propias mentiras. Era un experto en pretender.

Las primeras dos escenas del primer acto en las que él no intervenía habían concluido. Ya era casi el momento de salir a escena y no lograba sosegarse. La serenidad que por lo general experimentaba justo antes de enfrentar al público simplemente no llegaba. El momento de la verdad había llegado y no lograba alinear su pensamiento con la psique del personaje. Tenía mucho miedo de contactar nuevamente con el dolor y que este hiciera de él su esclavo y no lo soltara jamás.

-Terry a escena- le dijo el aprensivo jefe de piso.

Los temblores regresaron en el peor momento. Esa ansiedad, esa sed le quemaba la garganta. El joven actor esperaba poder tranquilizarse durante el tercer acto, ya que solo tenía que estar presente y no intervenía en los diálogos. Arrugó la hoja del periódico con la foto de Albert y Candy y salió a escena decidido a darlo todo.

 **Primer Acto IV Escena**

Todo se oscureció en su mente nada tenía sentido. ¡Se quedó en blanco! Los otros personajes hablaban, interactuaban e intercambiaban escondidas miradas de preocupación al verlo ahí parado como parte de la utilería. Sophie la actriz que interpretaba a su madre le hacía señas para indicarle que le tocaba su línea. El joven simplemente se había quedado pasmado. La persona que fungía de apuntador le susurraba los diálogos desde su discreto escondite en el piso del escenario, pero él solo los repitió sin proyectar emoción alguna. La audiencia lo observaba fijamente implacablemente. Terry luchaba contra los jugos gástricos que subían peligrosamente por su esófago.

Apenas terminó la escena se desapareció ante los atónitos ojos de los presentes, dejando a Hathaway y a Sophie improvisando ante el teatro lleno. Se adentró en su camerino. Estaba siendo presa del más terrible ataque de pánico que hubiera sentido jamás.

Sentimientos de...

Decepción de sus compañeros.

Tristeza por parte de Robert.

De desilusión por parte del público

No podía quitarse las miradas de su mente.

Esas miradas que lo perseguían aún en sueños. Su peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que hacer algo. Las palabras de Susanna retumbaban incesantes en sus oídos.

No, él sabía todo lo que estaba en juego, lo que implicaría el que él renunciara una vez más. Ya su público lo había perdonado una vez. No lo volvería a hacer.

Ni siquiera cuando había empezado a actuar se había sentido así de nervioso, ni en las audiciones se había sentido así. Se sentía ridículo, un farsante. Después de haber actuado en ese teatro ambulante donde según él la audiencia no se merecía respeto alguno. Donde había sido objeto de incesantes burlas y abucheos. Ahora no sabía si era capaz de transmitir, de conectar con su audiencia. Él no sabía hacer las cosas a medias tintas. Simplemente o se entregaba, o lo abandonaba y abandonar no era una opción. Significaría renunciar al teatro para siempre.

Su estómago se retorció con ese pensamiento y corrió al baño a liberar un poco de tensión. Se mojó el rostro sin importar el maquillaje. Daba vueltas con desesperación pasando las manos por su cabello. Se sostenía de sus rodillas hiperventilando. ¡Algo, algo tenía que hacer! Se enderezó y apoyó sus manos en los lados del tocador tratando de calmar su respiración, pero su corazón no cesaba su estrepitoso latir. ¡No fallaría, no, fallaría! Aquí estaba de nuevo.

¿A quién había querido engañar?

-¡Con un demonio!- gritó con desesperación. El mueble se empezó a estremecer bajo sus nudillos blanquecinos evidenciando el incesante temblor que recorría su cuerpo.

De repente su mirada se clavó en la botella del arcón obsequiado por Elisa, sin pensarlo más, la abrió y se echó un trago.

¡Ah! Sí, automáticamente sus nervios empezaron a ceder. Sintió como el cálido líquido recorrió su cuerpo siendo absorbido ávidamente por cada célula, de manera insaciable, llenándolo de una deliciosa sensación de bienestar. Se sintió más él. Al fin en control. Era un amortiguador de emociones, un escudo protector ante el dolor. Aplicó un poco de maquillaje en su rostro y salió de nueva cuenta al escenario.

Desde su decidido andar y regio porte todos los presentes percibieron un cambio notable en él gracias a la seguridad que proyectaba.

 **Primer Acto V escena**

Regreso para regalarle a la audiencia una soberbia interpretación del monólogo de Hamlet donde establece la trama de la historia y le reclamaba al rey y a su madre sus apresuradas nupcias y el pronto olvido de su madre ante la muerte de su padre.

El dolor iba y venía a su antojo en cada escena, en cada diálogo él se sentía protegido, inmune, como si su corazón estuviera impermeabilizado ante la tormenta de las emociones que recorrían su ser.

La audiencia una vez más había sido capturada por su excelencia sobre el escenario. Las miradas de todos sobre él lo hacían sentirse amo y señor de las tablas. Cada mirada fijada en él escudriñando cada gesto, cada verso recitado, cada leve movimiento de su gallarda figura que imponía su presencia con su total dominio del personaje. No había nada que rebatir. Ese tropiezo del inicio había quedado en el olvido.

Al terminar la obra los presentes se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a su Hamlet.

Solo una persona de entre los presentes había que no celebraba el éxito arrollador. Esta persona se escondía tras una gabardina gris y sus lentes que le daban un toque maquiavélico al destello de envidia en sus verdes ojillos.

Le permitiría tener ese día de –debía reconocer muy a su pesar- bien merecido éxito. Aunque no dejaría pasar por alto la manera tan patética en la que había actuado durante el segundo acto, su primer aparición en escena. Por esos breves minutos casi cantaba victoria al saber al arrogante actor derrotado. Sin embargo había regresado transformado, con nuevos ímpetus y había avasallado por completo con las expectativas que se tenían de él para esa noche.

No lograba identificar el motivo detrás de su aborrecimiento para con el inglés. Sentía que todo se le había dado muy fácilmente. Llegar a Broadway y al poco tiempo recibir un papel significativo como el rey de Francia, para después conseguir un protagónico. Todo esto le había llevado al joven cuestión de meses cuando muchas personas tenían que esforzarse para salir adelante por años y tan siquiera obtener una oportunidad.

Por si fuera poco en un acto de total irresponsabilidad había decidido abandonarlo todo ausentándose del teatro por más de un año ¿Y ahora sin más pretendía consagrarse como actor? Las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para Jerome Fritzherbert y en sus manos estaba el demostrarle a Terruce Graham que tampoco lo serían para él.

Así que estaba dispuesto a otorgarle esta noche de triunfo, ya mañana sería otro día y después de lo que había presenciado la otra noche en Central Park ya tenía material suficiente para su siguiente artículo.

Por su parte Terry tenía una sonrisa plasmada en los labios, otra más de sus máscaras ya que ese éxito le sabía agridulce. El joven repetía en su mente el dialogo de la cuarta escena del primer acto que no había podido pronunciar como era debido.

" _¿Aparentar? No señora, yo no sé aparentar. Ni el color negro de este manto, ni el traje acostumbrado en solemnes lutos, ni los interrumpidos sollozos, ni en los ojos un abundante río, ni la dolorida expresión del semblante, junto con las fórmulas, los ademanes, las exterioridades de sentimiento; bastarán por sí solos, mi querida madre, a manifestar el verdadero afecto que me ocupa el ánimo. Estos signos aparentan, es verdad; pero son acciones que un hombre puede fingir... Aquí, aquí dentro -golpeándose el pecho- tengo lo que es más que apariencia, lo restante no es otra cosa que atavíos y adornos del dolor."_

-Me diste besos que sabían a verdad. Me escuchaste, me viste a los ojos y me mentiste.- Pensaba el abatido muchacho mientras recibía sus aplausos.

" ** _Abriste tu imbécil corazón y mira ya sabías lo que pasaría te lo dije, te lo advertí."_** Se burlaba la vocecilla en su cabeza.

88888888

Hasta aquí por el momento chicas. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño, les dije que era una historia oscura. Veremos qué pasa con el regreso de la vocecilla.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	19. Chapter 19 Believer

Ch. 19 Búsqueda

Las noticias de la excelsa interpretación de Terry llegaban a todo lo ancho del país ahora más que nunca la prensa lo elogiaba y seguía sus pasos queriendo saber más acerca del enigmático joven que después de haberse ausentado por largo tiempo de las tablas había regresado para embelesarlos a todos con su ahora incuestionable talento.

¡Hamlet Vive!

Terruce es Hamlet- Hamlet es Terruce, el príncipe de Dinamarca vive a través de él, Hamlet reencarnado. A tres semanas del estreno definitivamente se ha ganado un lugar como el mejor actor de su generación. Desde su regio porte que da la sensación de sangre aristócrata hasta la exaltación de los sentidos que nos comunican a la perfección su tormento. A manera de que la obra avanza el espectador acompaña a Graham en sus dudas, percibe sus miedos, siente sus frustraciones, se influencia por su ira, por su sed de venganza, reniega con su impotencia, sufre con él su decepción y se desgarra con su amargura.

Es de aplaudirse su fragilidad, su extrema sensibilidad. En una palabra su interpretación es Fascinante.

El observador no puede dejar de preguntarse cómo es posible que tanta pasión quepa en el cuerpo de este talentosísimo joven. ¿Cómo fue posible que se llegara a poner en tela de juicio tan extraordinario talento? Sería bueno que sus declarados detractores dieran la cara reconsiderando su posición. ¡Bavo! Robert Hathaway por haber creído de nueva cuenta en Terruce y a Ud. Señor Graham le agradecemos el que comparta con nosotros ese don de la interpretación y la capacidad que tiene para transportarnos al drama de Shakespeare crudo y exacerbado, tal como seguramente él lo imagino.

*Por Bernadette Phambe Marceau

Todos aplaudieron cuando Robert acabó de leer el artículo.

-Lo lograste. Les tapaste la boca a todos esos estúpidos comentarios insidiosos.-

-Si Robert, lo logramos- dijo con amargura en su hermosa voz. Terry empezó a ver que sus compañeros se acercaban en torno de él para agradecerle el que hubiera salvado sus trabajos y en con un rápido movimiento se escabulló hacia la puerta.

-Ya Robert lo ha dicho muchas veces, esto es trabajo de equipo así que por favor no tienen nada que agradecerme- haciendo una venia se alejó de ahí lo más pronto que pudo. A nadie le extrañó su actitud, ya era bien sabido por todos los ahí presentes que la joven estrella no era muy dado a convivir y menos a las muestras de afecto.

La realidad era que quería un trago, desde la visita de Candy su sed se había incrementado, pero se había prometido a sí mismo solo tomar para los nervios. Solo antes de cada función. No volvería a perder el control.

88888888

-William lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no aparece. Lo más seguro es que haya ido..- Georges dijo bajando la cabeza apesadumbrado sin terminar la frase.

-Sí lo sé tras la pista de Stear. Por todos los cielos Archie juro que cuando te vea de nuevo te mataré- Dijo Albert golpeando su puño en el escritorio frustrado.

-Lograste averiguar cuando se embarcó-

-No, la verdad es que por lo pronto no hemos encontrado referencia de ningún Archibald Cornwell se haya embarcado en los días pertinentes- Fue la contundente contestación del leal asistente.

-Por supuesto que no, yo hice lo mismo cuando me fui a Africa, me molestaba que siempre me siguieras la pista.- Se pasaba las manos por su larga y dorada cabellera en desesperación. En aquella ocasión le había costado muy caro el cambiarse de nombre y temía que algo peor podría pasarle a Archie – George, tengo que encontrarlo, encontrarlos a ambos. ¿Cómo es posible que no supiéramos antes de los testimonios?-

-Habías estado muy preocupado con otros menesteres-

La suspicacia del comentario no había escapado su atención-¿Te refieres a Eleonor?- Sí lo sé, Sé que todo se ha dado de una manera que por momentos me hace pensar que lo nuestro no debería ser. Ella misma me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones. Pero tú lo has visto. De una u otra forma seguimos siendo atraídos. Ella es una mujer deslumbrante. Desde un principio logró atraparme con su fuerza de espíritu. Con su voluntad indomable. Pero también con su vulnerabilidad -y una vez que bajó la guardia- con su necesidad de protección- Decía el apuesto magnate con aire de reverencia.

Georges sabía de sobra que a William Albert Andrey no le faltaban candidatas a esposas, ni que era ajeno a los amores femeninos. Sin embargo, él que lo conocía desde su nacimiento, no podía negar que lo que veía en el con respecto a Eleonor Baker estaba lejos de ser un capricho pasional. Solo podía comparar esa devoción que le mostraba con lo que sentía por la señorita Candice, aunque en realidad era completamente distinto.

-No imagino mi vida con alguien más. Cuando estoy con ella me siento comprendido, como si hubiera llegado a casa. Siento que podemos empezar de cero en donde sea y no importará nada más porque estaremos juntos. No me importa si no tengo herederos.- Ella le había aclarado que después del parto de Terry el doctor le había dicho que posiblemente no pudiera tener más hijos.

-Simplemente ella es la mitad que me faltaba.- Decía suspirando como un jovencillo enamorado. En realidad estaba ya próximo a cumplir veintinueve años, y jamás en su vida había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte por alguien más, como lo que Eleonor despertaba en él.

-William, tienes edad suficiente para tomar tus propias decisiones. Lo has venido haciendo desde muy temprana edad. Si ella es la mujer que quieres para tu compañera de vida deberías honrarla con la verdad. Deberías decirle que la Señorita Candice está al tanto de su relación y deberías de hablar directamente con su hijo. No siento que tenga sentido seguirlo ocultando. Ambos son adultos sin compromisos y el actuar de la manera en la que lo han venido haciendo, me temo que solo acarreará más complicaciones.- Le aconsejaba Georges en su infinita sabiduría.

-Tienes razón. Yo lo sé, se lo he dicho muchas veces, que me permita hablar con Terry, pero ella teme por la fragilidad del estado en el que lo vimos la última vez y es su madre.-

-Y tú eres su amigo, no te parece que dadas las circunstancias de su relación con su madre, ¿Tal vez tú podrías servir como intermediario? Tú ya tienes un vínculo con él que ella no ha podido crear en mucho tiempo. Supiste como hablarle antes, en Londres. Creo que sabrás como hablar con él ahora-

-Lo haré, creo que esto es lo que realmente me ha tenido tan distraído. Muy bien sé lo que ocasiona guardar secretos de las personas que amamos y tienes razón en cuanto a Terry. Yo llevo una relación mucho mejor que la que ha llevado con Eleonor. Cada día que pasa sin decirle la verdad de mi relación con ella me siento mal, como si traicionara su confianza. Me he sentido un tanto atado de manos por respetar la decisión de Eleonor. Terry no es de cristal, es mucho más fuerte de lo que su madre lo considera y sobre todas las cosas ama a su madre aunque no lo quiera aceptar. Pero por lo pronto debemos partir a Baltimore, haz por favor todos los arreglos pertinentes-

88888888

William Albert despierta en ella una parte que creía largamente olvidada. Una parte que no le pertenecía a ninguno de los hombres que habían sido importantes en su vida. Esa parte íntima de la mujer que no tenía por qué compartir con nadie si ella así no lo quería eso que era lo que reflejaba en los escenarios con cada representación eso que la hacía entregarse a su público ya que no lo hacía con nadie más. Ella sentía su cuerpo vibrar en el escenario, había logrado alimentarse de esa apabullante energía que la envolvía en cada representación. Los aplausos del público la hacían sentirse viva, relevante, amada. ¡Oh! pobre sustituto del amor verdadero. La audiencia era caprichosa y celosa ese amante de mil cabezas que siempre le exigía más, mayor entrega. ¿Cuántas veces no había quedado exhausta después de una función? Después de haberse entregado completa, de haberse dado toda y aún más. Había elegido un camino solitario, su amante era celoso e implacable.

Pero era justamente esa parte la que este impertinente joven despertaba en ella que le exigía silenciosamente que se la entregara y ella ya estaba cansada de contenerse. Habían sido muchos los años en completa soledad. Había renegado de él, sobre todo al saberlo un Andrey otro hombre poderoso con una familia poderosa. Ya había ella sufrido mucho a causa de otra familia de abolengo llena de opulencia y rancias tradiciones. Por si fuera poco ella era mayor que él. Ella no le podía dar un heredero para continuar su clan. No podía ser tan egoísta como para condenarlo a una vida sin experimentar la paternidad. Por esto y por muchos otros motivos era que había roto su relación en incontables ocasiones. Pero no había podido mantenerse alejada de él por mucho tiempo. Todo en su actitud, en su manera de tratarla le decía que la adoraba, que William Albert Andrey estaba muy lejos de ser un Richard Grandchester en el buen sentido de la palabra. Albert era un hombre que a pesar de su edad había aprendido a valerse por sí solo. A enfrentar los problemas y hacerse responsable de sus acciones. Cierto, había pasado por su etapa de negación y según lo que le había contado su naturaleza andariega le había traído muchas satisfacciones, pero también muchas consecuencias. De todo esto él había aprendido mucho a la edad en la que era natural que lo aprendiera. Ahora era un hombre honorable en toda la extensión de la palabra. Personalidad avasalladora, brazos protectores y sonrisa encantadora a la cual ya no se había podido resistir.

Se lo permitió al fin. Ella deseaba sentirse amada, deseaba quitarse esa sensación de abandono que la huella del amor pasado había dejado en su corazón. Ese amor que la hacía sentir marchita por dentro excepto cuando estaba sobre el escenario. El escenario ya no podía seguir siendo su prioridad. Ella siempre había deseado enormemente tener algo para sí misma. Pertenecer a algo importante. Entregarse al sentimiento del amor que tantas veces había interpretado en sus personajes.

El engaño del que había sido presa la había devastado casi por completo. Cuando él le confesó quien era en realidad y que debía anular su matrimonio por medio de una carta, para casarse con alguien más la había hundido en una terrible depresión de la que no se sentía capaz de salir jamás.

Le dolía saber que su hijo había heredado justo esa parte de ella de sentir todo con intensidad absoluta. Sin lugar a dudas un corazón roto hacía maravillas para la interpretación de cualquier actor. Sonreía con sarcasmo. La primera vez que vio a Terry en una representación no pudo evitar llorar al darse cuenta que él también tenía un corazón solitario y adolorido. Mil veces se había preguntado que tanto habría vivido en la casa Grandchester.

Ella tenía prohibido por el Duque y la corona poner un pie en Inglaterra bajo amenaza de ser encarcelada. El origen de Terrius Graham Grandchester era el mejor secreto de la corona. Esas eran las condiciones impuestas a casa Grandchester con tal de perdonarle su insubordinación a Richard. Negar por sobre todas las cosas la existencia de la verdadera madre de su primogénito así como acceder sin reclamos a casarse con quién se le indicara.

Eleonor era hija de familia adinerada venida a menos. Su madre había fallecido al darla a luz y su padre había enfermado de gravedad. A ella desde siempre le había gustado leer e imaginarse que era la protagonista de las historias que su padre también le leía cuando su salud se lo permitía. Una vez se había atrevido a declamar un poema en una fiesta. Había logrado conmover hasta las lágrimas a su pequeña audiencia y había sido entonces que un caballero ahí presente se le había acercado ofreciéndole un lugar en su prestigiosa compañía de teatro. Ella había terminado por aceptar al verlo como una oportunidad para ayudar en casa. Empezando así su exitosísima carrera a los quince años. Desde que se había desarrollado, se había manifestado en ella una belleza exquisita, casi etérea que conjuntamente con sus inigualables ojos le daba un aspecto angelical y con aires de sofisticación más allá de su verdadera edad. Esta era ventaja y desventaja a la vez, ya que le permitía interpretar papeles más maduros. Aunque su natural ingenuidad acorde a sus dieciséis primaveras, la hacían presa fácil para hombres deshonestos.

Richard Grandchester un piloto Inglés había caído presa de sus encantos al verla actuar en Romeo y Julieta. No se había perdido ni una sola de sus funciones desde que la había visto por primera vez. Su padre había alcanzado a estar presente en la celebración matrimonial, y en su lecho de muerte se había regocijado con su último aliento al saber de la eminente llegada de su nieto. Alexander Baker había dejado este mundo tranquilo, al saber que su única hija no quedaría desamparada pues había encontrado ya al amor de su vida, quien seguramente la protegería de cualquier adversidad.

Su única familia había sido siempre a quién ella consideraba su amiga, su madre, su nana. El resto de la familia Baker le había dado la espalda al juzgar su "profesión" como escandalosa. Esta había sido la chiquilla que a los 17 años se había convertido en madre, sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo serlo. Había amado a ese pequeñín desde que su nana lo había posado sobre su pecho agitado. Se veía felizmente acurrucado en el seno materno. Era un bello granuja que se había tardado en salir al mundo haciéndola sufrir por las largas horas de labor. Cosa que había valido por completo la pena al observar cada una de las pequeñas pestañas rizadas que enmarcaban sus ojitos iguales a los de ella. Ahora le sonreía desparpajadamente sabiendo que se merecía el mundo entero.

Le había tocado ver lágrimas en los ojos de Richard al tenerlo en sus brazos por primera vez. Ella era muy joven, muy ingenua. Ahora con mayor madurez recordaba ciertos pasajes -que en su momento ignoró- como importantes.

Richard la había convencido de irse a Escocia ahí empezarían una vida juntos lejos del escrutinio público al ser alguien conocida en el medio. Ella no le gustaba compartir su vida privada con nadie excepto cuando estaba en el escenario.

Ella se había sorprendido al ver la opulencia de la villa. Pensaba que lo primero sería ser presentada al padre de Richard, pero no fue así. Al haber sido ella tan cercana a su padre no concebía la idea de que su esposo nunca hablara de su familia. Como si hubiera salido de la nada, cuando se notaba que pertenecía al dinero viejo de la aristocracia. Tan solo esto debió haber llamado su atención. Pero ella decidió pasarlo por alto, era demasiada la felicidad que le transmitía ese pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre, que la hacía ciega ante cualquier aspecto negativo que pudiera estarla rodeando. Daba largos paseos por el lago de la mano de su esposo. Reían y bailaban al ritmo de melodías que tan solo ellos dos podían escuchar en sus cabezas.

Una tarde semanas después del nacimiento de Terry, Richard llegó muy apresurado y nervioso diciéndole que regresarían a América. En ese momento ella no entendía el porqué, ni preguntó a que se debía el que se llevaran objetos valiosos de esa fastuosa Villa. Tan solo hizo lo que su esposo le indicaba.

Regresaron y lo primero que hicieron fue comprar una casa ubicada en Los Hamptons, una exclusiva zona en desarrollo. Ahí vivieron muy felices por un par de años, hasta que los suministros traídos de Escocia empezaron a agotarse. Richard no le permitió regresar al teatro al principio a ella no le importó. Sus prioridades habían cambiado por completo.

Richard había planeado hacer negocios con los vecinos, ya que en la zona había importantes figuras de la industria y las inversiones, siendo esta última actividad la que llamara más la atención del joven piloto. Las cosas no resultaron como lo esperaba y tras perder casi la totalidad de su inversión tuvieron que hacer cambios. Eleonor trataba de convencer a su marido de que vendieran la casa. Que se fueran a un barrio más humilde, pero él siempre se negó. Después la comida empezó a escasear. Tuvo que prescindir de los servicios de sus empleados. La última en irse fue Marie quien renuente ya no vivía más con ella, pero seguía yendo en medida de lo posible a visitarla, ya que más que una empleada, era su familia.

Después el pequeño Terry enfermó al principio parecía solo un refriado común, pero este fue incrementando hasta convertirse en pulmonía. En esos momentos se encontraba sola ya que Richard había ido a Nueva York, a tratar de conseguir dinero por las últimas joyas que les quedaban. El pequeño temblaba entre sus brazos y balbuceaba a causa de la fiebre. Jamás se había sentido tan desamparada. Tan frustrada e impotente, había corrido con él en brazos hasta el consultorio del primer doctor que pudo encontrar. Ahí le prometió al galeno que le pagaría con creces si le ayudaba. El doctor le prestó los cuidados necesarios al niño, quien se aferraba a la mano de su angustiada madre. Había pasado la noche entera sin despegarse de su hijo rezando porque mejorará. Prometiéndose que no volvería a estar en una situación así. Antes con la enfermedad de su padre había logrado evitar caer en situación de pasar penas gracias a su trabajo como actriz.

Ahora muy a su pesar se daba cuenta que Richard no estaba acostumbrado a llevar una vida sencilla. Después que él recibiera unas cartas portando un emblema real, sus peleas se habían hecho cada vez más frecuentes y él se había ido cerrando cada vez más con ella. Se había vuelto indiferente a sus reclamos. Solo se encerraba y bebía. Atrás había quedado ese Richard tierno y cariñoso del que ella se había enamorado. De alguna manera ella sentía que él la culpaba por las penas que pasaban. Había veces en las que él embrutecido le decía que tenía que agradecerle por haberse fijado en ella. Que no tenía ni idea de lo que había sacrificado por estar a su lado. Fue entonces que le reveló su nombre y título. Ella ya lo imaginaba. Se notaba a leguas que nunca había tenido que batallar por nada en su vida. Su irresponsabilidad al gastar excesivamente en extravagancias como vestimenta nueva o aperitivos de lujo se lo habían revelado. ¿Pero un duque? Eso no lo habría podido adivinar, porque ¿Qué es un duque sino un paso de un príncipe?

Terry había mejorado y en esas horas de angustia ella se prometió que no dependería más de su esposo para solucionar. Si ya antes no lo había hecho con su padre y su supuesta familia que les dio la espalda ahora mucho menos, ya que iba de por medio el bienestar de su pequeño amor.

El doctor que tan amablemente la había ayudado, intentó propasarse con la bella y vulnerable madre. Pero ella había actuado rápidamente golpeándolo en la cabeza y le arrojó los aretes de perla que llevaba puestos a manera de pago.

Salió corriendo de ahí con su niño en brazos, sin parar hasta llegar a casa.

Ahí desgraciadamente, no le fue mucho mejor. Se encontró a Richard hecho una furia. Celoso le reclamaba preguntándole donde había pasado la noche. Ella cansada por el desvelo y las emociones experimentadas no le hizo caso. Se dirigió a su alcoba cargando a Terry y se encerró ahí con él, echando cerrojo a la puerta.

Richard colérico aventaba y vociferaba cosas por toda la casa. Una vez más diciéndole lo dichosa que debía sentirse de que él, futuro duque de Grandchester se hubiera casado con una plebella como ella. El pequeño Terry se estremecía con el ruido proveniente tras la puerta. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se negaba a seguir viviendo así. Se negaba a que su pequeño presenciara esos desplantes por parte de su padre. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Era una criatura inocente y se merecía lo mejor.

Eleonor sabía muy bien lo que acontecería y contaba con ello. Así ya entrada la tarde -después de comprobar que Richard dormía profundamente- ese día se fue cargando solo una pequeña maleta y a su hijo en brazos. Sabía que tenía que reposar. Pero tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Marie la recibió gustosa en su pequeña casa en Nueva Jersey. Desde ahí Terry logró recuperarse con los cuidados expertos de la nana y los cariños de su madre. Eleonor viajaba a Nueva York para las audiciones y en uno de esos viajes regresó para encontrar a Marie en un mar de lágrimas. Como pudo le explicó que Richard había llegado con elegantes hombres y le había dejado una carta llevándose a Terry con él.

En esta Richard le explicaba que ya que ella lo había abandonado no le había dejado más opción. Que su hijo había nacido para ser el heredero al ducado. Que su matrimonio había sido anulado. Que ella tenía prohibido acercarse a Inglaterra por decreto real y del actual duque de Grandchester. Ella regresó al puerto de Nueva York lo más rápido que pudo, pero solo alcanzó a verlos partir. Dejándola completamente desolada, vacía, sin vida y con el corazón hecho añicos.

Hasta que William, había llegado para ayudarle a unirlo pieza por pieza con infinita paciencia y de nueva cuenta reiniciarlo para que volviera a latir. Por eso era imperativo que Terry comprendiera lo fuerte de sus sentimientos y sobretodo que supiera que él siempre tendría un lugar en su vida y en su corazón. Pero estas últimas ocasiones que se había visto había logrado detectar la amargura que lo embargaba para con ella.

-¿Hijo que fue lo que te pasó?,¿Por qué te apareciste en ese estado?, ¿Qué te hizo ir y llamarme mamá con tanta vehemencia?- Se preguntaba Eleonor al recordar el día que Terry se apareció en su casa suplicando sus cariños.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el estreno que te hizo paralizarte en escena?- Para alguien como ella que estaba acostumbrada a los nervios antes de interpretar, el haber visto así a su hijo sólo podía significar una cosa. La situación con Candy estaba lejos de estar bien.

El necesitaba de apoyo, y ella estaba determinada a dárselo aun a pesar de él mismo. Solo tenía que encontrar la forma correcta de acercársele cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta lograrlo.

88888888

Dos semanas antes

Candy se sentía morir, no sabía qué pensar. No quería pensar, lo único que sabía por seguro es que tenía que verlo. No le diría nada a Albert, para que preocuparlo si en realidad ni ella estaba segura de qué era lo que Terry sabía. Así que sin pensarlo más partió para Nueva York.

Terry se acercó a su departamento. Le gustaba caminar, ya que le ayudaba a tranquilizar un poco la sed que lo atacaba de repente. Al ir acortando la distancia, se percató que había alguien esperándolo afuera. Una distraída Pecosa que leía sentada en su maleta. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora por momentos emocionado de verla ahí.

 _ **-Recuerda que te mintió imbécil, tan solo ver sus ojitos y ¿Ya la perdonaste?-**_ Le decía la vocecilla

-¿Qué haces aquí? El estreno fue hace 5 días. A qué has venido?. Le preguntó con rudeza.

\- por supuesto, a decirte que aquí estoy para apoyarte- Le dijo con una sonrisa que estuvo a punto de derretirle su dura careta.

-¿Y acaso pretendes que te aplauda?-

-No, al contrario, lo que se espera es yo te aplauda a tí.-

-Fíjate que no. Ya me di cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, que el problema está en esperar algo de los demás- Le espetó con sarcasmo. El le hizo señas para que lo siguiera dentro al tiempo que tomaba su maleta para ayudarle.

-Terry, amor- Le decía ella tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. No entendía qué era lo que había sucedido para que todo se echara a perder después del bello reencuentro que habían tenido. ¿Tanto estarse añorando para esto? No estaba dispuesta a irse de ahí sin antes saber qué era lo que le sucedía.

Terry soltó una carcajada sarcástica como respuesta- ¿Amor? ¿Crees tú que quien ama engaña? ¿Crees tú que el que ama miente? ¡Veme a los ojos Candy! y dime que no me has mentido. Dime por favor que puedo confiar en que me dirás la verdad. Discúlpame pero entonces tenemos una definición completamente distinta en cuanto a lo que es el amor. Yo fui honesto contigo, te conté mi verdad. –Le decía dolido, con un nudo de amargura que se le formaba en la garganta pero tenía que continuar.

-Después de lo que paso con el accidente y tu llegada aquí. El cómo me sentí de no haberte dicho las cosas, me prometí a mí mismo que de darse otra oportunidad. No te volvería a ocultar absolutamente nada. Por eso es que decidí buscarte, hablar contigo.-

La pecosa se sentía desconcertada y triste, triste de no poderle rebatir que le ocultaba algo. Bajó la cabeza clavando la mirada en sus pies. Ese solo gesto le decía a él más que mil palabras.

-Maldita sea Candy los vi, ya no me puedes seguir ocultando la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. ¿Me vas a decir que no es correspondido?-

La chica se sintió acorralada. Ya no tenía por qué seguir guardando el secreto si es que Terry ya se había enterado. Al contrario, lo comprendía. Sabía que si lo había descubierto por sí mismo seguramente necesitaría tiempo para digerirlo. Vaya si a ella le había costado algo de trabajo. No podía ni imaginarse como se sentía él.

-Si, sí lo es.- Confesó al fin exhalando, con algo de alivio. Esas palabras le helaron la sangre haciendo que su corazón se saltara un latido.

-Si ya lo sabías porque me lo ocultaste? Para que.. olvídalo, ya me lo has dicho todo. He sido yo el tonto que no ha querido ver las cosas. Quise ignorar las señales.-

 _ **-¿Tonto? un reverendo imbécil diría yo**_.- Se burlaba la voz.

Terry no entiendo, ¿Que de malo tiene que el amor se haya dado? Sé que al principio es difícil de entender. Pero Te juro que cuando nos vimos no lo sabía, me enteré hasta después. Esa misma noche después de que te fuiste Albert, Albert

-¿Albert qué? Candy, termina ya de una vez.- decía caminado desesperado por la habitación,

-Albert me lo dijo y..- Le confesó nerviosa por su respuesta. Por el rumbo que estaba tomando esa plática.

-¡Ah! sabes que, no puedo escucharte más. Ya no lo soporto.-

-¿Terry? No puedo creer que estés reaccionando de esta manera.- Candy se admiraba ante lo que ella consideraba una reacción exagerada.

-Y ¿De qué otra manera pensabas que lo haría, con unas felicitaciones y mandando regalo para la boda?-

-Esperaba que entendieras que todos tenemos derecho a ser felices. Sabes que en verdad tienes razón si tu reaccionas de esta manera entonces no eres el hombre que pensé que eras.- esas palabras provenientes de su pecosa asestaron un fuerte golpe en su ya adolorido corazón. Era lo mismo que Susanna le había dicho. "Tu mejor talento es decepcionar". La rabia lo corroía por dentro.

-Pues al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. No lo soy. Candice, no me conoces. Si suponías que reaccionaría de otra forma ante tu engaño de verdad que no me conoces.-

-Pues me voy entonces.- Le dijo indignada

-Vete, yo no tengo nada más que decirte.- Era verdad, se sentía emocionalmente exhausto.

-¡Yo.. Yo tampoco! Eres un idiota insensible y cabeza dura.-Le dijo no queriendo quedarse con eso atorado.

Él quería decirle que no se fuera, que no volviera a dejarlo a él esperando a ver si se daba la vuelta para verla una última vez, pero no lo hizo. Ya no tenía fuerzas para cruzar otra palabra más con ella.

-Engreído, egoísta- Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar su maleta y salir intempestivamente de ahí. Una vez más corrió escaleras abajo, pero esta vez no hubo brazos, ni lágrimas en su cuello que la detuvieran.

Terry se había desplomado en el piso, tan pronto se había cerrado la puerta. El dolor se filtraba por su torrente sanguíneo fluyendo libremente por sus venas, envenenando su corazón. Ahí se quedó permitiéndose llorar, llorar hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron en sus ojos. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así , pero se sentía frío, más que frío, congelado por dentro. Se puso de pie odiándose por su incesante lloriqueo. Encabronado de sentirse títere del destino una vez más.

" _ **Así es, justo así, acéptalo, abrázalo, el dolor es parte de ti. Jamás se irá de tu lado."**_

Después de haber probado sus besos era que ella había podido aclarar sus dudas. Ahh tenía ganas de hacer el mundo arder, de arrancarse la cara de estúpido que seguramente tenía. ¡No, dolor no, ya no más!. Ahora sentía odio, el más puro rencor y buscaba no quien lo hacía sufrir porque seguía malditamente enamorado de Candice White. Sino Quien se la pagara, con quien se desquitaría..

" _ **Esa es la actitud vamos a divertirnos"**_ lo azuzaba la voz.

 **LETRA BELIEVER (EN ESPAÑOL)**

Antes de nada primero  
Voy a decir todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza  
Estoy destrozado y cansado de como han sido las cosas  
Como han salido las cosas  
Segunda cosa  
No me digas lo que crees que puedo ser  
Soy el encargado del barco, el dueño de mi mar  
El dueño de mi mar

Fuí roto desde joven  
Llevando mi alma a las masas  
Anotando mis poemas para pocos  
Que me miraban, me llevaban, me sorprendían  
me sentían  
Cantando desde el dolor del corazón  
LLevando mi mensaje de las venas  
Dando mi lección desde el cerebro  
Viendo la belleza a través del

Dolor  
Me hiciste un, me hiciste un creyente, creyente  
Dolor!  
Me hiciste pedazos, me construiste, creyente, creyente  
Dolor!  
Yo dejo las balas volar, oh deja que lluevan  
MI suerte, mi amor, mi Dios, ellos vinieron desde...  
Dolor!  
Me hiciste un, me hiciste un creyente, creyente

De tercero  
Mandar una oracion a los que estan arriba  
Todo el odio que has escuchado ha tornado tu espiritu en una paloma, oh ooh  
Tu espiritu arriba, oh ooh

Yo estaba ahogado en el tumulto  
Mi cerebro viviendo arriba en una nube  
Cayendo como cenizas al suelo  
Saltando mis sentimientos, ellos se ahogan  
Pero nunca lo hicieron, nunca vivieron, estaban suspendidos  
Inhibidos, limitados  
Hasta que rompió y lloviznó  
lloviznó, como...

Dolor  
Me hiciste un, me hiciste un creyente, creyente  
Dolor!  
Me hiciste pedazos, me construiste, creyente, creyente  
Dolor!  
Yo dejo las balas volar, oh deja que lluevan  
Mi suerte, mi amor, mi Dios, ellos vinieron desde...  
Dolor!  
Me hiciste un, me hiciste un creyente, creyente  
 _Canción escrita por_ Daniel Wayne Sermon / Daniel Coulter Reynolds / Benjamin Arthur Mckee / Daniel James Platzman / Robin Lennart Fredriksson / Mattias Per Larsson / Justin Tranter

 _interpretada por Imagine Dragons_

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto chicas, lo sé, seguimos en los capítulos oscuros. Pero les prometo que se divertirán con algunas de las cosas que vendrán. ¿Con quién será que Terry busque desquitarse del dolor que siente?

Ahora más que nunca, me interesa saber de uds. Saber su opinión!

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)

*Artículo inspirado en los maravillosos reviews que mi amiga Phambe tan amablemente deja en ff.


	20. Chapter 20 ENCUENTROS

Ch. 20 Encuentros

Candy había regresado una vez más de Nueva York con los sueños rotos y el corazón adolorido. Pero esta vez era peor, porque la decepción que se había llevado era muy grande. Igual que hubiera hecho antes, intentaba minimizar lo sucedido.

-No, todo fue a causa del dolor de saber el corazón de su madre ocupado por alguien más. Yo lo sé, eso debe ser y tú como una tonta, en vez de comprenderlo te portaste intolerante. Insensible. ¡No, mil veces más insensible se portó él!

¡Terry Grandchester eres un idiota!-

Lloraba y pataleaba y repetía mil veces en su cabeza todo lo sucedido. Al final se negaba, se resistía a que todo terminara así. No estaba dispuesta a abandonar todas sus esperanzas otra vez. Su corazón le reclamaba que tenía que luchar. Le reclamaba de nuevo con pequeñas punzadas que anunciaban esos dolores que amenazaban con reaparecer. Dolores que habían desaparecido por completo desde su reencuentro con Terry, como para reafirmarle – si es que alguna vez lo dudó- que era por su ausencia que los empezó a tener en primera instancia.

-Solo necesita tiempo. Así es, le daré tiempo.- Mientras, ella ya sabía la dirección de él, así que nada le impedía el intercambiar correspondencia. Tenía esperanzas de quizás de esta manera sería más sencilla la comunicación. Tal vez podría hacerlo entrar en razón. Intentaría un acercamiento con él por ese lado.

Había logrado escaparse de la tía Elroy dejando una carta donde informaba que iría al Hogar de Pony. Ahora que ya Terry estaba enterado de todo no sabía si lo mejor era seguir con el plan original.

Le hubiera gustado hablar con Albert, prevenirlo con respecto a Terry y planear juntos una plática entre los involucrados, pero había tenido que viajar de urgencia y le había pedido en una nota que lo siguiera apoyando a mantener el frente mientras él se ocupaba de un asunto de suma importancia.

Bueno en realidad una cosa era Terry y otra el peso completo del clan Andrey siendo inquisitivos en la vida de la Sra. Baker. Aunque a juzgar por la reacción de Terry había algo en él que no lograba descifrar pero la inquietaba de sobre manera. Él decía que había sido honesto con ella, pero ella sentía que no era así. Sentía que algo le ocultaba y su curiosidad podía más que su dolor. De alguna manera sentía que esas dos cosas estaban entrelazadas.

Ella llegaría al fondo de ese extraño comportamiento. Se lo debía a Terry, se lo debía a sí misma. Trataría de ser lo más comprensiva posible. Demasiado le había tocado convivir con chiquillos rebeldes en el Hogar como para no saber reconocer los síntomas del espíritu de un niño herido. Todos ellos dolidos por el rechazo, por el abandono. Eso precisamente era lo que percibía que Terry sentía por su madre. Se sentía seguramente abandonado y traicionado, no solo por su madre, sino también por su amigo Albert y para rematar también se sentía traicionado por ella al no decirle la verdad. Seguramente sentiría que le debían una explicación y francamente se la merecía, en eso estaba totalmente a favor de Terry. Empezaba a entender la magnitud de lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de su amado Romeo.

Recordó su plática durante su picnic nocturno, la sola mención de su madre lo había hecho tornarse agresivo. Ni qué decir de su reacción hostil y el evidente reclamo que le hizo al pensar que lo había abandonado en Rockstown.

Definitivamente el rechazo y el abandono eran sentimientos con los que Terry no sabía lidiar. Ella los reconocía perfectamente, ya que también había tenido que enfrentar estos sentimientos a su manera. Solo que en su caso, había tenido la suerte de contar con sus dos madres que la llenaron de amor y comprensión haciéndola crecer segura y feliz. En cambio él "su" Terry no había tenido quien le enseñara a lidiar con esas emociones tan fuertes que podían incluso tornarse altamente destructivas si no se las manejaba correctamente.

-Está bien Terry te estas comportando como un chiquillo herido y tienes cierta razón de sentirte así. La realidad es que si lo veo de esta forma entonces podré ayudarte mejor a reconciliarte con tu madre, pero sobre todo a retomar nuestra relación. ¡Ah! Pero eso sí como cualquier chiquillo malcriado, también te daré tus nalgadas-

Sonrió soltando una risita traviesa que le provocó ese último pensamiento. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, exhausta pero feliz -de momento-, de haber encontrado la actitud correcta para lidiar con aquella estresante y delicada situación, decidida a ignorar el eco de sus dolores nocturnos que por algún motivo resonaban en su corazón.

88888888

Todos en la compañía lo veían como si hubiera perdido el juicio. No sabían a que se debía su insistencia a internarse en territorio enemigo. A buscar misiones cada vez más peligrosas, mas arriesgadas.

-¿Tienes deseos suicidas?- Le había preguntado el teniente en más de una ocasión.

El Teniente Coronel Benson había recibido indicaciones especiales acerca del sargento Samuel Marshall. El perfecto dominio del alemán que el joven demostraba le había sido de gran ayuda. Se había filtrado entre las mismas líneas enemigas haciéndose pasar por oficial y así habían logrado recopilar información invaluable que había resultado en importantes victorias. Así que cuando el joven había pedido ir al campo de prisioneros de guerra no le había quedado de otra más que acceder.

El sucio ambiente olía a muerte, sangre y carne quemada. Ni todos los relatos del capitán Lewis ni el tiempo que empleó en hacerse a la idea de que su tarea no sería nada fácil lo hubieran podido preparar para la cruda realidad a la que se enfrentaba. Desde que había desembarcado el ambiente de premura y alerta se dejaba sentir por doquier.

La tienda en la que se encontraba, saturada por 60 almas donde debería haber solo veinte era por demás repulsiva. Lodo cubriendo en el piso, las letrinas desbordándose continuamente en parte a causa de las lluvias. Los incesantes lamentos de los heridos. En realidad eso era el cielo comparado con la inmundicia que se vivía en las trincheras.

El sonido constante de las detonaciones provenientes de metralletas. Las explosiones de granadas seguidas de los aullidos lastimeros de quienes seguramente habrían perdido algún miembro si no es que la vida.

Justo estando en las trincheras cuando le había tocado el horror de tener que tomar vidas del enemigo, era que había escuchado por primera vez la voz de Anthony. Él lo había entendido como una respuesta a sus rezos al verse confrontado con la cruda realidad de la guerra que se cernía sobre él.

Le daba seguridad en su actuar, lo aconsejaba, lo dirigía, le decía hacia a donde debía hacerse, derecha izquierda, agacharse todo para evitar ser herido y al mismo tiempo que él no tuviera que disparar su fusible, y de hacerlo era para evitar quitar una vida.

Él estaba ahí por su hermano, no para pelear en una lucha en la que no creía. No quería ni imaginarse lo que le estaría tocando padecer a Stear de ser ciertos los rumores provenientes de los campos de prisioneros de guerra. Los castigos y la pésima o casi nula alimentación que recibían. Las infecciones y enfermedades a las que estaban expuestos. Las condiciones infrahumanas que había descrito el capitán Lewis lo hacían estremecer y llenarse aún más de inquebrantable determinación. Se decía a sí mismo que todo eso valdría la pena con tal de volver a ver a

Su hermano.

88888888

Nada lograba saciarlo, los aplausos no eran suficientes, ni las ovaciones por parte del público, ni la multitud que se amontonaba para conseguir una entrada para verlo actuar. Vacío, oscuridad eterna.

En un principio había buscado actuar sin tomar, pero volvía a ser presa del pánico, había logrado eso sí solo tomar antes de cada función.

Lo malo era que una copa ya no era suficiente.

-No quiero seguir fingiendo, pretendiendo que no te extraño, que no te amo cuando mi alma llora por ti, sin poderlo evitar los sollozos me despiertan en medio de la noche, siento enloquecer y lo único que me puede tranquilizar es un trago. Yo sé que ya no debo hacerlo pero no sé cómo detenerme, he querido dejarlo en muchas ocasiones pero se evitaría que siguiera actuando y sin mi mascara no podría existir.

Sin el teatro donde puedo pretender que este dolor es de alguien más y esta triste historia es producto de la imaginación de algún escritor y no la cruel realidad que me ha jugado el destino. Lo sé soy patético pero mi alma se arranca en pedazos desde que probé el elixir de tus besos tan solo para serme negados de nueva cuenta. Me quede solo, sin tu vida, sin tu alegría estoy condenado. He llegado a mi limite ya no puedo más. ¡Pretendí olvidar la grieta que dejo tu amor!- Estos eran los pensamientos que inundaban su mente cada vez que tenía tiempo para pensar.

El estúpido clan Andrey lo tenía harto. Alguien muy "amablemente", le seguía haciendo llegar noticias de las notas sociales de Chicago. Candy apareciendo en incontables fiestas y por si fuera poco ahora acompañada de la imbécil rata despreciable de Leagan.

Esas imágenes, solo incrementaban su sed y su frustración. ¿Acaso el estúpido de Albert no conocía lo suficiente a su parentela para saber que nunca tenían buenas intenciones? ¿Cómo era posible que dejara a Candy a merced de esa inmunda cucaracha? La realidad es que ya no debería de importarle quien estuviera cerca de Candy. Pero no podía evitarlo. La seguía llevando profundamente en su corazón.

Dos semanas después de su altercado con Candy había recibido una carta de ella. En un principio la había arrumbado determinado a no leerla. ¿Para qué? Si ya todo había sido dicho entre ellos. Pero solo logró aguantar un día. Bueno, casi un día, ya que abrió la misiva por la tarde, al regresar del ensayo. La misiva era corta y las palabras de Candy no decían nada nuevo ni fuera de lo que habían hablado. Aun así habían logrado inquietarlo.

Querido Terry:

Espero que cuando recibas esta carta te encuentres un poco más tranquilo. Lo primero es pedirte perdón por haberte ocultado información tan importante para tí.

También te ruego que recapacites, ya que todo ha sido fruto del amor que surgió en el momento que menos se esperaba. La amistad que llevas con Albert no vale la pena ser dañada por causa de la testarudez. Por más que lo niegues sé que siempre tendré un lugar especial en tu corazón al igual que tú lo tienes y lo seguirás teniendo en el mío. Esto es algo que vale la pena seguir procurando. Nuevamente espero que puedas perdonar mi omisión.

Siempre tuya Candy

-¿Porque piensas que con solo decir perdón quedará todo olvidado?

Decir y sentir y pedir perdón son cosas muy diferentes. ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con esa dedicatoria al final? ¿A quién acudir? ¿A quién preguntarle? ¿A quién me puedo acercar?- Se cuestionaba sentado en el único sillón de su departamento, con la cabeza entre sus manos y sus codos descansando en sus rodillas. Intentando acallar esa voz que de nueva cuenta lo azuzaba.

 _ **-¡Ya bien sabes que a nadie, estas solo siempre lo has estado!-**_

-¿Alguien que prueba tus besos en los cuales entregas el alma para aceptar poco después los de alguien más te ama?- Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso pudiera ser cierto.

- _ **Ah Estúpido iluso ¿Todavía lo dudas? Sigues esperando que ella aparezca nuevamente y te diga que no es cierto. Que todo es producto de tu imaginación**_.- Le decía su compañera, la voz que lo atormentaba.

Se sentía muy confundido.

Aturdido salió de su apartamento. Necesitaba despejarse. Se había cubierto el rostro y el cabello. También se había vestido de manera sencilla para no llamar la atención. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era lidiar con alguna admiradora. Caminaba pensativo con las manos en los bolsillos. No sabía cuánto era lo que había caminado. De repente algo llamó su atención. Una rubia que llevaba muletas se bajaba de un coche de alquiler, pero eso no era todo. La rubia era recibida por una chica de caireles pelirrojos y aire petulante. Observó atónito mientras las dos entraban en el restaurante. Eso no era una casualidad. Decidido se cubrió más el rostro con la bufanda, se bajó más la gorra que portaba y subió el cuello de su chaqueta para después entrar tras de ellas. Dejó una distancia moderada para no arriesgarse a ser reconocido. Se apresuró a tomar asiento en una mesa cercana.

Las dos mujeres estaban entretenidas en la engorrosa rutina de acomodar la silla de Susanna y hacer a un lado las muletas como para notar su presencia.

Afortunadamente la mesa donde se sentó no tenía buena iluminación en la creciente penumbra de la tarde que anunciaba el ocaso.

Después de ordenar, La mujeres fueron al grano. Se notaba que cualquier tipo de relación que llevaran no les resultaba muy agradable la mutua compañía.

Terry observó cómo Susanna sacaba un bulto de su bolso. Eran unas cartas que se veían algo maltratadas con sobres amarillentos, estaban amarradas por un listón azul. Le pareció reconocer la caligrafía pero antes de que pudiera ver, Eliza las tomó con una expresión que le recordó la que portaba ese día en El San Pablo cuando les tendió aquella trampa en el establo.

-Sé que tú sabrás darles mejor uso que yo. Terry no volverá a fijarse en mí. En lo personal no me importa. Pero si me importa que pague por las ofensas que me ha ocasionado. – Mintió, al fin era una buena actriz. Pero siendo una experta en decir mentiras Eliza supo ver a través de ella.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Eliza extrañada. Desde que la inválida esa la había contactado para "platicar" de un tema de interés mutuo se imaginó que sería algo acerca de Terry. La había juzgado bien desde que la conoció en Chicago. Era una mosca muerta que al primer indicio saco las uñas y aunque a Eliza le daba flojera ese tipo de personalidad que se arrastraba en el dolor para lograr su cometido, debía reconocer que había logrado algo que ella había deseado desde su adolescencia. Tener a Terruce Grandchester para ella sola. Claro, la patética ex actriz no había podido retenerlo. Ahora que estaba libre de nueva cuenta haría todo en su poder para poderlo tener como siempre se le había antojado. Mantenerlo informado de la vida social de Chicago era solo el primer paso.

Examinó el sobre que encabezaba el bulto y vio el nombre al que iba dirigida. Terruce al darle la vuelta quedó extasiada al leer el remitente Candice White.

-¿Cómo es que tienes esto?- La pregunta fue retórica, en realidad no le importaba. Apurada sacó el contenido del primer sobre y empezó a leer. Al recorrer las líneas, rápidamente se dio cuenta que Candy de puño y letra relataba una época en la que vivía con su "amigo" Albert. Esa imbécil coja le estaba dando un tesoro de evidencias. No solo lograría frustrar cualquier intento de reconciliación entre Terry y ella, sino también finalmente podría deshacerse de Candy como miembro de la familia. Si, realmente era un gran tesoro de parte de alguien que jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

Cuando las vio sabía que nada bueno saldría de que esas dos arpías se reunieran. Si tan solo supiera exactamente lo que tramaban. No había podido leer el remitente de esas cartas y un sentimiento de angustia se había apoderado de él. Una cosa era segura De alguna forma sabía que esto les concernía tanto a Candy como a él. ¿Qué otra cosa podrían tener en común esas dos?

Aunque ella ya no lo amara -le ardía la herida de solo pensarlo- Él había jurado protegerla y eso sería lo que haría.

88888888

La bella rubia hacía los arreglos pertinentes para el siguiente paso en su reconciliación con su hijo. Ya que no le daba otra opción tendría que verlo en público. Con los años que tenía en el medio había varias personas que le debían algunos favores. Así que no le importaba cobrárselos todos con tal de tener una oportunidad de acercarse a él. La cercanía de las fiestas De acción de Gracias le darían la pauta para hacerlo.

 _La Asociación de Teatro tiene el gusto de invitarlo a la cena que se dará con motivo de la celebración de la semana del arte histriónico en Nueva York en el hotel Waldorf Astoria. Rigurosa Etiqueta._

La invitación había sido recibida en la mansión Andrey. Candy sabía lo que eso significaba. Terry. Era hora de volverse a ver.

88888888

El día de la reunión que ella se había encargado de organizar al fin había llegado. Estaba decidida a hablar con los dos. Había llegado la hora de decirles a Terry y a Candy que se había enamorado de William Albert Andrey. Por eso se había encargado personalmente de enviarle la invitación a Candy.

Estaba determinada a reunirse con ellos en privado. Tendría que usar a Candy para poderlo hacer, pero estaba segura que la bondadosa chica lo entendería al revelar el motivo detrás de su proceder.

88888888

Candy estaba allí tan jodidamente hermosa como siempre. Con sus bellas pecas que lo incitaban a perderse en ellas, las del rostro enmarcado por sus dorados rizos, las del cuello, las de su escote que aunque discreto ocultaba secretos que él se moría por revelar. Ese vestido azul turquesa que portaba hacía resaltar aún más su nívea piel y lo breve de su cintura. Sus curvas enmarcadas por la seda. Se remontó al momento en que le pidió que aflojara las cintas de su corsé y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para hacerse a la idea que un mundo de cosas habían sucedido desde que eso pasara.

La "medicina" que se había tomado le ayudaría a poder lidiar con su cercanía. Ese líquido ambarino surtía sus mágicos efectos entumeciendo sus sentimientos. Protegido, así se mantendría.

Candy había logrado convencer a la Tía Elroy que asistir a tan prestigioso evento, pero no se imaginó que sería precisamente Neil quien finalmente le había ayudado a otorgarle el permiso para asistir al persuadir a la renuente matriarca. Había utilizado el argumento que al asistir a esa reunión le ayudaría a ella a tener mayor exposición en sociedad ya que era un baile al que irían únicamente las altas esferas de la socialité neoyorkina.

La Tía había accedido únicamente bajo la condición que sería escoltada por Neil. Después que Albert se había ido de viaje, la compañía de Neil a los bailes y compromisos había sido una constante a la que renuente había tenido que acceder.

Al principio le molestaba y le preocupaba esa cercanía. Cierto había sido que durante su fiesta de presentación se había comportado muy bien, incluso salvándola de bailar con una gran fila de desconocidos, sin contar con el hecho de haber dado el discurso de bienvenida a la familia que le correspondía a Albert. Ella pensaba que esa actitud amable cesaría de repente y le daría a saber sus verdaderos motivos para comportarse de esa manera con alguno de sus planes, como tantas veces había sucedido en el pasado.

Sin embargo, su convivencia constante, había logrado que ellos limaran sus asperezas pues se había seguido comportando como un caballero. Respetándola, incluso salvándola de una que otra situación embarazosa. Todo ese tiempo había estado alejado de su hermana, ya que su paradero -desconocido por ella- la tenía muy entretenida alejada de Chicago. No que la extrañara, pero sabía que bajo la influencia de su hermana Neil era muy cruel. Este era uno de los motivos por los cuales no confiaba del todo en él. No sabría hasta que los viera juntos, si el cambio de Neil Leagan en verdad había sido para mejorar o solo pretendía. Por lo menos su compañía ya era más tolerable y por momentos incluso agradable. No habían vuelto a tocar el tema del engaño y su supuesto compromiso, pero Candy tenía mucho cuidado de ponerse en situaciones comprometedoras con él. Si bailaba una o dos piezas con su primo, al principio había sido más por compromiso y por mantenerse alejada de ciertos caballeros un tanto indeseables, pero se había percatado que de igual manera el proceder de Neil para con ella a la hora de compartir sus bailes eran de calidad respetuosa. Jamás había tratado de propasarse con esas sutilezas como jalarla de más o apretarla contra él. Ella lo agradecía y había aprendido incluso a divertirse durante el baile.

Ahora finalmente se encontraba ante la persona con la que en realidad había deseado bailar por largo tiempo. Ella había esperado respuesta a sus cartas que le seguía mandando, pero ninguna había llegado entendiendo así que Terry seguía muy dolido por la situación. Estaba pues prevenida a proceder con precaución. Pero estaba determinada a buscar la manera de entablar una plática amistosa. Al menos era su idea. Pero en cuanto lo vio, sus nervios regresaron. Se remontó a la intimidad de los momentos intercambiados en su picnic nocturno. Sus dedos le hormiguearon por la necesidad que la invadía de enredarlos en su lustroso cabello. Sintió sus labios inflamarse de anticipación al recordar sus expertas caricias. Llevaban rato en la fiesta y él se había dado a la tarea de ignorarla olímpicamente.

88888888

Dos bailes habían pasado y él podía ver la ansiedad de Leagan por llevarla a la pista de baile. Esa ansiedad que reflejaba la propia. Por más que quisiera no había podido quitarles los ojos de encima. Se les veía más a gusto en su mutua compañía. Por la notas desde Chicago, que había estado recibiendo durante los meses transcurridos desde el estreno, sabía que habían estado conviviendo más de cerca. Sabía que hubiera podido rechazar esas noticias, deshacerse de ellas fácilmente, o pedir mayor seguridad en su camerino, pero se había convertido en una obsesión malsana el enterarse de cada movimiento en sociedad de la hija del magnate, la futura heredera Andrey que con su encanto estaba logrando ganarse lod corazones de toda la crema y nata de "La ciudad de los Vientos". Aun así, estaba determinado a no dirigirle la palabra, así como había ignorado cada una de sus cartas después de haber leído la primera. Aunque no había tenido la fuerza suficiente para deshacerse de ellas, tan solo las apilaba bajo el tablón suelto cerca del sofá en su apartamento, luchando todos los días contra la tentación de leerlas.

Platicaba con unos compañeros del teatro, cuando la vio pasar su lengua y humedecerse sus labios en un movimiento inocente e involuntario. Después su labio inferior fue atrapado por sus dientes, mordiéndolo exquisitamente, justo como él había estado deseando hacerlo. Fue demasiado la sangre empezó su rápido recorrido descendiendo desde su cabeza hasta su entrepierna, apenas lo suficiente para que sintiera cierta incomodidad aunada a la deliciosa agonía de tenerla cerca. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse sin siquiera haberse percatado ya que seguía atrapado por la verde mirada que sorprendida lo observaba acortar la distancia entre ellos. Para cuando intentó reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde, estaba justo frente a ella haciendo una venia para pedir el baile. Todos los ojos del salón se posaban en ellos a la expectativa mientras se dirigieron a la pista, ya que él jamás bailaba en ninguna reunión.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar un bello vals que como si fuera acto de magia los remontó al San Pablo por tratarse del mismo que escucharan en aquella ocasión. Ambos corazones latieron al unísono, dejándose atrapar por los bellos recuerdos de la adolescencia. De las primeras experiencias. Se permitieron la indulgencia de comunicarse con la mirada y de intercambiar sonrisas que sin darse cuenta reflejaban la innegable realidad de sus sentimientos. Nadie más existía.

 _-Terry mi amor, cuanto he deseado este momento, estar entre tus brazos, mecernos juntos, percibir tu aliento.-_ Pensaba mientras se perdía en la profundidad de las vetas verdes de sus hermosos ojos de cobalto.

 _-Candy, Candy vida mía ante tus ojos se desvanece mi agonía. Tu sonrisa es el alimento de mi alma. Pequeña pecosa, te deseo, te deseo, te amo –_ Sentía henchido su corazón de alegría ante esta realidad absoluta. Se dio cuenta que jamás amaría a alguien más en toda su existencia, a través de todas sus vidas. No había para él otra más que no fuera su chispeante pecosa que bailaba con él. De repente la música terminó y fue entonces que

Terry recordó su desolada realidad. Ella no era suya.

Candy percibió el cambio en él, en la dureza de su mirada, en la sutil manera que tensó sus músculos de los brazos para apartarla ligeramente de él. Por un momento pensó que se daría la media vuelta para dejarla ahí parada en medio de la pista, pero para su sorpresa no la soltó y empezaron a moverse nuevamente al compás que los músicos marcaban, excepto que en esta ocasión, el sueño se había roto.

-¿A qué has venido? – Le preguntó tajante.

-¿A qué estás jugando al venir aquí?- Quizo saber, necesitaba saber. Quería desesperadamente que le dijera que era porque había aclarado sus sentimientos y lo había elegido a él. Le pareció escuchar una socarrona carcajada burlándose de él.

-Yo no estoy jugando a nada, simplemente pensé que ya se te habría pasado el berrinche.- Le dijo ella un tanto ofendida de que se dirigiera a ella de esa manera. No habían cruzado palabra alguna en meses y lo primero que le decía no era hola ni ¿Como estas?, sino que la cuestionaba implacable sus motivos para estar ahí. Esto le daba a saber que muy probablemente como lo había sospechado, no había leído sus cartas, ya que en la última le explicaba que asistiría a la gala y que esperaba poder platicar.

-¿Berrinche? ¿Así es como lo ves?- ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle eso?.

-¿De qué otra manera lo llamarías tú? No puedo creer que alguien con tu sensibilidad histriónica no sea capaz de entender que cuando hay amor puro de por medio no hay nada más que hacer, excepto aceptarlo. Rendirse, entregarse a él de manera total.- Le dijo con total naturalidad como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

¡Ah! esas palabras ¡Oh serpiente ponzoñosa, bruma rojiza que inunda al ser nublando los sentidos!

-¿Estas acaso dispuesta tu a rendirte y entregarte de manera total al amor?- Le preguntó él retándola con la mirada. Todavía con un dejo de esperanza, ya que si ella estaba dispuesta, saldría de allí con ella de la mano en ese mismo instante para jamás dejarla ir.

-¿A este amor?- Preguntó ella un tanto extrañada, ya que habán estado hablando de Eleonor y Albert y de momento esa pregunta, con la mirada cargada de intención, la puso nerviosa, haciendo que su tono de voz fuera dubitativo.

Terry cerró los ojos pasando saliva con dificultad. El momento había pasado.

El resultado era el mismo. Dolor, sentimiento, tristeza. ¡No! Ya nunca más lloraría ante ella. Seguramente lo había visto débil, pusilánime. Dolor-tristeza, dolor-enojo, dolor-ira irracional. Sitió unos ojos que lo miraban, unos ojos cafés cargados de odio hacia él. el sentimiento era mutuo y se lo hizo saber sosteniendo la intensión.

\- ¿Que caprichosa eres, jamás lo había notado. Con que facilidad pronuncias la palabra amor ¿Ahora quien es tu amor, el estúpido de Leagan? ¿A caso estas dispuesta a entregarte a él?-

¡Plaff! Una sonora cachetada.

Los presentes observaban atónitos los acontecimientos. Quien era esa joven a la que el afamado actor había favorecido no con uno, sino con dos bailes. ¿Qué le habría dicho él para provocar tal respuesta por parte de la bella dama?

Neil había captado el mensaje de Grandchester y conociendo sus impulsos, se imaginó que algos sucedería así que sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hacia ellos, dispuesto a interrumpir el baile para alejar a Candy de ahí, para protegerla.

-Vámonos por favor Neil ha sido un error el haber venido- El apuesto moreno la tomó de la mano alejándola de la pista, dejando a Grandchester ahí parado. El joven inglés sonrió con ademán divertido y gesto de no entender lo que había sucedido. Se alejó de la pista por el lado contrario al que Candy lo había hecho y tomando una copa de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba junto a él la elevó a manera de brindis volteando a ver a los que aún lo seguían con la mirada. Haciendo un silencioso ademán de salud, elevó la copa para después llevarla hasta sus labios y beberla.

88888888

El ya sabía lo que ir a Nueva York y asistir a un evento que involucraba a La Academia de Artes Histriónicos significaba. No era tan iluso como para no saberlo. Especialmente al notar el nerviosismo y la insistencia de Candy por asistir. Pensó que esto sería el fin de su relación con Candy, pero de todas formas deseaba verlo. Tenía que saber a lo que se atenía. El tío William por más que los periódicos y las malas lenguas –incluidas su madre y hermana- dijeran, jamás había sido su competencia. Pero Terrence Grandchester, o Graham como quiera que se hiciera llamar, Él sí que era un peligro para sus planes con Candy. Desconocía por completo lo que había sucedido antes entre ellos, y desconocía el motivo tras lo que acababa de pasar. Una cosa sí era segura, el imbécil de Grandchester la estaba arrojando a sus brazos. Eso se lo tenía que agradecer. Sonreía mientras Candy lloraba sobre su pecho.

88888888

Terry se encontraba en la tercera copa de la noche, recargado en un costado de la columna alejada del bullicio. En un principio su intención había sido alejarse de ahí inmediatamente, pero ese pequeño papel que sostenía en su mano lo hacía dudar.

Ven por favor, tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes.

Te espero en la habitación 538

Candy

El botones se lo había entregado casi al principio de iniciada la gala. Al verla aún en la pista pensaba que esperaba por él. Después de lo sucedido, y de haber presenciado como ella se consolaba con Neil creía casi imposible que esa reunión se fuera a dar. Sin embargo de nueva cuenta como el reverendo estúpido que era permanecía ahí congelado sin decidirse a subir o a quedarse. Por momentos rondaba el lobby acercándose a los elegantes elevadores que engalanaban el lugar, después se arrepentía pero no se animaba a irse o regresar a la fiesta. En uno de estos momentos fue abordado por una elegante joven que no lo había perdido de vista en toda la noche. Rabiando y gozando a partes iguales con los acontecimientos.

-Hola Terry, pensé que ya te habrías ido- Le preguntó la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

 _ **-Ya vez y tú que pensaste de nueva cuenta que la nota la había enviado ella-**_ Se burlaba la voz.

-Pues ya vez que no- le dijo bajando la mirada y tomando otro sorbo de su copa de champagne.

-¿Será que te puedo hacer compañía?-

Terry apretó el mensaje en un puño, suspiró y con nueva intención la vio directamente a los ojos- en esta ocasión debo declinar tu oferta, pero la tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez.- Le dijo con un tono de voz tan seductor y lleno de incitantes promesas que logró hacer que a Eliza se olvidaran sus intrigas y le temblaran la piernas.

Se dio la media vuelta tomando el último trago de su copa al tiempo que se encaminó a la salida sin voltear atrás.

88888888

El único motivo por el cual había logrado sobrevivir desde su captura era porque un alemán se había interesado en sus inventos. Irónicamente desde que había empezado a ponerlos en práctica y deseando que no funcionaran le había pasado exactamente lo contrario. Él había arriesgado sus privilegios obtenidos gracias a sus inventos, por intentar escapar. Al final no lo había logrado, le cedió su lugar a su amigo el capitán Lewis ya que él si tenía una esposa y un par de pequeños por los cuales tenía que regresar. ¿En cambio él? Él había perdido el privilegio de pensar siquiera en volver a ver a su familia desde el momento en que tomó la decisión de irse sin despedirse.

Además el pequeño hijo del capitán le recordaba mucho a su hermano Archie, especialmente en esa foto donde portaba un elegante trajecito de marinerito igual al que alguna vez usaran él Archie y Anthony. ¿Quién era él para negarle a ese niño inocente la oportunidad de reunirse con su padre? Así que no lo había dudado y al sentir los pasos de los soldados acechándolos, había decidido hacer ruido para distraerlos llamando su atención mientras su amigo Lewis se escapaba.

La traición le había costado muy cara. El General que antes lo protegía se había ofendido y había dado la orden de encerrarlo en confinamiento, no sabía desde cuándo. Lo despertaban a distintas horas del día encendiendo luces incandescentes o mojándolo por completo para volverlo a dejar ahí en medio de la celda semi desnudo, muriéndose de frío. Los pensamientos de aquél verano en Escocia al lado de sus amigos, y de Patty, su dulce Patty eran sus únicos compañeros. El recordar el sol sobre su cuerpo lo hacía sentir un poco de calor en la fría soledad de su confinamiento.

Cuando se sentía desfallecer de nueva cuenta Patty era quien con su dulce voz y tierna mirada lo hacía sentir acompañado. En esa total oscuridad donde no era capaz ni de distinguir su propia mano frente a él.

-De todas formas sin tus anteojos no podrías verla- se reía de él Anthony. Su hermano, quien desde hace algún tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro exactamente cuánto, había empezado a escuchar su voz. Dándole aliento, llevándole alguna rosa de su jardín cuando no soportaba la peste que lo rodeaba.

-¡Ah ya lo sé! Solo que me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme a la oscuridad- Le decía Stear a su primo tratando de no sonar tan afligido como en realidad se sentía.

-¿Cual oscuridad? Yo solo veo la luz, a tu alrededor, mira- Le decía Anthony transportándolo a los jardines de Lakewood. Caminaban bajo el sol rodeados de verde hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Stear estiraba sus músculos de brazos y piernas que sentían adoloridos y engarrotados. Regocijándose con la libertad que experimentaba.

-Es tan bello aquí, déjame quedarme. Esta vez deja que me quede contigo- suplicaba el joven a su rubio primo. Los ojos de Anthony se cristalizaron por momentos. Pero luego se endurecieron.

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no, ahorita no lo entiendes pero..- Stear lo interrumpió.

-¿Crees acaso que me puedes engañar? Se en donde estoy, se perfectamente en donde estas y ya no tengo fuerzas para regresar. Estoy cansado…- De repente el aroma de las rosas fue suplantado por el dulce aroma de la vainilla, la esencia característica de ella.

-¿Patty?- El paisaje a su alrededor cambió y los campos de Lakewood se transformaron en el verde azulado de los pastos en Escocia.

Ella lo esperaba flotando en la pequeña lancha en medio del lago. Sostenía algo en sus brazos. –Patty- le gritaba extasiado. No había tenido una visión tan clara de ella, porque por más que se esforzara en ignorar los hechos, su lado analítico siempre se hacía presente. Sabía que lo que tenía eran alucinaciones provocadas por la infección maloliente proveniente de la herida en su pierna. Pero no le importaba. Esas alucinaciones le ayudaban y en ese justo instante la visión de Patty tan claramente, tan cerca de él lo hacía aferrarse a estas con uñas y dientes. El espíritu ganaba la batalla sobre lo racional.

-Stear, ven, mira- Le decía la chica que se veía aún, más bella de lo que él recordaba. Más mujer, sus curvas más pronunciadas. Su cabello más largo. Se puso de pie sobre el bote para tratar de enseñarle lo que con tanto amor sostenía entre sus brazos.

-Patty- gritaba desesperado corriendo hacia el río. Alcanzó a ver como una pequeña y rosada manita sostenía juguetona el dedo de la mujer que amaba.

-¿Estás dispuesto a perderte eso?- Le preguntó Anthony que apareció a su lado justo cuando una fuerte ventisca alejaba más el bote.

Stear lo volteó a ver incrédulo pero sin dudarlo se metió al agua para intentar darles alcance. El agua se tornó turbia hasta ser reemplazada en su totalidad por un espeso lodazal igual al de las trincheras.

-¡Anthony, ayúdame!, ¡Ayúdame hermano!-

-Ya lo hice- Le decía dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras se desaparecía tras de una brillante luz enceguecedora.

-¡Anthoooony! ¡Hermano!- le gritaba sollozando con infinito dolor.

-Cúbranle los ojos, que no ven que la luz lo lastima- gritaba enojada una voz conocida.

-Stear, Stear aquí estoy hermano- le decía Archie sosteniendo su mano. Estaras bien, ya lo verás. Ahora todo estará bien.

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto chicas!

Ya sé que tarde un poco más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar, pero ya vieron que en esta ocasión el contenido es más largo. Les reitero que aquí sigo y aquí continuaré hasta el final.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme con sus comentarios que ya saben son nuestra mejor retribución para quienes compartimos nuestras letras. La intención de cualquier escrito es transmitir emociones, hacerlas vibrar, reír llorar, enojarse pero más que nada disfrutar. La única manera que tenemos de enterarnos si en realidad logramos nuestro propósito es que uds. nos lo hagan saber.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.

Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	21. Chapter 21 El Duque de Montecristo

Ch. 21

El Duque de Montecristo

El escurridizo hombrecillo estaba determinado a conseguir una exclusiva noticia que hiciera tambalearse al déspota de Terrence Graham. De momento había pensado que no asistiría a la reunión, pero se alegró mucho al ver de lejos lo acontecido en la pista de baile. Sentía que esa hermosa rubia pecosa tenía algo que ver en el pasado del actor. Aunque por lo pronto estaba centrado en Eleonor Baker ya que tenía la certeza que la noticia más jugosa vendría por parte de la consagrada actriz que tan celosa era de su privacidad.

Su paciencia siempre había sido su mejor cualidad. Después que la pelirroja se quedara admirando la espalda de Graham, Jerry protegido tras su uniforme de botones se había acercado a recoger la nota que el actor dejara caer al suelo al momento de salir a la calle. Este acto no pasó desapercibido por Elisa.

Ven por favor, tenemos que hablar de asuntos importantes.

Te espero en la habitación 538

Leyó, pero para su mala suerte, el reportero no logró leer el remitente de la nota ya que se había partido ese pedazo.

Se dirigió lo más veloz que le fue posible al piso de dicha habitación. Ahí esperó y esperó pero no fue sino hasta pasadas dos horas que vería el fruto de su bien habida paciencia.

Ahora sí te tengo, sonrió para sí al momento que veía a la afamada actriz abandonar la habitación mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su pañuelo.

8888888

Con la eminente llegada de la primavera, la temporada de Hamlet estaba por terminar. Habiendo consagrado a Terruce Grandchester como uno de los actores más importantes de su generación. Disipando así cualquier duda que sobre su talento ó compromiso con su público se había llegado a tener. En su carrera cosechaba éxito tras éxito, mientras que en su vida privada era todo lo contrario.

No se había librado de seguir apareciendo en las notas de la prensa amarillista, que le adjudicaban amoríos con cuánta chica se cruzaba por su camino en especial después de lo sucedido con Candy durante el baile de la Asociación de Artes Histriónicas. Ese baile, había dado mucho de qué hablar en cuanto a la reputación del inglés, si solo se tratara de su imagen no le importaría tanto, pero no era así, muy a su pesar y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo le dolía mucho que se hubiese involucrado a alguien más.

Recordaba con furia el altercado entre la sabandija de Fritzherbert y él. Lo había abordado una de esas frías noches en las que salía ya tarde del teatro. No le importaba el clima, todo lo contrario. Por momentos incluso disfrutaba el helado viento de invierno cortarle la cara mientras caminaba ya que lo hacía sentir algo.

-Así que, Graham ¿Te gustan las mujeres maduras? No podrías haber encontrado mejor "benefactora" ¿Es entonces La "señorita" Baker el eslabón perdido de tu rápido ascenso en Broadway?-dijo insidioso recalcando la palabra señorita.

Odiaba que hubiera profanado la privacidad de su ritual nocturno en el teatro. Se negaba a abstenerse de uno de los pocos momentos que disfrutaba, tal vez tendría que salir por otro lado. Terry siguió su camino, no había querido poner atención a las palabras que aquél pseudo reportero le decía, no fue hasta que escuchó el nombre de su madre que se detuvo en su andar.

Jerry decidió dar la estocada final al ver que tenía su atención.- Entonces es cierto- se le acercó y a manera de susurro continuó -Dime ¿Cómo es en la cama, acaso es tan salvaje como la imagino?- preguntó con sus ojillos brillando de lujuria y malicia.

Se escuchó un furioso rugido proveniente de lo más profundo de la garganta de Terry, a lo cual no se hizo esperar un puñetazo en la cara del reportero que lo hizo estrellarse en el nevado asfalto que a esas horas era poco transitado.

\- Jamás óyelo bien, te vuelvas a expresar así de la señorita Baker o de cualquier otra dama y mucho menos en mi presencia- Había dicho levantándolo por las solapas de su inseparable gabardina gris rata.

- ** _Muy adecuado para alguien de su calaña, demuéstrale quien manda, se lo merece_**.- Le azuzó la voz a Terry, quien decidido, dio otra ronda de puñetazos al rostro del hombrecillo para descargar su furia en él.

La nieve se pintó de rojo y la sangre le salpicó en su propio rostro y aun así una parte de él quería seguir golpeando a ese hombre que en ese momento simbolizaba el origen de todo lo malo.

-¡Suéltelo ya! ¡Es usted un bruto!- Al escuchar esas palabras, finalmente soltó al maltrecho hombre que lloriqueaba tratando de cubrirse.

Una capa blanca que cubría unos rizos castaños se apresuró para asistir al hombre que yacía como un ovillo en el piso.

-¿Esta ud. Bien buen hombre?- preguntaba la preocupada chica que portaba una cofia de enfermera.

-Me has roto la naríz. - Le gritó en un reclamo con la voz distorsionada a causa de las lesiones. -Esto no se quedará así Graham- dijo levantándose lo más rápido que pudo con la ayuda de la chica y el orgullo herido, cubriendo su sangrante nariz con su bufanda verde mientras un abultado hematoma se formaba en su ojo izquierdo.

Terry no sabía cómo reaccionar, nunca había golpeado a alguien que no fuera capaz de devolverle los golpes. Bien sabía que el maldito de Fritzherbert se lo tenía bien merecido, pero no había tenido la intención de pegarle de esa manera. Observaba su mano llena de sangre y una sensación desagradable lo recorrió. Como si no reconociera ese rasgo como propio. La enfermera indudablemente le había recordado a su pecosa y la vergüenza cubrió su rostro al pensar lo que Candy hubiera pensado de él de haber sido ella quien lo descubriera in- fraganti.

- _Vaya manera de celebrar Navidad, ya se me está haciendo costumbre_ \- Pensó para sí, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue una fría carcajada al tiempo que se alejaba de ahí presa de sus oscuros pensamientos mientras trataba de reconocerse a sí mismo.

El infame artículo había sido publicado al día siguiente y un par de días después habían empezado la gira. Terribles rumores infundidos por Jerry Fritzherbert en dicho artículo exponía según él la verdad detrás de la desaparición de Terry de los escenarios y el principal motivo por el cual la señorita Susanna Marlowe había dado por terminado su compromiso. Su amorío secreto con Eleonor Baker.

Como consecuencia se había dado un mayor distanciamiento entre madre e hijo la única manera de echar por tierra tal calumnia era revelando el lazo que en realidad los unía y lo que menos quería Terry era que pensaran que su madre había tenido algo que ver con su ascenso en su carrera.

88888888

Habían logrado salir del campamento con tantos refugiados como les había sido posible incluyendo a su hermano, pero salir del país para regresar a casa era otra cosa. Un reto aún mayor que no habían podido sortear.

Se encontraban atrapados tras líneas enemigas sin poder avanzar. Archie sabía que la salud de su hermano era precaria, pero tampoco podía exigir mucho dadas las circunstancias, así que cuando se toparon con un pequeño contingente de la cruz roja no dudó en hacerse oír por los encargados. Se estaban acabando las opciones.

-Está muy mal, entienda de una vez que sí pretende moverlo en estos instantes morirá- Le advertía la enfermera con cara de pocos amigos levantando sus cejas tras sus espesos lentes y haciendo un ademán con su dedo índice.

Archie respiraba furioso tratando de calmarse ante la testarudez de la enfermera Hamilton. Hubiera querido toparse a alguien como Candy, sin embargo se topó a la contraparte de ella.

Stear estaba seriamente malnutrido y la infección en su pierna estaba avanzaba peligrosamente, los pronósticos para él no eran muy buenos, sin embargo Archie se rehusaba a creer que lo había encontrado tan solo para verlo morir.

88888888

N.Y. 18 de Febrero, 1918.

-Hogar dulce hogar- pensaba con ironía al hacer a un lado el bulto de correspondencia y leer las portadas de los diarios que le daban la bienvenida. Escándalo tras escándalo de sus supuestas conquistas románticas, mas fotografías del rostro golpeado del inmundo Fritzherbert quien no había perdido oportunidad de hacerle fama de violento. Obviamente se había hecho cargo de sus gastos médicos, pero esto solo le había dado más armas para hacerlo ver culpable.

En la mesa el encabezado estelar causante de sus acciones de los pasados meses.

"Los Secretos de los Andrey" New York, 30 de Diciembre 1917.

Mucho se ha mencionado acerca de las familias poderosas y como utilizan sus influencias en los medios para acallar rumores o moldear las noticias a su conveniencia.

Aquí no nos doblegamos ante tales situaciones, por eso sacamos a la luz las verdaderas intenciones de cierto magnate y la relación que lleva con su "protegida" al haber vivido juntos en un departamento de la avenida Magnolia en la ciudad de los vientos.

El artículo seguía la misma línea que implicaba a Candy y a Albert en un juego sucio de pareja que le hacía hervir la sangre. Había sido publicado originalmente en N.Y. ya que en Chicago, probablemente el miedo al poderío de los Andrey había causado que el artículo no viera la luz en esa ciudad. Aunque no firmaba con su nombre sino con un alias, se reconocía el estilo peculiar de su amigo Jerry. En ese entonces Candy no llevaba ninguna relación con Albert, mucho menos de la índole que le adjudicaban. Aunque terminaran juntos al final, no permitiría que se enlodara la reputación de su Pecosa, ya con su madre había sido más que suficiente. Gracias a Gloria su casera, sabía perfectamente a quien adjudicarle el crédito intelectual de esta difamación.

Tras acomodar el contenido de sus maletas, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para ponerse solo el pantalón de su pijama.

Terry se recargó en el quicio de la ventana de su apartamento en Nueva York con el cenicero en la mano y soltó una nube de humo proveniente de su garganta.

 ** _-Anímate, Estamos por lograr una gran victoria sobre nuestros enemigos-_** lo felicitaba la voz.

Su mente viajó a mediados del mes de enero.

 **-Flashback-**

La compañía había realizado una gira por algunas de las ciudades más importantes de la costa este. Chicago fue de las últimas paradas obligadas. La fiesta para celebrar la clausura de las funciones no podía faltar.

La vio y no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a ella como un tigre acechando a su presa. Se acercó sigilosamente desde las sombras. Atravesó la habitación con elegante andar y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Su mirada era tan intensa que se percibía a metros de distancia. Sus acompañantes guardaron silencio al notar que indiscutiblemente se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Él era indudablemente el amo y señor de aquella reunión. Su sola presencia bastaba para llenar el gran salón. Ella paso saliva con dificultad entreabriendo sus labios. Sí, era a ella a quien él dirigía esa mirada tan intensa, tal y como lo había soñado tantas veces, sobre todo después de la última vez que se vieron en Nueva York. Observaba ávidamente sus ágiles músculos a punto de plantarse frente a ella, abriéndose paso de entre la multitud. Al percibir su aroma ella se sintió desfallecer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquellos días en el San Pablo cuando por primera vez quedara prendada de él. Observó casi en cámara lenta como la comisura izquierda de los varoniles labios se curvaba hacia arriba llenándola aún mas de añoranza.

Él le sonrió con aquella media sonrisa capaz de perturbar a cualquiera y observo como ella se derretía frente a él. Sabía que no era inmune a sus encantos.

-Hola Elisa, que placer volver a verte- Le dijo en tono seductor. Ella apenas pudo articular palabra.

-El gusto es mío Terruce has estado magnifico en tu interpretación de Hamlet- No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de presumirlo ante sus amistades en "su" ciudad, donde la relevancia del apellido Leagan era inseparable del ilustre Andrey. -Chicos les presento a Terruce Graham un viejo amigo mío- dijo con un dejo de altivez en su mirada.

-Pero Elisa ¿Como es que conoces a tan afamado actor?- Le pregunto una de las chicas ahí presentes con la envidia plasmada en su rostro.

-Permítame responder su pregunta. La señorita Leagan y yo fuimos compañeros de colegio en Londres- contesto él galante dejando boquiabiertos a los acompañantes. Elisa no podía estar más contenta con aquella inesperada atención de Terry para con ella.

-Ustedes disculparan que les robe por unos momentos a tan bella dama, pero tenemos mucho que platicar. Hace ya demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos- dijo al tiempo que ofrecía su brazo a una más que encantada Elisa en ese momento embelesada por el hechizo de sus ojos azul cobalto.

 _-¿Será que la distancia finalmente ha surtido efecto y se ha dado cuenta cuan equivocado estaba al haberla elegido a ella? Probablemente los artículos que contenían información obtenida de las cartas ya habían logrado su objetivo de desencantarlo por completo de la huérfana._

 _Tal vez ya recapacito y me ve como la dama de abolengo que soy en comparación con esa sirvienta._ \- Tales eran los pensamientos de Elisa al ser guiada hacia el balcón de aquella residencia del brazo de su amor platónico.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Terruce al ser tan amable conmigo?- Aunque él estaba actuando justo como ella siempre lo había soñado, su sexto sentido de arpía le hacía sonar su alarma interna.

El la soltó y recorriéndola detenidamente con sus bellos ojos le dirigió entonces una de sus acostumbradas miradas frías que contrastaba años luz con la que le dirigiera momentos antes al cruzar el salón.

-¿Qué, qué pretendo? Nada, tan solo un pretexto para salir de ahí ya sabes que no me gustan las multitudes ni las fiestas.- Contestó en su usual tono indiferente al tiempo que se dirigía al barandal y recargaba sus antebrazos en este. Ignorándola por completo al admirar la luz de la luna que a veces ocultaba su luz escondiéndose detrás de nubes pasajeras.

Ahora sí, este era el Terry al que ella estaba acostumbrada.- ¿Entonces tan solo me usaste como excusa para salir de ahí?- le preguntó un tanto molesta, pero más bien intrigada ya que sabía perfectamente que él no requería de pretextos para hacer su voluntad.

-No necesariamente, también lo hice porque te lo había prometido la última vez que nos vimos en N.Y. yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.- Le dijo mordiéndose la lengua, ya que sabía que eso no era del todo cierto.

-Hay momentos en los que no me apetece estar solo- Agregó aun observando la Luna. Eso era cierto, aunque nunca lo había admitido en voz alta.

-¿Y es este uno de esos momentos?- Preguntó entre intrigada por esa actitud parlanchina de su amor platónico y fascinada de poder admirar su maravilloso trasero a su antojo, ya que la chaqueta de su traje se subía lo suficiente para que lo pudiera admirar en su firme y bien proporcionada redondez.

-Al parecer así es, últimamente me estoy replanteando si habré tomado las decisiones correctas con respecto a mi vida.- Dijo y en verdad estaba siendo honesto.

-¿Entonces… quieres que yo te acompañe?- Le preguntó sugerente. Para su gran sorpresa, Terry se volteó a verla, ahora eran sus codos los que se recargaban en el barandal.

El actor levantó una ceja al tiempo que su boca se curvaba en una mueca que asemejaba una sonrisa, pero que en realidad la cuestionaba y escudriñaba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué no Elisa, qué es lo que tanto te sorprende? – Preguntó un tanto divertido, tratando de ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-Pues porque antes preferías "otro" tipo de compañía muy por debajo de tu estatus- Le dijo burlona.

-Tú lo has dicho, "antes". Además, te equivocas, no había nadie que se acercara siquiera a mi estatus.- Dijo, ahora sí enderezándose cuan alto era, en tono de total elitismo aristócrata. Elisa se puso de mil colores. Se sintió casi rebajada a vil campesina por el tono que Terry había empleado.-Probablemente elegía esas compañías, porque los allegados a mí decidían huirme en vez de procurarme. Me parece recordar cuando no querías ni que te tocara para ayudarte a salir de un hoyo- Se apresuró a decir el joven antes que la sulfurada Elisa empezara con una retahíla de reclamos.

La sorprendida pelirroja, se quedó con la boca abierta ante el sutil ¿Reclamo? De Terry.

-¿Pero?- fue lo único que salió de su boca casi como un susurro. No entendía ¿Acaso le estaba reprochando por no haberse acercado más a él? Si lo único que hacía era buscar a la sirvienta de establo.

-Sabes, es precisamente el sentimiento de total aburrimiento lo que me llevó a abandonar la vida en Londres, pero ahora que he llegado a la cima en Broadway he de confesar que el mismo sentimiento de aburrición se empieza a apoderar de mí. Tal vez sea el momento de un cambio.- Le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba con una mirada cargada de sugestivas promesas. El levantó su mano y con un movimiento la tomó por la barbilla. Elisa no sabía qué hacer, él se le acercaba cada vez más, estaba ya inclinándose sobre ella. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de los labios de Grandchester acercándose a los suyos. Ella cerró los ojos, entreabrió la boca y sintió escalofríos recorrerle el cuerpo cuando él posó sus labios sobre los expectantes de ella depositando un casto beso que la hizo perder la cabeza. Sintió que él se iba a alejar, pero entonces reaccionó y lo tomo por la chaqueta para jalarlo hacia ella y profundizar el beso introduciendo su más que ávida lengua en la húmeda cavidad de Terry saboreándolo todo. Se sintió en la gloria. De repente, se escucharon unos pasos y el actor aprovecho para separarse de ella.

-Terry, debí haber adivinado que te encontraría aquí alejado de todo y de todos.- Dijo Hathaway. En ese momento, reparó en la pelirroja que tenía la respiración agitada.- Perdón señorita…

-Elisa Leagan. Elisa, te presento a Robert Hathaway- Los presentó Terry.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Leagan- Dijo dudando un tanto en el título con el que se refería a la chica al haberla encontrado en una situación comprometedora.-Ven por favor que ya vamos a hacer el brindis con los nuevos benefatores- Haciendo una leve venia con la cabeza se alejó rápidamente.

-Disculpa que te deje, pero ya escuchaste que se requiere mi presencia- Se excusó Terry al tiempo que le sonreía pícaramente a Elisa. Se dio la media vuelta para marcharse, pero se detuvo de repente y se volvió de nueva cuenta para verla –Me agradó cambiar de compañía. ¿Te parece que lo volvamos a repetir en otra ocasión?- La chica solo asintió en silencio con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios y una mirada lasciva que no se preocupó por ocultar.

-Hasta pronto entonces- Le dijo seductor dándole la espalda. Caminando de regreso al salón fuera de la vista de Elisa, sacó su pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y en un brusco ademán que denotaba profundo asco, se retiró los rastros de saliva que aun sentía en sus labios.

El beso de Elisa, le recordó a las prostitutas de sus corridas nocturnas. Aunque ya llevaba varias copas encima, se arrepintió de no haber tomado lo suficiente como para disfrazar el sabor de esa mujer.

 **-Fin del Flashback-**

Después de ese encuentro le había costado mucho trabajo el tratar de mantenerse lejos de las manos de Elisa, quien había dejado más que evidente su vasta experiencia en la intimidad y lo mucho que lo deseaba con sus descaradas insinuaciones.

Terry sintió nauseas, era la manera en la que su cuerpo le demostraba el repudio que le ocasionaba el recuerdo de esa mujer. El cigarro no era suficiente, lo apagó en el cenicero y con paso apurado se dirigió a la alacena vacía excepto por la botella de whiskey que tomó con ansias vertiendo el contenido en un vaso. Lo tomó de un solo trago y se sirvió más en un intento por borrar la memoria del sabor que Elisa le había dejado de nueva cuenta en su reunión en Philadelphia.

Philadelphia 29 de Enero, 1918.

Sabía que después de su pasado encuentro no tardaría en volverla a ver, por lo mismo no le extrañó cuando recibió un mensaje donde lo citaba en su suite del mismo hotel donde se hospedaba la compañía Stratford.

Terry sabía que ese encuentro podría tornarse altamente peligroso, pero sonrió al ver que ella misma le había dado los elementos para rechazar su invitación. Alegando que debían proceder con precaución para salvaguardar su imagen de dama de sociedad la invitó a comer en lo que se podría describir como una comida romántica en un pequeño, pero bien ambientado establecimiento.

Desde que llegaran los platillos, Elisa no había dejado de hacer sugerentes movimientos con su boca en cuanto alimento con forma fálica se le cruzara por enfrente. Succionaba y mordía la punta de sus espárragos a la parmesana. Se inclinaba constantemente sobre la mesa para dejarle ver gran parte de su escote que rayaba en lo indecente. Nunca antes había tenido Terry que hacer uso de sus dotes de actor en toda la extensión de la palabra para disfrazar lo que en verdad le provocaba la pelirroja sentada frente a él. El joven sonreía seductor, demostrando interés en la insulsa plática. Él por su parte le contaba algunas anécdotas vividas en Londres fingiendo extrañar el pomposo ambiente aristócrata. Platicaban de nimiedades, hasta que Terry encontró la oportunidad de lanzar su anzuelo.

-Tal vez por la mujer indicada sería capaz de renunciar a Broadway y convertirme en duque tan solo para hacer de ella la duquesa que siempre estuvo destinada a ser- Elisa apenas podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Le parecía que estaba al fin viviendo su sueño tan largamente acariciado.

El ser parte de la realeza a donde sabía que pertenecía por derecho divino. Ahora el destino se encargaba de ponerla en vías de rectificar el error que había cometido al no haber nacido en cuna noble.

El hecho de que Terry fuera quien le ofreciera esa oportunidad era un plus que no pasaba desapercibido. Se deleitaba de solo imaginarlo entre sus sabanas. Así como era de apasionado en sus interpretaciones sobre el escenario se imaginaba que sería fuego puro en la cama. El solo hecho de ver las venas pulsar en el brazo que sostenía su copa de vino le daba un indicativo de su vigor varonil. Se le antojaban mil y una exquisiteces que podrían experimentar en la intimidad. Seguramente habría tenido múltiples experiencias dada su calidad de actor. Debería ser pues un amante experto.

Ella también tenía valiosa experiencia que aportar a sus intercambios sexuales. Sabría recompensarlo bien por elevarla en el estatus social que a ella tanto le importaba. Malditos protocolos no veía la hora de sentirlo ya dentro de ella y darle un buen apretón a su apetecible trasero.

 _-Ahora sí Elisa Leagan tendrás una probada de la hiel que tan libremente administras a los que te rodean. Señor Andrey le quedará bien claro que yo sí puedo proteger a Candy-_ Sonreía Terry al ver que sus comentarios habían sido bien recibidos _._

888888

Hogar de Pony a mediados de enero de 1918.

Candy sabía perfectamente que Terry estaría en Chicago por una semana, así que había preferido poner tierra de por medio y renovar fuerzas en El Hogar de Pony.

Una de esas noches en las que el silencio le pesaba se encontró con la señorita Pony que terminaba de redactar unas misivas en su oficina.

-Puedo pasar- Le preguntó Candy

-Claro hija, pasa- Respondió con el tono tierno que la caracterizaba. –Qué bueno que has venido Candy, de hecho ya tenía yo pensado que platicáramos- le dijo guardando unos papeles en el cajón de su escritorio.

-¿De qué?- Preguntó la rubia sentándose un tanto apenada de causar molestias.

-Ya sabes que siempre serás bien recibida, esta es tu casa, pero me parece que en esta ocasión como muchas otras veces has venido a esconderte de algo, o de alguien ¿Es cierto?-Le había dicho con esa capacidad que tienen las mamás de desnudar el alma de sus hijos.

-Este, yo..- titubeó la rubia bajando la mirada ante la habilidad de la mayor de sus madres para ver a través de ella. Sin tomar en cuenta que se encontraban en la oficina y eso aunque ya era una adulta, no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa, especialmente por el tema que estaban tocando y que era lo que había estado tratando de evitar por los pasados tres días desde su llegada.

-¿Supongo que la llegada de la compañía del joven Grandchester a Chicago, no tiene nada que ver con tu repentina visita?- Dijo mirándola fijamente a través de sus viejos anteojos.

-Hay señorita Pony- había dicho al fin mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de sus bellos ojos –Es que no puedo creer que todo termine así, ni siquiera por nosotros, sino por lo testarudo que es- decía secándose con el puño de su vestido entre la pesadumbre y la desesperación.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Candy? ¿Cómo que terminado? A caso ya habías entablado algún tipo de relación con el joven Terry?- Preguntó la amable señora entrecerrando sus ojos para tratar de entender mejor la situación por la que Candy estaba en ese estado de incertidumbre.

-Sí, vino a verme en mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Ahí pudimos platicar, y decidimos retomar nuestra relación.- Explicó la rubia con cierta rapidez esperando con eso, que su madre no fuera capaz de averiguar lo comprometedor de su encuentro con Terry.

-Por tu reacción entonces debo entender que ya no están en buenos términos.- Preguntó inclinándose hacia delante para poder leer mejor las reacciones en el rostro de su hija que cual libro abierto le daban más información de la que ella podía revelar con sus contestaciones.

Candy le explicó a la señorita Pony, que le estaba guardando un secreto a Albert y este involucraba a Terry. Le dijo, que sentía era un secreto que a ella no le correspondía revelar. Que Terry se había enterado por otro lado y que ella había quedado muy mal parada ante él. Terry descubrió que ella ya lo sabía y había decidido no decírselo ocultándole la verdad.

-Candy, guardar secretos nunca es bueno, en especial si los ocultas de quien consideras tu pareja. Me temo que estoy del lado del joven Terry en este asunto. Él debería poder confiar en ti de manera incondicional, y en vez de eso se da cuenta que le ocultas cosas.

Yo sé que tu lealtad para con el señor Albert es muy grande, pero debo aclararte hija que si pretendes llevar una relación más formal con el joven Grandchester, debes ordenar tus prioridades. La persona que tú elijas como tu pareja, no debe venir después de nadie y si lo hace, entonces no es la persona correcta para ti. Ponerlo como prioridad debería darse de forma natural, no forzada. Lo que te puedo aconsejar en este caso es que hables con Terry y con el señor Andrey para poder aclarar la situación. Aunque tambien es joven, el señor Andrey es mayor a ustedes, y debería entender que te pone en una encrucijada al pedirte que guardes secretos de tu pareja. Estoy segura que debe haber otra solución que hasta este momento no se les ha ocurrido ya que han gastado el tiempo en estar ocultando la verdad. -

Al día siguiente Candy decidió regresar a enfrentar la situación y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

88888888

Sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Cualquiera que hubiera sido la "relación" entre Grandchester y Candy se había ido al caño y la repentina huida de la rubia hacia el orfanato ante el anuncio de las presentaciones de Hamlet por la compañía Stratford solo confirmaba sus sospechas.

Estaba cosechando los frutos de su constancia pero sobretodo paciencia para con Candy. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace algunos meses que estaría en tan buenos términos con ella no lo hubiera creído, pero si algo distinguía a los hermanos Leagan era su tenacidad.

Eso lo hacía mantener una sonrisa en sus labios constantemente. Sonrisa que se le borraba al pensar en su poderoso tío William, que bien sabía jamás aprobaría una relación por parte de él con Candy. Se lo había dejado muy en claro cuando lo había exiliado a Florida. Odiaba que se entrometiera en su vida, aunque no podía negar los beneficios de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas del país.

Tendría que decidirse a hacerse un nombre y fortuna por sí mismo, si es que planeaba seguir adelante con sus planes.

Le costaba trabajo creer que la rubia a quien había incordiado tanto en su niñez, era ahora una exquisita mujer a quien no podía esperar para hacerla suya finalmente. Había requerido de todas sus fuerzas y determinación el no demostrar que moría de ganas por apretarla contra él en cada baile. Al principio había buscado vengarse del desplante del fallido compromiso. Ese golpe a su ego había sido casi fulminante. Pero después, ella con su peculiar manera de ser había terminado por conquistarlo y con los últimos acontecimientos realmente podía vislumbrar un futuro juntos.

Era imperativo que para lograr esto, requería de dos cosas, dinero y poder pues uno sin el otro no valía, al menos no para él. Ya tenía algo de dinero guardado, pero no era suficiente. Ahora que el amor le sonreía comprobaba que ese dicho de "Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en el amor" era solo una falacia ya que su suerte en las mesas de póker había cambiado drásticamente para su beneficio.

Aún mejor, apenas podía creer la suerte que había tenido con esos dos borrachos de Wall Street en una de sus últimas visitas de rutina a la gran manzana.

Recordaba cómo dos de ellos habían estado presumiendo ante sus amigos de su talento para las finanzas y habían predicho que las acciones de cierta compañía por la que nadie apostaba subirían así que habían podido comprar bajo antes de que esto sucediera logrando así cuantiosas ganancias. Toda la noche habían estado así, presumiendo y celebrando mientras los otros compañeros se quejaban arrepintiéndose de no haberlos escuchado. Al pasar las horas, el grupo se había disipado. Habiendo quedado solos los dos, de nueva cuenta predecían otra nueva estrategia para incrementar aún más sus ganancias, admitiendo que habían obtenido información confidencial de manera ilícita. La compañía en cuestión había logrado un contrato cuantioso con el gobierno del que nadie estaba enterado.

-Ha sido el dinero mejor gastado en mi vida- decía el joven de cabello negro que Neil ya identificaba como Alex.

-Así es, nuestro amigo nos cumplió. Ahora a retirarnos y vivir como reyes- Decía Fernand el rubio.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué piensas hacer caso omiso de la nueva información que nos dio?- Reclamaba Alex incrédulo.

-Pienso que es muy riesgoso el volver a hacer otra maniobra, de por sí ya hemos atraído demasiada atención con nuestra "mágica" predicción, no quiero pensar lo que pasaría si algo sale mal- Decía Fernand arrastrando las palabras al tiempo que se echaba otro trago.

-No seas gallina, además esta vez tendremos mayores ganancias, yo al menos pienso invertir todo el capital de esta transacción para incrementar el porcentaje. Acuérdate que el que no arriesga no gana- Dijo palmeando su espalda para darle mayor seguridad.

Neil había decidido invertir en ese negocio obteniendo grandes beneficios. Lo dicho, la suerte al fin le sonreía.

88888888

Rueda de Prensa de la compañía Stratford N.Y. 20 de Febrero de 1918.

Era usual que la compañía realizara una rueda de prensa por esas fechas para discutir los nuevos proyectos al finalizar la temporada larga de otoño-invierno y comenzar la de primavera. Era usual que las compañías eligieran representar comedias en la "Temporada corta". La compañía Stratford por otro lado, se había caracterizado por ser impredecible en su elección de obras. Fieles a su bardo representativo y aunque entre las obras de Shakespeare se contara con algunas comedias, no siempre eran elegidas. Era usual que sus propuestas siempre causaran expectativa entre el público. En especial con el boom de noticias que de carácter amoroso se estaban dando en torno al guapo y talentoso protagonista que ni aceptaba ni negaba los rumores de su compromiso. Lo que no era usual, era que Terruce Graham se dirigiera a los reporteros y mucho menos que iniciara él la rueda de prensa.

–Estoy aquí ante Uds. para aclarar una serie de rumores que se han venido diciendo ya desde hace varios meses y aunque es de su conocimiento que no me agrada hablar de mi vida personal creo que en esta ocasión vale la pena hacer una excepción. – hizo una breve pausa para tomar un sorbo del vaso con agua frente a él y continuo.

–Mucho se ha rumorado ya acerca de mi compromiso con la Srita Elisa Leagan perteneciente a la ilustre familia Andrey de Chicago. Bien, pues de una vez por todas deseo compartirles que entre la Srita Leagan y yo no hay ninguna relación amorosa. Es verdad que nos conocimos en el colegio y fue desde entonces que ella mostró cierto interés hacia mi persona. Nos encontrarnos por casualidad en una reunión o así lo pensaba yo, ya que no fue sino hasta tiempo después que me entere que ella no ha fallado a ninguno de mis estrenos, incluso en varias ciudades en las que hemos estado de gira. Les puedo asegurar entonces que entre la Srita Leagan y yo no hay más que un recuerdo del pasado. No sé qué fue lo que la ha motivado a dar incluso entrevistas asegurando el falso compromiso conmigo. Quise extenderle ciertas amabilidades a una admiradora que además resultaba conocida, eso es todo.

Por lo visto estas gentilezas fueron mal interpretadas. Así que lo pensare dos veces la próxima vez. – Esto último lo dijo con un evidente tono de burla. – Sin más para compartirles por el momento cedo la palabra al Señor Hathaway para que les comunique la próxima obra a interpretar por la compañía Stratford. – La lluvia de preguntas por parte de los reporteros no se hizo esperar.

– ¿Qué hay de los rumores con la señorita Baker? –

– ¿Es verdad que su violencia casi le hace perder un ojo a un compañero reportero?–

– ¿Sr. Graham entonces esta Ud. diciendo que todo ha sido debido a los inventos y desvaríos de una admiradora que se obsesionó? –

–Se equivoca Srita. Sherman eso lo está diciendo Ud. Nosotros como intérpretes histriónicos tenemos el deber de provocar sentimientos profundos en nuestra audiencia. Lo que nuestras admiradoras hagan con su imaginación simplemente no es cosa nuestra. – Había intervenido Hathaway, con el firme propósito de dar por zanjado el tema.

Todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada. Así pues Elisa Leagan había quedado como el hazme reir de aquella tarde y lo seguiría siendo durante varios meses más.

–Ahora retomando el principal motivo de esta rueda de prensa, les anuncio que estrenaremos la obra "Antonio y Cleopatra" por William Shakespeare como ya es tradición. Asi que tendremos el placer de llevarlos a tierras lejanas. Terrius Graham en el papel de Marco Antonio y nuestra primera actriz Karen Klaiss en el papel de la bella Cleopatra. Yo interpretare a Cesar Augustus. –

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto.

Muchas Gracias por estar, por votar y comentar.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	22. La Muerte de Marco Antonio

Ch 22 La Muerte De Marco Antonio

Candy regresaba del hogar de Pony con la determinación inquebrantable de aclarar las cosas. La Señorita Pony la había ayudado a analizar la situación desde otro punto de vista y se daba cuenta de lo mal que se había portado con Terry, de lo traicionado que se debía sentir con su proceder.

-Sabía que algo malo te sucedía mi amor cómo he podido ser tan ciega de no darme cuenta. Tú siempre has sido lo más importante en mi vida. – Candy tenía muchísimas ganas de ver a Terry de abrazarlo, de decirle que lo entendía y sabía por lo que estaba pasando. Quería reiterar que él era su prioridad, tan solo esperaba poder llegar a tiempo de alcanzarlo en Chicago.

La fuerte nevada que había iniciado justo antes de entrar a la ciudad estaba causando estragos en la llegada de los trenes y el transporte en general. Por el momento no había carros disponibles que la pudieran llevar de regreso a la mansión, así que no le había quedado más remedio que hablar para que fueran a recogerla. Le tocaba esperar en la estación pues caminar bajo la tormenta, en esas condiciones era imposible. Ya en alguna ocasión había decidido caminar bajo una tormenta y el frío se había alojado en sus huesos durante un largo tiempo. Esta vez, no se arriesgaría a un resultado desfavorable.

Esa separación había sido por una buena causa, así lo había creído firmemente y aunque le había roto el corazón ese motivo al que se aferraba aunado al recuerdo de Terry, era lo que la había ayudado a salir adelante. Ahora después de haber confirmado que Susana había sido quien rompiera las relaciones con Terry se sentía al igual que él engañada. Los habían timado de la posibilidad de estar juntos. Se sentía una tonta de no haberse quedado a su lado en Rockstown cuando más la había necesitado. No permitiría que eso sucediera de nuevo.

Escuchó un alboroto a lo lejos que la hizo interrumpir sus pensamientos. El bullicio se escuchaba cada vez más cerca mientras veía que una multitud se aproximaba en la plataforma contraria a la que ella se encontraba. Las ruidosas explosiones de unos flashes se escuchaban.

-¿Qué tiene que decir con respecto a las acusaciones de Fritzherbert?-

-Cuéntanos acerca de tu última conquista, ¿Dejaste a alguien suspirando en Chicago?-

-Terry, Terry te proclaman como el mejor Hamlet que se haya presentado, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo es posible que transmitas a la perfección todo el dolor del personaje, te basas en experiencias reales?-

Terry detuvo su andar y con una sonrisa se dirigió al reportero que hizo esta última pregunta.

-No sé si sea el mejor, pero si te aseguro que para poder transmitir emociones, debes de conocerlas a la perfección- había contestado bajando levemente la mirada – Pero ¿Quién no valora un buen drama?- para entonces, Candy que lo observaba desde lejos sintió un gran pesar en su alma al percibir algo más en sus palabras. No lograba entender exactamente qué era, pero sabía que había algo más que la mera territorialidad con su madre y el que ella no se lo hubiera revelado antes. Algo no cuadraba.

Otro tren recién arribaba en la plataforma donde Candy se encontraba. Del vagón de primera clase bajaban uno a uno los actores de la compañía Kensington. La prensa se volvió loca ante la aparición de la diva Eleonor Baker. Era la primera vez que coincidían en público los supuestos amantes desde que se había publicado el artículo.

-¿Señorita Baker que nos puede decir sobre los rumores de la relación entre usted y Terruce Graham?-

-¿Ha venido aquí para verlo?- Como toda una dama, la señorita Baker jamás contestaba alguna pregunta que tuviera que ver con su vida personal. Ni siquiera dignificaba las absurdas deducciones con algún comentario.

-Estoy muy contenta de estar aquí en Chicago, espero que disfruten de nuestra actuación.-Fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa para después seguir su camino.

Madre e hijo apenas cruzaron miradas. En esos instantes más que nunca, ambos hicieron gala de su talento como actores ignorándose por completo.

Para Candy no pasó desapercibida esa mirada y la manera en la que Eleonor Baker desaparecía apresurada de la plataforma guiada por el staff de su compañía.

Los siguientes en salir del vagón fueron Susanna tomada del brazo de Thomas. Ella estaba en su elemento, si bien había presentido que algo había entre la diva y Terry, nunca se habría imaginado que entre ellos había una relación secreta. Honestamente no lo creía posible, pues sabía perfectamente que en el corazón de Terry no había cabida para nadie más excepto su enfermera. Pero esto no evitaba que ella aprovechara la ocasión de ser el centro de atención de nueva cuenta.

-Susanna, Susanna ¿Dinos por favor que se siente trabajar con la supuesta "amiga" de tu ex prometido?-

-¿Fue por esto que lo dejaste, te diste cuenta de su infidelidad?-

Susana era toda sonrisas, -Solo puedo decirles que tuve motivos muy importantes para cortar mi relación con Terruce Graham, en realidad ya no veía un futuro con él a mi lado. Creo que sus acciones quedan más que evidentes con su comportamiento de estos últimos meses, yo no tengo nada más que decir al respecto- decía levantando una ceja.

-Jamás me atrevería a hablar mal de una compañera en especial alguien como la señora, perdón la "señorita" Baker.-

-Nuestros motivos para salir de la compañía Stratford son personales y les aseguro que fue la mejor decisión que pudimos haber tomado Thomas y yo- decía al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Hightower como si en realidad fuera el hombre de su vida. El joven español solo veía como la figura de la diva se perdía en la lejanía.

88888888

Había logrado resistirse a la tentación de buscarla, en su ciudad, pero al estar en el tren le había parecido verla de lejos. La historia se repetía, su desencuentro de la vez que estuvo ahí con la representación de "El Rey Lear" la misma desesperación lo embargó, salió con prisa al último vagón tan solo para cerciorarse. Sí, era su pecosa, estaba cabizbaja como si leyera algo y no lo vio. Obviamente sabía que él estaba ahí, pero en esta ocasión nadie corrió tras él. Tomado de los barrotes del tren sintió muchas ganas de saltar al vacío tan solo para estrecharla entre sus brazos y embriagarse de su perfume. En vez de eso se quedó ahí afuera aferrado al hierro forjado. Sus lágrimas al igual que su cabellera ya un poco más larga danzaban con el viento, con la mirada fija en la lejanía, en ese punto que representaba el amor hasta que la perdió de vista por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordarla de esa manera.

Se había recluido en su departamento. Las cartas de su pecosa parecían quemar un agujero en el piso bajo su sofá. Aunque cada vez tenía mayor éxito en su carrera y bien podría haberse pagado una casa o departamento en una mejor zona, le había tomado cariño a ese, su primer refugio propio que para entonces ya había comprado con el sudor de su esfuerzo. No le debía nada a nadie. Era dueño de su propio destino y le importaba una mierda lo que se pensara de él. Las ruedas del destino giraban y se reacomodaban. No podía sentirse más satisfecho de lo que se sentía por cómo habían resultado las cosas con La Leagan.

Su ex casero había terminado por confesarle que La señorita Marlowe le había pagado a la encargada de la limpieza para que le entregara su correspondencia en sus días de intercambio epistolar con Candy después del breve encuentro en Chicago. Así que no tardó en atar cabos y caer en la cuenta que dichas cartas eran las que por algún retorcido motivo había presenciado que Susana le había entregado a Elisa. Susana otra arpía de la que tarde o temprano se encargaría.

Se había enterado por una carta que recibiera de la misma Elisa, que después del escándalo, la habían recluido en uno de los hoteles de su familia en la Florida. Lejos de Candy, donde no podía dañarla.

Sabía que jamás volvería a amar como la había amado a ella. Esa era una realidad. También sabía que Albert la había defendido poniendo incluso su propia vida en peligro. Elisa le había mandado un recorte de periódico fechado del tiempo que él estuviera perdido la primera vez que abandonó Broadway. En la fotografía se veía claramente la figura de Albert interponiéndose entre un león y Candy.

En el reportaje decían que el león salvaje se había escapado del circo y que de no haber sido por el heroico comportamiento del rubio, los resultados habrían sido fatales para la señorita en cuestión. Sus sentimientos al respecto eran contradictorios. Por un lado le agradecía infinitamente el haberla protegido, por el otro lado era una rabia absoluta en primer lugar, consigo mismo por no haber estado en condiciones de poderla defender y en segundo contra Albert por tomar un lugar que sentía le pertenecía solo a él. La breve nota incluida con el recorte hacía mella en su interior.

Se esperaba alguna represalia por parte de la pelirroja, estaba preparado para esta, de lo contrario no hubiera alborotado el avispero, pero esas evidencias irrefutables de la constante presencia de Andrey en la vida de Candy,-que muy a su pesar debía aceptar como positivas en su vida.- lo llenaban de impotencia. Lo desarmaban, El alcohol lo hacía buscar pretextos para alimentar su odio en contra de su "amigo".

-Un maldito león, justo mi suerte- El departamento se había inundado con sus erráticas carcajadas de incredulidad.

"Admítelo de una vez, tal vez no seas mío, pero ella jamás será tuya, siempre ha tenido quien la proteja. Como verás no le sirves para nada" Las palabras de Elisa lo quemaban.

La pared había sido la receptora de su furia ante el venenoso contenido de la misiva. Los nudillos sangrantes de su puño derecho daban fe de la agresividad en su interior. De no haber sido por el anuncio del cartero con un mensaje proveniente de Europa, no se habría detenido hasta destrozarse por completo los huesos de ambas manos.

"Lo encontré, Stear está con vida. Quise compartirlo contigo antes que con nadie más, para que sepas que mi búsqueda fue fructífera. Él se encuentra algo delicado de salud. No sé lo que pase de aquí en adelante, pero créeme que haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para lograr que mi hermano regrese a casa.

Si ves a Annie dile que.. nada, no le digas nada. A ti te cuento que su recuerdo me ha ayudado a mantenerme fuerte.

Espero que también hayas tenido éxito en tu misión. Dale besos a mi gatita de mi parte, aunque no le digas que yo te lo pedí. Dudo mucho que requieras de algún pretexto para hacerlo de todas formas. Nos vemos cuando nos vemos saludos"

Sgto. Marshall

Esa carta lo había regresado de golpe a la terrible realidad que se vivía con la guerra. Se sentía aún más estúpido de estarse preocupando por "tonterías" pues ¿Qué era un corazón roto comparado con lo que millones de personas sufrían con el conflicto bélico?

Y aun así, dentro de todo ese caos, algo bueno había salido. Archie, su amigo Archie había encontrado a su hermano. Se sentía feliz por ellos, más no así por lo que Cornwell encontraría a su regreso.

88888888

Nueva York, 18 de Marzo 1918

No lo podía creer, al fin estaba en NY habían llegado para el estreno de "Marco Antonio y Cleopatra" al fin vería a Terry actuar y después de la obra los involucrados aclararían la situación con él. Ella había rezado mucho por ablandar el corazón de Terry apelando a su lado noble que ella bien conocía para que aceptara la relación entre Albert y su madre. Entendía que se hubiera ofendido al sentirse traicionado no solo por Albert, sino por ella también al no ser honestos desde el principio. Conocía de primera mano lo que su amado rebelde había sufrido por el rechazo de su madre y por lo mismo sabía perfectamente que la amaba y seguramente la quería ver feliz.

Los escándalos en los que la familia se había visto envuelta, habían requerido de sus habilidades de enfermera para con la Tía Elroy poniéndole fin a sus múltiples compromisos en sociedad. Al menos era un descanso, no era que quisiera ver mal a la Tía, sino todo lo contrario, pero prefería mil veces fungir como enfermera que como socialité fallida. El primer motivo por el deterioro en la salud de la matriarca había sido ese extraño acontecimiento en el que se rumoraba un compromiso entre Elisa y Terry.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y sus entrañas se revolvieron de solo imaginar que podría ser verdad. Aunque casi de inmediato leyó el artículo donde el mismo Terry desmentía la noticia. Obviamente para la familia había sido una ofensa total. La tía había pegado el grito en el cielo de saber que el buen nombre de la familia -aunque fuera por rumores- había sido involucrado con alguien de la farándula, eso sin mencionar el ridículo en el que había quedado Elisa con sus acciones. Todos los Leagan habían sido convocados para una junta y como resultado habían sido enviados a Florida, aún bajo protesta Neil tambíen tuvo que obedecer.

-Hay tía no quiero ni saber cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de quién es la mujer que finalmente le robó el corazón a Albert.- reía algo divertida. Seguramente Albert ya tendría preparado un plan de contingencia para cuando eso sucediera.

Lo que sí le había tomado por sorpresa, había sido la situación de Archie, apenas y podía creer lo egoísta que había sido al centrarse en sus problemas y no haberse dado cuenta de la decisión que había tomado de ir a la guerra. No había sido sino hasta que había escuchado una conversación entre Albert y George donde discutían el paradero de su primo que Albert había terminado por confesarle que estaba buscandolo para traerlo de regreso, por eso era que se había ausentado de repente todos esos meses. Aunque se le ocultaron a la tía los pormenores de dicha prolongada ausencia, la señora que ya tenía años de saber mover el abanico, tenía sus propios medios. Al enterarse que uno de sus dos amados sobrinos que le quedaban se había enlistado en el ejército resultó demasiado para su presión arterial y sus nervios.

Archie había realizado la fiesta para reencontrarse con Annie, él había querido abrirle su corazón y ella no lo había aceptado. Continuamente se mandaban cartas y había sido de esta manera que Candy se enterara que las cosas no habían terminado bien entre ellos. No tanto por Annie, sino más bien por Patty. Se había sentido como una traidora para con el único de sus primos que había estado ahí para ella. El único de sus paladines que le quedaba y que ahora se encontraba padeciendo quién sabe qué horrores ¿Por desamor? Eso le extrañaba, todavía no le quedaba claro el motivo por el cual Archie se había inscrito para pelear una guerra que bien sabía que repudiaba al haber sido la causante de la muerte de su adorado Stear.

Felizmente eso quedaría atrás. Después de una ardua búsqueda, Albert le había escrito para decirle que había dado con el paradero de su primo, y que ya se había embarcado de regreso a casa así que llegaría en unos días al puerto de Nueva York. En su carta también le había dicho que era hora de encarar la situación y que había mandado una nota a Terry para reunirse junto con Eleonor después de la función.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos. Era el botones, que amablemente le hacía entrega de una nota. Alguien la esperaba en el Lobby.

88888888

Terry, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque debo confesar que no tanto como el que te imaginas.

Han sucedido eventos muy importantes que conciernen mi corazón y el de una dama muy cercana a ti. Candy me ha puesto sobre aviso y sé que estás enterado de esta situación. Por tal motivo te ruego que nos concedas una audiencia al término del estreno para aclarar dichos eventos. Te reitero que ante todo entiendo tu molestia y aunque sé que te pongo en una situación incómoda, me gustaría reiterarte que te sigo viendo como mi amigo. Tengo fe que al término de nuestra reunión, tú puedas considerarme de la misma manera.

Sludos W. Albert Andrey

La nota había sido leída y releída incontables veces desde que fuera entregada en mano. Arrugada y desechada, para después volver a ser tomada del cesto de basura del camerino de un muy caracterizado Terruce Grandchester como el heroico general romano Marco Antonio. Estaba en las últimas pruebas de vestuario. La blanca túnica que utilizaba le llegaba apenas por debajo de las rodillas mostrando sus musculosas piernas. Sus muslos inferiores eran enmarcados por las cintas de las alpargatas de piel características del calzado. Su torso cubierto con la pechera grabada y mandada a hacer especialmente para el actor. Con el águila en medio y los galardones dorados que hacían alusión al rango del personaje a interpretar. La capa roja con las grecas doradas a todo alrededor y el imponente casco que con la elegante espada completaba el atuendo a la perfección. Terry era un magnífico Marco Antonio el porte regio, el aire de mando y en ese momento sentía la furia del general por la traición de su amada y del que fuera su amigo.

Ella estaba ahí en su ciudad, asistiría a la función, ya lo había comprobado, había tres entradas a nombre de la familia Andrey en el palco de honor, el más cercano al escenario. No lo entendía, para qué era que pretendían hablar con él. Jamás habría pensado que ellos dos fueran del tipo de personas que restregaban su triunfo ante los demás, ante él. Habían ido ahí para dejarle las cosas en claro, y ¿Encima de todo eso tenía el descaro de reiterarle su amistad?

–Estúpido pedazo de mierda, ¿Cuando fue que decidiste hacer pomada mi corazón? Vaya buen amigo al que elegí a primera de cambios abusa de la confianza depositada en él. –

Tenía ganas de blandir su espada y utilizarla contra su enemigo. Tomó un trago de su ánfora y se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo. Salió con dirección al hotel donde el chico que le entregara el mensaje le había dicho que se hospedaba el señor Andrey.

88888888

Terry se sentía como un intruso. El solo hecho de estar ahí lo hacía sentirse indigno de observar a los miembros del trío de rebeldes y recordar la camaradería y el espíritu libre que compartían en sus reuniones en el zoológico de Londres. Era de esperar entonces que el amor hubiese aflorado entre aquellas almas tan afines. Ella se veía feliz, radiante. Como en sus mejores momentos en el Colegio, pero esa sonrisa no la había provocado él.

Después que los viera tomar asiento, esperó un tiempo prudente para seguirlos y se sentó de espaldas a cierta distancia de ellos en el lobby del hotel, aún así lograba escuchar algo de la conversación. El semblante de Candy había cambiado.

–No llores pequeña, verás que todo estará bien–

–Es que, la última vez que estuve aquí venía con tantas esperanzas de hablar con Terry, de aclarar las cosas para que todo estuviera bien entre nosotros, y todo resultó tan diferente. Es un tonto y cuando se pone terco es imposible razonar con él. Tengo miedo que se eche todo a perder y que nuestra relación sufra por esto. No puedo evitar tener un terrible mal presentimiento. – Terry se levantó tenía que poner distancia de por medio. No soportaba seguir escuchando.

Observó cómo Candy se despedía de Albert con un fuerte abrazo y desvío la mirada antes de presenciar el beso entre ellos dos. No podía hacerlo, no podía ser él, el causante de borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, sin embargo se había comportado como un perfecto imbécil las últimas veces que se habían encontrado. Lo había visto, ese dolor reflejado en las esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Cuanto se había arrepentido de no habérsela llevado consigo después de su picnic improvisado el día de su cumpleaños, pero la incertidumbre de su futuro en el teatro había podido más que la confianza en su amor. Levantó de nuevo su mirada para verla desaparecer tras las puertas del ascensor. Ella sonreía de nueva cuenta.

Se dio la media vuelta y salió con paso veloz acomodando su boina y cuello de su chaqueta para pasar desapercibido.

Ya en la calle tuvo la sensación de estar siendo seguido. Pero no fue hasta que escuchó su voz, que se detuvo.

\- Hola Terry, que bueno que te veo- El joven Grandchester sintió la mano de Albert posarse sobre su hombro y la sangre le hirvió en sus venas.

Sin dudarlo se dio la media vuelta arrancando la traicionera mano de su hombro para después propinar uno, dos, tres ganchos al hígado con toda la ira de la que era capáz. Luego, el rubio recibió un golpe en la quijada que lo mandó al suelo. El golpe lo hizo sentirse entumecido. Ya en el piso llevó su mano a su quijada masajeandola, moviéndola hacia los lados. Tenía idea que Terry golpeaba duro, pero no le había tocado sentir su furia. Con el dorso de su mano, limpio el hilillo de sangre que brotaba de su labio mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Ya esperaba una reacción así, pudo haber esquivado los golpes, pero estaba allí para encararlo, y aunque tuviera que recibir veinte golpizas más de su

amigo-hijastro-yerno bien valdrían la pena.

–Vamos, defiéndete amigo– le hacía ademanes con sus manos, para que se acercara.

–Vale, tienes razón, estás en todo tu derecho de sentirte traicionado. En mi defensa solo te puedo decir que realmente la amo, nos amamos.- No pudo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona se instalara en su rostro.

– _"Hay puñales en las sonrisas de los hombres; cuanto más cercanos son, más sangrientos."_ –Dijo citando a Sakespeare.

Terry daba vueltas sin parar, se pasaba las manos incesantemente por su cabellera, trataba de sacudir las ansias que tenía de moler a golpes al hombre frente a él. Justo ese momento fue el que eligió su conciencia para hacer acto de presencia. "Lo sabes, él es un buen hombre". –Sí, el hombre que finalmente se quedará con ella. – pensaba el moreno.

Albert observaba a Terry quien respiraba aceleradamente y parecía tener un muy difícil dialogo interno.

– Desde hace tiempo que lo sé "amigo", dime una cosa ¿Te has reído mucho de mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado mucho. –

Finalmente extendió una mano a Albert, esta le temblaba por rabia contenida, por la necesidad que tenía de un trago. El rubio magnate la aceptó poniéndose de pie.

–Sé que te debo una explicación, pero sobretodo una disculpa por mi falta de honestidad. Por eso hemos venido. Como te dije en mi nota, queremos platicar contigo al terminar la recepción del estreno. Nos importa mucho aclarar varias cosas. –

– ¿Sabes qué? ya no importa, ya entendí después de tanto tiempo que eres el mejor hombre para estar a su lado. – Le dijo con la intensidad de su amor asomándose por sus cobaltos –Tan solo prométeme que la harás feliz. –

–Por supuesto, con todo mi corazón– Terry apretó los dientes ante tal contestación. Se detuvo a medio andar –Eres un cabrón malnacido, al menos ya comprobé que tu sangre no es azul, estúpido príncipe. – agregó de espaldas para luego alejarse de ahí prácticamente corriendo.

– ¿De qué rayos hablas Terry? ¿Cómo que príncipe? –

El actor había emprendido el camino de regreso al teatro. Caminando como autómata, perdido en sus pensamientos. Terry ya no era más un espíritu libre, estaba por demás el siquiera resentirse al respecto. Pero su honorabilidad si es que algún rastro le quedaba llegaba hasta ahí. Nadie más que él se podía culpar por haber perdido a Candy, la había perdido por cobarde.

–No fui lo suficientemente hombre como para cumplir con mi palabra, mi palabra a "ella" a mi amor luego entonces no soy más que _indigno_ de ser amado por ella. – Ese sentimiento grabado en su inconsciente le recordaba con amargura las palabras de la duquesa.

 _ **"Eres indigno del apellido Grandchester, indigno del ducado, eres una pobre excusa de vida y tu existencia es fútil"**_ Esa voz se mezclaba con la de la duquesa y la suya propia. Qué más daba, ya no sabía distinguir la diferencia.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de enfocarse en la situación presente. Conocía bien los motivos detrás de la decisión de Candy y por más que le doliera ahora no valían las excusas respaldadas por el alcohol. Al menos debía reconocer la realidad. Muy a su pesar Terry tenía que admitir que Albert era el mejor hombre para ella, lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión mientras que él la había lastimado una y otra vez, incluso la había puesto en riesgo con la sola mención de su nombre. Su amor era veneno para ella. Su amor todo lo consumía. No hacía sino robarle su felicidad.

Recordó la promesa que se había hecho al separarse de ella en El San Pablo donde juraba que nunca perdonaría a quien se atreviera a hacerla infeliz y que solo él podía protegerla. De pronto la realidad lo golpeó en la cara con toda su brutalidad. Tenía que honrar esa promesa, muy a su pesar se había dado cuenta que era de él de quien habría tenido que protegerla ahora y para siempre.

–Perdóname Candy por tanto dolor que te he causado. Te doy mi palabra que ya no te molestare más. He elegido ya mi camino. El teatro, es un maravilloso lugar lleno de magia, puedes ser un rey o un mendigo. También puedes enamorarte. En el teatro puedes matar por justicia. – Podía sentir ya el conocido temblor en las manos recordándole que era hora de "su" medicina. Sacó su ánfora del bolsillo interno de su saco y se echó un trago.

De una cosa sí estaba seguro. Ya no volvería a pasar por el sufrimiento de no tenerla jamás.

88888888

Daba ya los últimos retoques a su maquillaje. Se había escabullido para comprobar si en verdad asistirían a la función. No solo estaban ellos dos Albert y Candy, sino que Eleonor aunque disfrazada con peluca oscura y cubriendo su lunar bajo una espesa capa de maquillaje estaba con ellos en el palco.

– ¿Qué diablos se creen al traerla aquí? De verdad Candy que no le guardas información a tu pareja. ¿Qué caso tenía que le revelaras a Albert mi más íntimo secreto? Apenas lo puedo creer, que me puse de nuevo en la misma situación. Yo ya sé que el mostrarme vulnerable jamás ha funcionado. Me lo merezco por idiota. ¿Será que también les comentaste a ambos de mi ridícula y cursi declaración? Se habrán reído a carcajadas de mi imbécil corazón. – Esa era la estocada final, la más dolorosa.

– ¡Ah! Candy jamás fuiste para mí. A penas me doy cuenta de eso. Debí haberme despedido a tiempo. Te debí haber olvidado desde que dejé el San Pablo. Debió haber quedado todo en un hermoso recuerdo de verano. No debería de quejarme, a pesar de todo, has sido por mucho lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es natural, será mejor así.–

Ira, eso es lo que sentía, después de todo lo que había pasado y regresaba al mismo punto de partida. Decidió sacarla contra la persona que más odiaba en esta vida, más que a su padre, aun más que a la duquesa, ya que aquella persona era la verdadera causante de todas sus penas.

El reflejo en el espejo le devolvía una imagen por demás odiosa, la única forma en la que podía soportar verla era cuando se ponía la máscara del actor. La bestia reflejada en sus ojos salía a saludarle recordándole la oscuridad de su alma y reafirmándole que estaba condenado al infierno, cada vez se acercaba más al desenlace esperado. De su padre aprendió la indiferencia, de su madrastra el rechazo y la humillación. Cuando al fin se decidió a buscar a su verdadera madre, de ella aprendió el abandono. Así pues, él había crecido con grandes maestros que lo marcaron y contribuyeron a forjar su carácter.

–Estoy listo para la función. Haz ganado– brindó con la bestia que se reflejaba sonriéndole desde el espejo.

88888888

La escena de la Muerte de Marco Antonio finalmente había llegado.

Al enterarse que su amada reina se había quitado la vida antes que él le llamara traidora Antonio le pidió a su fiel sirviente Eros que le quitara la vida con su espada. Este la desenvainó pero en vez de matar a su señor, la usó en sí mismo para evitar la pena de vivir en un mundo sin su general, su emperador, su amigo.

*"Tres veces más noble que yo...

Eros, valiente... ¿Así me enseñas a hacer

lo que yo debería y tú no pudiste? Mi reina y Eros

han escrito con el ejemplo de su enseñanza

en los anales de la nobleza. Pero yo seré

el amante de mi muerte, y correré a encontrarla

como los novios al lecho nupcial. ¡Ven, pues! ¡Eros,

tu maestro muere siendo tu discípulo! ¡Se hace así!

(Cayendo sobre la espada soltó un muy realista grito de dolor que ocasionó el estremecimiento de los presentes)

De ti lo he aprendido... ¿Cómo? ¿No muero?

(Dijo con dificultad)

¡A mí la guardia! ¡Ah! ¡Rematadme!"

Marco Antonio es llevado -cargado en brazos de su guardia personal- moribundo ante su reina Cleopatra, quien ya temía lo peor. A él solo le importaba ver a su amor una última vez, poco le importó su previo engaño.

Finalmente Cleopatra se suicida con el veneno de la serpiente y César Octavio pronuncia su sentido discurso. Cae el telón. Los actores van saliendo para recibir sus merecidos aplausos.

La ovación en el teatro fue estruendosa al salir Terry para la última reverencia. Candy desde su palco tan cerca del escenario le aplaudía de pie. Sin embargo ella notaba algo raro en el joven actor. – ¿Qué te pasa Terry? Te vez tan pálido y sudoroso, ¿Será por las luces? –pero ella no se creía del todo sus argumentos y notó cómo su corazón empezó a palpitar de angustia.

"Así, justo así es como quiero que sea, al fin algo que puedo controlar, bajo mis propios términos. En el único escenario donde me atrevería a considerarme relevante y contemplando sus traviesas pecas una última vez." diciendo esto último se giró hacia Candy. Levantó la mirada y se perdió en las joyas preciosas de sus ojos verdes, para luego llevarse la mano a su pecho y desvanecerse en el escenario ante la mirada atónita de los espectadores.

Un grito femenino proveniente de la dama junto a Candy llenó el silencio que se había creado en el teatro. De repente todo era confusión y gritos. Candy apenas pudo darse cuenta cuando Albert abandonó su lado y saltó a la duela desde su palco para prestar ayuda a su amigo.

Pareciera que la escena de la muerte de Marco Antonio se repetía fatídicamente pues entre varios hombres sacaban a Terry en brazos del escenario. Ella no podía moverse, se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Tan solo observando la mancha roja que había dejado la sangre sobre las tablas. Se sintió desfallecer, por un momento se permitió ser más mujer que enfermera y requirió de toda su fuerza y resolución dirigirse hacia donde era requerida con urgencia.

En la prensa dirían que fue heroico como Terry había decidido seguir con la función a pesar de sus heridas. No hay mejor actor que él en Broadway. Llevó al extremo la frase de "El show debe continuar". Lo llamaron error de utilería, seguramente despedirían al causante de tan garrafal accidente. Habrase visto, confundir una espada de utilería por una real. ¿Quien en esos tiempos tendría en su haber semejante arma?

Tristemente los más allegados sabían que la realidad era otra.

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto. Gracias por comentar, gracias por votar y mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura de emociones que significa para mí el estar escribiendo esta historia que espero siga contando con su preferencia.

¡Nos Seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	23. DEMONS

Ch. 23 DEMONS

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido iban y venían, perdió la noción del tiempo. Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, muchas voces de lo que sucedió, de antes que tomara la decisión de liberar al mundo de su existencia y voces que reconocía de personas que decían interesarse por su bienestar.

-Terry amor mío ¿Por qué has hecho esto? ¿Qué no sabes que eres mi vida? ¿Qué no sabes que me duele respirar si tú no estás?- "Esa voz es de Candy ¿Amor mío? Debo estar soñando, Pecosa, jamás hubiera querido que me vieras así". Pensaba tratando de aferrarse a ella, pero siempre había algo que se lo impedía.

"¿Soy acaso alguien tan malo, tan patético que debo por siempre suplicar por el cariño de quien a mí me interesa?

¡No!, se equivocan ese placer no se los daré. No me importa, así no es como quiero este amor, por pena, por lástima jamás.

La atención de los aplausos, ¿Debo pedirla? La necesito, necesito sentirme querido por alguien y ahí está, la audiencia lista, añorante de mí, de que me entregue por completo con todos y cada uno de ellos. Me entrego de manera total a mi público porque no tengo a quien más nadie entregarme, a alguien más a quien le importe. Siempre ha sido así ¿Por qué debo mendingar por atención? ¿No me merezco acaso un cumplido verdadero? ¿Por qué debo arrancarselo de los labios a alguien más? ¿Porque afuera ven mi valía y los cercanos la ignoran? Quiero que valoren mi alma, quiero que me valoren por quien en realidad soy. Soy un hombre apasionado que merece ser amado por completo, la gran pregunta es...¿Acaso no hay nadie que me acepte así? ¿Por qué nadie cercano lo hace? ¿Por qué es que me involucré con alguien que no está disponible porque elige no estarlo?

Estoy tan roto que no merezco ser reparado, no vale la pena la energía involucrada en un proceso tan desgastante. ¿Quién querría tan titánica tarea?" Tales eran sus pensamientos mientras entraba y salía de estados de conciencia.

Milagrosamente la espada no había tocado ningún órgano, sí, lo había atravesado, pero había llevado la navaja hacia el hombro, entrando sin ingresar al pulmón, justo arriba del lóbulo superior. Afortunadamente lejos del corazón, así que no había lesionado arterias ni grandes vasos. Había sido una herida profunda, pero limpia que había salido arriba del omóplato. El daño inminente era la sangre que había perdido, prevenir una infección ya que su sistema inmunológico estaba muy deteriorado a causa de los excesos. Era importante llevar una recuperación en reposo para que los tejidos dañados -que habían sido suturados durante la cirugía- se pudieran reponer. Eso en cuanto a los daños físicos. La recuperación de las heridas del alma eran otra historia.

En esta ocasión, nadie culpaba a Terry de su ausencia de los escenarios.

–La obra, la compañía yo, debo salvarlos– balbuceaba febrilmente.

–Terry, hijo, aquí estoy. – Decía Eleonor mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con infinita ternura. Su mano sobre su rostro se sintió fugazmente reconfortante hasta que una pesadez lo inundo de repente. Quiso levantarse pero no pudo, sentía que la cabeza se le partiría en dos aunque no sabía si le dolía más el pecho el cual sentía que le quemaba o la cabeza, que le punzaba. Apenas se dio cuenta que tenía el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado pegado a su pecho con vendajes. El ya familiar temblor de manos empezaba a tornarse incontrolable. No sabía en dónde estaba pero quería salir corriendo ¡Ya!

Quería decir algo, reclamarle a ella por estar ahí, pero al estar delirante su corazón hablaba por él.

–¿Mamá, mamá por qué no me quieres? – preguntó el joven de 22 años cuya voz sonaba como la de un chiquillo abandonado, pero de nuevo fue presa de la inconciencia.

– ¿Quiero saber por qué tiembla de esa manera? Se supone que ya se trataron las heridas, Doctor Martin explíqueme por favor. –

– Sra. Baker, ya se lo dije, le estamos tratando las heridas, pero debemos también tomar en cuenta el episodio de abstinencia por el cual está pasando. El delirium tremens es un proceso muy delicado del que apenas se está aprendiendo y.. –

– Pero si apenas se está aprendiendo de eso ¿Cómo puede saber que esas reacciones son normales? Yo lo veo todo menos normal, está muy pálido, delira constantemente y la manera en la que dice las cosas. – Decía Eleonor sumamente alterada.

– Ellie deja que nos termine de explicar, conozco al Dr. Martín desde hace años y créeme él sabe de lo que está hablando – Dijo Albert tocando su hombro en muestra de apoyo.

– Así es mi querida señora, yo lo sé porque lo he experimentado en carne propia. De igual manera, me temo que esto apenas empieza. Las circunstancias en las que se dio su abstinencia no fueron por voluntad propia, sino que fueron consecuencia de su encierro por el tratamiento a sus heridas. Por tal motivo su cerebro no ha procesado aún que lo que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo era matarse lentamente. Desconozco los motivos exactos de la depresión que detonó este suceso pero mientras él no sepa y acepte la magnitud del daño que se estaba haciendo no podrá sanar. Al ritmo que iba, tarde o temprano tocaría fondo. –

– ¿William cómo es que llegó a esto? No puedo creer que haya intentado quitarse la vida. Debo entender que fue lo que provocó esto en él. – Se preguntaba una Eleonor abatida y emocionalmente hecha trizas, intentando darle un sentido a lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

– ¡Ah otra vez tú bastardo! – Un angustioso grito proveniente del cuarto de Terry los interrumpió.

Alaridos de dolor salían de aquella habitación, maldiciones e improperios mientras Terry se enfrentaba a la bestia que vivía en su interior y quien ya se sentía como en casa en ese corazón adolorido.

– ¿A qué has venido ahora si no me llevaste cuando debiste hacerlo? Seguramente resulté estar demasiado dañado para hacerme un lugar en tu infierno. ¿Quién es el fracaso ahora?– gritaba Terry reclamando furioso con los ojos clavados en un punto fijo en la esquina de la habitación. La mayoría de las veces si no estaba inconsciente tenía la mirada perdida, pero en esta ocasión era retadora, cargada de sarcasmo burlón.

El corazón de Candy se hundía más en su pecho con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Terry. – Dios mío por favor ayúdalo, ayuda a mi amor a superar esto, dale las fuerzas suficientes para sobrevivir, ayúdalo a recordar su valor– rezaba en voz alta la rubia enfermera recordando que eso mismo había hecho por el Dr. Martin cuando tenía sus episodios más oscuros durante su recuperación.

– ¿Candy, eres tú, mi pecosa estás aquí? – decía recobrando la cordura un poco.

–Sí mi amor aquí estoy a tu lado– dijo tratando de tomarle la mano que tenía libre. Pero él no se lo permitió. Su mirada llena de reproche la heló. No soportaba que la viera de esa manera.

– ¿Tu amor? Mentirosa, ya no eres mía, nunca lo has sido. Tú eres de él, del estúpido príncipe. Eres de todos tus enfermos, de todos los Andrey. Hasta eres más de Susanna ya que elegiste la felicidad de ella sobre la mía sin siquiera preguntarme. –

Se levantó de la cama, pero solo logró dar unos cuantos pasos antes de caer de rodillas masajeando sus sienes con su mano derecha, ya que la izquierda seguía inmovilizada.

– ¿Terry de qué hablas? – Preguntó Candy. En ese instante se aparecieron el Dr. Martin, Eleonor y Albert en la habitación. El joven castaño hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Tembloroso y sudoroso, pero decidido a hacer uso de sus dotes de actor para que según él, no se notara su debilidad. ¡Que un rayo lo partiera antes de inspirarles lástima!

– ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Has venido como los buitres a comerse la carroña?, ¿Me han venido a restregar su felicidad? A constatar que soy un estúpido de mierda ya que ni siquiera matarme me sale bien. ¿Quieren hacerlo ahora? está bien hablemos de una maldita vez de lo imbécil que he sido buscándote una y otra vez – dijo volteando a ver a Candy con el dolor disfrazado de furia en sus cobaltos- y siempre habías estado a su lado. En Londres, en el zoológico, en el departamento Magnolia y por supuesto en la Colina de Pony tocando la gaita. Tú, "Amigo" Me la has querido robar desde siempre. Te sientes con derechos sobre ella porque has pagado por su adopción por su educación. La has querido moldear a tu antojo. En que enferma cabeza cabe el meterte con tu protegida. Pero la realidad es que nunca la has visto así ¿No es cierto? Qué manera tan ruin de cobrarte lo que has invertido en ella. Me das asco–

Candy y Albert se volteaban a ver con incredulidad. Eleonor estaba helada escuchando las palabras que salían de la boca de su hijo, apenas vislumbrando un poco de la tortura por la que había estado pasando todo ese tiempo.

–Terry, jamás he visto a Candy con otros ojos que no sean los de una hermana pequeña– desconcertado de escuchar esas atroces acusaciones.

–Es cierto Terry yo no amo a Albert como hombre, por favor ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea tan descabellada? – No lo podía creer, ¿Terry sentía celos de Albert?

–Dejen ya de mentirme a la cara, acéptenlo de una buena vez. ¡MALDITA SEA!-

Soltó ese grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía, iba cargado de la frustración que lo invadía. Se sentía drenado, se tambaleó y la vista se le nubló, pero eso no le impidió que hiciera el intento por irse a los golpes contra el rubio, cuando este trató de acercarse para ayudarlo. Apenas logró aferrarse a buró junto a su cama ante el mareo que lo invadió.

– Habría luchado por ti hasta las puertas del infierno si tan solo...

Ya lo sé que he sido yo quien siempre se ha interpuesto entre ustedes. – Sus ojos ya no disfrazaban la insoportable pena que había estado cargando, que lo destruía desde dentro, que no escuchaba más que sus propios argumentos envuelto, sumergido en la realidad que él había creado.

– ¿Qué más quieren de mí? –

Dijo al fin casi inaudible, perdiendo el control de sus emociones, la careta había caído, al igual que él, se había desplomado en el suelo de rodillas, rendido, respirando aceleradamente, mientras sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por la taquicardia. Candy corrió a su lado y lo abrazó. Él instintivamente se aferró a su cuerpo derramando lágrimas de frustración, de vergüenza, de derrota, ante la atónica mirada de los presentes. Sabía que no era de él, pero no podía evitar el seguirla necesitando, el seguirla amando.

El Dr. Martin aprovechó la distracción, para administrarle a Terry un muy necesario calmante. Albert ayudó a acomodarlo de nueva cuenta en la cama. –Estúpido príncipe, estúpido prin.. – Balbuceó el actor.

– Me temo que deberemos mantenerlo sedado hasta que sus heridas sanen lo más posible, de lo contrario correrá mucho peligro de que se vuelvan a abrir, tenemos que prevenir una infección. – Las dos rubias presentes derramaban incesantes lágrimas ambas sintiéndose igualmente culpables por la situación en la que el joven Grandchester se encontraba. Había sido demasiado el escuchar la confesión de sus labios. Él había querido quitarse la vida.

88888888

Salieron de la habitación dejando tras de sí a un Terry temporalmente dormido a cargo del Dr. Martin. Se dirigieron a una de las salas privadas de lo que era el proyecto de un centro de rehabilitación en el que el Dr. Martin había volcado toda su atención con ayuda de Albert a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, en Saranac Lake. Un pequeño poblado rodeado de naturaleza, tradicionalmente utilizado para reponerse de enfermedades.

Eleonor siempre supo que algo malo debió haberle pasado a Terry en aquella ocasión que había ido a buscarla, algo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo bajar la guardia y buscar su consuelo. Sabía que ahí estaba la clave de esa maraña de dimes y diretes que había ocasionado la debacle de su hijo.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? Albert, Terry piensa que tú, que tú y yo.. – Candy se paseaba de un lado a otro, abrazándose a sí misma, tratando de contenerse para no colapsar.

–No lo digas pequeña, está claro que me tiene en el peor de los conceptos. Piensa que soy un ser repugnante– decía recargando su codo sobre su rodilla deteniendo su barbilla con su pulgar mientras su índice se extendía hasta su sien en ademán pensativo. Empezaba a entender muchas cosas.

–Esto es un malentendido de proporciones épicas que ha llegado ya demasiado lejos. Will, Lo que ha quedado muy claro, es que Terry no sabe de nuestra relación como lo habíamos pensado, así que debemos asumir que la información intercambiada con él, siempre ha sido bajo el precepto que ustedes dos mantenían una relación a sus espaldas– Por más que a Eleonor le doliera la situación de su hijo, de nada servía ahora echarse a llorar. No ahora que tenían alguna noción, una parte del infierno que Terry había estado viviendo todo ese tiempo. La prioridad era su salud, primero física después mental y espiritual y para eso debían averiguar exactamente en donde era que todo se había desviado. Haciendo acopio de toda su entereza para no dejarse agobiar por el dolor de ver el sufrimiento de su unigénito, se dio a la tarea de esclarecer los hechos.

– ¿Candy necesito saber cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Terry antes de tu cumpleaños? –

–En Rockstown, después de que usted y yo nos reunimos en el restaurante, lo fui a buscar a la carpa, pero lo encontré dormido en la estación de trenes. Él no se dio cuenta que yo estuve ahí.– apresuró su respuesta algo extrañada por la pregunta.

– ¿Estas segura? Robert me contó que después de esclarecer su situación con Susana, había platicado con él recuperado un puesto en la compañía Stratford y le había dicho que te iría a buscar, pero ya no había regresado ¿No lo viste? –

–No, y hay algo que me inquieta. Durante nuestro encuentro en mi fiesta de cumpleaños él me dijo que había caído en un hoyo aún más profundo que el de Rockstown. Eso me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza ¿A qué exactamente se refería Terry al decir eso? Yo sé que bebe y se pelea desde antes que lo conociera. Todos fuimos testigos de lo que le sucedió cuando abandonó Romeo y Julieta así que mucho me temo que tuvo otro episodio del que poco sabemos. – Analizaba Candy sabiendo que lo que su corazón le decía era cierto.

–Archie– dijo Albert recordando algo importante. –Archie me contó que lo había encontrado en un bar en muy mal estado y que sospechaba que algo tenía que ver tu ruptura con él. ¿Candy tú sabes por qué Terry me llama príncipe? La única que me había llamado así antes eres tú. – Candy detuvo su incesante andar.

–Por dios, el piensa que tú eres mi príncipe de la colina. Bueno sí lo eres, pero eso era el sueño de una niña. ¿Te das cuenta lo que implica? Terry piensa que siempre has estado destinado a estar conmigo Albert. Justo hace un momento dijo que tocabas la gaita para mí en la colina, debió habernos visto en el pícnic de la Colina de Pony cuando me rebelaste que eras aquel chiquillo que alguna vez me obsesionara con encontrar. Terry sabía porque se lo conté diciéndole que a él lo había confundido con Anthony en el Mauretania, y a Anthony lo había confundido con el príncipe aunque en ese momento no sabía que se trataba de tí. – concluyó derrumbándose en el sofá.

No tomó mucho darse cuenta que realmente todo ese tiempo Terry se había sentido engañado pensando que había una relación amorosa entre ellos. No eran los desvaríos producto de su afiebrada mente como habían pensado en un principio. Eleonor le añadió la presión a la que se había visto sometido con su abrupto papel protagónico y regreso a los escenarios. Ella misma había logrado ver lo agobiado que se sentía en las múltiples ocasiones que intentó contarle sobre su relación. El acoso de la prensa y las escandalosas notas que sobre él se publicaban.

EL silencio reinaba en la sala. Cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Todo este tiempo él había esperado una explicación creyendo que tanto ella como Albert lo habían traicionado de la peor manera. Candy no hacía sino repasar una y otra vez los diálogos intercambiados con Terry después de que se encontraran en su cumpleaños dándoles otro sentido. La manera tan drástica en la que había cambiado su actitud. Incluso durante su pícnic nocturno viéndolo en retrospectiva, había notado cierta renuencia por parte de Terry al mencionar a Albert, ella había creído que había sido él quien le ayudara con los preparativos para la sorpresa, jamás se habría imaginado que Archie era el "amigo" al que Terry hizo referencia en cuanto a la ayuda para organizar su reencuentro. Ese era su mocoso engreído que se había atrevido a irla a buscar después de tanto tiempo separados. Terry se había abierto con ella revelándole sus más puros sentimientos y después de eso ante los ojos de su rebelde, ella se había decidido por "su príncipe". ¡Por dios!, en todas sus conversaciones jamás habían dicho nombres. Él le había preguntado por teléfono si su decisión de quedarse en Chicago tenía que ver con Albert.

"Terry piensas que me has perdido de nueva cuenta. Hiciste un esfuerzo por buscarme, haciendo tu orgullo y tu dolor a un lado. Derrumbaste tus murallas, me confesaste tu amor mostrándote vulnerable ante mí y por malos entendidos crees que me decidí por Albert. Crees que te confesé mi amor por él." No cabía en la magnitud de todo lo que había sucedido. Era tal como la Señorita Pony le había hecho ver. Su prioridad debía ser el hombre que amaba por encima de todos los demás, ahora más que nunca lo entendía y no hacía sino reprocharse el no haber estado ahí para él. Candy abrazaba sus piernas, con la cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos sobre el sillón.

"Soy el peor de los... no te culpo Terry que pienses tan bajo de mí. Encima de todo me debes creer un cínico. En nuestro encuentro en Nueva York debiste imaginar que me burlaba de ti en tu cara, restregándote mi amor por Candy. De haber estado en tu lugar yo me habría matado a golpes, y aun así te detuviste a decirme que cuidara de ella. Pequeña te he puesto en la peor de las posiciones" Se decía a sí mismo recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

Eleonor lloraba desconsolada. Habían llegado a la raíz de los sucesos. Una vez más no había estado ahí para su hijo. No lo había consolado cuando la fue a buscar con su corazón roto. Para él esos malos entendidos eran una realidad. Había sufrido otra vez en soledad. Como Ave Fénix había logrado resurgir de entre las cenizas retomando su carrera a pesar de todo y de todos, y como ser humano imperfecto había caído de nueva cuenta.

Albert caminó desde su lugar y se hincó para envolver a su dama en un abrazo consolándola. Eleonor se acurrucó en su pecho, se permitió ser reconfortada una vez más por el hombre que había logrado hacer que su corazón latiera de nuevo después de tanto tiempo de haber estado congelado. El hombre que la había hecho vibrar como mujer recordándole lo que esto significaba cuando ya se sentía marchita. Junto a él se había dado el lujo de imaginar nuevos comienzos. De soñar con una vida diferente. Esto había traído consecuencias igual que la última vez que se permitiera bajar la guardia ante un hombre. Albert estrechó más el abrazo deslizando su mano arriba y abajo de la femenina espalda. La sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Se separó un poco de ella y tomándola por la barbilla le dio un tierno beso primero en el lunar que tanto amaba y después en sus labios.

Albert y Eleonor se veían, el azul cielo atormentado dialogaba con el azul índigo que lo decía todo sin necesidad de palabras. Compartían la culpa de no haber hablado las cosas claramente desde un principio. La situación había llegado demasiado lejos. Su amor había ocasionado daños irreversibles y casi fatídicos para sus hijos, los seres que más decían importarles. El magnate levantó la delicada mano de la diva entre las suyas para acariciarla con su mejilla para tatuar en su mente esa sensación, besó suavemente el dorso y finalmente la soltó. Inclinó su cabeza con infinito respeto y salió de la habitación.

Pasaron unos minutos más en silencio antes que Eleonor se pusiera de pie limpiándose sus lágrimas – Voy a ver a mi hijo– dijo dirigiéndose a una sorprendida Candy que había sido una silenciosa testigo de su despedida amorosa.

88888888

Habían pasado tres semanas de haber sido operado. En algunos momentos de lucidez, el doctor Martin había podido hacerlo entrar en razón al compartirle parte de su experiencia, para que se tratara por su alcoholismo. El dolor físico que experimentaba valdría la pena, le había dicho el galeno si decidía ponerle fin a su malsano comportamiento. Nadie más que él debía decidir hacerlo por propia convicción.

–Haz esto por ti y por nadie más. – Fue el sabio consejo del doctor que sabía perfectamente por lo que el joven actor estaba pasando.

Candy y Eleonor se turnaban para pasar las noches a su lado. Ese era su momento más difícil, ya que sufría de insomnio y cuando se lograba quedar dormido, tenía pesadillas. Había querido negarse a que ellas estuvieran con él, pero debía admitir que la presencia de ambas rubias lograba traerle algo de tranquilidad cuando estaba despierto.

Sus heridas iban mejorando muy lentamente. Su condición de aristócrata jugaba un papel importante en contra de él. Era bien sabido que la consanguineidad entre los nobles debilitaba las plaquetas y que aunado a su estado previo al "accidente" era algo que debían observar muy de cerca. A veces sus episodios provocados por la ansiedad eran tan violentos, que prefería que lo encerraran bajo llave, para evitar que se escapara de la clínica. Candy había llevado su armónica en un intento por ayudarle con sus crisis de angustia, pero los constates temblores de sus manos le habían impedido el poder tocarla.

"Lo siento pecosa, en esta ocasión no podré sustituir el vicio por la armónica"

Había terminado por aceptar la ayuda que se le brindaba. Su madre estaba ahí y por el momento no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir haciéndole la guerra. En cuanto a Candy, estaba muy confundido con ella, con su actitud para con él. Igual podría tratarse de un episodio de santa Candy de los que bien le había tocado presenciar para con los desvalidos. Habían hecho un acuerdo silencioso de no tocar temas delicados. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era su recuperación en todos los sentidos. Si era cierto que no estaba con Albert o no, eso pasaba a segundo plano, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que lo encarara aceptando su derrota. Ella estaba con él ahora y había estado tanto tiempo solo, añorando su compañía, que le tenía sin cuidado el por qué se encontraba ahí. Pretendía aprovecharlo todo el tiempo que durara.

Tenía días malos y días terribles, en estos últimos, era cuando sentía que la voz no lo dejaba en paz. Todo el tiempo susurrándole mil y un teorías de conspiración en su contra. A medida que se reducía la dosis de morfina que recibía como analgésico, su ansiedad se incrementaba.

Ese había sido un día particularmente malo. El hecho de estar cerca de Candy y no tenerla como él quería lo estaba desquiciando aún más que la falta de alcohol. Todos los días obtenía su dosis de ella, su aroma dulce llenaba sus fosas nasales rompiendo con el olor aséptico de la clínica, paseándose libremente restregándole lo que no era suyo. Su olfato se había vuelto más sensible a los sutiles cambios en el cuerpo de su pecosa, sabía que también él la alteraba como mujer. Soñaba con ella, quería compartir sus días y sus noches. Al igual que a Marco Antonio con su droga Cleopatra, poco le importaba ya su traición con tal de estar cerca de ella. Fantaseaba con tener la vida que siempre imaginó a su lado, con recorrer la tersura de su piel, poseerla en cuerpo y alma. Declararse sin lugar a dudas su dueño absoluto.

– _**¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer a cambio?**_ –

La respuesta siempre era la misma

– ¡Todo!–

Se encontraba en la esquina del cuarto desprovisto de mesas sillas y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera ser lanzada, ya antes había roto un par de sillas. Tan solo había un colchón en el suelo, a petición suya. Él estaba sentado en el piso en posición de loto, con el pantalón del pijama de algodón azul claro a rayas ligeramente subido revelando parte de sus piernas y con los pies desnudos. La espalda encorvada mostraba signos de transpiración a nivel de la nuca y entre los omóplatos de la blanca camiseta que cubría su torso, los brazos colgaban sobre sus rodillas. Trataba de serenarse ante los perturbadores pensamientos que lo atacaban de repente.

Candy sabía de las verdades del alma no de las de la sociedad. Así había actuado siempre siguiendo a su corazón siéndole fiel a este sin importar las repercusiones que esto podía tener. Se había asomado por la ventanilla en la puerta del cuarto de Terry y al verlo tan abatido, no lo había pensado dos veces antes de tomar la llave y abrir el cerrojo. Ese había sido un día caluroso de primavera y le llevaba una hermosa y fragante rosa. Había querido compartir un poco de la belleza del paisaje con él ya que bien sabía lo que le gustaba interactuar con la naturaleza.

Era su día libre, y aunque ella nunca quería tomarse esos días, era obligada por el Dr. Martín y Eleonor a que lo hiciera "para reponer fuerzas" le decían. Ella lo único que quería era estar cerca de Terry, ayudarlo a restablecerse, así que entró, no portaba su uniforme blanco. Llevaba puesto un vaporoso vestido color durazno que hacía juego con el tono de sus mejillas. Se sentó junto a él en el piso y extendió su mano para entregarle la rosa que le llevaba como obsequio.

La espesa mata de cabello castaño que ya le llegaba a la nuca, le cubría parte de la frente y tenía la mirada clavada en un punto fijo del piso. Terry parecía no hacerle caso. pero ella estaba decidida a romper con esa muralla que él había levantado de nueva cuenta entre ellos. Ya había logrado hacerlo antes y nada la haría desistir esta vez. Candy levantó su mano y en un tierno gesto retiró alguno de los mechones detrás de su oreja, rozando la piel de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos. Al acomodar el segundo mechón tocó la delicada piel de su cuello a la altura de su áspera mandíbula cubierta de incipiente barba.

"¿Acaso sabrá lo inadecuado de su presencia en este momento? ¿De sus caricias?" En un movimiento rápido, la tomó por la muñeca.

– ¿Qué pretendes? –La mirada y el tono que utilizó fueron tan fríos, que desconcertaron a la joven quien se levantó ágilmente quedando en medio de la habitación para poner algo de distancia entre ellos.

–Solo quiero ayudarte, quiero hacerte sentir mejor–

La comisura de sus labios se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella lentamente como un elegante tigre de bengala acechando a su presa al momento que se quitaba su camiseta desnudando su torso mostrando sus heridas. Se le acercó, mucho... hasta invadir su espacio personal. Dio una vuelta alrededor de ella observándola, más bien comiéndosela con los ojos. Candy sintió como él se posicionaba detrás de ella, el calor de su pecho, aunado a su masculino aroma la hacía perder la razón. Él inclinó la cabeza para hundir su nariz en los rizos rubios, tan cerca como para tocarla pero sin hacerlo aún.

–He deseado hacer esto desde siempre– dijo Terry susurrándole al oído apenas rozando con los labios su lóbulo derecho. Ella se sintió desfallecer ante la calidez de su aliento, ante la potencia y el tono grave de su voz que le provocó un cosquilleo en lo más profundo de su ser, mientras un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo erizándole la piel. Terry sonrió de media luna al percibir el efecto que provoco en Candy.

Colocándose frente a ella le acarició con el dorso de sus dedos su mejilla, bajó lentamente por su barbilla y deslizó su dedo índice suavemente desde el hueco de su cuello pasando sugerente entre sus pechos para reposar en su vientre un momento como transmitiéndole el fuego de su piel.

"No puedo mentirle a mi corazón. Da igual todo más allá del bien y del mal." Pensaba la rubia cuya respiración acelerada le hacía inhalar el aire cargado de feromonas derritiéndola. Su centro se tornó líquido al recordar las caricias intercambiadas en el pícnic nocturno. La rosa roja cayó al suelo.

– ¿De verdad quieres hacerme sentir mejor, Pecosa?– Era la primera vez desde que estaban ahí que la llamaba por ese nombre y se llenó de alegría.

El castaño continúo su tortuoso camino por debajo de su vestido para volver a subir lentamente aún sin hacer contacto con la femenina piel. La anticipación la estaba matando. Sin dejar de verla acarició finalmente su muslo interno y después la tocó entre sus piernas, sobre su ropa interior, percibiendo su calor con los dedos y comprobando así su humedad. Su gesto asusto y excitó a Candy al mismo tiempo haciéndola jadear.

Terry se llevó los dedos hacia su nariz y aspiró con fuerza apretando los párpados y dejando escapar un rugido gutural como si algo o alguien se despabilara desde dentro de él. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaban desquiciados por el deseo de reclamarla a ella completamente. Cuánto la deseaba, desde el colegio, desde el barco, desde siempre.

De repente la empujo contra la pared y repego su cuerpo estrujándolo contra el de ella. Candy pudo sentir la rigidez de él abultada en su entrepierna y abrió mucho sus ojos esmeralda, en un intento por asimilar lo que realmente estaba pasando. Cualquier rastro de cordura la abandono en cuanto él reclamo sus labios impetuosamente. Ella se le entrego de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo, de manera total y absoluta.

–Si es esto lo que necesitas amor, tómame– le dijo con toda la calidez de su corazón, no había duda en sus espejos del alma.

Terry besaba su cuello saboreándolo glotonamente con su lengua, pero no podía evitar dejar de pensar en los sacrificios de las doncellas vírgenes que se lanzaban a las fauces de un volcán embravecido en un intento por acallar su furia. Él quería seguir, enterrarse dulcemente en sus entrañas y que ella sintiera aquella punzada deliciosamente dolorosa atravesarla. Libraba una batalla interna entre seguir su delirio, rendirse a sus deseos y detenerse, de verdad, siempre se imaginó estar con ella pero no de esa forma, tan básica, tan animal. Amor ¿Era eso lo que él estaba haciendo? ¿Amor? La duda gritaba desde cada uno de sus poros, desde cada fibra de su ser resonando más allá de su cuerpo físico.

– ¡ARGH! – Era la bestia de nuevo tomando el control, reclamándola exigiendo ese sacrificio, Él era pues el volcán y temió por la seguridad de Candy y la corrupción total de su propia alma. De pronto encontró fuerzas no supo de donde y se separó de ella lleno de pesar.

–Así no Candy, Así no– le dijo separándose de ella.

– ¡VETE! – Le gritó Terry encolerizado –Vete de aquí– sus ojos azul verde una tormenta que parecía ir en aumento de intensidad – ¡SAL DE AQUÍ TE DIGO! – Y de alguna forma se interrumpió la tormenta un instante como para permitirle a su amor asomarse y rogarle –Huye, por favor– lo último no era un grito ni exigencia, era una súplica proveniente desde lo más profundo de su alma. Candy temblorosa y desconcertada ante tal reacción, salió de ahí apresuradamente, pisando sin querer la rosa que yacía tirada sobre la duela, dejándolo solo para enfrentar a su enemigo. Sentía sus lágrimas calientes recorrer sus mejillas.

La puerta se azotó y Terry estrelló sus puños contra la pared.

"Candy, Candy estaba dispuesto a jurarle a la bestia que si te traía de regreso le daría hasta mi alma si me dejara estar ante tu presencia, tenerte entre mis brazos y percibir tu aroma ¡Una vez más! Así pues ya vez la ironía, me ha llegado la hora de pagar."

88888888

–Pero Dr. Martin ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? Necesito hablar con Terry–

–Lo siento Candy eres una excelente enfermera, pero me temo que en esta ocasión estas demasiado cercana a tu paciente. –

–Y ¿A caso no lo estaba con Albert? ¿Con usted doctor? –

– Tú sabes que es muy diferente la relación que tienes con Albert y conmigo, a la que tienes con el joven Grandchester. –

–Pues no pienso moverme de aquí hasta no haber hablado con Terry. –

–Ha sido él quien explícitamente me lo ha pedido. Tuvo una crisis, no diría que es un retroceso aunque cualquiera que no lo ha experimentado diría que sí. La realidad es, que es la primera vez que lo veo completamente arrepentido y en total consciencia de lo que hace aquí. –

–Pero yo.. ¿Él lo pidió? – La de rizos dorados atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes para detener el temblor que amenazaba con desencadenar su llanto.

–Enfermera White Andrey ante todo es usted una profesional y seguirá las indicaciones– la chica respiró profundo. Se había olvidado que ante todo está la salud de los pacientes llámese familia o el amor de tu vida. –Candy, si en verdad quieres ayudarlo a mejorar debes respetar su decisión. – Había concluido el doctor a manera más personal.

–Sí doctor–

88888888

El doctor Martín le aconsejaba que saliera de su auto encierro, le decía que podía pasear, que el contacto con la naturaleza le ayudaría, pero Terry se había resistido a hacerlo. Después de esa ocasión en que estuvo a poco de quitarle a Candy su virtud, ya no quiso verla más. De eso había pasado ya tres semanas. La tentación era demasiado para él. No confiaba en poder volverse a detener de ser necesario y debía confesar que una parte de él no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. Dos cosas habían quedado claras, la primera, sabía perfectamente que tipo de chica era su pecas y si en verdad había estado dispuesta a entregarse a él en la intimidad era porque realmente lo amaba.

La segunda, que él había sido un mal nacido hijo de puta que la había tratado injustamente pensado lo peor de ella, cuando en realidad en lo único que había tenido razón todo ese tiempo era en pensar que él no la merecía. Candy realmente lo amaba a él sin lugar a dudas a él y no a Albert. ¡Había cometido un error garrafal! Su madre se lo había confirmado pensando que el motivo de no querer ver más a Candy era que le seguía reprochando que tuviera una relación con Albert. Esa confesión le había hecho hervir la sangre, pero más que nada había servido para confirmarle lo que ya sabía su Tarzán con Pecas nunca había dejado de amarlo. Su estupidez había sido monumental e imperdonable.

"Candy, jamás hubiera querido que me vieras así"

No la veía, pero sabía que ella se había rehusado a irse de ahí. Aunque no quisiera saber exactamente el tiempo transcurrido las flores se lo recordaban. Todos los días le hacían llegar una rosa roja y por las noches si se acercaba por la pequeña ventana en lo alto de su habitación el viento nocturno le llevaba su esencia delatando su presencia sin falta, excepto esa noche. No la percibía, tal vez al fin se había dado por vencida.

De repente escuchó el ruido del cerrojo en la puerta y el aroma que tanto añoraba se hizo presente.

Candy estaba ahí frente a él, con su ensortijado cabello revuelto por el viento, se veía más delgada que la última vez que se vieron. Había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, pero sus esmeraldas encendidas ardían con determinación y algo más. Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera reconociendo el incontrolable impulso por estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero ella fue más rápida.

–Óyeme bien Terruce Grandchester. No me importa lo que pienses de mí, o si esto es un castigo más que estúpidamente piensas merecer. No voy a seguir soportando la agonía de no estar contigo. – Terry se quedó de una pieza ante sus palabras, pero aún más ante sus actos. Candy tomó el dobladillo de su vestido y lo elevó sobre su cabeza tirándolo al suelo quedando tan solo en paños menores.

La rubia caminó con paso decidido hacia él y al tenerlo frente lo tomó de las solapas de su pijama y lo jaló hacia ella partiendo sus labios con su lengua, penetrando su boca ávidamente inyectándole vida, esperanza y amor, provocando que los dos alcanzaran la gloria en esa sublime caricia de sus lenguas.

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto. Ya vamos en la recta final de este relato aunque no se me confíen faltan algunas situaciones por resolver. Espero seguir contando con su sus comentarios, sus votos y sus recomendaciones.

Infinitas gracias por estar.

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Elby8a ;-)


	24. HEALING

Ch. 24 Healing

 **ADVERTENCIA: Capítulo con alto contenido sexual y lenguaje descriptivo si no te agrada pasa de largo. Si te gusta el lemon te espera una deliciosa limonada ojala ne regales un comentario.** **;-)**

Cación "One Last Breath" interpretada por Creed.

Ese beso, la osadía de su pecosa eso era lo que él necesitaba. Ella estaba ahí por él, determinada, con ese espíritu indomable que la caracterizaba.

Detuvo el beso.

–Candy, no puedo hacerte esto– tomándola por los hombros la separó de él.

– ¿No puedes qué Terry, demostrarme que me amas? – se sintió dolida, pero estaba ahí con un propósito y no desistiría.

–Yo había jurado protegerte de quienes se atrevieran a hacerte infeliz así que debo protegerte de mí. No quiero arrastrarte. No quiero que mi oscuridad te absorba o controlo a mi demonio o nos arrastrará a ambos. – La angustia de su lucha interna se reflejaba en su atormentada mirada.

–No necesito que nadie me proteja, solo necesito que tú me ames, y si crees que es en el infierno donde debes estar, ahí estaré contigo – Candy sabía reconocer la luz de Terry dentro de esa maraña de confusión que había en él y estaba determinada a qué él viera su brillo interno.

– No, jamás digas eso pecosa, tú eres un ángel–

–No lo soy Terry, sabes, yo también he querido quitarme la vida, cuando nos separamos en N.Y. hubo un momento en que.. – la chica tragó en seco, se lo tenía que decir para que supiera que lo entendía– Quise aventarme del tren, más bien soltarme.. dejarme ir. – Terry abrió mucho sus ojos incrédulo de lo que su pecosa le confesaba. La abrazó la apretó contra su pecho. Jamás podría haber imaginado que ella se dolía tanto por su separación, no a ese grado o jamás la hubiera dejado ir.

– No me vuelvas a decir eso, no podría existir en un mundo donde tú no estuvieras. – un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda de solo imaginarlo. La rubia se separó de él y lo tomó de las manos.

–Terry, es verdad, no lo hice, pero tampoco me detuve. Tan solo me quedé ahí entre los vagones del tren rogando que la tormenta helada desvaneciera mi dolor o me arrastrara con ella. No queriendo tomar la responsabilidad de lo que sucediera conmigo– El agachó la mirada, su pecosa, a punto de quitarse la vida por esa estupidez sin sentido que significó el episodio con Susanna. La mente se le nubló, se alejó de ella pasando sus manos por su larga cabellera. Empezó a respirar aceleradamente, recargó sus manos contra la pared inclinándose en esta, empujándola sintiendo la textura rugosa bajo las yemas de sus dedos, tratando de contener la ira que lo invadió. Elevó su puño con toda la intención de estrellarlo contra la pared, pero una pequeña mano se posó en su brazo, deteniéndolo.

– ¡No, Terry, así no, no más, contra ti, no más, para ya por favor!– las lágrimas humedecieron su rostro. –Te he contado este oscuro pasaje porque todos en algún momento nos hemos sentido de esta forma. Es lo que nos hace seres humanos, el sentir con cada fibra de nuestro ser cada una de las emociones. La diferencia está en reconocerlas y en la forma que actuaremos después. No soy perfecta, nadie lo es y no se supone que lo seamos – Terry se derrumbó cubriéndose el rostro perdiéndose dentro de sí mismo. Candy se arrodilló junto a él. No permitiría que se volviera a hundir en ese oscuro pozo que parecía no tener fondo.

Parecía que su taquicardia amenazaba con regresar, el dolor que siempre había sentido en su pecho en sus terrores nocturnos la había atacado con mayor fuerza todas las noches desde lo que aconteció en el teatro. Ahora sabía que ese dolor tenía nombre y apellido era la insoportable "Ausencia de Terruce Grandchester".

Le tocó las manos, estaban heladas, las retiró de su cara estrechándolas entre las suyas, recorrió sus brazos para darle calor. Llegó a su rostro y le acarició la mejilla para hacerlo regresar de donde quiera que se hubiese ido.

–Terry, estas aquí conmigo, juntos saldremos de esto. Ven aquí, te necesito. Prefiero un momento entre tus brazos a una eternidad en el pedestal en el que pretendes ponerme. Tú eres perfecto en tu imperfección y así te amo. Quiero entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, ¡Ven, hazme el amor! –

–El inglés levantó la mirada ante sus palabras, reaccionando del letargo en el que había caído. Sin decir nada, elevó sus manos dirigiéndolas hacia el pecoso rostro sosteniéndolo entre ellas muy delicadamente, como si fuera lo más bello y frágil que tocara jamás. Candy estuvo a punto de romper el silencio con un reclamo para rebatir la renuencia de Terry a continuar con lo que se había propuesto para ese instante, pero lo vio observarla buscando algo en sus ojos.

Los apagados zafiros preguntaban si lo creía digno de ese regalo que ella había llegado ahí para ofrecerle, y en ese momento ella le transmitió toda la fuerza de su amor proyectada en ellos. Fue testigo de como una chispa incendiaba las vetas verdes de los cobaltos frente a ella haciéndolos refulgir con sus destellos.

Terry se vio a través de los ojos de Candy. Vio esa voluntad inquebrantable que lo había caracterizado toda su vida. Esa fortaleza para defender su camino, el derecho ganado a pulso de ser él mismo. Se reconoció en las esmeraldas de su Pecosa. Vio el amor, la pasión que creía haber perdido, esa certeza que le gritaban sin lugar a dudas una verdad absoluta.

"Creo en ti".

Se sintió vivo, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Un rayo de luz que emanaba de las esmeraldas entró en él entibiando su corazón desvaneciendo su pesadez.

–Candy te amo–

Le dijo y la inicial incertidumbre de la que había sido presa la rubia pecosa, fue acallada por completo.

–Lo sé y yo también te amo a ti mi mocoso engreído–

Las lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos al reconocer la esencia que de nueva cuenta brillaba en los traviesos cobaltos que tanto amaba.

Terry la besó primero en sus mejillas, en sus danzarinas pecas y después un dulce roce de labios que les reconfortó el alma a ambos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta el vestido, tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y echó cerrojo por dentro, después se quitó la camisa del pijama y lo colgó para cubrir la ventanilla. Le dirigió a su amada una sonrisa de esas que derriten todo a su paso.

Ella le regresó la sonrisa y entonces haciéndole un ademán con su dedo índice le indicó que se acercara.

–Ya me he quitado el vestido, así que ahora ven aquí y dame mi regalo de cumpleaños–

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo mí atrevida Tarzan Pecosa?–

–Terminar lo que empezaste en nuestro picnic nocturno– los ojos de su pecosa recorrieron ávidamente su torso desnudo, reflejaban deseo puro que se le acumuló en su entrepierna haciendo su excitación más que evidente para su rubia compañera.

La tomó entre sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra la piel de su pecho queriéndola fundir en él. Después, unió sus labios a los de ella, masajeando su lengua y deleitándose en la manera impetuosa en la que ella le correspondía. La muerte podía llegarle lenta y dolorosa si es que ese era el pago por la gloria de sus besos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la cama individual y se sentó en ella, Terry se posicionó de pie a sus espaldas. En un suave ademán le retiró la rizada cascada hacia un lado, desnudando su hombro apenas cubierto por el tirante de su enagua. Ahí estaba esa constelación de pecas que desde siempre había querido recorrer.

Aspiró el delicado aroma floral de su cuello llenándolo de deseo, la caricia provocada por su nariz envió choques eléctricos por el cuerpo de Candy erizandole la piel. Se deleitó cubriéndole de besos desde donde nacía su cabello hasta los hombros, sintiendo como ella se deshacía con el solo roce de sus labios y lengua deslizarse por su piel expuesta.

Desde su posición casi abrazándola, le soltó los tres ganchos superiores de su corsé que en esta ocasión estaban por enfrente liberando un poco los pechos. Acarició la piel recién expuesta con sus dedos Candy se estremeció cada toque era fuego al tacto y

Terry aprovechó para introducir su mano y liberar el seno derecho revelando un hermoso y tímido pezón color caramelo que moría por degustar. Se sentó detrás de ella acomodándola entre sus piernas.

"¡Oh-por-dios! ¿Cuándo se quitó el pantalón?"

Fueron los pensamientos de una más que sorprendida Candy al ser consciente de la contundente erección presionarse contra ella, podía sentirlo aun a través de sus bragas. Él la envolvió jalándola, atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo, pasó sus manos por debajo de los brazos, terminó de desabrochar los ganchos restantes del corsé y se despegó un poco de ella, apenas lo suficiente para jalar la desquiciante prenda y aventarla lejos. Su altura le permitía una vista privilegiada de la incitante y curvilínea anatomía de su amada. Cerró su abrazo alrededor del femenino torso pegándola contra la piel de su pecho, transmitiéndole su calor. Candy podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de su rebelde retumbarle en el oído y tenía la impresión que también él era capaz de percibir el contundente golpeteo del suyo.

– Eres hermosa– le dijo muy bajito, en un tono que le provocó a la joven contener la respiración, después sintió la humedad de su lengua probar su oreja mientras sentía que algo duro se clavaba cada vez más entre sus nalgas, sobre la única prenda que vestía.

Una gota de sudor corrió por entre los senos de la rubia y Terry siguió el húmedo camino primero con su índice para después aprisionar ambos montes con sus manos acunándolos por completo excepto por los pezones, masajeado, palpando desde abajo hacia arriba, pero seguía ignorando la erectas cúspides. Las femeninas caderas empezaban a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante tratando de encontrar cierto desahogo al restregarse contra el creciente falo tras de ella, el cual ya había humedecido un poco su prenda íntima con su líquido pre seminal.

El inglés se seguía deleitando con el pecoso cuello y los exquisitos movimientos de caderas sobre su miembro, cuando de repente liberó el seno derecho y muy lentamente, arrastró la palma por el abdomen, pasando por el ombligo hasta introducirse bajo la tela y topar con el pubis. Candy ya tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par ante las expertas caricias de las que estaba siendo presa. Una creciente ansiedad se apoderaba de ella, se había estado acumulando en lugares estratégicos que habían sido monumentalmente ignorados con ese propósito.

Por su parte Terry tocaba a su pecosa despertando sus terminales nerviosas, tan solo lo suficiente para darle placer y crearle expectativa. Las respuestas de su cuerpo el cual leía con su tacto lo estaban volviendo loco. Ella era su más grande tesoro y como tal la cuidaría y la haría gozar del hecho de convertirse en mujer entre sus brazos. Era lo menos que se merecía por su valentía, por demostrarle que lo amaba a pesar de su estupidez. Ella lo amaba así con todos sus defectos, con todas sus caídas. Lo sabía, su corazón se henchía de felicidad al sentir la esperanza nacer de nuevo en su pecho.

Quería demostrarle con sus caricias cuanto la había amado desde siempre. Darle a saber lo afortunado que se sentía de tener el privilegio de estar con ella.

Trazó con sus dedos el contorno de los labios de la vulva que ya se encontraban expectantes, abiertos, introdujo su dedo en su interior humedeciéndolo lo sacó para lubricar al rededor. Finalmente acarició el clítoris al tiempo que su otra mano apretaba el bien trabajado pezón entre su índice y pulgar izquierdo. Candy se convulsionó ante su toque mientras Terry apretaba los dientes conteniendo la excitación que el grito lanzado por el orgasmo de su pecosa le había provocado. La abrazaba sosteniéndola mientras su cuerpo se rendía al placer.

Le acarició el vientre para calmar los espasmos y al sentirla más relajada se levantó de la cama con ella en brazos.

La rubia apenas fue consciente de la ternura con la que era acomodada en el lecho. Poco le importó que Terry la despojara de su última línea de defensa.

Las bragas estaban empapadas cuando las removió. Al fin expuesta completamente desnuda, al igual que él.

– Eres una diosa, otro día beberé de tu manantial–

La amenazó mientras le daba primero un ardiente beso en los labios y después uno tierno en la frente. Candy lo había visto sin camisa, pero hasta ahora lo miraba bien. Sintió un pinchazo de dolor al ver las costras en sus heridas que seguramente dejarían cicatrices, pero esa sensación fue reemplazada rápidamente por el renovado deseo que la invadió al admirar el firme y bien torneado trasero que era el gran final de su amplia espalda de trapecio invertido. De nueva cuenta perdió su línea de pensamiento al verlo parado frente a ella, al pie de la cama mostrando toda su gloriosa masculinidad. Se quedó sin habla mientras una "O" se formaba en sus labios.

Cierto era que se veía un poco más delgado de lo que debía estar, pero se notaba que era el cuerpo bien trabajado de años. Los fuertes brazos que la habían apretado contra ese pecho en el que se sentía como en casa y el abdomen definido que culminaba en el camino de vellos que enmarcaban eso que había sentido chocar contra sus nalgas, eso mismo que estaría dentro de ella. Terry, "SU" Terry era definitivamente un superdotado dios griego. La hizo recordar aquella experiencia líquida tan intensa.

– Es mejor que en mis sueños– dijo pensando en voz alta.

– ¿Así que has soñado conmigo? ¿Con estar así? –

Candy se ruborizó mortificada. Él le sonrió travieso y complacido.

– Pecosa, modestia aparte, te informo que aún falta lo mejor– Le dijo con su tono más seductor y mirada vanidosa mientras se subía a horcajadas en la cama sin perder el contacto con sus ojos. Se hincó ante ella y en un rápido movimiento la cargó por las caderas sentándola sobre su regazo pero sin introducirse en ella. Las piernas de Candy le rodeaban la cintura y él hundió su cara entre los pechos saboreándolos por primera vez. Eran tan dulces como los había imaginado, pero tenían un delicado picor salado que desde ya lo hacían sentirse embriagado.

– ¡Oh Candy mi bella pecosa eres deliciosa!–

Decía mientras chupaba, y sorbía sus aureolas, sus pezones. Cada caricia que Terry le propinaba a sus endurecidos botones le enviaba oleadas de placer directamente al punto que había acariciado en medio de su centro. Sus piernas apretaban la cintura del bello inglés quien la sostenía por la espalda. Las femeninas caderas se movían buscando fricción obligándola a echarse hacia atrás. Él se fue inclinando sobre ella sin despegar sus labios de los pezones succionándolos, maravillándose ante lo receptivos que eran. Terminaron ella recostada por completo en la cama y el cerniéndose besando las pecas de su abdomen introdujo su lengua de fuego en el ombligo. Su sabor, su aroma era intoxicante.

–Sé que te dije que sería en otra ocasión, pero no puedo resistirme pecosa. Yo también he soñado contigo en múltiples ocasiones. Me he desahogado pensándote así incontables veces. He soñado que hacemos esto, debo probarte completa– Acto seguido le besó el muslo interior, recorriéndole la ingle con sus labios, con sus dientes. Su lengua probó el límite entre donde se unía la pierna a su centro femenino. Probó sus labios internos y después acarició su perla de placer saboreándola.

El elixir que emanaba de su pecosa era irresistible, adictivo, era un delicioso manantial que saciaba la sed de su garganta, de su alma.

– ¡Terry, ah! –

Poco le importaba lo que le hacía, la placentera degustación que él hacía de su cuerpo la estaba llevando al precipicio, se había rendido a su voluntad. Él sintió el temblor que anunciaba un nuevo orgasmo incrementarse rápidamente, pero esta ocasión no le permitió desahogarse. Quería seguir bebiendo de ella, pero el miembro entre sus piernas quería explotar. Se incorporó y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Se inclinó hacia su acalorada pecosa y con su infinito amor reflejándose en sus cobaltos le habló tiernamente.

–Amor no hay manera fácil de hacer esto, te prometo que cuidaré de ti. Dime por favor si es demasiado–

Terry sabía lo abrumador que podía ser su inusual tamaño. Regó cariñosos besos en su sien mientras introducía la cabeza de su miembro que llenaba la entrada de su más que ansiosa compañera. El joven cerró sus ojos deleitándose en las sensaciones que le provocaban el poder al fin tocar con su virilidad el húmedo centro. Respiró profundamente, tenía que controlarse para soportar lo que estaba por venir.

Se inclinó y en una certera embestida entró en ella arrancándole con su virginidad un grito.

–Amor, mi pecosa, perdón ¿Estás bien? – sus cobaltos llenos de preocupación, apoyándose en sus brazos, le retiró unos rizos de la frente con sus dedos para verla a los ojos, debía asegurarse.

–Sí, Terry– le dijo recobrando el aliento –Yo quiero esto, te amo– le reiteró con una sonrisa, tomándolo de la nuca para jalarlo hacia ella.

–Y yo a ti – Contestó con un beso que ahogaba un gemido al tiempo que se introdujo un poco más dentro de ella. Para su sorpresa Candy en vez de quejarse elevó su cadera para atrapar más de él. Era como en ese sueño tan vívido, ella se estaba amoldando a él. Lo acogía ávidamente haciéndole saber con ese gesto que lo había añorado tanto como él a ella.

Ahora el rugido salió gutural de la masculina garganta. Candy se excitó aún más con esa muestra innegable del placer que ella provocaba en su rebelde. En un acto de valentía lo abrazó con sus piernas apretándolo contra ella obligándolo a hundirse todo en ella soltando un profundo jadeo gozoso.

Candy se sintió plena, completamente llena de él, tenía la necesidad de abrazar esa parte que era la prueba máxima de su masculinidad, con su parte tan íntima de mujer.

Terry casi pierde la cordura ante la osadía de su amada.

– Amor, Amor, Amor –

Repetía con reverencia e incredulidad, el estar completamente dentro de ella, compartiendo por primera vez el mismo espacio, era...

Sublime.

De repente se detuvo sobrecogido, otra vez esa lucha renuente de no creerse digno de esa entrega, pero al mismo tiempo la vehemencia de los actos de su Pecosa lo hacían llenarse de amor y desesperación, apretó los dientes y se volteó ocultando su rostro con su propio hombro. No podía creer su suerte, ella, su valiente dama rebelde se acoplaba perfectamente a él.

Jamás había experimentado algo así, no solo era la unión física que estaba aconteciendo en ese instante, también era que siempre había deseado más, un intercambio más profundo, había añorado toda su vida el sentirse tan cerca de otro ser humano, todo lo cerca de lo que era posible.

El miedo, el arrepentimiento de sus pasadas estupideces, de su comportamiento tan demente le dolía, la amaba, y le dolía haberla lastimado. Sentía que no podía respirar, tal vez debería dejarla, él le hacía daño. La tibieza de las pequeñas manos recorriendo sus mejillas de textura rasposa, los pulgares trazándole los trémulos labios lo hicieron regresar de nueva cuenta a su "aquí y ahora" y sintió su quijada temblar mientras su respiración se entrecortaba. Temía abrir sus ojos, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era ver lástima en las esmeraldas que tanto amaba.

– Ven, Terry, regresa a mí – Un océano de lágrimas se desbordaba de la tormenta del mar índigo humedeciendo sus dedos, cayendo libremente sobre sus pechos. Finalmente abrió los atribulados cobaltos que se topaban con las cristalinas lagunas que le profesaban amor absoluto.

– ¡Oh Candy, mi valiente dama intrépida! Ámame, necesito que me ames, ámame como si no hubiera un mañana – lo pedía, lo exigía, era lo que su alma gritaba y al fin expresaba.

– Terry, eres mi vida, Así te amo y te amaré por siempre aún a pesar de ti y de mí–

canción "Give Me Love" Interpretada por Ed Sheeran.

Su corazón hablaba por ella, así era desde que sus vidas se habían cruzado, sus destinos estaban entrelazados ahora y siempre. Solo con él se podía mostrar vulnerable, tal cual era. Sin sonrisas fingidas, sin pretensiones, con lágrimas o con sonrisas él la amaba. ¿A cuánto había renunciado ese hermoso hombre por ella? ¿Por salvaguardar su reputación? Ese petulante aristócrata engreído había renunciado justo a eso, a su orgullo por ella. La había buscado, le había abierto su corazón y ella ahora decidía sin importar lo que sucediera después que se entregaría al hombre que sabía amaría por siempre.

Le creía, esas palabras y su mirada renovaron sus fuerzas. Se inclinó sobre sus antebrazos a los lados de la rubia cabellera y la besó primero a lo largo de la quijada, en el cuello. Se empezó a mover de nueva cuenta en su interior. La pasión se apoderó de él, los besos iban cargados de angustia de tanto tiempo de añorarla y no tenerla Con besos desesperados le tomó los labios, se la quería comer metiéndose por su boca para que le arrancara todo lo que sentía que lo ahogaba.

La embestía con el deseo que le quemaba el alma por estar dentro de ella, de darse por completo a ella, de entregarle algo que nunca le había entregado a nadie más, algo que solo era para ella, por propia convicción y para corresponderle lo que hacía por él. Sus movimientos más frenéticos, elevándolos en esa deliciosa sensación de la fiesta de la piel. Candy sentía la desesperación, la necesidad que igualaba a la de ella de entregarse mutuamente, de fundirse en uno. Sentía la energía fluir desde el centro de su ser recorriéndola por la espalda en un sinuoso movimiento ascendente, percibió un delicado hilo rosa que salía de su corazón para entrar en el de Terry alimentándolo mientras ella se nutría de la energía entre sus piernas cerrando el círculo.

– ¡Ah! Pecosa, Amor– Gritó al fin vaciándose poseído por una vorágine de amor y pasión hacia ella, al tiempo que sentía las uñas de su mujer clavársele en la espalda anunciándole que también era presa de su orgasmo.

88888888

Corría el mes de mayo, tantos planes que se habían preparado para esa primavera, planes que de nueva cuenta eran pospuestos porque la vida así lo requería. Habían decidido en silencioso acuerdo alejarse, por ellos, por sus hijos a los que habían dañado por las circunstancias. Albert sabía cada movimiento de la recuperación de Terry, no podía culparlo de la manera en la que había reaccionado. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo si también fue presa de la desesperación cuando padeció de amnesia? Tenía una plática pendiente con él, como hombre cabal le debía una explicación, pero por lo pronto lo más prudente era dejar las cosas así y darle espacio para sanar.

Parte de su corazón había sido arrancado dejándole una herida que por más que quería no podía ignorar. El aroma de su bella dama se alojaba en él, en los recuerdos de su piel, en ese lunar que le recordaba los labios que le robaban el aliento. En la mujer que había tenido que recorrer el mundo entero para encontrarla sin saber que estaba más cerca de lo que en su loca mente habría imaginado. Solo se permitía pensar en ella por instantes. Había tanto por hacer. La tía Elroy había tenido que ser llevada a una casa de descanso sus nervios habían casi colapsado al enterarse que Archie se había dado de alta en el ejército.

Los Leagan recluidos y vigilados en Florida sobre todo después del escándalo de Elisa y los enredos de Neil con la mafia, ese era otro asunto que debía solucionar. La lista de pendientes crecía interminable. Al menos sabía que estando juntos Candy y Terry serían dos asuntos menos de los cuales preocuparse, ellos se sanarían mutuamente. No valía la pena por el momento distraerlos de esa misión.

Unos toquidos en la puerta de su despacho en la mansión de Chicago lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Observó su reloj marcaba las 11:50 am, ya sabía de quien se trataba así que le dio el paso.

Una bella chica de azules ojos apesadumbrados entró en la habitación, se mordía los labios nerviosamente mientras en su mirada se dibujaba la silenciosa pregunta que había venido formulando todos los días desde casi un mes atrás, desde que se había enterado por Patty de lo sucedido.

–Lo siento Annie, aún no sabemos nada–

–Lo entiendo, ¿Señor Andrey me permite? –

–Por supuesto, ya te he dicho que no hace falta que me lo preguntes todos los días, aún si yo no estuviera siéntete con la libertad de venir y hacer lo que quieras. Aquí siempre serás bienvenida– La chica de apariencia frágil salió del despacho, la larga cabellera negro azulado volando tras de ella. Se dirigió al jardín donde lo viera por última vez. Llegó al lugar donde sus corazones conversaran por primera vez a través de sus labios conectados en ese único y revelador beso en el que sintió la entrega total de Archie para con ella. Se hincó y comenzó a rezar.

Albert la observaba por el ventanal. Volvió al reloj que ya marcaba las 12:00 pm la hora del Ángeluz conocido por los católicos como la hora en la que se anunció la encarnación de Cristo y que al rezarlo otorgaba indulto y absolución así como protección e incluso algunos atribuían poderes milagrosos. Después de eso se dirigía al piano y descargaba su apesadumbrado corazón en unas cuantas melodías antes de retirarse tan solo para regresar al día siguiente puntual.

Vaya si el destino era cruel, el amor fraternal había enviado a un hermano en busca del otro y el milagro había sucedido, se habían encontrado. Lo triste era que tan solo uno de ellos había regresado y en esos momentos luchaba por su vida mientras que del otro no se tenía noticia alguna. No deseaba más que las oraciones de la señoritas Britter y O'Brian dieran resultado y que más milagros ocurrieran para que los hermanos Cornwell se pudieran reunir de nuevo.

88888888

Candy se arremolinó pesadamente, se sentía muy cansada pero de una manera agradable, más que agradable deliciosa. Se sentía rodeada de una calidez que le llegaba hasta el corazón. Abrió los ojos y lo vio entrelazado a su cuerpo, era hermoso, una visión digna de ser pintada por algún artista del Renacimiento. Se sentía plena, adolorida en lugares que no sabía que podían dolerle, pero aun así lo de anoche había sido una locura que había valido la pena. Terry era todo y más de lo que había soñado. Su respiración acompasada le daba a saber que él aún dormía, así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos para perderse en sus recuerdos.

Bañados en lágrimas de alegría, de desahogo se habían abrazado al regresar de su orgasmo compartido.

Ella se había quedó profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, no supo cuanto tiempo. Estaba segura que él al contrario de ella había permanecido despierto, le parecía sentir que trazaba con sus dedos el contorno de su rostro, en especial su nariz, su nariz y sus pecas, pero no había sido hasta que sintió una exquisita presión en sus caderas y un cosquilleo en sus pezones, que había despertado en la oscuridad de la noche. Incesantes quejidos provenientes de ¿ella? Llenaban el silencio.

–Señorita Pecas, ¿Ya está usted despierta?, tengo algo para usted– dijo al tiempo que se posicionaba frente a ella y descendía arrastrando los labios por su piel.

Él descubrió que de ella provenía el único manantial del cual él podía finalmente saciar su sed. De sus labios, de sus pezones erectos, de su sexo, quería pues bebérsela completa. Como un náufrago en medio del mar rodeado de agua salada, el entendió, descubrió que aquél manantial que brotaba entre sus piernas era capaz de traerle paz a la sed de su alma. Toda la vida había tenido sed de ella, así que se la bebió, bebió haciéndola gemir gritando su nombre bajo el incesante arremetimiento de su lengua casi hasta el borde de la cordura.

Así era como él demostraba su amor, él que tanto había anhelado el contacto físico desde que tenía uso de razón. Cuanto había añorado un abrazo, un cariñoso roce que le acomodara tiernamente su rebelde cabellera, una palmada en la espalda.

Finalmente había encontrado a la persona con quien estaba destinado a conectar su alma y al mismo tiempo había encontrado una solución para saciar su sed.

–Pecosa, no me canso de tocarte, te voy a hacer sentir con mis caricias cuanto te necesito, te lo voy a transmitir con mi piel, con mi lengua con todo mi ser–

Esas palabras y la manera en la que las decía eran promesas que había cumplido cabalmente.

– ¡No, espera!–

Gritó con su profunda voz sacando a Candy de sus candentes recuerdos. Se incorporó para acariciar su húmeda frente. El rostro del castaño era de preocupación, tenía el ceño fruncido y sudaba profusamente.

– ¿Terry que pasa? Despierta amor, es un sueño– Abrió sus preciosos cobaltos atormentados, la abrazó fuertemente y le acariciaba su dorada cabellera como lo más preciado del mundo. Ella podía sentir los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Se quedaron así unos momentos, la respiración se fue ralentizando al igual que los latidos se fueron calmando. Al fin habló...

– ¡Candy, se sintió tan real!, soñé con Richard, mi padre–

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto chicas, para mis compañeras Golosas pues ya ven un muy buen postre YUMMY! Espero se deleiten con él.

Bueno de los Cornwell ¿Qué les digo? Todavía falta por resolver algunos asuntos.

Y de ELAL (EleonorAlbert) también está por verse qué pasará con ellos.

¡Infinitas gracias por estar y continuar!

Nos seguimos leyendo

Elby8a ;-)


	25. Pasión Pecaminosa

Ch. 25. Pasión Pecaminosa

Después de su entrega, Terry y Candy empezaron a relajarse, a convivir más. Se dieron la oportunidad de disfrutar su mutua compañía explorando diferentes maneras de reconocerse. Al fin el actor se permitió salir de su prolongado auto encierro. El contacto con la naturaleza aunado al amor de Candy estaba obrando milagros en su recuperación.

El aroma a hierba fresca inundaba sus fosas nasales, la calidez de los rayos del sol bañaban lentamente su rostro con sutileza, las flores bailaban a su alrededor al ritmo de la suave brisa que combinada con la frescura del lago llegaba inundando sus sentidos con la energía de renovación que el ambiente le transmitía. El canto de los pájaros alegraba su alma haciéndolo valorar las cosas simples de la vida, algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tomaba en cuenta.

El contacto con la naturaleza siempre lograba acallar su inquieta mente y calmaba su atribulado corazón. De no haber sido por los jardines que rodeaban el castillo ducal jamás hubiera podido sobrevivir a su niñez. Eso y el montar a Teodora ¡Ah! esa yegua de espíritu impetuoso que reflejaba el propio, era lo único que realmente extrañaba de Inglaterra. Habría podido jurar que Teodora era el único ser vivo capaz de entenderlo. Eso hasta que conoció a cierto Tarzán Pecoso.

De pronto su gesto divertido se transformó en un ceño fruncido. Había tomado decisiones importantes en su vida pensando que era por el bienestar de Candy, y aunque la amaba, ahora que reflexionaba al respecto caía en la cuenta que en realidad esas decisiones las había tomado porque era lo que su corazón le dictaba que era lo mejor para él, para seguir su destino. Seguramente más tarde que temprano habría terminado por abandonar Inglaterra para dejar atrás aquél infierno de vida que ahí había llevado. Sintió que algo se interponía entre él y los últimos rayos del sol, abrió los ojos y se topó con un rostro pecoso que lo observaba con dos esmeraldas llenas de consternación.

– ¿Qué pasa Terry, sigues preocupado por tu sueño? – El sueño lo había perturbado en más de una manera y por diferentes motivos. Había removido asuntos que creía olvidados. La valentía demostrada por su Pecosa, el hecho de que siguiera ahí con él, creyendo en él, al pie del cañón, sin darse por vencida era una total muestra de su amor. La fortaleza demostrada por ella durante su entrega le había dado el aliento para querer ser mejor cada día, para superar los obstáculos que por miedo y malos entendidos él mismo se había fabricado. Cayó en su propia trampa. La vieja herida del abandono y los celos lo habían hecho su prisionero y estuvieron a punto de quebrarlo. Apenas ahora gracias a Candy y a su madre era que veía la magnitud de su idiotez, apenas superada por su necedad. Si estaba en sus manos jamás permitiría que sus amores volvieran a sufrir por su insensatez, pero Richard Duque De Grandchester, ese era otro caso.

–La verdad, por más que quiero sacarlo de mi mente no he podido, el duque.. –

–Tu padre– Le corrigió Candy con su mirada de reprimenda, sentándose junto a él en la hierba.

–Richard –

Recalcó dejando claro que no cedería ante la imposición –Me habló de una manera que.. No lo sé, me estaré volviendo loco. – Sonrió melancólico y un dejo de tristeza asomó en sus bellos ojos, – A decir verdad me causa cierta gracia el que al fin lo haya sentido hablarme como un verdadero padre, o al menos esa es la sensación que me dejó, y por supuesto sólo podría haber sido en un sueño. – Soltó un profundo suspiro cargado de aflicción antes de continuar.

–Sé que jamás saldrían de su boca esas palabras hacia mí, y por si fuera poco hay algo que por más que intento, no logro recordar– Entrecerró los ojos mientras posaba su índice y pulgar sobre su labio inferior y su barbilla respectivamente en ademán pensativo. No soportaba la idea de no acordarse de algo que le parecía importante, aunque se tratara de una situación que había sucedido tan solo en su imaginación.

–Tal vez si me lo cuentas, te sentirás mejor–

–Si no te importa prefiero no pensar en la última vez que vi al duque– la incertidumbre del encuentro onírico con su padre le crispaba los nervios. La vulnerabilidad era un concepto que hasta entonces jamás habría asociado a su progenitor.

–Terry, ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó intuyendo que había mucho más de lo que le dejaba ver.

Su recuperación y la renovada relación con Candy era en lo que en realidad se quería enfocar, eso y su regreso al teatro, no tenía tiempo ni ganas para ocuparse de alguien que jamás se había interesado por estar presente en su vida. Su Pecosa lo había visto en su momento más bajo y todavía no estaba preparado para encarar esa situación con ella. Tenía mucho que hacer para resarcir su relación con la hermosa rubia frente a él y sabía justo por dónde empezar. De nueva cuenta la sensación de no merecer siquiera estar en su presencia rondaba su mente, que trataba de contradecir a su corazón. Tomó una fuerte y profunda respiración como lo hacía para sacudir los nervios antes de salir a escena y luego exhaló consciente de que las esmeraldas lo observaban detenidamente.

–Apenas puedo creer que lo haya olvidado– poniéndose de pie se llevó una mano a la frente con aire apesadumbrado y un cierto brillo en los ojos.

– ¿Qué, de qué hablas Terry? ¿Qué fue lo que olvidaste? –

–De lo entrometida Mona Pecas que es mi prometida– Volteo a verla con la versión de su retorcida sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella, dándole un toquecito con su índice en su naricilla. – Entrometida y curiosa pecosa–

–Mocoso engreído, como me dices así, además soy tu prometida, mona pecas para que lo sepas– le corrigió – ¿Prometida, has dicho prometida? – la franca carcajada por parte de Terry no se hizo esperar ante la cara de perplejidad de su amada despistada.

– Por supuesto, aunque para mí ya eres mi mujer, eso si tú lo aceptas claro está– y aunque se le ocurrían mil y un maneras de incordiarla haciéndole saber que ya le había otorgado su consentimiento de una deliciosa manera, sabía que no era el momento, tal vez después, hizo una nota mental de retomar el tema en otra ocasión. La mirada de intenso cobalto que le dirigió era de completa adoración. Quería que le quedara muy claro lo que estaba por decirle y no se perdería detalle alguno de su reacción.

–Candy nos amamos y nos hemos entregado, pero no quiero que dudes por ningún momento que no honraré la promesa que con nuestros cuerpos hemos sellado– dicho esto se hincó ante ella tomándola por ambas manos antes de continuar.

– Amo tus silencios que se comunican con los míos, amo la manera en la que se te arruga la naricilla y tus danzarinas pecas me saludan con alegría, amo incordiarte al igual que amo besarte, amo fundirme en ti y amanecer con tu aroma sobre mi piel, amo tu luz que abraza mi oscuridad. ¡Te amo Candice White!

Quiero que seas formalmente mi esposa, ¿Me concederías el honor?

–Terry exclamó con alegría.

– Sí Terry yo quiero ser tu esposa– el brillo de las lágrimas que se asomaban en sus esmeraldas le reiteraba de nueva cuenta que el sentimiento era mutuo y genuino.

–Ya lo eres Candice, siempre has sido, mi amada esposa– le dijo tomándola de la mano izquierda y besándola primero en el dedo anular en silenciosa promesa, después habiendo quedado a la misma altura la atrajo hacia él para besarla ahora en los labios, derritiéndola dulcemente con el fuego lento proveniente de su corazón reflejado en sus cobaltos.

88888888

–¿Qué hace aquí? –

–He venido a verte–

–¡Ja! su señoría ahora es que lo hace. ¿Ha venido a decirme "Te lo dije"? ¿A reiterar qué sabía que fracasaría y a reclamarme que he caído demasiado bajo, que soy indigno del apellido Grandchester? –

–No, no vine a eso–

–Ah ya sé, a decirme que me ha desheredado. Hay su señoría, por si no lo sabe eso hace mucho tiempo que dejó de importarme. –Dijo dándole la espalda dispuesto a largarse de ahí. La experiencia recién intercambiada con Candy era demasiado sublime como para echarla a perder con el recuerdo del duque.

–He venido a pedirte perdón– su tono era serio pero sonaba honesto.

–¿A qué se refiere? ¿A caso la edad lo ha vuelto sensible? – El corazón de Terry empezó a latir aceleradamente. Estaba consciente de que se trataba de un sueño, ya que estaba seguro que bajo ninguna otra circunstancia escucharía al duque dirigirle esas palabras. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para encarar a su padre, a decir verdad se veía desencajado, arrepentido, un pelín menos duque.

–No sabía, jamás imaginé que ella te hiciera esas cosas. – En los ojos del hombre frente a él podía percibir arrepentimiento, dolor y acaso era amor esa energía que se infiltraba con las lágrimas apenas contenidas en los ojos de Richard Duque De Grandchester.

A Terry se le heló la sangre ¿Entonces ya lo sabía? nunca pensó que la mujer se atreviera a decírselo sobre todo por las posibles repercusiones que esto le ocasionaría. Nunca pensó que sería en un sueño, pero estaba dispuesto a tomar la oportunidad que se le daba para dejar caer la careta de una vez por todas.

–¡Ah! ya entiendo, ha venido a meter el dedo en la llaga. Ha descubierto una nueva manera en la que cual me puede repudiar aún más y a averiguar que tanto daño fue causado al noble apellido Grandchester. Seguramente encontrará alguna extraña manera en la que yo resulte culpable de todo. –

– ¡Por supuesto que no Terruce, jamás te ceería responsable de algo así! Yo esperaba que –

– Qué esperaba que hiciera esa mujer que me odiaba ¿A caso creía que me metía en la cama y me leía cuentos para dormir? Tú le diste carta libre conmigo, no tenía a nadie que le pusiera un alto, a nadie excepto a mí, le doy las gracias padre pues una vez que dejé de esperar por intervención divina, aprendí a defenderme solo. – Listo, ya podía largarse por donde vino.

–Terruce, yo.. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? –

– ¿De verdad me preguntas el motivo por el que no te conté los avances de tu esposa? –

– Yo sé que no estuve ahí para ti como debí haber estado, pero jamás podría haber imaginado que se atreviera a tanto–

–Tal vez si la hubieras "atendido" como es debido– La mirada de Richard se endureció hasta volverse de piedra ante las insolentes palabras de su hijo – Ahí está, ese es el duque que yo conozco, el de la mirada fría cargada de silencioso reproche que siempre va dirigida hacia mí– Richard cerró los ojos exhalando profundamente, tenía un motivo importante para estar ahí, no debía ni quería antagonizar, de eso estaba seguro.

–Tienes razón, no sé qué más decirte. No tengo perdón– hizo el intento de acercarse estirando su brazo para tocar el hombro de Terry, pero este se alejó evitando el contacto con desprecio. Esa actitud en su padre de entre todas las personas lo sorprendía y lo exasperaba a partes iguales.

– No tienes derecho a venir así, a comportarte tan sensato, aparentemente arrepentido, a darme la razón de todo y encima ¿Me cuestionas al respecto? No te permitiré que expíes tus culpas tan facilmente ¿De verdad quieres hablar? Entonces yo soy quien te tiene algunas preguntas– Este era su maldito sueño, así que ahora diría todo lo que traía cargando sin importar las consecuencias.

– ¿Para qué me llevaste contigo si igual me ibas a dejar a la deriva? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué preferiste dejarme a su merced? ¿Tan insoportable era para ti mi presencia, mi sola existencia? – Ahora sabía que todo era producto de su muy vívida imaginación, ya que esa plática jamás habría podido suceder en la vida real. El veneno que sentía salía de su boca y le sabía a ajenjo, más no podía ni quería a estas alturas detenerlo, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo cargándolo como para seguirlo guardando. Apretó los dientes y se abrazó a sí mismo, como conteniéndose para no desmoronarse, no ante él. Pero si ya se había decidido tendría que decirlo todo de una maldita vez. Tenía que vaciarse como le había dicho Eleonor. Cada fibra de su ser le aconsejaba lo contrario, pero añoraba deshacerse de ese alambre de púas que sentía que se apretaba cada vez más contra su carne.

–¿Sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto? Que me dueles. No sé porque me duele tanto tu abandono ¿Por qué te quiero cerca y por qué añoro tu protección? Desearía que me abrazaras y me dijeras que me amas, que me admiras, que me valoras como tu hijo. Ansío saber que en verdad te preocupas por mí y no por tu estúpido apellido. ¿Por qué siento que tienes sustitutos míos? ¿Por qué siendo el primero me siento el último, el relegado, el alejado por tu sol? ¿Por qué me dueles tan endemoniadamente profundo? ¿Porque siempre que pienso en ti pienso en mi como un niño pequeño que extiende sus brazos para ser cargado y tan solo se queda esperando? Siento que tengo mucho amor para dar dentro de mí. Siento que estoy desesperado por que alguien me vea, que me escuche llorar y venga por mí a abrazarme. No me malentiendas, me ha costado trabajo aprenderlo, pero ahora Sé que si estoy solo estaré bien, sé que solo puedo salir adelante, pero también sé que se sentiría muy bien que alguien sin tu pedirlo te de un abrazo que te llegue al alma.

Quisiera que no me importara. Te vas a morir un día y yo no quiero quedarme con este dolor. ¿A quién se lo doy? ¿A quién se lo vomito? Ese abandono tuyo me quema, me arde, me supura, me deja sin aliento. ¡Me deja exhausto! – Terry no sabía si lloraba por el desahogo o por la añoranza que tenía de que aquel intercambio fuera real y el hielo inicial de su mirada se fue derritiendo hasta transformarse en lágrimas que limpiaban su alma.

Richard por su parte sentía que el peso de sus errores, de esa existencia le caía encima con aplastante agobio. El reflejo del espejo frente a él de devolvía una imagen implacable de sus faltas. Reconocía haber cometido errores que él antes le había reclamado a su propio padre. Le habían advertido que sería difícil y doloroso. Toda su vida había evitado estar en esa situación, y ahora ahí estaba y no podía negarse a dar una respuesta sincera, la única que era verdadera.

–Verte a ti era verla a ella, sentía que era la manera en la que la vida me restregaba la estupidez que había cometido y no lo soportaba. – Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos que sabían a eternidad. Ahí estaba el verdadero motivo tras el abandono de su padre, si tan solo fuera cierto, le regresaría algo de esperanza para ellos en el futuro. Todo lo dicho se sentía auténtico.

–Yo sé lo que se siente perder al amor de tu vida y lo que provoca el no hablar claro de tus sentimientos y aunque por ahora piensas que te estas imaginando todo esto hijo, yo sé que en su momento lo entenderás. Te amo y te pido perdón por no haber sabido demostrártelo a tiempo –

 _"No Pecosa, todavía no estoy listo para compartir esto contigo"_

Pensaba el actor recordando su perturbador sueño al tiempo que le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

88888888

Ante la negativa de los galenos de un diagnóstico positivo para su sobrino, Albert recordó ciertos procedimientos que observo muchas veces llevar acabo en sus viajes por la India. Estas prácticas las realizaban doctores expertos en la materia ayurveda. Injerto de piel, lo hacían con herbolaria y bajo preceptos muy antiguos, ahora se animaban a ponerlos a prueba en pro del bienestar de Stear.

Desde que se enterara de la noticia había corrido lo más pronto que pudo para poder estar a su lado. Agradecía que Albert, el señor Andrey se había preocupado de mandarla llamar y poner a su disposición un vehículo. Mil cosas pasaban por la mente de la violinista, todas esas interpretaciones dedicadas a él en cada uno de los conciertos, cada lágrima derramada cargada de arrepentido por anteponer el estúpido decoro a las sutiles pero evidentes muestras de amor y deseo por parte de Stear.

La suave caricia del masculino pulgar recorrerle los nudillos. Su primer beso como resultado de aquella vez después de que volara el avión de Terry, en el colegio de verano tras creerlo lastimado en su aterrizaje forzoso, como si hubiera sido un mal presagio. Ahora todo se resumía a esperar que el tratamiento que recibía pudiese obrar el esperado milagro para salvarle la pierna y ella no planeaba despegarse de su lado, no ahora que regresaba a su vida, es decir, de una manera física, ya que nunca abandonó su corazón.

La muerte lo rodeaba, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, un insoportable ardor le escocía la pierna y la mitad del pecho, percibía el olor a carne quemada que en esta ocasión se mezclaba con esencias florales. Los alaridos de dolor a veces provenientes de afuera, últimamente provenientes de su garganta, pero todo era borrado con el recuerdo del lago, ¿Escocia, o acaso era Lakewood? En realidad era lo que menos importaba, una pequeña balsa en el lago que contenía su más preciado recuerdo y su mayor anhelo.

–Patty, Patty–

–Aquí estoy Stear, tranquilo, ya estas a salvo–

– ¿De verdad estas aquí? ¿No es un sueño? –

–No, yo también pensaba que solo en sueños nos podríamos reunir de nuevo, pero ahora sé que no es así, Gracias a Dios que no es así– Lágrimas de felicidad desbordaban por sus ojos mientras tomaba la mano del amor que creía perdido para siempre.

– Patty, perdón, perdóname– dijo tratando de incorporarse.

– No Stear, no te muevas te puedes hacer daño– le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo, ya que ambas heridas -la parte donante del pecho y la recipiente de la pierna- estaban muy recientes y requerían cuidados extremos.

– Necesito decirte – sentía que le debía una explicación del por qué había actuado de la manera en la que lo había hecho y dadas sus experiencias recientes, no sabía si volvería a tener tiempo de hacerlo –Perdóname por no haberme despedido de ti, pero no podía, no habría podido irme si te veía a la cara y eso era importante para mí, pensaba que si no era capaz de seguir mis convicciones no sería un hombre digno de ti, era algo que debía hacer–

–Lo sé Stear, lo sé y lo entiendo, créeme me ha costado mucho trabajo el hacerlo, pero también he aprendido otras cosas, estoy cansada de las apariencias de la sociedad y del "buen" comportamiento. Siempre has sido tú, y ya no quiero esperar más.– Diciendo esto cerró los ojos tomando fuerzas del aire que entraba a sus pulmones y lo besó. El sorprendido inventor se deleitó en los tiernos labios humedecidos por las lágrimas mientras el tan anhelado aroma a vainilla surtía su efecto terapéutico, no, esta ocasión no era tranquilizador, sino todo lo contrario, la osadía de la chica frente a él, su Patty cuyo recuerdo le había ayudado a salvaguardar la cordura en incontables ocasiones le hizo explotar los sentidos, de pronto el aroma no fue suficiente, necesitaba probarla. La inquieta lengua invadió la femenina boca acariciando y degustando por primera vez esa delicia de vainilla. Las aceleradas respiraciones acompañaban los frenéticos latidos de los presentes. La castaña se ruborizaba esbozando una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, ese sí que había sido un verdadero primer beso.

–Patty sí que estas aquí–

–Así es Stear, ¿Por qué lo sigues dudando? –

–Porque he tenido sueños que se sentían muy reales, aunque sabía que solo eran imágenes en mi mente. Soñaba mucho contigo– le dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla– También con Anthony, con Archie y hasta con Albert el amigo de Candy del zoológico ¿Lo recuerdas? – Confesó rascándose la cabeza algo extrañado ante la elección que su mente había hecho al soñar con ese personaje en particular.

– Pero esos sueños con Archie uniformado, en la guerra, son los que más me atormentan. ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Quiero verlo – Patty abrió mucho sus ojos se había quedado sin palabras.

Había habido complicaciones, Stear era un herido de guerra por lo tanto su regreso a casa no había sido mayor problema, pero en el caso de Archie akka Sgto. Marshall, había sido diferente ya que al estarse cerrando las batallas en todos los frentes, se requería de todos los soldados disponibles y el más joven de los Cornwell encajaba en el grupo de estos últimos.

88888888

 _"No la pierdas, ábrele tu corazón, no la dejes ir de tu lado, debes protegerla"_

– ¡Candy! Otra vez –

Se sentó en su cama sudoroso por el sueño o más bien advertencia que por segunda ocasión recibía del duque. Salió de su encierro, la lluvia caía despreocupadamente por su cara, no lograba sacudirse la incertidumbre de ese extraño despertar y ese aún más extraño mensaje de su padre.

– ¿Protegerla? A qué te refieres Duque De Grandchester, si es lo único que he querido hacer desde siempre. – Frotó sus adoloridas sienes con sus dedos, pero no lograba calmarse, tenía que salir de ahí.

La ligera lluvia primaveral dio paso a un torrente que empapaba por completo su pijama haciendo que su camisa se le pegara completamente al pecho que se le marcaba aún más con el subir y bajar de su precipitada respiración.

La conexión que habían tenido desde siempre se había incrementado desde que intimaron. Candy lo vio salir de la clínica hacia la oscuridad de la noche de luna nueva y no se lo pensó dos veces para darle alcance. Los dos rebeldes empapados se observaban a corta distancia, sin decir palabras fueron atraídos el uno por el otro cual imanes de polos opuestos.

La única certeza que tenían era que querían estar unidos por siempre, como siempre, desde el principio, desde el inicio de los tiempos.

Ahí estaba ella, su bálsamo, era lo único que lograba saciarlo, calmarlo. Sus amalgamados cuerpos se comunicaban con suspiros con gemidos y mordidas, se transmitían su calor mientras se estrujaban, lo primero que salió fue una camisa de botones, después las pantaletas mientras los pezones endurecidos eran succionados a través de la tela del camisón. Candy sintió como era elevada por los fuertes brazos mientras Terry apretaba sus nalgas. El camisón que se arrancaba como segunda piel se elevaba por encima de la cabeza de rulos escurridos.

Ella se le colgó del labio inferior con sus dientes deleitándose en el sabor de la rebelde boca de su amado que le exigía le diera más, siempre más, deliciosamente posesivo. Tras cada mordida la veía a los ojos demandando codiciosamente cada parte de su cuerpo.

 _ ***Sinful Passion***_

 _ **"Apareciste de repente como un sueño de luna. Si tan solo supieras que lo único que anhelo es a ti y a nadie más. La lluvia cae interminablemente muchas noches sin dormir. Solamente tú calientas mi frío corazón, como la luz del sol en primavera.**_

 _ **Dame, dame una llama que arda lentamente en este clima brumoso.**_

 _ **Dame, dame esa llama que arde lentamente de pasión día y noche.**_

 _ **La noche cierra sus párpados en el silencio, sonidos, manos y rostros olvidados. Mi única necesidad eres tú.**_

 _ **Hechizado por ti, beberé la poción hasta el fondo. Solo tú puedes traerme de vuelta a este mundo desde el abismo. Solo tú y nadie más.**_

 _ **Dame, dame una llama que arda lentamente en este clima brumoso."**_

 _"Apenas recuerdo la última vez que me sentí como yo mismo, no sé en qué momento fue que me perdí, que perdí mis ganas de ser libre, de reclamarle a la vida mi lugar en este mundo. No es verdad, claro que lo sé, se justamente cuando decidí abandonar mis ganas de seguir adelante, fue cuando la creí perdida a ella, a mi intrépida pecosa._

 _Nunca imaginé ser capaz de amar a alguien así, ¡oh! Pero, es que no se trata de cualquiera, se trata del amor de mi vida, mi Candy, en sus brazos recordé mi fuerza, en sus besos encontré mi esencia y en su mirada vi al hombre que quiero llegar a ser porque siempre fue lo que busqué desde joven._

 _Candy quiero borrar con mis besos cada mal pensamiento hacia ti, cada estupidez cometida por creerte perdida y agradecerte amor mío por tu fe en mí. Cada orgasmo tuyo me sabe a gloria, a la gloria de tu perdón, mis caricias sobre tu piel son mi anhelada redención, tus jadeos serán las plegarias que deseo elevar al cielo por haberte traído de vuelta hacia mí. Adoro besar tu espalda y sentir mi cuerpo desnudo recorrer el tuyo. Amo tus cóncavos que complementan mis convexos. El aroma que despide tu piel es mi fragancia preferida y el elixir que brota de tus entrañas es lo único con lo que me quiero intoxicar de ahora en adelante. Si esto es el cielo o el infierno no lo sé, tan solo sé que quiero estar así por siempre contigo."_

Las yemas de los dedos despertaban los sensibles poros a su paso. Terry se deleitaba al ver los finos vellos erizarse ante su tacto. Suavidad, calidez y feromonas se confabulaban para completar una peculiar receta que exaltaba los sentidos de los amantes en su intercambio apasionado, una nueva manera de comunicarse que involucraba un lenguaje hasta antes desconocido para ambos.

Candy solo sentía, gozaba, todo... Aliento, ondas sonoras graves que embelesaban los canales auditivos reverberando en toda su anatomía con una sola palabra proveniente de él...

"Amor" "Candy mi amor"

Eso era lo que ella había estado deseando toda su vida, el saberse y sentirse amada por ese hombre que representaba la máxima expresión de su hogar, su lugar, su guarida donde podía ser ella misma sin temor a equivocarse porque al igual que ella, él, su rebelde, la amaba tal y como era.

La diosa de la luna palidecía ante la alabastrina belleza de la desnudez de su pecosa, mientras él trazaba con su lengua constelaciones recién descubiertas con las incitantes manchitas de su anatomía.

La carne firme deslizándose en la húmeda sedosidad que le daba la bienvenida saboreando, anticipando, disfrutando cada nueva embestida lenta y profunda para después incrementar en ritmo e intensidad. Él empujaba restregándose con deliciosa desesperación llenando por completo la suavidad envolvente, más no como invasión, sino como un persuasivo diálogo con el que se le daba total libertad de acceso.

Iba cada vez más adentro más íntimo, fusión de pieles, cuerpos y almas. Las luciérnagas eran mudos testigos de los gemidos arrancados por los éxtasis alcanzados inundando la noche que se mezclaba del aroma a tierra mojada junto con otros más embriagantes, seductores, voluptuosos.

88888888

Tocar, acariciar, palpar, sentir, estrujar, cuando estas con la persona indicada es lo único que quisieras hacer. Esto era un sentimiento, una realidad que Eleonor ya había experimentado antes, con un hombre y era algo que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir con alguien más pero la vida le había puesto enfrente esa oportunidad y aunque al principio se había resistido aferrándose a la cordura con uñas y dientes después había terminado por sucumbir ante los encantos de William Albert Andrey.

Había abierto las cortinas con la esperanza de serenarse con la luna, pero esa noche estaba oscura, las nubes anunciaban lluvia, de esa que empezaba de a poquito, gotas ligeras, espaciadas pero escurridizas que si te confiabas podrían empaparte hasta el alma provocando un torrente en el corazón que amenazaba con ahogarte hasta morir.

Ya debería saber que como todas las personas en su vida, también él sería pasajero, pero se dejó llevar como una chiquilla estúpida por el corazón y ahora había sido ella quien había decidido dar por terminado ese hermoso sueño que había representado su amorío con Albert. Seamos honestas Eleonor, ¿Qué te deparaba el futuro con William? ¿Había siquiera tal cosa como un futuro con él? Qué más daba, ya no importaba, por más que le doliera William había quedado en el pasado.

Tenía mucho de que ocuparse por el momento. Aunque sabía que no volvería a amar de nuevo. No como mujer, esa puerta se había cerrado para ella, esta vez para siempre pues consideraba que hay un límite para las veces en que una mujer se debe permitir abrir su corazón, en especial si estaba más que demostrado que su destino era quedarse sola.

 _**"I´ll Never Love Again", canción interpretada por Lady Gaga**_

Cerro la cortina de su alcoba, no necesitaba ver más para saber que la relación entre su hijo y Candy iba viento en popa. Sonrió, le daba gusto saber que esos dos al fin se estaban dando la oportunidad de ser uno la prioridad del otro.

Había sido desgarrador ver a Terry en el estado en el que se encontraba, y escuchar de su boca confesar la profunda desolación que lo invadía, pero al ver los resultados de la plática largamente pospuesta entre madre e hijo, no podía sino recriminarse el no haberlo hecho antes, mucho tiempo antes.

**Flashback**

–No sé qué es lo que haces aquí y no tengo por qué explicarte el que no quiera ver a Candy– Le decía sin voltear a verla, desde su lugar de preferencia, recargado en la esquina del cuarto vacío bajo la pequeña ventana que de vez en vez le llevaba un suave olor a rosas. Las volutas del cigarrillo se juntaban alrededor de su cabeza formando una espesa nube grisácea como reflejo del caos mental que experimentaba.

–Todo lo que ha sucedido ha sido por no hablar así que te guste o no ¡Me vas a escuchar! – dijo plantándose ante él haciéndole saber que esta vez no se detendría hasta que escuchara todo lo que había ido a decirle.

–Candy no tuvo y jamás ha tenido relación amorosa con William– Terry dejo salir una exhalación pero permaneció impasible ante la información revelada.

–No me interesa– dejó caer el cigarrillo al suelo y lo apagó con su pie, se agachó a recoger la colilla y se sentó en el colchón que estaba en el suelo. – Ellos son libres de hacer lo que se les venga en gana al igual que yo– dijo lanzando la colilla por la ventana siguiéndola con la mirada. –Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme ya puedes dejar.. –

–Que te calles te digo, escúchame la que tiene una relación con William Andrey ¡Soy yo! – le dijo con voz firme aparentando una calma que en realidad no poseía, de algo tenía que servirle ser la mejor actriz consagrada de Broadway.

–¿De qué diablos estás hablando? – Volteo lentamente su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Ahora sí que tenía su atención.

–Él es el hombre con el que estaba cuando me fuiste a buscar y si él no te lo dijo antes fue porque yo se lo pedí, quería ser yo quien te lo dijera. Candy solo tiene lugar para un hombre en su corazón y por si no te has dado cuenta ese hombre eres tú– Eleonor se preparó para lo que sabía sería el contragolpe del fuego acumulado dentro de su hijo.

La furia se apoderó de él una vez más. El fuego de la rabia que ardía en su pecho lo impulsó a ponerse de pie amenazadoramente lento. Los ojos eran flamas azules que consumían la poca cordura como si de oxígeno se tratara haciendo más intensa la combustión

– ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Así que el muy cobarde se escudó detrás de tus faldas para que no le partiera la cara– las aceleradas zancadas con las que se paseaba por la habitación amenazaban con dejar un surco en el piso.

La intensidad del huracán en los ojos de Terry iba en aumento, Eleonor conocía a su hijo y sabía que debía de ser tajante y muy clara.

–Por favor Terry en el estado en el que te encontrabas solo habrías provocado que William te lastimara. Quiero que entiendas algo, eres mi hijo, te amo y..–

–Sí por supuesto Eleonor, ya he tenido múltiples muestras de tu amor maternal– Sus manos se paseaban incesantemente por su rostro tratando de arrancarse la cara de imbécil que Albert le había estado viendo todo ese tiempo.

–¡Pero ese hijo de puta me las va a pagar! ¿Qué no hay más mujeres en el mundo para el poderoso señor Andrey? a la fuerza ha de meterse con las que me rodean, por todos los cielos si eso es lo que quería desde un principio se podría haber quedado con Susana en lo que a mí respecta se merecen el uno al otro. – Aventó la charola con comida que su madre le había llevado y que no había tocado hasta ese momento.

–Terrence Graham Grandchester Baker te sientas y te callas. Lo mío con William se acabó, que te quede claro que jamás te pediré permiso para tomar decisiones en lo que a mi vida amorosa respecta, pero ahora veo que cometí un grave error al no obligarte a escucharme. Todos estos malos entendidos nos los pudimos haber ahorrado si tan solo nos hubiéramos dado el tiempo de escucharnos. Te amo, Terry no quiero perderte, ya mucho tiempo hemos estado separados.

He cometido muchísimos errores y probablemente seguiré cometiendo otros más, pero te quiero en mi vida. Este tiempo con todos esos rumores en los tabloides he querido gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mi hijo y que estoy orgullosa de ti, de tus logros y lo único que me ha detenido de hacerlo eres tú, el respeto que me pediste para con tu carrera y lo entiendo pero ya no estoy dispuesta a continuar como hasta ahora. No te tengo miedo, soy tu madre y en este momento estoy para ti, para apoyarte y ayudarte en tu recuperación y no me importa lo que digas ni lo que hagas, aquí me quedaré. Si al regresar al mundo real decides que no me quieres dirigir la palabra pues que así sea pero de igual manera te seguiré amando hijo. –

– ¿Ahora es que vienes a dártelas de mi madre Eleonor?, ¿No será que lo que buscabas en Andrey era un hijo y no un amante? Puedo ver que esta vez no te importó el qué dirán al que tanta relevancia le diste cuando te busqué. Es bueno saber el tipo de gente a la que encuentras digna de tu amor y tu protección. – Esto último fue dicho con toda la saña de la que fue capaz, dando un certero golpe en su objetivo.

–¿Hasta cuándo Terry? – El rostro de Eleonor se transformó al reconocer el mordaz rencor que ya antes había visto carcomer a otro Grandchester.

– ¿Hasta cuándo es que seguirás atrapado en el rencor para conmigo y con tu padre? Sé que amas a Candy aunque ahorita seas demasiado necio para reconocerlo.

Debes vaciarte si quieres amar de verdad. No cometas los errores de tu padre, él también estaba lleno de rencor hacia tu abuelo. Jamás me dejó entrar de lleno a su corazón. Me ocultaba cosas, no compartía sus problemas conmigo para no preocuparme, pero me afectaba más el sentirlo cada vez más lejos de mí, de nosotros. Lo amaba, y él a mí, pero no tuvo la suficiente confianza en que juntos habríamos podido superar los obstáculos que se nos presentaban y ante eso no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Simplemente no tenía fe en nosotros. – Al decir esas palabras se daba cuenta que era lo mismo que ella había estado haciendo en su relación con William. Había tocado el punto más vulnerable. Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos. Por una fracción de segundo se fue a encontrar con el morador de la parte más íntima de su corazón. Esa donde se encuentran los secretos anhelos de toda mujer.

Terry por su parte reconocía en su madre la mirada de añoranza por el amor perdido. Él era un experto en la materia, le pareció estarse viendo en un espejo y no se equivocaba pues ¿Qué mejores espejos maestros que nuestros padres?

– ¿En verdad lo amas cierto? –

Eleonor regresó de golpe a la realidad y asintió en silencio. Algo se rompió dentro de él, eran los diques que conformaban la presa que contenía a sus emociones y que al fin se desbordaban.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, lo tuyo con Andrey? tal vez lo hubiera comprendido– dijo abatido por la presión que sentía estaba por sobrepasarlo de nuevo.

–Soy tu madre, pero también soy mujer y tengo sentimientos, no sabía cómo decírtelo. El amor no tiene edades yo nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien como él. Es normal tu reacción pero no por eso quiero que te niegues a ver que ahora estás haciéndole daño a quien más quieres– Su madre externaba su mayor miedo.

–Ya lo sabía, que Candy no tenía nada que ver con Albert– admitió derrumbándose en el colchón.

–¿Cuándo te enteraste? ¿Entonces, si ya lo sabes porque no quieres verla? – Habían llegado al punto sin retorno. Era el momento de ver si el lazo que los unía era más fuerte que las caretas de los actores.

–Porque tengo miedo– Ahí estaba a punto de derramar aquello que lo inundaba. – Estuve a punto de.. lastimarla, no confío en mí mismo cuando estoy con ella–Tal vez en cualquier otro momento habría pretendido que no sucedía nada, que todo estaba bien, pero esa máscara había caído desde el momento que quiso desaparecer de este mundo.

–¿Por qué será que justo cuando pienso que todo ha quedado atrás vuelvo a caer de nueva cuenta? – Eleonor se hincó frente a él, extendió su mano y recorrió con sus dedos la mejilla de su unigénito.

–Dímelo hijo, para eso estoy aquí, quiero ayudarte– En realidad fue la caricia, más que las palabras lo que le transmitió a Terry el infinito amor que su madre le tenía. Así era como mejor se comunicaba a través del contacto.

–Es el dolor, otra vez ese maldito dolor del que ya estoy cansado, no quiero sentirlo más, pensaba que Candy me ayudaría, que con su presencia desaparecería, pero no ha sido así. Ahora lo siento con toda la intensidad de la que soy capaz de soportar y después ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Cómo lo sacudo de mi vida real? ¿Cómo me deshago de este cúmulo de intensos sentimientos que me dañan, que me arrastran, que me envuelven y amenazan con devorarme por completo para succionar hasta la última gota de felicidad vivida o imaginada?

Este dolor que se filtra hasta invadirte, te impregnas de él hasta que te corre por la venas como la sangre, te brota por los poros como el sudor, se vuelve parte inseparable de ti, por eso me lo quise arrancar, – Confesó empuñando la mano derecha mientras con la otra hacía el ademán de una garra sobre su corazón.

Eleonor estaba en lágrimas, extendió sus brazos y cubrió con ellos a Terry en un abrazo largamente esperado– Hijo mío, mi amor, Tú eres lo más precioso que tengo, jamás lo dudes, naciste del amor. Eres amado, perdóname por no haberte aceptado cuando viniste aquel invierno. No sabes cómo me arrepentí de no haberte dicho que te quedaras conmigo. La incertidumbre de no saber lo que te había motivado para acudir a tu madre ausente me acompaño por mucho tiempo. Después entendí muchas cosas, en especial después de haber conocido a esa mujer – Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo recordar su encuentro y las palabras intercambiadas con la Duquesa.

–¿Fuiste a Londres? – Se soltó del maternal abrazo ya que quedó perplejo por la noticia de saber que le importaba lo suficiente como para desafiar el decreto en su contra; Pero enterarse que había cruzado palabras con la cara de cerdo lo perturbaba en demasía.

– Así es, fui a buscarte. Cuando recibi tu carta, al principio decidí darte un espacio, pero cuando tu amigo Cookie me escribió confesando que había sido él quien mandara esa carta desde uno de los puertos como un favor hacia ti, no lo dudé más. Supuse que la corona estaría lo suficientemente ocupada por la guerra como para prestarme atención. Traté de hablar con Richard para que me ayudara a localizarte. Temía que te hubiese ocurrido algo, pero no me fue posible contactarme con él. Observe la casa pero jamás lo vi salir. Me temo que algo le haya pasado a tu padre y que esa mujer haya tenido algo que ver al respecto.

88888888

Repasaba cada detalle en su intoxicada mente reprochándose su monumental estupidez. Había estado a tan solo un paso de obtener su libertad, de tenerlo todo, de tenerla a ella y sus castillos se habían derrumbado.

– _ **Para que se derrumben primero tienen que estar construidos imbécil, los tuyos apenas se esfumaron en el aire, como todo lo que siempre has intentado hacer y nunca terminas. Fájate los pantalones y yo te diré cómo hacer para que no te pisoteen otra vez–**_ Lo azuzaba la vocecilla en su cabeza.

La desgastada nota en su mano era la prueba de la estafa de la que había sido objeto. Llevaba tiempo conversando con la ennegrecida bruma que le saturaba los sentidos, era la manifestación de su odio largamente alimentado. Un solo nombre aparecía en su mente, el causante de todas sus penas.

Se había endeudado hasta la risa tratando de recuperarse del fallido reporte de esos bastardos de Wallstreet ¡Ah! cual había sido su sorpresa cuando los buscó por cielo mar y tierra para no encontrarlos. Las mesas de póker no habían sido mejores consejeras.

Leyó por milésima vez la breve misiva que recibió justo después de que el negocio fracasara.

El que la hace la paga inmundicia sin agallas, aléjate de ella o la próxima será la última vez. Toma esto como una amigable advertencia por haber usurpado mi nombre para aprovecharte de ella.

Saludos

El Duque de Montecristo

Ahora lo buscaban sus acreedores y debía refugiarse tras la tía Elroy una vez más.

–Que un rayo me parta antes que rogarle al estúpido de William que me apoye. – El apuesto moreno decía rumiando su odio ahogándose en el bar del hotel.

–Me alegra escucharte decir eso, ¿Ya estás listo para escuchar mi propuesta? – Conocía a la perfección la voz, pero sobretodo el tono y la intención en las palabras de la pelirroja a sus espaldas.

88888888

Hasta aquí por lo pronto mis bellas lectoras

Espero haber compensado con el contenido, mi falta por no actualizar.

¿Quieren un adelantito?

El siguiente capítulo se llama "El Legado Leagan"

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

;P

*Sinful Passion letra de la canción interpretada por Dimash Kudaibergen*


	26. CH26 El Legado Leagan

Ch. 26

4,324wrds

El Legado Leagan

El dolor de cabeza le perforaba las sienes como si se tratara de millones de finas agujas incrustándose al mismo tiempo, se despertó en medio de cuatro paredes, aturdido, desorientado, estas no eran las cuatro paredes a las que se había acostumbrado por los últimos meses. No estaba ya en la clínica, el olor a alcohol proveniente de su camisa le dejaba eso en claro. Lo que para nada le quedaba claro era como es que había llegado hasta allí y que lugar era ese. Quiso llevar sus manos a su adolorida cabeza, pero las tenía atadas fuertemente tras su espalda. Cerró sus ojos haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que escuchaba, tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas o ¿días? La línea del tiempo era un concepto que por el momento le resultaba algo desdibujado.

*Flashback*

Una carta, Eleonor le había entregado una carta que Hathaway le había hecho llegar y que lo había cambiado todo.

¿Cómo era que no le había dicho nada? ese había sido el reclamo de su pecosa y a juzgar por todo lo que habían pasado por la falta de comunicación la entendía, pero también ella debía entender que él hizo una promesa,

– y que tal la promesa de vivir una vida junto a ella por dios, si serás estúpido – estaba cansado de poner como prioridad a todos menos a su felicidad. – ¡Maldición Cornwell espero que estés bien! –

18 de Marzo de 1918

Grandchester si estás leyendo esto, bueno, ya sabes. Te pido que entregues las cartas adjuntas una para mis padres otra para el tío William y la última para Annie. Supongo que te he dejado con la responsabilidad de explicar las cosas, mis motivos tras la decisión de enlistarme. Tal vez me sigas juzgando como tonto, pero no me arrepiento aquí en medio de la inmundicia del hombre he sido testigo de los más grandes actos de amor y empatía que te puedas imaginar. He decidido quedarme con eso. Los hombres ayudándose entre sí, incluso haciendo una pausa del fuego para compartir momentos de camaradería con el bando contrario. Ojalá las personas por las que se ocasionó esta matanza desistieran de sus egoísmos e intereses monetarios. Ojalá se dieran cuenta que la vida de cualquier hombre es mucho más importante que salvaguardar un trozo de tierra ensangrentada. Creo que ya estoy filosofando de más. Solo tengo un arrepentimiento en mi vida, no haberme permitido ser tu amigo antes, sabes nos habríamos ahorrado bastantes problemas y alguna que otra nariz rota.

El hubiera no existe, tan solo existe el aprender de los errores del pasado, o más bien verlo como parte de algo más grande, arrepentirse de las decisiones tomadas no tiene caso ya que siempre nos dejan una enseñanza.

Soy feliz, sé que mi hermano vivirá una vida larga y llena de amor con su Patty y no espero menos de ti y de Candy ¿Entendido? Recuerda que Anthony y yo estaremos vigilando que así sea. Cuiden de Annie por favor ahora sé que es una mujer fuerte, que no supe valorar antes, pero las penas son mucho más llevaderas cuando te permites tener amigos.

Prométeme que buscarás a mi tío William, que cualquier mal entendido que tengan lo arreglarán no vale la pena perder una amistad por estupideces. Será que desde acá cualquier situación anterior se ve tan pequeña.

Te deseo lo mejor al lado de Candy

Gracias tu amigo

Archivald Cornwell Andrey

Candy había llegado juguetona arrebatándole la carta de las manos justo el momento en el que acababa de leer la misiva que lo había dejado tan desconcertado. Gran sorpresa se había llevado la rubia al leer que el remitente era su primo Archie a quien ahora buscaban por cielo mar y tierra.

Después algo acerca de la confianza, algo más con respecto a informarle a Albert de la carta, era muy importante tenía que irse de inmediato, ya habría tiempo después para aclarar las cosas.

–Candy, ¿Ven a dónde vas?, maldita sea no permitiré que te vayas sola. – Tardó solo unos minutos en reaccionar, pero fueron suficientes para que la rubia tomara la delantera y él la perdiera de vista al subirse a un carro de alquiler. Un estruendo lo había regresado súbitamente de sus recuerdos a la humedad del cuartucho en el que se encontraba el cual le recordaba muy peculiarmente a cierta mazmorra del castillo ducal en el que había crecido en Inglaterra.

Escuchaba voces a lo lejos. Risas de hombres, se burlaban de alguien. Hasta que de repente escuchó una voz de mujer.

– Hola Terry, al fin solos– dijo cerrando la pesada puerta tras de sí.

–Elisa–Claro, había sido ingenuo de su parte el pensar que ella se quedaría de brazos cruzados. La pelirroja lo observaba ahí sentado en el piso aún con la mirada algo perdida, probablemente a causa del golpe en su cabeza, una masa protuberante se había formado arriba de la sien desde donde se desprendía un camino de tono marrón que llevaba algún tiempo ahí seco y que le bajaba por el costado derecho de su bello rostro. Elisa hizo una nota mental de hacerle pagar al estúpido que se había atrevido a mancillar su hermoso perfil.

–Así es, por supuesto que no me quedaría tan campante después de la humillación pública por la que me hiciste pasar. – Le dijo algo dolida aunque con cierto tono dulzón y condescendiente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño travieso.

–Pero para tu fortuna, estoy dispuesta a dejar eso en el pasado. No me veas así, claro que puedo dejarlo pasar, en especial si lo que tengo en mente es tan satisfactorio. – Terry la veía con incredulidad y sus alarmas empezaron a sonar desquiciadamente dentro de su cabeza, le retumbaban cual sirena de ambulancia junto con la voz chillona de la mujer frente a él. Quería ponerse de pie, pero no lograba hacerlo, le costaba trabajo hilar sus pensamientos, se sentía confundido.

–Verás tú y yo haremos un trato y antes de que protestes, déjame decirte que será un acuerdo al que no te podrás negar. – le dijo con la mirada fría al momento que le acariciaba los labios con su índice.

88888888

–Siempre he querido que me veas, que me aceptes, tenerte a mi lado porque eres lo más sorprendente con lo que me he topado en este mundo, todo lo haces más brillante y yo quería ser parte de eso, de ese brillo que contagia. Quería, poder respirar en la calidez de tu presencia porque junto a ti soy mejor persona pero jamás me diste la oportunidad, has elegido y una vez más no es a mí a quien quieres a tu lado. – daba vueltas por la pequeña estancia vaciando al fin sus sentimientos.

–Cuando bailábamos te sentía tan mía, dando vueltas en la pista, se sentía correcto, veía nuestra vida juntos a eso pretendía aferrarme. Eres la florecilla que crece en el asfalto y termina convirtiéndose en girasol, enorme girasol bello y resplandeciente cuyas raíces rompen el suelo, transformándolo todo a su alrededor, logrando que todo y todos se amolden para darle su espacio, pero conmigo haces justo eso, romperme, desmoronarme, sacudirme los cimientos que creía tan fuertes para solo girarte y darme la espalda sin siquiera detenerte a reflexionar lo que en mí provocas. Me haces perder la perspectiva, me haces soñar con una vida rosa que jamás habría pensado que realmente me atrajera.

Me haces querer limpiar mis errores y desear ser mejor persona. Tu sonrisa es capaz de elevarme al cielo o de hundirme en el mismísimo infierno, pero un paso en falso contigo es imperdonable, resultaste peor que todas, juzgas y te crees perfecta decidiendo a diestra y siniestra los destinos de todos a tu alrededor.

Quien es digno o indigno de ti, de tu presencia, Anthony, Archie, incluso el tonto de Stear estoy seguro que sentía algo por ti, diablos si hasta… –se mordió la lengua casi hasta sangrarse, eso no, jamás le compartiría el estúpido sueño que había tenido de pequeños niños pelirrojos corriendo en la mansión Leagan- suspiró exhalando fuertemente mientras una sonrisa que reflejaba el monumento a la imbecilidad se postraba en su moreno rostro.

–Se me acabó el cuento de hadas, ya lo entendí no importa lo que suplique, lo que grite, quererme aferrar a esto es inútil, perdí el piso, el sol se apagó para mí, su luz iba muriendo cada vez que te alejabas, cada vez que en tu mirada veía reflejado el rostro de alguien más. – Una oscuridad se postraba en su rostro, se le asomaba por los ojos el veneno del ego que se apoderaba cada vez más de él.

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que esa mujer había entrado en su vida revolviéndolo todo, sacándolo de sus cabales haciéndolo actuar de manera tal que hasta le costaba trabajo reconocerse a sí mismo? Qué más daba si todo había sido en vano, le había demostrado una y otra vez que no lo necesitaba, que de nueva cuenta no lo elegía a él.

"Has sido tú quien le ha hecho creer que tiene una elección ¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo que ella piense o diga para salirte con la tuya?"

Le decía la voz de quien se había vuelto su mejor amigo, su gran consejero a quien debió haber escuchado desde un principio. Tenía razón, ¿Quién se creía ella para dejarlo botado a primera de cambios? Era una caprichosa mujer que le gustaba jugar con los hombres a su alrededor. Él había pretendido hacer de ella una verdadera dama, darle un apellido respetable pero resultó mucho más hábil. Desde hace años tenía ya su plan, solo su hermana la había sabido reconocer por la arribista que en realidad era. Solo ella le había frustrado sus planes con Grandchester, al fin y al cabo era el hijo del duque. Era hora de poner las cosas en el orden correcto según las clases sociales. Viéndola ahí con sus grandes ojos verdes retadores le provocaba tomarla, sentirla bajo su cuerpo, beber de sus pechos, ¿Cómo serían sus aureolas anchas o pequeñas? Esa mirada de reproche había regresado. Había trabajado mucho en convencerla de su arrepentimiento, tanto que hasta él mismo casi se lo cree.

– "Dime imbécil ¿De qué te sirvió portarte así, rogándole arrastrándote ante ella como el gusano que siempre te ha considerado? Más bien le reiteraste la opinión que ya tenía de ti al mostrar tu debilidad" –

– De nada me sirvió, a ella no le importó que tratara de ser bueno, nunca me dio una oportunidad, de todos fui el único que le hablo claro, la quiero, la quería para mi esposa y ella solo me humilló sin importarle lo que su rechazo me ocasionaba – pensaba con amargura.

–"Tú sabes quien sí le importa"–

Harto de la voz que lo azuzaba caminó hacia la rubia y la tomó de las mejillas con su mano atrayendo su cara hacia él con toda la intención de besarla.

– Si me lo merezco todo, ¿Cómo es que tú me desprecias? si soy Neil Leagan, todos quieren ser yo, o estar conmigo. – dijo soltándola con desprecio pero sin dejar de verla con lascivia.

¿Así te gustan los hombres, no? – su aliento etílico tan cerca de su boca la tenía al borde del colapso nervioso. De cualquier otra forma estaba segura que habría podido razonar con él, pero así, en ese estado, rodeado de hombres a los que percibía que él sentía que debía demostrarles algo le estaba resultando aún más difícil. La espeluznante escena vivida en aquella mansión vacía en la que se había hecho pasar por Terry para intentar algo más con ella venía a su mente una y otra vez.

Sabía que había un ser bondadoso dentro de esa oscuridad que percibía, ella lo había sentido sincero en su compañía en esas fiestas a las que había atendido por instrucción de la Tía abuela. Desde su captura dos días atrás ya había tratado de dialogar, incluso disculparse ante su falta de consideración a sus sentimientos en un intento por razonar con él y obtener su libertad. Cuando la veía con esas intenciones reflejadas en su cambiante mirada le crispaba la piel, en especial después de haberlo escuchado debatirse entre el amor y el odio que por ella sentía. Sabía que su seguridad pendía de un hilo. Leagan se relamió los labios recorriéndola con la mirada.

¡Agh! Qué asco, por favor Neil no hagas eso delante de mí. –

La recién llegada desfilaba haciendo despliegue del profundo desprecio que sentía por la enfermera sentada en el sillón individual en medio de la estancia de una casa abandonada. La espesa capa de polvo en los escasos muebles y piso le daban a saber que ese lugar tenía ya tiempo de estar solo.

Era el tercer día de cautiverio, ahí solos Candy Neil y los tres tipos que no dejaban de verla como un trozo de carne. Habían estado jugando naipes, bromeando entre ellos y bebiendo, Neil mucho más que los otros. La dinámica había sido la misma, despertarse deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla, ropa elegida especialmente para ella de pies a cabeza hasta el más íntimo detalle se encontraba dispuesta en el diván a un lado de la cama en alcoba que le había sido asignada. En esta ocasión se trataba de un vestido negro de tirantes al estilo flapper con un collar de perlas largo y liguero incluido con medias de hilo de seda. Había aceptado ponerse los provocativos atuendos únicamente después que Neil amenazara con desvestirla y vestirla él mismo si se seguía negando. La comida llegaba puntal tres veces al día, sabía que había al menos una persona encargada de la comida y la limpieza, pero jamás le había visto, ya que siempre eran los tipos con cara de matones los que le entregaban las charolas y aunque en un principio se había resuelto a no probar bocado, se repetía a sí misma que debía consumir los alimentos a manera de tener fuerzas para cuando se le presentara la oportunidad de escapar.

Sabía que algo, o a alguien esperaban. Se encontraba bajo suficiente estrés al ver numerosas maletas sabía que el plan no era quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo y ocupaba el poco tiempo que pasaba sola tratando de pensar en maneras de cómo salir de allí y ¿ahora esto, Elisa? En realidad no debería sorprenderle tanto, casi siempre que algo salía mal podía adjudicárselo a esos hermanos frente a ella.

– Mira Candy– En ese momento dos de los tipos que habían estado escuchando las incesantes retoricas de Neil llevaban a alguien a rastras y lo tiraron frente a ella.

¡Terry! –

Gritó con horror al darse cuenta que se trataba de su rebelde quien llevaba puesta la misma ropa con la que lo viera hace tres días por última vez. Estaba golpeado y se veía intoxicado. Ni siquiera había reaccionado al escucharla llamarlo, seguía tirado en el suelo con las manos atadas en la espalda y el cabello revuelto cubriéndole la mitad de la cara.

– Tengo un juguete nuevo– ¿y sabes qué? El me amará sin siquiera dudarlo, ¿sabes por qué? Por ti, porque sabe perfectamente que todo lo que me haga, cualquier desplante por pequeño que este sea me lo cobraré contigo infeliz huérfana. Aceptará el ducado y me convertirá en lo que siempre he querido, en parte de la realeza ¿No es así amor?- dirigiéndose a Terry quien intentaba incorporarse, pero sentía la cabeza muy pesada- acariciándole la mejilla, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lo besó mordiéndole el labio. El joven parpadeaba constantemente para aferrarse a algún rastro de conciencia.

–Aléjate de mí – dijo Terry con voz casi ininteligible reaccionando en ese momento y volteando la cara para intentar cubrirse de la depredadora boca.

La antes preocupada mirada de Candy se convirtió en una llamarada de furia al escuchar y ver como trataba Elisa a su mocoso engreído.

Déjalo en paz, ¿Qué le hicieron? – Demandaba saber mientras sus muñecas se arremolinaban tras de sí con desesperación para tratar de soltarse de sus ataduras. Habían tomado esa medida preventiva después de que en uno de sus primeros intentos por escapar le había roto una silla en la cabeza a uno de los maleantes dejándolo knockeado. Todavía se burlaban de él sus compañeros.

Eso no te importa, lo que yo haga con "mi hombre" de ahora en adelante no te concierne. Neil, a ver si controlas a tu mascota– Decía mientras se dirigía al sillón frente a Candy.

¿Qué tiene ese borracho de Broadway que no tenga yo? – se puso de pie viéndola con evidente molestia y tono de decepción. –Traté de hacer las cosas bien contigo. Hasta llegué a arrepentirme de la forma en que te traté de niños y tú ¿Me pagas así? Con desprecio cuando yo lo que quiero son tus caricias, además lo que yo te hice no es nada en comparación con lo que te hizo Grandchester. Ah pero ¿Has decidido entregarle tu corazón, a él? Te lo rompió, en mil pedazos, me consta. Yo lo vi cuando te trajeron de la estación de tren, desmayada, afiebrada, a punto de la neumonía. Sí ahí estuve, entré a tu habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta. "hasta que entró la otra huérfana y me impidió besarte" – esto último lo recordó en su mente silenciosamente antes de continuar –y en tu delirio lo seguías llamando a él, a éste imbécil– hizo un ademán con su mano señalando la semiconsciente figura de su prometido.

Terry podría haberlo soportado todo, excepto el ver a Candy en esa situación, ¡Candy!, ella estaba allí, no lo había imaginado, estaba en peligro, ella lo necesitaba. Eso que Elisa le había forzado a beber con la ayuda del gorila ese, realmente le estaba afectando, no lograba articular palabra alguna. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tan solo para mantenerse despierto. Como pudo se recostó de lado tenía que verla, asegurarse que no le hicieran nada. No sabía cómo, pero ambos saldrían de ahí para poder vivir su vida juntos como siempre lo habían soñado. El destino, el universo mismo se los debía y estaba dispuesto a reclamar su derecho a su vida con su pecosa a su lado, eso no era negociable. –Tranquilo, guarda tu fuerza para cuando la necesites, no caigas en provocaciones– Esa voz, tan familiar, otra vez aconsejándole.

Elisa por su parte estaba atónita y sumamente molesta ante las declaraciones de amor que su hermano le profesaba a la maldita huérfana. Se abanicaba furiosamente tratando que el aire que le llegaba al rostro se llevara su fastidio que iba en aumento. De verdad le interesaba saber qué es lo que la mojigata sirvienta les había dado a todos los masculinos miembros de su familia para tenerlos tan embelesados. Un momento, había algo, se veía diferente. De repente su hastío fue sustituido súbitamente con la malicia de quien te atrapa en un secreto y está a punto de revelarlo. Se acercó a Candy escudriñándola con la mirada.

– ¿Aun ahora le vuelves a entregar tu corazón? ¿Cuáles pues han sido mis pecados? ¿Qué graves errores he cometido yo? Son juegos de niños comparados a los de él. ¿Por qué no puedes amarme a mí? Mientras que a él, a él se lo perdonas todo – Para él era inaudito el comportamiento de la rubia, no lograba entender el porqué de su proceder, se había expuesto ante ella, había perdido una fortuna por ella, en pro de su futuro juntos. Se había puesto en riesgo involucrándose con personas peligrosas pero eso la tenía sin cuidado. Ya tenía en mente la manera de cobrarse todas sus penas después que estuvieran en su nueva vida como marido y mujer.

– Mmmm… Neil hermano mío me temo que te llevarás una decepción, a "esta" se le nota a leguas que ha dejado de ser doncella – aseguró levantándole el rostro con la punta de su abanico para verla a los ojos.

¿En serio? ¿Acaso ya se lo has entregado todo a él? – Candy los veía desafiante a ambos confirmando así la falta que se le imputaba. No pediría perdón ni daría explicaciones del por qué había decido regalar su virtud al hombre que amaba.

"Ves te lo dije, ya bien sabías que era una cualquiera y tu queriéndola respetar hasta el último momento"

Ya está, esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso de agua que representaba las emociones y deseos hasta entonces apenas contenidos. –Pues tendré que comprobarlo– Neil se acercó a Terry con renovadas intenciones de desquitar su despecho, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro al tiempo que sentía que algo se había roto dentro de él, tal vez el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba.

–Bebamos juntos pues, brindemos, te agradezco, no tendré que esperar hasta la noche de bodas para estar con mi mujer– le hizo señas a los tipos que habían empezado una nueva ronda de naipes y al momento tomaron a Terry por los brazos, incorporándolo. El moreno derramó los contenidos de su copa sobre la boca del ya tambaleante actor obligándolo a beber. El líquido chorreaba por las comisuras de los labios empapando la mojada camisa blanca que se pegaba al pecho del joven. Se encorvó hacia adelante tosiendo violentamente mientras arcadas de asco recorrían todo su cuerpo.

–Así que mis sospechas son ciertas, Todavía me rehusaba a creerlas pero está bien, al fin he abierto los ojos, y tú ramera te arrepentirás de haberme despreciado por tanto tiempo, me suplicarás que te haga mía –

Él se acercó a ella como la hiena que era rodeándola bebiéndosela con la mirada, Candy jamás se había sentido tan sucia, cuando él tocó su mejilla fue completamente invadida por una sensación de repulsión que le costó trabajo contener. La súplica apenas perceptible en los verdes ojos fue captada por quien era el dueño de su corazón logrando con eso hacerlo reaccionar de su letargo.

–Maldito infeliz te mataré, tócala y desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra. – Terry dijo eso con toda la intención de cumplir cabalmente con sus palabras, no era una amenaza, era una promesa.

– ¿En serio? Y dime como planeas hacerlo– En ese instante sacó una navaja del bolsillo y la acercó amenazante a la mejilla del apuesto actor.

– ¡No! Su cara no, es perfecta, no se la deformes, pero tal vez en otro lado donde no se le vea –dijo intercambiando miradas de complicidad con su gemelo.

¿Qué tal aquí? – dijo poniéndola en la yugular mostrando el filo al cortar superficialmente apenas una línea que sacó algunas gotas de sangre. Elisa rio, pero movió su índice negativamente.

¿Y aquí? – Bajó la navaja arrastrando la punta por el masculino pecho que subía y bajaba lentamente denotando una calma que probablemente estaba muy lejos de sentir en esos momentos. El contacto visual fluía ininterrumpidamente entre el moreno y el ojiazúl dejando muy en claro el repudio que se tenían. La cuchilla se dirigió hacia el costado izquierdo, cortando al sentido de las costillas, la sangre empezó a aparecer un poco a lo largo de la herida. Parecía que Neil tenía la sonrisa cínica tatuada y de igual manera el aristócrata le sostenía la mirada combativo, desafiante, altanero.

Leagan torció la cabeza en una peculiar manera burlona exagerando aún más la sonrisa de bufón endemoniado hundiendo la navaja en la herida, introduciendo la punta esperando escuchar un ahullido adolorido por parte de su víctima, pero este nunca llegó. La lesión que ahora sí sangraba considerablemente le había provocado sudoración al aristócrata y la respiración se le había agitado. La quijada evidentemente apretada para evitar emitir sonido alguno.

–¡No, déjalo ya! – Candy agachó la cabeza.

– Bueno, te dejo, sería muy incómodo estar aquí mientras te sirves de esta mucama de establo– dijo con un brillo en sus ojos de puro odio. –Sé que se lo merece por lo que me hizo, pero te advierto que no te pases con mi juguete si no quieres que después me desquite con tu mascota. No te olvides de las reglas hermanito. – advirtió señalando a Candy con su barbilla.

–Nos vemos perrita, ¿Ves cómo en este juego jamás ganarán? Bienvenida al primer día del resto de tu vida. – Se alejó dejando escuchar sus estruendosos tacones a la par de sus carcajadas.

–¿Entonces, ya estas lista para suplicarme que te haga mía?–

Candy estaba petrificada se sentía acorralada y sabía que la sentencia que había lanzado Terry sería cumplida sin lugar a dudas. Sí, sus ojos jamás mentían jamás habían podido mentirle a ella y menos ahora después de su conexión, después de conocerlo tan bien como eran capaces de conocerse quienes lo han dado todo, quienes se lo han entregado todo.

Sintió temor, pero no por ella y su cada vez más precaria situación, si no por él, por Terry porque tenía la certeza de que de algún modo sino en esta vida o en la siguiente se vengaría de Neil.

Trató de serenarse un poco algo tenía que hacer, no podía permitir que utilizaran su amor mutuo en contra de ellos, no permitiría que por sus acciones obligaran a "su Terry" a condenarse en el infierno.

Volteó a verlo a él, a su amor como suplicándole que le perdonara por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se volvió a Neil y lo congeló con la mirada, pero asintió en silencio.

–¿No te escuché putita?, debes decirlo en voz alta si en realidad lo quieres– demandaba implacable, sabía que las palabras darían un golpe certero en su rival.

–Quiero que me hagas tuya– dijo Candy simplemente, cerrando los ojos para no llorar.

A Terry se le desencajó el rostro, aún más en ese momento que cuando la navaja le abriera la carne, ahora sí que sentía el dolor pero no era de donde sangraba.

–No amor, no lo hagas, Yo encontraré la forma yo… – fue interrumpido por un puñetazo justo donde tenía la herida, Se dobló dejando salir al fin un fuerte gemido y los gorilas que lo habían estado deteniendo lo dejaron caer al suelo al punto del desmayo. Neil guardó la navaja de nuevo en su bolsillo del pantalón y soltó una estruendosa carcajada al ver que Candy se puso de pie.

– Imbécil petulante, ahora sí me las pagarás todas juntas. Esta ronda será en privado, pero la siguiente te obligaré a vernos juntos. –

– Caaandy – gritaba Terry al parecer agotando lo último que quedaba de sus fuerzas con el corazón desgarrado al ver como su enemigo se echaba al hombro a su más preciado tesoro como si fuera un costal de papas.

Las reglas consistían en no provocarlos demasiado, al menos no en un principio, hasta que estuvieran fuera del continente, lejos del pronto alcance del tío William. Se supone que en ese tiempo mientras esperaban que se enfriara un poco la vigilancia en los muelles se podrían divertir con ellos, amenazándolos pero sin ocasionarles algún daño físico.

–Jefe, lo regresamos al sótano–

–No, como ya dije, tengo otros planes para él, por lo pronto mientras me espera, háganlo sentirse a gusto, después de todo no siempre se tiene el privilegio de contar con un futuro duque como invitado de honor–

–Elisa podrá tener sus planes, pero yo también tengo los míos, a la mierda con sus reglas que mejor que matar dos pájaros de un tiro, muero por dejar mis huellas en tu piel. – le dijo a Candy ya en privado.

La tomó de la cintura y la tumbó en la cama. Después se acercó a ella y le recorrió con su dedo el hombro moviendo el tirante del vestido desnudándolo, comenzó a bajar lentamente por la línea del escote ahí donde enmarcaban sus senos, le arrancó el collar de perlas que rodaron ruidosamente por todos lados, como en muchas otras ocasiones habrían rodado lágrimas por su ojos, pero no ahora, en este momento no le daría el gusto de verla quebrada.

Como quisiera dejarse ir tal vez… eso sería lo mejor.

88888888

Después de recibir algunas patadas de sus celadores se había quedado de nueva cuenta tumbado en el piso, la buena noticia era que la herida había dejado de dolerle, la mala era que no paraba de sangrarle.

–No te duermas hijo, ya casi es hora, debes estar preparado, todo saldrá bien, yo estoy contigo–

¿Papá?

88888888

Hasta aquí

Nos seguimos leyendo

Continuamos en el reto con las golosas

Saludos Elby8a ;)


End file.
